Forgotten love
by mozamore
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi sahabat sejak lama. disaat keduanya harus berpisah, Baekhyun tetap menjaga hati nya untuk Chanyeol sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. namun disaat itu tiba, Masihkah Chanyeol mengingatnya?/CHANBAEK/CHANSOO/TAORIS/HUNBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 1

Tak ada yang janggal dari suasana kota Beijing siang itu. Orang orang dan kendaraan hilir mudik menjalankan aktivitasnya. Di area perkantoran elit di Kawasan Beijing, berdiri lah sebuah gedung perkantoran megah yang membuat orang orang yang melawatinya berdecak kagum. Berharap dapat berkarir di perusahaan prestige tersebut. Dengan plang nama "W&B corporation" perusahaan ini tentu sudah dikenal oleh masyarakat China dan Negara Negara lain. Pemain tangguh dalam dunia bisnis, meskipun sang pemimpin masih dikategorikan usia muda.

Di sebuah ruangan megah dan elegant, seorang pria dengan jas mahal nya tampak sibuk berkutat dengan berkas berkas penting di mejanya.

Sampai tiba tiba pintu terbuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna magenta yang berlari ke mejanya. Mengenali sosok yang datang, si pria tersebut bangkit dari kursinya dengan senyum merekah. Membuka tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan dari si adik bungsu.

"Xiumin oppa!" kata si gadis langsung menghambur ke Pelukannya. Xiumin membalas pelukan adiknya, sambil mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Xiumin ge baekhyun. Kita sudah pindah ke Beijng.."

"ah sama saja." katanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada sang kakak. Menghirup aroma maskulin dan menenangkan yang membuatnya rindu.

"jadi. Kau datang dengan siapa nona Wu?" Tanya Xiumin. Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan lagi lagi tanpa ketukan. Baiklah, apa sekarang ruangannya se umum itu? Seorang pria putih super tinggi dengan wanita cantik dengan tubuh sempurna masuk kedalam ruangan. Xiumin kenal sekali dengan kedua nya. Adik dan calon adik iparnya, Wu yi fan (atau lebih sering terkenal dengan nama Kris semenjak tinggal di Canada) dan Huang zitao.

"sudah ku bilang kan Baek, dia itu sepertinya lupa dengan adik adiknya. " kata Kris menyindir dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari sang kaka.

"kau di Beijing saja aku susah sekali melihatmu. Sekarang bahkan setelah pulang dari perjalanan bisnismu. Kau tidak mau memberi tahu kami?" kata Tao sambil berlagak ngambek.

"bukan begitu… tapi aku baru saja sampai tadi pagi Tao. " kata Xiumin. "duduklah." Lanjutnya

Baekhyun, Kris dan Tao duduk di sofa mewah tak jauh dar meja kerja Xiumin.

"apa kabar kalian? Maaf jika aku susah dihubungi akhir akhir ini. Kau tau kan, perusahaan kita di New York sedang ada masalah. Aku dan Paman Lee harus bekerja keras disana."

"tapi apakah sudah baik baik saja disana hyung?" Tanya kris.

"ya.. sudah membaik. Tapi aku harus tetap meninggalkan Paman Lee disana untuk mengawasi"

"ah… aku selalu tidak suka dengan obrolan seperti ini. "keluh Baekhyun.

"nantinya kau juga terbisasa Baxian. Hehehe" kata tao. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baek, bisa kah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Xiumin Hyung." Kata Kris tampak serius, memberikan kode lewat tatapannya.

"jadi, pertemuan keluarga yang sangat jarang ini masih harus dihabiskan dengan pembicaraan pekerjaan lagi?" kata Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya. Acting. Ia tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan kaka tingginya itu.

"nanti nya juga kau akan seperti ini juga Baek." Kata yang paling tua sambil tersenyum lembut.

"nah! Itu yang aku tak mau" sahutnya sebal. Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan pamit dari ruangan itu. Baiklah, aku mau pergi makan siang dengan temanku saja. Sampai bertemu di rumah!" kata Baekhyun. Tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Xiumin. Membuat sang pemilik pipi baozi itu tersenyum.

"kok dia tidak menciumku sih." Gumam kris iri memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh

"hahaha, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya denganmu ketimbang aku, Yi Fan" ledek xiumin. "jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apakah ada masalah dengan kantor kita di Canada?" lanjutnya."tidak hyung. Semuanya baik baik saja." "mengenai rencana pernikahan mu kah? Bukankah kalian sudah sepakat untuk menikah setelah project baru Zitao rampung?"

Kris wu merupakan seorang direktur utama salah satu perusahaan mereka di Canada, sementara Zitao adalah salah satu model dengan bayaran termahal di China dan pemilik belasan salon elit di China. Dekat dekat ini ia berencana untuk meluncurkan brand kosmetik nya. Melihat kesibukan keduanya, jelas saja mencari waktu untuk memasuki kehidupan pernikahan bukan hal mudah. Meluangkan waktu berdua saja sudah sukur.

"iya ge. Ini juga bukan tentang pernikahan kami." Jelas wanita bermata panda itu.

"lalu?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"ini mengenai Baekhyun, hyung."

"ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya xiumin makin heran. O oh, apapun mengenai adiknya tidak bisa dia anggap remeh.

Kris mengedikan kepalanya, memberikan kode kepada Tao. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mahalnya. Sebuah map. Yang lalu dia berikan kepada xiumin. Xiumin mengambilnya dan membaca berkas di dalam map itu dengan seksama. Ada hening sebentar.

Dan…

"MWO?! Kau mendaftarkan Baekhyun kuliah di Korea? Tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" Xiumin kaget dan marah besar. Tidak. Baekhyun hanya boleh bersekolah di Beijing.

"hyung.. ini keinginan Baekhyun sendiri. Dia sudah besar. Dia bisa menentukan pilihan kuliahnya dimana pun yang ia mau."

"Tapi seharusnya kau bicarakan dulu padaku!" sepertinya amarah Xiumin sudah diubun ubun. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Kaget tentu saja, marah apalagi. Kalau Kris bukan adiknya, sudah dia lempar manusia tinggi ini dari atap gedung.

"Tidak. Baekhyun tidak akan pergi ke korea." Katanya final. Xiumin melempar kertas itu ke hadapan Kris. "kenapa hyung? Kau tidak bisa mengekangnya terus kan? Kau tau itu." Kata kris tak mau kalah. Tao yang berada ditengah mereka jadi bingung sendiri harus bagaimana. Jarang sekali kedua adik kaka ini berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Wu yi fan" kata Xiumin pelan penuh penekanan. O oh, jika sudah bicara dengan nada ini, Kris tau pasti kakanya sangat sangat murka. "Setidaknya bicarakan dulu dengan ku. Lagipula dimana otakmu, kenapa harus Korea? Kenapa tidak di Beijing? Atau Toronto. Dimanapun selama itu dekat denganku atau kau." Lanjutnya.

Kris mengedikan kepalanya lagi memberikan kode pada tao. Tao kembali mengeluarkan amplop coklat. Lama lama, Tao lebih mirip tukang pos seksi ketimbang seorang model. Xiumin mengernyit, 'barang apalagi yang akan dia keluarkan dari tasnya' batinnya.

Xiumin mengambil map itu dan membuka dengan pandangan tak minat.

"permohonan kerja sama dengan Park Land Company? Apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kau tau kan Park Land Company? Perusahaan bergengsi di korea?"

"iya, perusahaan empire yang sekarang dipegang oleh generasi ke 3, Park donghae. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kuliah Baekhyun."

"Kau tau kan anak keluarga Park bersahabat dengan Baekhyun saat kita masih tinggal di korea. Keluarga park ingin bekerja sama dengan kita untuk project selanjutnya yang akan mengambil lokasi di Korea. Mengingat kondisi ekonomi global saat ini yang seperti angin panas untuk sebagian besar pengusaha termasuk kita, ku pikir kerja sama ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk kita. W&b Corp dan PLC. Baekhyun sendiri yang menyetujui ini. Dia bersedia bergabung dalam bisnis untuk ini."

"jadi adik adikku sudah bersekongkol untuk ini?" Tanya Xiumin tak percaya.

"bukan begitu ge. kau tau Baekhyun tidak menyukai bisnis sedikit pun, dan dia bersedia untuk ini. Dia sendiri yang memohon kepada kami untuk dikuliahkan disana sedari dulu. Dan kebetulan keluarga Park ingin bekerja sama dengan kita. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Baekhyun akan tinggal dengan keluarga Park disana, Nyonya Park sendiri secara pribadi meminta Baekhyun ke korea dan bargabung dalam bisnis ini."

"MWORAGOOOO?! Baekhyun tinggal dengan keluarga Park di korea? Adik perawan ku?!. Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Park Yoona meminta langsung padamu?"

Kris dan Tao sempat tersentak mendengar reaksi Xiumin. Takut takut dia akan mengamuk dan menimpuk mereka dengan vas mahalnya. Meskipun lebih pendek dari Kris, kakanya itu tetap menyeramkan jika marah. Apa apa an ini. Semuanya sudah tertata rapih dan dia malah tak tahu apa apa.

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA LAPORAN UNTUK INI SEMUA WU YI FAN?"

"Karena aku tau kau tak akan menyetujuinya. Jadi kusetujui saja sendiri." Kata Kris polos. Polos dan Bodoh beda beda tipis. "hhhh. Aku tak percaya aku memercayakan mu sebagai perwakilanku. Dimana otak mu Mr. Wu?! Bagaimana jika terjadi hal hal yang tidak kita inginkan?

"ya tapi Baekhyun menyetujui ini. Kan itu yang paling penting.."

"tapi kau membiarkan adik perempuan mu tinggal bersama lelaki?! kau bodoh sekali" "ah, bukan kah dia sudah bodoh dari dulu?" gumam Tao polos, yang membuat dia mendapatkan death glare dari Kris. Sadar dengan itu Tao hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"keluarga Park memang dekat dengan kita. Tapi itu sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu Yi Fan. Kita kehilangan contact nya begitu saja, entahlah apa yang terjadi tetapi keluarga Park menutup rapat rapat keadaanya. Selama tiga taun, kepemimpinan perusahaan digantikan sementara oleh adik ipar keluarga Park, Kim Heechul. Lalu kau sekarang bilang Nyonya Park menemui mu? Tidak kah kau merasa ada yang aneh disini."

"Xiumin ge, keluarga Park sudah mengenal keluargamu sejak dulu bukan? Nyonya Park juga menyayangi Baxian seperti anaknya sendiri. Baxian sudah besar. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya." Sahut Tao.

"dia begitu polos Tao. Kau tau? Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin dia tidak akan kenapa kenapa. Maksudku, dia wanita dewasa dan anak keluarga Park pria dewasa. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"well, ini kan zaman modern, bukan kah hal itu lumrah?" kata Tao santai. Kali ini, dia mendapatkan death glare dari 2 pria sekaligus. "aku mengerti pandangan mu Tao. Jangan kira aku tidak tau bagaimana kalian menjalani hubungan. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyamakan dirimu dengan Baxian." Kata Xiumin menjelaskan. Sementara Tao dan Kris menjadi salah tingkah. "ah, Tao sama sekali tidak membantu" batin Kris.

"Yi Fan. Aku hanya ingin menjaga Baekhyun. Memang aku sedikit berharap dia bergabung di perusahaan. Kau tau kan, mempercayai orang di dunia bisnis tidaklah mudah. Tetapi jika situasinya seperti ini. Aku tidak mau."

"Baxian sudah lulus SHS ge. Dia berhak menentukan pilihannya. Biarkan dia kuliah di Korea. Dia pasti sangat senang." Tao juga perempuan. Sedikit banyak dia tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun.

"menjaganya… tidak melulu dengan mengaturnya hyung. Dia juga ingin bahagia. Dia juga ingin menentukan pilihan. Kau memang sangat memanjakannya hyung. Kau memberikan semua yang dia minta, kecuali pilihannya. Kau lupa, dulu dia juga tidak ingin pindah ke Beijing. Tapi dia menurutimu. Dia tidak pernah membantah meskipun dia tidak terima. Kau memang memanjakannya untuk segala keinginannya. Tapi tidak kebebasannya. Tidak kah kau sayang pada adikmu? Dia adiku juga. Tentu aku ingin menjaga nya. Tetapi aku juga ingin dia bahagia. " Papar Kris seolah menohok Xiumin. Kris tidak tau apa yang menjadi pertimbangan Xiumin selama ini. Belum saatnya kris tau

"entah kau akan menyetujuinya atau tidak. Aku akan tetap mengirimnya ke Korea. Semuanya sudah siap. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu tentang ini. Maaf menggangu waktumu. " kata Kris kemudian. Dia tau semakin lama disana, Xiumin akan semakin murka dan menggorok lehernya. Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk pamit.

Tak lama setelah Kris dan Tao pamit, Xiumin kembali ke mejanya. Berfikir sambil memandang sebuah foto yang tertata di meja kerjanya. Foto sebuah keluarga dengan 3 orang anak. Xiumin mengambil foto itu, ia memandang lekat penuh rindu. terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan 3 orang anak yang memiliki tinggi berbeda. Wu Xiumin, Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Baekhyun yang masih kecil pada saat itu. Xiumin saat itu masih duduk di kelas pertama JHS. Mr Wu merupakan pria berdarah Cina dan Canada, sementara Mrs Wu merupakan keturunan asli Korea dari keluarga terpandang, keluarga Byun. Hanya Wu yi fan yang mewarisi bentuk tubuh sang ayah, sementara si sulung dan bungsu mewarisi tubuh mungil ibunya. Yi Fan, memang dari kecil sudah tinggi, kontras sekali dengan kedua saudaranya.

1 tahun setelah foto itu diambil, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu meninggal dalam penerbangan mereka ke Yunani. Xiumin yang masih remaja harus di bebankan tugas kepemimpinan ayahnya. Masa masa indah sekolah tak lagi dilewati dengan berkumpul dengan teman melainkan belajar dan belajar. Selama kekosongan pemimpin, orang kepercayaan keluarganya, Paman Lee lah yang mengambil alih sambil mempersiapkan Xiumin untuk memimpin perusahaannya.

Sebagai anak sulung, dia selalu ditekankan untuk melindungi adik adiknya. Saat itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya, meskipun kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak ada, ia tak akan membiarkan Yi Fan dan Baekhyun merasa tidak aman. Dia harus menjaganya. Terlebih si bungsu. Namun Xiumin juga sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah dewasa sekarang. Dia tidak bisa mengaturnya lagi. Dia juga ingin adiknya bahagia. Namun tetap saja, perasaan protektif seorang kaka terhadap adiknya tak akan bisa hilang.

"ibu.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihnya sambil mengelus wanita cantik yang ada di foto itu.

Setelah perdebatan kecil dalam hatinya. Ia memutuskan pilihan. Xiumin mengambil ponselnya mencari sebuah kontak dan dengan sedikit tergesa,menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"…."

"Maaf mengganggumu. Aku ingin bicara. Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"….."

Jika ia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada adiknya. Haruslah dengan caranya sendiri.

 **ooo**

"kau tau, ucapan terakhirmu kurasa terlalu berlebihan." Kata Tao saat mereka berada di dalam lift menuju basement.

"berlebihan bagaimana?"

"apakah kau tak melihat reaksi Xiumin ge terakhir?"

"tapi itu memang benar kan? Kau juga menyutujui ide ini."

"tapi tidak dengan berbicara seperti itu dengan kakakmu!"

Kris menatap wanita cantik disampingnya dengan tajam. "lalu aku harus bilang apa? Setidaknya bukan aku yang keceplosan macam macam"

Tao membelalakan mata pandanya. Jadi naga bodoh ini menyindirnya?

"kau… membuat ku malu." Lanjut kris memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kontras sekali dengan penampilan manly nya.

"malu? Apa yang kuperbuat?"

"kau… hampir keceplosan" katanya Masih enggan memandang Tao. Tao tersenyum jahil. Ia merapatkan badannya ke pemuda disampingnya. Merangkul lengan si tinggi dengan manja, sambil sengaja menempelkan dadanya ke lengan pria itu.

"memang… aku hampir keceplosan apa?" Tanya tao seduktif.

"kau seolah mengajari Baekhyun tentang.. kau tau.. itu" sialan. Dia jadi kikuk sendiri.

"baiklah.. maaf kan aku tuan Wu. Tapi apakah itu salah? kau tampak begitu menyukai hal itu. Kau sendiri yang biasanya memin-" ucapan Tao terpotong karena pintu lift terbuka. Seorang pria masuk ke dalam lift sambil membungkuk sopan pada keduanya. Tapi, naluri seorang pria tidak bisa ditutupi, melihat nona Huang yang cantik dan sexy pria itu jadi curi curi pandang.

Mengetahui kemana arah pandang si lelaki itu, kris merangkul pinggang tao posesif sambil menarik tubuh tao mendekat. "tunggu hukuman mu di apartemen nanti, nona Huang." Bisik kris. Sementara Tao hanya tersenyum malu sambil memeluk pinggang Kris dengan manja.

Sementara si pria asing di lift hanya mendesah iri.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun baru saja memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di sebuah restoran mahal tak jauh dari kantor kakanya, dengan sedikit tergesa, ia masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Menghampiri seorang wanita yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Wanita berambut berponi. Bandana birunya sangat kontras dengan rambut pirangnya. Kulitnya putih membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka. Wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"hai Luhaeeennnnn! Maaf ya aku terlambat" kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman mata bulan sabitnya.

"aku sudah biasa dengan kebiasaan burukmu itu Baxian." Sindir Luhan.

Tak lama pelayan datang dan memberikan menu kepada kedua wanita itu.

"jadi. Bagaimana kah progressnya?" kata Luhan setelah mereka selesai memesan makanan.

"entahlah, Kris oppa baru memberi tau Xiumin oppa."

"lalu dimana kaka mu yang sexy itu?"

"siapa yang kau maksud? Kaka ku 2 2 nya kan sexy."

"oh iya benar. Maksudku Kris ge. Aku jarang sekali bertemu Xiumin ge. Jadi.. aku tak begitu mengenalnya."

"aku saja yang adiknya sendiri, susah bertemu dengan nya apalagi kau. well, yeah, Kris oppa sedang di Beijing. Kan kau tau sendiri, pacarnya masih menetap disini. Tapi katanya sih, dia akan kembali ke Canada 2 minggu lagi."

"oh.. begitu. Lalu kemana dia? Kau tidak mengajaknya ikut?"

"aah. Tidak mau. mengajaknya hanya membuatku dilihat oleh orang orang. Dan kau tau sendiri naga itu suka sekali tebar pesona. Dia pasti sedang senang senang dengan pacarnya"

"ya ya ya. kakakmu yang narsis itu. Pasti kau sangat merindukan kakamu semenjak dia semakin sibuk di Canada"

"kangen sih. Tapi aku lebih kangen Xiumin oppa. Dia paling susah ditemui. Sementara Kris oppa meskipun dia di Canada, dia masih sempat bertemu atau video call. Tapi Xiumin oppa tidak. Dia berpindah pindah terus. Kurasa berkas kerjaannya lebih menarik daripada aku."

"hahaha, jangan begitu Baxian, walaupun begitu, Xiumin ge kan sangat sayang padamu. Dia memanjakanmu kan."

"iyasih… tapi tetap saja…".

Luhan hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"oh iya kau sudah menentukan pilihan mau kuliah dimana? Kau kan sudah diterima di 2 universitas."

"ah iya. Di Beijing dan di New York. Kupikir aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku di Columbia saja. Pasti menyenangkan berada di lingkungan baru. Ku doakan rencana mu kembali ke korea berhasil. Tak ku sangka kau bersekongkol untuk kabur dari kakakmu. Xiumin ge kan baikk…"

"baik sih. Tapi….." baekhyun memajukan badannya, memberikan kode dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu. "aku diawasi terus."

Dia tau benar sahabat konglomeratnya ini selalu diawasi orang suruhan kakanya. Berbeda dengannya yang bisa berkeliaran sesuka hati. Orang tuanya masih sangat muda saat menikah, oleh sebab itu mereka mendidik Luhan dengan santai.

"hmm sebenarnya aku heran Baxian, kenapa kau sangat ingin sekali bertemu sahabatmu. Dan mengapa Xiumin ge sangat protektif dengan mu. Memangnya apa sih yang terjadi di Korea dulu? Jangan jangan kau melakukan Kriminal." Kata luhan kelewat serius.

"pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Aku hanya ingin menemui sahabat ku saja. Dan aku sangat rindu Korea"

" Kau tau, kupikir kau menyukai si tuan muda park ini. Awalnya kupikir ada yang aneh dengan mu. Kau selalu menolak brtemu pria."

"aneh bagaimana?"

"kau tau… kupikir kau tertarik dengan…. Diriku. Habisnya kau kemana mana pasti maunya Cuma denganku sih. Ya tak sepenuhnya salahmu sih, aku kan menarik, lucu, mengge-"

"yak! Bicara apa kau. Tak kupercaya kau diterima di Columbia dengan otak idiotmu itu."

Dia tidak begitu paham apa itu jatuh hati. Dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Memang sih ada suatu hal yang terjadi di korea, yang membuat hatinya berdebar setiap mengingat itu. Namun, Baekhyun hanya menafsirkan itu sebagai rasa rindu. Oh, Baekhyun yang polos, kau tak tau saja kau sudah jatuh hati pada tuan muda Park sedari dulu.

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali lagi ke beberapa saat sebelum kelulusan nya. Saat peluang kembali ke Korea, berada di depan matanya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _hai adikkuuuuu. Kau merindukanku?" sembur Kris saat Baekhyun baru saja mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Kakanya itu._

" _hai naga bau. Hmm tidak juga. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu kita baru saja bertemu di Toronto"_

" _ah.. sedihnya. Padahal aku punya hadiah untukmu."_

" _hadiah apa? Aku sudah punya banyak hal. Bahkan Xiumin oppa bisa membelikan yang lebih mahal."_

" _ooh.. sombong sekali kau. Kau tau, hadiah yang ku berikan ini tidak bisa diberikan Xumin hyung. Kau harus memelukku erat dan menciumku untuk ini."_

" _ah.. tidak sudi. Cepat katakan. Kau membuatku penasaran."_

" _hahaha. Tunggu lah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Beijing. Sampai bertemu dirumah adik kecil." Pip. Dan sambungan dimatikan._

 _Sebenarnya Baekhyun saat itu tidak begitu peduli. Kadang kejutan Kris jayus sekali. Paling, dia memberikan tas baru atau sepatu mahal atau liburan bersama. Yang ujung ujungnya tidak seru karena dia harus melihat Kris dan Tao berpacaran_

" _MWO? Keluarga Park mengajukan kerja sama ?dan apa kau bilang tadi? Nyonya Park bahkan memintaku kembali ke korea dan tinggal bersama mereka? untuk mempersiapkan kerja sama ini? Astaga ini benar benar hadiah terbaik oppa!"_

 _Kata Baekhyun nyaris menjerit sambil memeluk Kris. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga di mansion mereka, Tao yang saat itu juga berada disana hanya geleng geleng kepala sambil tersenyum._

" _baiklah Baxian sayang. Tapi dengan sebuah perjanjian. Jika kau mau menyetujuinya, aku dan Kris akan berusaha untuk mengirimmu kesana. Tentu kau paham Xiumin harus mengetahui ini semua. Apalagi ini menyangkut dirimu. Kau tak mau kan jika tiba tiba Xiumin tau kau di Korea dan dia menggantungku dan Yi Fan di Tiang"_

" _apa syaratnya Tao eonnie?"_

" _kau harus menyetujui untuk bekerja sama dengan keluarga Park. Bergabung dengan perusahaan dan berwenang dalam project ini. Berkuliahlah di Korea Hanya itu satu satunya cara untuk kau pergi."_

" _IYA IYA AKU SETUJU." Katanya sambil melompat kegirangan kearah Tao. Dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman._

" _tapi kau harus merahasiakan ini sampai kau diterima disana. Aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata Kris_

" _siap kapten!" kata Baekhyun sambil berlaga hormat._

" _okay. Kau harus bersabar dan menunggu Xiumin pulang. Saat hyung pulang, dankau sudah diterima aku baru akan memberi tahunya."_

" _wow. Kau memang partner in crime ku yang sejatiiii."_

 _Oh tuhan, jika dia boleh meminta satu hal saja. Dia ingin sekali kembali ke Korea. Sementara Kris merutuki dirinya. Minum apa dia saat itu sampai mengiyakan tawaran keluarga Park._

 **ooo**

Hari itu sudah malam, baekhyun sedang bermalas malasan diruang keluarga di Mansionnya. Kris masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemen tao. Dia hanya sendiri dengan beberapa maid di mansionnya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri ruang keluarga yang sunyi. Xiumin baru saja pulang dan menemukan adiknya sedang tiduran di sofa, mendengarkan lagu dengan headset sambil bermain dengan ponselnya

"selamat malam tuan putri. Apakah aku mengganggumu." Kata Xiumin sambil duduk didekat kaki Baekhyun. Menyadari sosok yang baru saja duduk. Baekhyun melepas headsetnya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"hai oppaaa. Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kau akan menetap di Beijing untuk waktu lama kan? Apa kau sudah makan? Kau lelah?" katanya sambil memeluk kakanya dengan manja. Xiumin hanya tertawa pelan. Baekhyun akan selalu seperti ini. Manja.

"sudah Baek. Iya aku akan menetap disini sementara. Beberapa Minggu aku akan menetap disini sampai memulai bussinis trip berikutnya. Omong omong Dimana Kris?" kata xiumin

"dijalan pulang, kau tau kan. Dari apartemen pacarnya."

Xiumin mengangguk angguk mengerti. Tak lama Kris sampai juga di rumah.

"AKU PULANGGGGG" Teriaknya dari lantai bawah yang terdengar sampai ruang keluarga di lantai dua. Suara langkah kaki nya terdengar saat menaiki tangga. Kris langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa besar dekat Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"aku lelah sekali."

"memangnya kau habis ngapain?" kata Baekhyun polos. Mendapat Glare dari Xiumin, Kris hanya tersenyum bodoh. "em.. membantu Tao renovasi apartemennya." Jawab Kris sekenanya. Baekhyun lebih memilih percaya saja daripada harus menatap tampang bodoh kakanya itu.

"Baek.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu" kata Xiumin tiba tiba serius. Melihat raut kakanya, Kris dan Baekhyun sepertinya paham Xiumin ingin bicara apa.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau benar benar sudah diterima di Seoul University?" yah, inilah Xiumin, selalu bicara to the point. Baekhyun mengangguk takut takut.

"baiklah jika itu maumu Baek. Kau akan bersekolah disana. Jaga lah dirimu dengan baik. Sampaikan salamku pada keluarga Park." Kata Xiumin kemudian. Baekhyun dan Kris melongo tak percaya.

"be-benarkah?". Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya Xiumin mengangguk. "kau yakin?" Xiumin kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan tatapan lebih meyakinkan. "Terima kasih oppaaaa" katanya sambil memeluk Xiumin sangat erat. Xiumin hanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"aku lelah. Aku istirahat duluan ya." Kata Xiumin sambil bangkit berdiri menuju kamarnya. Kris saling pandang dengan Baekhyun. Siapa laki laki ini. Dia tak seperti Xiumin biasanya

"semudah ini?" kata Kris tanpa suara. Baekhyun haya mengangkat bahunya. Kris pun bangkit dan membuntuti kakanya. Semudah ini? Kok tak mungkin ya rasanya.

Baru saja Xiumin menutup pintu kamarnya. Tiba tiba Kris menghambur masuk tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu. Xiumin sempat terlonjak kaget. Ampun deh, apakah dia tak bisa punya privasi sedikit pun. Apa adik adiknya lupa cara mengetuk pintu.

"Semudah itu kah?" sembur Kris. "ya. Semudah itu. Kau mau apa? "aku hanya.. heran." Kata Kris dengan tampang bodohnya (lagi). Jujur saja, dia pikir dia akan berguling di tanah sambil dihujani tinju dari kakanya atas ide nekatnya ini.

"anggap saja omongan kau tadi ada benarnya Yi Fan. Sekarang keluar lah. Aku ingin istirahat. Dan ingat. Jika ada sesuatu pada Baekhyun, kau orang pertama yang ku buru. Kau bertanggung jawab penuh atas ide gila mu itu." Kata Xiumin sambil melepas dasinya. Bersiap berganti baju.

Ya, tentu saja tak akan semudah itu. Ide bodoh itu harus dibayar dengan nyawanya. Kadang ia bingung, Xiumin sayang tidak sih padanya.

"tentu saja! Terima kasih hyung! Kau terbaikkkk!" katanya super sumringah. Dan si naga bodoh itu masih berdiri disana. Xiumin melemparkan pandangan 'keluar bodoh. Aku ingin istirahat'

Dan Kris pun keluar sambil berlari kembali ke ruang keluarga menghampiri Baekhyun. Dirinya hampir terjungkal karena kaki panjangny terkadang susah sekali diajak kerjasama.

"BAEK! KITA BERHASILLL!" Katanya. Sementara Baekhyun ikut teriak gembira tanpa mereka sadari bahwa Xiumin mendengar semua itu dari kamar. Ia hanya menatap jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan datar.

 **ooo**

Hari keberangkatan Baekhyun pun tiba. Xiumin dan Kris tak bisa mengantar karena mereka ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak, mereka terpaksa terbang dengan private jet pagi sekali. Sementara Luhan sudah berada di New York. Dan berakhirlah dia di bandara ditemani Tao.

"Baek.. aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini, aku harus mengejar pesawat untuk pemotretan di Prancis. Maafkan aku. Nanti akan kujenguk kau disana." Kata Tao sambil memeluk baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk Tao. "terima kasih eonnie" kata nya tulus. Tao sudah seperti kaka perempuannya sendiri.

Dan Baekhyun pun masuk untuk pemeriksaan tiket. Ia sudah tak sabar kembali ke Korea. Tak henti hentinya ia tersenyum. Beberapa orang yang melihat mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh.

Kata Kris, sesampainya dia di Korea, dia akan dijemput oleh Kepala maid keluarga Park. Benar saja, saat dia keluar, ada Sesosok pria yang memegang kertas bertuliskan namanya, seperti seorang tour guide yang menunggu kedatangan pesertanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri pria itu. "Annyeong hasseo. Aku baekhyun." Katanya ramah lengkap sambil membungkuk. "Ah! Nona Wu. Aku cho Kyuhyun kepala maid keluarga Park. Mari silahkan ikuti aku nona." Katanya setelah membalas dengan sama sopannya. Ia pun menunjukan jalan sambil membawa troli barang barang Baekhyun.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di mansion keluarga Park. Baekhyun sempat bingung, kok berbeda ya dari mansion yang dulu. Tapi yasudah lah. Baru saja turun dari mobil Beberapa maid menyambutnya dan membantu membawakan koper koper baekhyun yang lebih mirip lemari sebenarnya. Entah apa yang dibawa wanita ini. Karena saat itu malam hari, suasana mansion sangat sepi. Baekhyun memandang sekeliling mansion keluarga Park. Sama besarnya dengan mansion miliknya. Kecuali gaya arsitektur yang mereka pilih.

"akan aku antar kau ke kamarmu Nona Wu. Kau pasti lelah. Nyonya dan Tuan Besar ada urusan mendadak, sementara Tuan Muda sepertinya sedang ada acara penting dengan teman temannya. mohon maaf kami tidak menyambutmu dengan seharusnya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"ah tak apa apa. Aku juga ingin berbenah lalu istirahat."

"baiklah jika begitu. Semua keperluanmu sudah di dalam kamar. Jangan sungkan memanggilku dan maid yang lain jika ada yang anda butuhkan. Sekarang mansion ini rumahmu juga." Kata kyuhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, persis di sebelah sebuah kamar yang Baekhyun tak tau itu kamar siapa. Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar barunya. Kamar itu luas dengan warna salem, dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi mewah, jendela besar dan balkon. Mirip seperti kamarnya di Beijing.

Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya dengan kartu baru yang sudah dibelinya tadi. Ia segera menghubungi kedua kakanya, Tao dan Luhan. Yang berakhir dengan jawaban yang sama "hati hati", "jaga dirimu." "kabari jika ada sesuatu." "terus kabari kami." "selamat menikmati kuliahmu" dan paling bodoh dari luhan. "katakana padaku jika ada lelaki disana yang berhasil membuatmu berpaling dariku," ya. Luhan dan kebodohannya.

Selesai berbenah barang barangnya dan mandi, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Suasana kamar yang asing membuat dirinya aga susah untuk terlelap. Beberapa memori berputar dikepalanya, saat dia bertemu dengan keluarga Park pertama kali.

Baekhyun memiringkan badannya, menatap bola kaca dengan pemandangan Sidney. Lama sekali dia memandangi bola itu sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.

Esok paginya, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintunya,

"masuk" sahut Baekhyun dengan suara parau khas baru bangun tidur. Nyonya Park, Park Yoona, masuk dengan senyum mengembang. Baekhyun aga salah tingkah ditemui saat baru bangun seperti ini. Buru buru dia bangun dan merapikan penampilannya yang kusut.

"selamat pagi Baekhyun. Apa kabarmu." Kata Yoona, sambil berjalan kearah Baekyun dengan senyuman yang tak hilang hilang. Segembira ini kah dia. Bekhyun makin salah tingkah saja.

"baik Nyonya Park, senang bertemu denganmu". Yoona memeluk Bekhyun dengan rindu. "hey. Mengapa seformal itu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan bibi saja Baek, seperti dulu. Bibi dan Paman? Arra?" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"maaf ya semalam aku tak menyambutmu. Kau tau kan Donghae selalu meminta ditemani kemanapun." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengerti. Ah pasangan ini, tak pernah tak terlihat mesra. Sedari dulu Baekhyun sudah tau itu.

"bersiap lah. Kami ingin sarapan bersama denganmu." Kata Yoona. Lalu ia bangkit untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun bersiap siap. Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap, Baekhyun turun kebawah. Beberapa maid yang lalu lalang menunjukan kemana arah ke ruang makan. Sungguh ia lupa ia tidak berada dirumahnya. Ia jadi bingung mau kemana.

Di ruang makan tampak sibuk dengan maid hilir mudik membawakan makanan, terlihat Park Donghae yang sedang membaca Koran pagi dan Yoona yang sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk suaminya.

"ah! Kemari sayang, duduklah disini." Kata Yoona saat melihat Baekhyun datang, menepuk bangku disampingnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mendengar suara istrinya, Park Donghae melipat korannya, melihat sosok Baekhyun yang menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Ia pun berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"selamat datang Baekhyun. Ku harap kau betah disini. Anggap saja kami orang tuamu ya. " kata Donghae lengkap dengan elusan hangat di pundak Baekhyun.

"tunggulah sebentar. Chanyeol sebentar lagi turun." Kata Yoona. Ya, chanyeol, sahabatnya. Alasan Baekhyun kemari dan mengambil kuliah bisnis menyebalkan.

"bagaimana kabar kakak kakamu Baek?" kata Park donghae membuka percakapan. "baik Paman. Meskipun Xiumin oppa semakin sibuk sih akhir akhir ini. Tapi kami senang atas rencana kerjasama yang paman ajukan." Jawab Baekhyun sopan. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. 'ya sangat snenag karna aku bisa kembali ke Korea' batinnya

Tak lama, seorang pria tinggi dengan mata bulatnya berjalan karah mereka dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga elf nya. Penampilannya masih berantakan khas bangun tidur. Kaos dan celana pendek serta rambut hitam legam yang tak beraturan. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai hal itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ia sampai mengacuhkan potongan roti yang Yoona taruh di piringnya.

"….. aku tutup duluya. Nanti kutelfon lagi."

"…."

"arrasso. Daahh " katanya sambil menutup telponnya. Sayup sayup Baekhyun bisa mendengar Obrolan Chanyeol. Dan ucapan terakhir yang tak begitu terdengar jelas karena Yoona mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"…. Ada tamu dan dia belum bersiap. Maafkan dia ya Baekhyun, dia memang suka semaunya."  
oh, Yoona sedang meminta maaf atas penampilan Chanyeol ternyata. Ah, tak masalah yoona, Baekhyun. selalu mengagumi anakmu bagaimanapun dia kok

Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping ayahnya, berhadapan dengan ibunya. Baru saja ia bersiap duduk, mata nya menangkap seorang gadis yang duduk disamping ibunya, memandang dirinya antusias. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'siapa dia'

"eomma.. aku yang salah lihat atau memang ada perempuan yang duduk disampingmu?" kata Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun lekat. "OH IYA! Chanyeol, ini Wu Baekhyun. Temanmu yang eomma ceritakan. Dia dari W&B Corp. Dia akan tinggal dan kuliah disini untuk mempersiapkan kerjasama yang ibu ceritakan padamu."

Chanyeol mengerjap lagi. 'ooh!'

Chanyeol membungkuk sambil tersenyum "annyeong hasseo, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" kata Chanyeol lalu duduk dibangkunya. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengangguk kikuk.

Ada yang aneh. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Yoona menyuruh baekhyun untuk sarapan. Sarapan dilewati dengan suasana diluar dugaan. Baekhyun menyentuh makanannya sedikit dan menjawab obrolan keluarga Park jika diperlukan, sementara pikirannya memproses kejadian tadi.

Chanyeol tidak mengenalinya? Mengapa sekaku itu?

Sadar dengan ekpresi Baekhyun, saat sarapan selesai Nyonya Park memegang pundak Baekhyun lembut. "bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" Tanya nya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya pun pergi ke halaman belakang, sementara Donghae kembali ke kamar dan Chanyeol masih sibuk memainkan ponsel di meja makan.

Kini Baekhyun dan Yoona sedang dipinggir halaman, duduk disebuah Gazebo. Di mansion park yang dulu, mereka juga memiliki Gazebo yang biasa digunakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk bermain bersama.

"Baek.. ada yang ingin kuberitau kepadamu." Kata Yoona berubah serius.

"aku tau kalian pasti bingung mengapa keluarga kami tiba tiba menghilang. Putus kontak dengan keluarga Wu lalu kembali lagi dengan mengajak kerjasama."

Ada jeda sedikit, Yoona menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Sebenarnya saat itu Chanyeol kecelakaan mobil dan mengakibatkan dia amnesia ringan. Beberapa ingatanya hilang dan sampai sekarang belum sembuh. Donghae berpikiran bahwa jika hal ini diketahui public, saingan bisnis nya akan menggunakan hal itu untuk kesempatan menyakiti keluarga kami. Maka dari itu, kami vakum dan pindah rumah, sementara adikku mengurus perusahaan saat chanyeol menjalankan terapi." Katanya sambil menerawang. Mengingat kembali kejadian pahit dalam hidupnya.

"Sekarang Chanyeol sudah membaik dan Donghae mengira saat ini sudah cukup aman untuk kembali. Secara pribadi aku memintamu tinggal disini bukan hanya keperluan bisnis saja. Tetapi.. untuk membantuku. Kau mau kan baek?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon.

Baekhyun memproses segala ucapan Yoona yang tiba tiba. Dia baru tau Chanyeol amnesia, kenyataan ini serasa menohok dadanya. Pantas saja Chanyeol tak mengenalinya. Pantas saja Chanyeol tak mencarinya. Tapi Chanyeol adalah alasan dia kesini. Entah mengingatnya atau tidak, dia ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

"tentu bibi, aku akan sangat senang jika dapat membantumu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"bantulah Chanyeol untuk mengingat kembali semuanya. Kau begitu special. Saat kau pergi Chanyeol merengek untuk bertemu denganmu. Ia ingin terbang ke Beijing juga. Tapi pindah tak semudah itu. Sampai suatu saat, ia sedang berkendara dan kecelakaan itu terjadi." kata Yoona, raut mukanya berubah sedih. "hanya kau yang bisa Baekhyun. Hanya kau kepingan yang masih hilang. Aku ingin anak ku kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi pria tangguh. Bukan hanya untuk melanjutkan perusahaan tapi juga menjaga dirinya."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Nyonya Park untuk menenangkannya. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Yoona.

"akan aku lakukan sebisaku bibi, Chanyeol sahabatku, aku pasti membantumu." katanya kemudian.

Lama berbincang dengan Nyonya Park, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke kamar, Yoona juga harus bersiap untuk menemani suami pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Sesampainya di anak tangga yang terakhir, ia melihat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar persis disamping kamarnya dengan pakaian rapih. Ia beberapa kali merapihkan bajunya, baru saja ia mau berjalan, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya.

"hei Baekhyun-sshi, apakah kau mau ikut denganku? Aku ada janji dnegan teman temanku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka. Kau tau kan, sebentar lagi hari pertama kuliah, aku rasa bagus jika kau berkenalan lebih dulu." Ajaknya ramah. Baekhyun aga aneh dengan embel embel sshi. Sejak dulu mereka sudah dekat, rasanya semakin asing saja.

"ba- Baiklah. Aku akan berganti baju dulu." Katanya.

"oke. Aku tunggu kau dibawah." Kata Chanyeol sambil bersiap turun. "Oiya Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "panggil aku Baekhyun saja. Dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu Chanyeol saja?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol sempat lupa berkedip sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, menutup pintu dan segera bersiap. Hari pertama jalan jalan dengan Chanyeol pasti akan menyenangkan

 **ooo**

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di dalam mobil mewah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri tak tau mereka kemana. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol menanyakan banyak hal. Seperti apakah dia punya shabat di Beijing, apakah dia punya kegiatan yang dia sukai. Bagaiman kehidupannya disana. Baekhyun sempat gatal untuk meneritakan kehidupan nya dengan Chanyeol dulu. Kau tau, mengenang masa Nyonya Park menitip pesan untuk tidak memaksakan Chanyeol mengingat, hal itu akan membuatnya pusing tiba tiba. Mengobati chanyeol harus lah perlahan.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah rumah tak kalah mewah. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan masuk seolah itu rumahnya sendiri.

Disebuah ruang keluarga besar tampak 2 orang laki laki duduk lesehan di karpet Bulu sambil asik bermain virtual game. "hallo. Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Chanyeol sambil menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di sofa, tepat dibelakang mereka.

"ya ya. aku tak peduli." Kata pria berkulit tan. Ia sedang sibuk memainkan console nya. Tampang nya kelewat serius untuk bermain game. "harusnya kau datang lebih cepat dan melihat si bodoh ini kalah berkali kali." Kata pria satu lagi dengan suara khas nya sambil cekikikan.

"ah, aku sih sudah bosan melihat hal itu." Kata Chanyeol, Bakehyun yang mengekorinya hanya bisa berdiri kikuk dekat sofa. Melihat kecanggungan Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru sadar dia datang dengan Baekhyun. Tak lama permainan berakhir dan si pemuda kulit tan melempar console nya frustasi sementara pria satu lagi asik tertawa. Di detik berikutnya, mereka berdua sudah saling bergulat dikarpet. Tampaknya pemuda tan ini tak bisa menerima kekalahan.

"oh iya aku lupa. HEY KALIAN. KENALKAN INI TEMANKU BAEKHYUN. DIA DATANG DARI BEIJING." Seketika kedua lelaki yang sibuk mengunci satu sama lain itu menoleh bersamaan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membungkuk. "halo. Aku Wu Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Katanya. Si pemuda hitam buru buru bangun dan menghampirinya. "Aku Kim jongin pria paling seksi di Korea. Panggil saja Kai." Katanya sambil mencium tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Well, baru pertama dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"cih. Pemuda seksi darimana, omong omong aku Jongdae. Kau bisa bermain game? Kalo bisa, ayo bermain denganku. Si hitam ini payah sekali." Katanya.

"TENTU! Aku sangat hebat. Game apa yang kau mainkan." Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun menjawab super semangat, Chanyeol melongo. Sejak kapan perempuan suka bermain game. Sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya bertemu dengan wanita, jarang sekali ada yang menyukai game.

Baekhyun pun bergantian dengan Kai untuk melawan Jongdae.

"dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol. "dia sedang mandi" jawab Jongdae sekenanya sambil memilih avatarnya. Game pun di mulai, Dan tanpa di duga Baekhyun sangat ahli! Chanyeol yang memerhatikan mereka jadi seru sendiri. Dan permainan berakhir dengan kekalahan telak Jongdae. Berkali kali ronde dan Jongdae tetap kalah

"wah memalukan sekali., kau kalah dari wanita Jongdae! Hhahaha" kata Kai puas. "kau wanita yang menakjubkan" lanjut Kai dengan pujian murahannya."diam kau kkamjjong." Celetuk Jongdae sebal. "darimana kau belajar ini?" Lanjutnya takjub sambil memandang Baekhyun.

"dulu kalau aku sedang bosan aku biasanya bermain game dengan kakaku Kris jika dia di Beijing dan tidak sibuk. Kadang aku bermain sendiri atau dengan kepala maid ku." Katanya polos.

"wah… kau boleh juga. Ayo ganti permainan yang lain. Kita lihat seberapa kemampuanmu!"

"Challenge accepted."

Dan kemenangan kembali berakhir di tangan Baekhyun. Jongdae jadi malu sendiri. Sementara kai puas sekali melihatnya. Tertarik dengan permainan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melawan Baekhyun.

"baiklah, sekarang coba kau lawan aku. Aku ingin tau apakah ada orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku." Katanya sombong. Baekhyun mendengus. "sehebat itu kah kau?"

"wow Baek, Chanyeol rajanya bermain game dan olah raga ini-itu. Kau harus hati hati dengannya" kata Kai. "benarkah?" kata Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, memberikan tatapan remeh pada Chanyeol.

"sudah, buktikan saja jika kau merasa lebih hebat dariku" kata Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, yang sialnya sangat menawan.

Baekhyun pun mengiyakan tantangan Chanyeol, mereka bermain dengan sengit. Jongdae dan Kai menonton mereka dengan serius, seperti melihat pertandingan tinju secara langsung. Sekali kali mereka malah teriak teriak tak jelas.

Saat detik detik kemenangan hampir tiba, tiba tiba saja seorang perempuan dengan mata burung hantu dan rambut panjang hitam legam menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol yang sadar dihampiri seseorang itu memutuskan kontaknya dengan layar tv dan menoleh ke si perempuan. Sementara Baekhyun masih focus.

"kau sudah datang?" Tanya nya lembut pada Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah bangkit untuk menyambut si perempuan itu.

"YEAY aku menang Chanyeollll." Katanya sumringah lalu menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dan yang ia lihat, Chanyeol sedang berdiri, mencium kening si perempuan sebagai sebuah sapaan mesra.

Perempuan itu memandang Baekhyun. "nugu?" katanya pelan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih melihat mereka dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan. Lalu saat ia sadar, ia langsung berdiri daan tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo, kenalkan ini Baekhyun temanku dari Beijing. dia tinggal bersama ku untuk urusan bisnis keluarga."

"annyeong hasseo, wu baekhyun imnida." Katanya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.

"Baek, ini Kyungsoo, kekasihku." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Dan senyuman Baekhyun pun perlahan menghilang..

TBC/END

halo, aku author baru disini. aku tau sih ini cacat banget ceritanya. but aku bakal coba nulis sampai beberapa bab kedepan. mohon reviewnya ya kaka kaka;).

-moza


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

" _ **Kyungsoo, kenalkan ini Baekhyun temanku dari Beijing. dia tinggal bersama ku untuk urusan bisnis keluarga."**_

" _ **annyeong hasseo, wu baekhyun imnida." Katanya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya.**_

" _ **Baek, ini Kyungsoo, kekasihku." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Dan senyuman Baekhyun pun perlahan menghilang.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

Warning: typo bertebaran

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 2

"Annyeong hasseo. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Katanya sambil membungkuk. Senyuman hati yang sangat manis. Yah, tak heran sih jika Chanyeol menyukai wanita ini.

"Kulihat kau sedang bermain game dengan Chanyeol? Siapa yang menang? Belum pernah aku melihat orang yang bisa menandingi dia." Lanjutnya.

"oh. Hm- iya aku yang mencapai garis Finish duluan." Kata Baekhyun mencoba mentralkan perasaan tak nyaman dihatinya.

"itu tidak masuk hitungan. Tadi kan aku tidak menyelesaikan game itu sampai tuntas" bela Chanyeol. Sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengajak Chanyeol duduk di sofa. Sepertinya aneh kalau Baekhyun duduk di karpet sendirian, akhirnya ia duduk di dekat Kai dan Jongdae.

"kau mandi lama sekali." Celetuk Jongdae. Mereka semua sedang berada dirumah Kyungsoo sekarang, rencana awal mereka ingin pergi bersama. Tapi Nona Do ini ternyata perlu waktu setengah abad untuk bersiap.

"hahaha, namanya juga perempuan. Kau juga pasti begitu kan Baekhyun?. Ah ku panggil kau Baekhyun saja ya? Biar lebih akrab" kata Kyungsoo ramah mengajak Baekhyun kedalam obrolan. Membuatnya merasa bukan orang asing.

"hehehe, begitulah. Iya Tak apa Kyungsoo-sshi" sahut Baekhyun. "kyungsoo saja Baek" koreksinya, masih dengan senyuman hatinya itu. Kyungsoo sepertinya baik. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sedikit tak suka melihatnya, apalagi saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk berdekatan seperti itu. Kok Baekhyun rasanya seperti ingin duduk menyempilkan pantatnya ditengah keduanya ya.

"yasudah kalau semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Chanyeol sambil siap siap bangkit.

Kai yang sedang duduk di samping Baekhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun. Merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun sok akrab. Oh Kim Jongin, kau beruntung saja tidak ada Xiumin disini, jika dia tau kau menyentuh adiknya seperti itu, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah lemari. Yang dilemparkan. Ke muka mu.

"Baek, kau naik mobilku saja ya. Kau tak mau kan jadi kambing, melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berlovey dovey di mobil?" ajak Kai dengan wink nya. Tampan sih, tapi bukan seleranya.

"Yak. Aku ikut denganmu juga Kai." Itu suara Jongdae. Kai menarik tangannya kembali. Jongdae ini, suka sekali menganggu sih. "Shiro! Kau naik mobilmu saja. Aku mau berduaan dengan Baekhyun."

"Nah! Karena itu. Aku HARUS naik mobilmu saja." Kekeuh Jongdae. Dan berakhir lah mereka dengan perdebatan 'Kau naik mobilmu saja' dan 'aku harus naik mobilmu'. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, astaga kapan mereka akan berhenti sih.

"Sudahlah, kita satu mobil saja." Kata Kyungsoo menengahi. Chanyeol menatapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Yah.. tapi kan aku ingin berduaan denganmu" katanya pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan "sudah terima saja atau aku marah" kepada Chanyeol. Yang ajaibnya membuat Chanyeol menyerah.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pun pergi dengan mobil Chanyeol. Kyungsoo duduk didepan, sementara Kai, Jongdae dan Baekhyun di belakang. Baekhyun duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol. Kai aga kesal sebenarnya, ia ingin duduk disamping Baekhyun. Tapi si muka kotak malah duduk ditengah tengah, memisahkan nya dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah. Maaf, kita mau kemana ya? Kau belum bilang padaku" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang jalanan Seoul yang sangat dia rindukan .

"Kita mau ke sebuah Festival Baek, setelah itu makan siang. Ah iya, Baekhyun.. kau sudah lama kan tidak ke Korea? Adakah yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil sesekali memandangnya dari kaca spion tengah.

"Iya sudah lama. Ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, tapi…"ada jeda, dia melihat kearah Kyungsoo sebentar. Dia ingin sekali pergi kesana berdua dengan Chanyeol. Tidak beramai ramai seperti sekarang, apalagi dengan Kyungsoo. "Nanti saja. Sepertinya waktunya tidak pas." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa? Jika kau mau kesana, kami akan menemanimu. Bukan kah bersama sama lebih menyenangkan?" ajak Kyungsoo super ramah dengan senyuman indah nya itu. Ingin sekali Baekhyun mendengus keras keras dan menjawab "MALAH AKU TAK MAU KALAU BERSAMA SAMA. APALAGI ADA KAU!" tapi dia urungkan karna dia masih waras. "Iya sih. Tapi nanti saja. Pasti lelah jika pergi sehabis festival." Katanya akhirnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk paham. Makin membuatnya seperti burung hantu.

Tapi jika dilihat lihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup serasi. Matanya benar benar bulat, sama seperti Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun memiliki mata sipit yang akan makin menghilang jika dia tersenyum. Senyuman Kyungsoo berbentuk hati. Manis sekali. Tidak sepertinya yang berbentuk kotak. Sungguh perpaduan yang "indah". Perbedaan tinggi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sangat pas. Tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan kuat sih karena tinggi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sepertinya sama. Dan yang terakhir bibir Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama sama tebal (tak setebal Kai sih) sangat kiss-able. Pasti mereka sering berciuman.

Ditambah Kyungsoo sangat ramah dan sopan. Dan itu semua hal yang membuat Baekhyun entah kenapa semakin sebal dengannya.

Disampingnya Jongdae dan Kai sedang berceloteh tentang diri mereka. Ya ya ya, Baekhyun hanya mendengar sekenanya saja. Seperti bahwa Kai, Jongdae dan Chanyeol sangat popular di SHS nya tetapi Kai lah yang paling playboy.

Baru setengah hari, tapi Baekhyun sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentang Kai dan Jongdae. Kai adalah yang paling muda, dia mengambil Jurusan Dance di Seoul Institute of the Arts dia paling hebat merayu wanita dan menari. Sementara Jongdae dia mengambil Jurusan Vocal Music di SNU. dia paling hebat makan dan menyanyi. Ternyata para idiot ini otaknya pintar juga. Kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan Bisnis di SNU. Tunggu sebentar, kok kayanya ada yang Baekhyun lupa. Oh iya. Si kyungsoo ini kuliah dimana.

"Kalau kau Kyungsoo, kau kuliah dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tolong jangan bilang di SNU.

"Aku mengambil Jurusan Psikologi di Yonsei." Jawabnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak peduli jurusan apapun yang di ambil Kyungsoo. Tapi yang penting wanita ini tidak di SNU.

"dia jahat ya Baek, dia tak mendaftar di SNU. Dia malah berpisah sendiri." Kata Chanyeol pura pura sedih. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil sementara Baek tersenyum, " _baguslah_ " batin Baekhyun.

 **OOO**

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sebuah festival. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan tenda tenda yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan, barang bahkan stand stand seperti meramal, games dan lainnya. Di Beijing Baekhyun jarang bersenang senang seperti ini, jika pun iya dia hanya akan pergi dengan Luhan. Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan antusias. Persis seperti anak kecil. Kai yang memandanginya tersenyum sendiri. "Kau belum pernah ke festival?" Tanya nya.

"Belum. Eh pernah sih. Ah, entahlah aku lupa". Matanya masih sibuk melihat lihat. Kira-kira dia mau kemana dulu ya.

"Baiklah. Kalian pergi saja main, nanti hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai. Kita bertemu di suatu tempat" kata Chanyeol dan langsung memisahkan diri berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengekorinya dari belakang. Rasanya aga tak rela meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tapi si muka kotak Jongdae malah menariknya ke sebuah stand makanan. "AYO KITA JAJAN!" Katanya kelewat semangat. Sementara Kai mengikuti Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Ketiganya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi banyak stand, dari barang barang, makanan, sampai meramal. Kai diramal katanya akan menemukan jodohnya. Yang akan membuat dunianya berubah, dan wanita itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

"ah! Itu pasti kau kan Baekhyun~~~ kau wanita itu yang akan merubah duniaku~~~~?" Kata Kai over acting. Ketiganya baru saja selesai dari stand meramal dan membeli Jus dan Sosis di sebuah stand. Mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju sebuah stand yang menjual aksesoris.

"Ah. Aku tak percaya. Wanita disekelilingmu kan terlalu banyak" kata Jongdae sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Sesekali ia memakan sosis panggang yang dia pegang sedari tadi. Kayanya Jongdae tak pernah berhenti mengunyah deh.

Sesampainya di stand aksesoris baekhyun membeli Bandana dengan telinga kucing yang sangat imut. Sementara Jongdae membeli telinga gajah dan Kai dengan tanduk rusa. Aga aneh sebenarnya sih. Dengan tanduk rusa, Kai seperti rusa nyasar apalagi sekarang masih jauh dari waktu Natal. Sementara Jongdae, telinga gajahnya seperti sayap. Baekhyun sampai takut kepala Jongdae akan terbang tiba tiba meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Tapi yasudahlah.

Tiba tiba mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah arena games. Banyak sekali stand dengan permainan seru. Diantara banyaknya orang, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain tembak tembakan. Kyungsoo yang mencoba menembak target dengan Chanyeol membantunya mengarahkan tembakannya. Posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang si pendek Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terlihat sedang memeluk Kekasihnya.

Ah, rasa tak nyaman di hatinya datang lagi. Ternyata tak hanya Baekhyun yang melihat, Kai yang sedang sibuk minum juga melihatnya. Dia masih sibuk minum jusnya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Awalnya Baekhyun kira dia sedang melamun.

"itu Chanyeol. Kayanya seru juga main game. Ayo kita kesana. Kita lihat kehebatanmu Baekhyun. Apa kau bisa main game seperti ini juga atau tidak." Kata Jongdae setelah kunyahan sosis terakhirnya dia telan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ngangguk saja. Sementara Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sibuk sendiri.

"Yak. Kkamjjong! Ayo!" Panggil Jongdae saat melihat Kai masih diam ditempatnya. Kai memberikan Kode bahwa dia ingin menelfon sebentar.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun pun menghampiri Chanyeol duluan. "Ayo kita main ini!" kata Jongdae sumringah. Suaranya nyaring sekali kalau sedang teriak. Merasa familiar dengan suara mengganggu itu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangan mereka dan menemukan Jongdae dengan telinga anehnya itu.

"Gajah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandangi bandana Jongdae dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus menahan tawa. "Wae?! Kau merasa telingamu tersaingi? Hahahaha" sindir Jongdae. "YAK!" sahut Chanyeol sebal. Pandangannya beralih pada bandana yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Dia lupa berkedip dan tidak bicara apa apa. Baekhyun lucu sekali.

"Punyamu bagus Baek" kata Kyungsoo memecah detik detik keheningan barusan. "thanks" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Sebenarnya dia lebih pingin Chanyeol yang mengatakan hal itu.

"kau mau beli itu juga chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jongdae, dimana kau membelli bandana bodohmu itu? Kyungsoo mau membelinya juga."

"ah. Susah jika ku sebutkan. Ku antar saja bagaimana?" tawar Jongdae. Baik juga si muka kotak ini. "bolehkah?" "iya kyungsoo. Tapi jangan lama lama ya. Aku mau re-match dengan Baekhyun" kata Jongdae. Dan detik berikutnya keduanya sudah balik badan dan pergi dengan langkah sedikit terburu.

"baiklah. Sambil menunggu mereka, kita main dulu bagaimana?" ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun setuju. Tapi jujur saja, bermain senapan seperti ini adalah hal baru baginya. Biasanya dia hanya bermain game virtual. Tentu saja Chanyeol menang. Baekhyun tak terima, dia meminta permainan di ulang sebanyak 3x. Dan tetap saja Baekhyun kalah. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol yang melihat itu jadi gemas. Untung dia bisa menahan dirinya. Kalau tidak, pasti dia sudah mencubit Baekhyun sekarang.

"jangan ngambek Baekhyun. Hahaha. Baiklah, pilih hadiah yang kau mau. Akan kuberikan padamu." Kata Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan menginginkan hadiah nya sih, dia hanya iri sama Kyungsoo. Pasti senang sekali diajari Chanyeol menembak. Dengan jarak sedekat itu pula.

Tapi untuk menghargai Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih hadiahnya. Ada sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit. Bukan kalung mahal sih, ya.. kau mau berharap apa dari sebuah hadiah di stand festival?. Tapi Kalung itu memang sedikit mencuri perhatiannya dari tadi. Chanyeol pun memberikan kalung itu. Sempat terpikir oleh Chanyeol untuk memakaikan Baekhyun kalung itu, tapi Kyungsoo (dengan Bandana telinga beruangnya) Jongdae dan Kai sudah menghampiri.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyimpan Kalung itu di Tasnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum.

"kau darimana saja Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Kai. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus tukar bandana dengan Kai. Tanduk rusa itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi. "menelfon wanitaku, malam ini aku ada janji dengannya. Jadi maaf ya aku tak bisa sampai malam" kata Kai sambil nyengir.

"pacarmu?"

"bukan baek, Yeoja malam yang disewa Kai. Kai tidak punya pacar. Entah sampai kapan dia begitu" kata Jongdae mengoreksi. Baekhyun mengangguk angguk paham.

"Kai. Sebaiknya kau jangan menyakiti wanita terus." Kata kyungsoo menasehati. Dia sudah hafal diluar kepala sifat Kai. "aku menyakiti darimana? Dia kan yeoja malam. Sudah seharusnya dia diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Kim Jongin!" kata Kyungsoo sebal. Pasti deh, jika dinasehati dia akan membangkang. "sudahlah, kita disini untuk bersenang senang. Ayo Baek, kita kesana" Kata Kai sambil menarik Baekhyun pergi. Meninggalkan ketiganya.

"sudahlah Kyung, yang penting dia tidak macam macam dengan temannya sendiri." Kata Jongdae santai sambil mengikuti kemana arah Kai pergi.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Kai dulu tak seperti ini. Memang fans nya banyak, tapi dia tidak pernah mempemainkan perasaan wanita. Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya, memberikan senyuman hangat dan mengajaknya untuk ikut mereka.

 **OOO**

Tak terasa jam makan siang pun tiba udah siang, ketiga nya pun makan di sebuah restoran di dekat area Festival. Mereka berbincang bincang sampai sore. Baekhyun menceritakan bahwa ia mempunyai kedua orang kaka laki laki dan seorang sahabat di Beijing. dari situ juga Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol bertemu kyungsoo, Kai dan Jongdae setelah kecelakaannya. Karena sepertinya, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Jongdae tak pernah tau Chanyeol pernah amnesia. Entahlah. Antara tidak tau atau tak mau cerita.

Setelah makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena Kai merengek ingin bersiap siap dulu kerumah sebelum bertemu yeoja itu. Dan Jongdae ingin ikut ke Club juga. Berbeda dengan Kai, Jongdae lebih menikmati music disana ketimbang Yeoja yeoja berpakaian minim. Setidaknya, itu sih yang dikatakannya. Entah benar atau tidak.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo, mereka bermalas malasan dulu sebelum akhirnya pulang. Langit sudah gelap saat itu. Jongdae, Kai dan Chanyeol pulang dengan mobil masing masing. Tak lupa si tinggi pamit dengan kecupan sayang di pipi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pura pura sibuk dengan ponselnya saat itu, menghindari kecanggungan (dan rasa mencelos di dadanya.)

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya berdua di mobil. "Chanyeol bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" "ya silahkan Baek." Jawab chanyeol tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan.

"Sudah… berapa lama kau dan Kyungsoo bersama? maksudku… err. Berpacaran?" kata Baekhyun, sambil menatap Chanyeol lekat. Sadar diperhatikan, chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan lagi.

"aku dan Kyungsoo sudah bersama selama 2 tahun. Saat tahun pertama Kai mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepadaku dan Jongdae. Kyungsoo merupakan tetangga Kai dari dulu sampai sekarang. Karena sering main bersama.. yah.. em.. aku jadi menyukainya deh. Hehe. Sebenarnya saat itu Kyungsoo tak suka padaku. Tetapi, mungkin karena aku gigih untuk mendapatkannya, dia membuka hatinya untukku." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat mengenang bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan kekasih nya itu.

"oh… begitu. Sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Pernahkah kau menyukai perempuan lain? Atau, mungkin sahabat?" kata Baekhyun hati hati sekali. Ia sedikit menaruh harapan pada Jawaban Chanyeol.

"tidak" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Mudah sekali. Baek tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu sebenarnya. Tapi ia bisa apa, Chanyeol memang benar benar lupa.

"lagipula jika sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo, itu artinya saat aku masih JHS, mana mungkin anak kecil sudah mengerti jatuh hati saat itu Baek. Jika memang iya pun, pasti tak serius."

 _ **DAR**_

Ya tentu saja. Kau mau mengharapkan apa Baekhyun. Chanyeol saat itu masih belum mngerti apa jatuh hati sesungguhnya. Jika pun ia ingat denganmu, masihkah kau berfikir bahwa itu akan mengubah semuanya.

"memangsih eomma bilang dulu aku pernah mempunyai teman dekat saat masih kecil. Tapi aku sudah lupa. Kata eomma dulu aku sempat kecelakaan dan amnesia ringan. Jadi aku tak tau itu benar atau tidak. Lagipula tak penting juga sih. Aku yakin dia juga sudah lupa padaku. Ayolah itu dulu sekali kan" " _lupa? Kau tak tau saja bertahun tahun dia menunggu bertemu denganmu_ " batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pahit.

Melihat respon Baekhyun yang terdiam, Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"bagaimana kah denganmu? Apakah kau punya kekasih di Beijing?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa remeh. Pertanyaannya seolah menyindir Baek tepat dihatinya.

"tidak."

"tidak? Mana mungkin. Pasti banyak pria yang tertarik padamu."

' _tapi bukan kau, Chanyeol'_ batinnya. "tapi aku tak tertarik.". Chanyeol mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"semoga kepulanganmu ke Korea menyenangkan ya Baek. Eomma mengatakan keluargaku dan keluargamu dulu dekat, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan kerjasama. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan Baik" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum super manis. Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan sekena nya saja. Kau tak tau saja Chanyeol, kepulangan Baek ke Korea Jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

Sesampainya di Mansion, Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan kamar.

"selamat istirahat Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "kau juga Chanyeol. Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini." Dan keduanya pun masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Matanya terpejam. Banyak sekali hal yang berputar di otaknya. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh tas nya, dan mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat si penelpon.

"yoeboseyo"

" _HAI BAXIAAANNNN_." Suara nyaring Luhan langsung menusuk telinga. Baekhyun mengernyit sambil menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa inci dari telinganya. Astaga wanita ini.

"Yak. Pelankan suaramu!"

" _hahaha. Apa kabarmu? Kau pasti merindukanku kann?"_

"pede sekali kau."

" _jadi, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan tuan Park ini. Pasti kalian bernostalgia bersama. mengenang masa lalu. Ahhhh pasti kau bahagia Baxian."_ cerocos Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam. Kenyataannya jauh sekali dari yang ia harapkan. Bagaimana mengenang masa lalu jika dia saja sudah dilupakan.

" _hello? Kok kau diam saja?"_

"ah.. tidak apa apa."

" _jadi bagaimana? Kau tak mau cerita nih?"_

"belum ada yang menarik. Akan ku ceritakan nanti ya Lu. Aku baru pulang dan… sedikit lelah. Bolehkah jika kita lanjutkan besok?" bohong baekhyun.

" _baiklah Baxian. Selamat istirahat. Semangat ya. Sampai bertemu lagi."_ Pip. Dan sambungan dimatikan. Baekhyun meremas seprainya, hatinya terasa sakit. Selama bertahun tahun ia di Beijing, tak pernah sedikit pun ia melirik lelaki lain. Setiap pria yang mendekatinya akan dia tolak. Hanya untuk Chanyeol. Entah mengapa setiap kali melihat lelaki, hati bodohnya akan berbisik "dia bukan Chanyeol". Sementara Chanyeol di Korea sibuk mengejar gadis lain. Bahkan melupakannya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung harus apa. Awalnya dia hanya berfikir bahwa dia merindukan Chanyeol. Hanya rasa rindu sebagai seorang sahabat. Tetapi, entah mengapa perasan tak suka itu selalu datang saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersama. apa dia hanya merasa iri? Lalu bagaimana dengan janji Chanyeol dulu sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke Beijing.

Baekhyun beranjak mengambil sebuah bola kaca dengan pemandangan Sydney yang terletak di meja tidurnya. Pikirannya melambung beberapa tahun lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun kecil yang kala itu sedang berlibur di Sydney dengan keluarganya sedang asyik melihat Kangguru kecil yang melompat lompat. Dengan polosnya ia ikut melompat lompat meniru si Kangguru. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, Baekhyun tak mendengar panggilan kakanya, Xiumin dan malah menghilang ditengah keramaian orang. Ia melompat memutari tempat kangguru dan semakin menjauh._

 _Kelelahan, ia akhirnya berhenti dan baru sadar bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari keluarganya. Kebun binatang saat itu sedang ramai. Baekhyun kecil tak tau harus apa. Dia hanya duduk disebuah bangku, hanya diam. Dari kecil, Baekhyun jarang sekali menangis. Berbeda dengan Yi Fan kakanya. Jika ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, ia akan mengamuk dan menangis. Sementara Xiumin akan menenangkannya dan Baekhyun setia menontonnya._

 _Tiba tiba seorang anak lelaki gendut dengan telinga lebar menghampirinya. Mungkin ia merasa aneh dengan seorang anak kecil korea sendirian ditengah para bule. "hai". Baekhyun masih terdiam dan memandang bocah itu datar._

" _kau sedang apa?". Bocah itu bertanya sambil memandang Baekhyun lekat lekat. "kau sendirian?". Tetap tak ada jawaban. "kau kok diam saja sih". Sebuah botol minum yang dikalungkan di leher bocah itu menarik perhatiannya. Dia haus sekali habis loncat loncat. Mengikuti arah pandang si gadis kecil, bocah bertelinga elf itu melepaskan botol minum dilehernya, dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun._

" _ini. Minumlah!" katanya dengan senyuman super lebar. Baekhyun mengambil minuman itu sambil terus menatap bocah dihadapannya._

" _aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu."_

" _aku Wu Baekhyun"_

 _Tak lama, Donghae dan Yoona menghampiri Chanyeol dengan raut khawatir._

" _Ommo.. Chanyeollie, jangan tiba tiba berlari menjauh seperti ini sayang. Bahaya. Kau sedang apa?" kata Yoona sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan lugu. Yoona yang mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memegangi tempat minum Chanyeol._

" _hallo. Nama mu siapa adik kecil?" Tanya Yoona ramah._

" _namanya Wu Baekhyun eomma. Dia sendirian" celetuk Chanyeol._

" _memangnya dimana orang tuamu nak?"_

" _entahlah dia tak mau menjawab" kata Chanyeol. Dia lebih mirip penerjemah bahasa Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun memandang Yoona dengan pandangan takut takut._

" _kau terpisah dari keluargamu ya? Mari bibi bantu mencarikan orang tuamu ya?" katanya super ramah dengan senyuman cantiknya. Yoona memberikan tangannya, mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi. Tapi si gadis mungil masih bergeming. Beberapa kali Donghae dan Yoona membujuk, Baekhyun masih saja terdiam._

 _Lalu, Chanyeol kecil dengan gaya layaknya boss, mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan meraih tangan Baekhyun begitu saja. Baekhyun sempat kaget, tapi senyuman Chanyeol yang kelewat percaya diri seolah menyihirnya._

" _ayo! Tak usah takut Baekhyun." Katanya. Dan Baekhyun menurut. Setelah Yoona dan Donghae melaporkan anak hilang di pusat informasi, tak lama, keluarga Baekhyun datang. Xiumin dan Kris langsung menghambur ke Baekhyun. Kris sibuk mengintrogasi Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sama "kau tak apa apa?" sementara Xiumin terus saja memeluk adiknya takut takut dia lenyap lagi._

 _Chanyeol menghampiri dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. "sekarang kau sudah bertemu eomma dan appamu Baekhyun". Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan kakanya dan memberikan botol minuman Chanyeol kepadanya sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol bersumpah senyum itu senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya._

" _Terima kasih Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun._

 _Mr. Wu dan Mrs Wu berterimakasih kepada keluarga Park. Menemukan banyak kesamaan, sisa liburan mereka di Sydney dihabiskan bersama. sampai akhirnya keluarga Park kembali ke korea lebih dulu. Sebelum pergi Chanyeol memberikan Baekhyun bola kaca pemandangan Sydney lengkap dengan kangguru kecil di dalamnya. "jangan pernah melupakanku ya?!" pinta Chanyeol lebih mirip menyuruh. Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _Chanyeol masih enggan dan masih mau berlama lama dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya. Di pesawat ia mengingat bagaimana lucunya temannya itu._

 _Saat itu Chanyeol sedang melihat lihat binatang sampai seorang anak kecil menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu melompat lompat layaknya kangguru, penasaran Chanyeol akhrnya mengikuti anak itu. Dia pikir awalnya gadis itu anak kanguru yang hilang tapi malah seorang gadis manis yang terus masuk ke pikirannya._

" _eomma.. aku ingin bertemu nona kangguru lagi~"_

" _nona kangguru?"_

" _Baekhyun, eomma"_

" _oh hahaha. Iya sayang. Berdoa saja nanti kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti berdoa. Sampai suatu saat di sebuah taman ia bertemu lagi dengan si nona kangguru. Seakan tuhan merencanakan semuanya, ternyata rumah Baekhyun tak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Dan persahabatan itu pun berlanjut._

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia lelah. Ia memutuskan untu mandi dan segera tidur.

 **OOO**

Luhan sedang duduk di sofa mewah di apartemennya. Ia mengetuk ngetukan ponselnya ke dagu. Setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tau bahwa ada yang tak beres dengannya. Tak biasanya Baekhyun-sahabat super cerewetnya- bertingkah seperti itu.

Seharusnya ia bercerita menggebu gebu. "apa yang terjadi dengan mu Baxian…" gumamnya.

 **OOO**

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Perasaan aneh menjalar di dadanya. Ada yang berbeda. Pikirannya melambung saat mengingat senyum Baekhyun saat di depan kamar, saat mengenakan bandana dan saat diperjalanan pulang.

"ada apa… denganku..?" batinnya. Sebelum Chanyeol tertidur, sekelebat bayangan gadis kecil yang melompat lompat datang di pikirannya. Dan kemudian hilang.

 **OOO**

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian_

Baekhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus dengan Chanyeol. "kau tau? Tugas Profesor Kang sungguh tak waras." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mencari cari buku referensi sementara Chanyeol setia mengekori di belakang. Ya, chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah masuk kuliah. Untuk kelas professor Kang, ternyata mereka sekelas. Awalnya baekhyun gembira, tapi tak jadi karena professor itu tampaknya punya obsesi gila dengan tugas.

"kau kayak tak tau professor Kang saja sih." Kata Chanyeol. Setelah merasa buku yang dibawa Cukup, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun duduk berhadapan disebuah meja. Chanyeol mulai membuka laptopnya sementara Baekhyun membuka buka buku yang tadi di bawanya.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, notifikasi sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum lebar. Cih, pasti si Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berdehem sekali. Tak didengar. Ke dua kali dengan nada lebih keras. Tak didengar juga. Ke Tiga kali nyaris seperti orang mau muntah. Chanyeol terlonjak, bahkan orang orang disekitar nya menatap baekhyun tajam. "Baek? Kau kenapa?" katanya kaget. Sementara Baekhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"ah… mian. Ini Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol seolah jawaban itu membantu. ' _aku tau bodoh._ ' Batin Baekhyun. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tidak berubah, Chanyeol memasukin ponselnya kikuk dan segera kembali focus ke laptopnya.

"aku akan mencari beberapa referensi lagi" katanya lalu bangkit. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan sih untuk dia menjauh sementara dari Chanyeol. Dia muak dengan senyum bodoh Chanyeol setiap notifikasi LINE dari Kyungsoo masuk.

Baekhyun mengambil asal buku buku yang ia lewati. Perasaannya sedang kesal. Orang kesal bebas, kau tau?

Terlalu banyak buku yang ia bawa, tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang dan buku buku itu jatuh bahkan salah satu buku tebal dengan cantiknya mendarat dikaki Baekhyun.

"ouch…" katanya. Lalu segera memungut buku buku yang-dia baru sadar ternyata kelewat banyak-jatuh.

"ah.. mian. Maaf kan aku, ini salahku." Kata Baekhyun sambil memungut buku yang berjatuhan. Si pria putih tampan yang baru ditabraknya masih diam berdiri. Kemudian ia ikut berjongkok.

"maaf nona. Tapi buku yang kau pungut itu milikku." Katanya datar. Baekhyun mengalihkan buku yang ia pegang. Sebenarnya dia juga tak tau sih yang mana miliknya.

"oh.. iya maaf." Kata Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan sempat terdiam memandang si pria yang luar biasa tampan dengan mata onyx nya yang tajam. ' _dia orang bule bukan sih?'_ batinnya. Setelah tersadar, ia memberikan buku yang tadi dia pegang kepada si pria setengah bule ini. Dan melanjutkan memungut buku buku yang lain.

"filsafat? Music? Ekonomi? Kau mengambil 3 jurusan sekaligus?" katanya saat membantu Baekhyun memungut buku buku yang lain. Ah.. benar juga. Karena asal mengambil Baekhyun tak memperhatikan buku yang dia pilih. Si bule mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Astaga, pria ini jutek sekali sih.

"ah Tidak. Bukan begitu… hmm aku salah ambil" jawabnya canggung. Setelah selesai, keduanya berdiri.

"maaf ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih" kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk lengkap dengan senyumnya dan ia pun buru buru pergi dari situ karena malu. Sementara si pria memandangnya datar sampai Baekhyun menghilang.

"I Found you." Katanya pelan

"Wu Baekhyun"

Lalu ia merogoh saku nya, mengambil selembar foto yang dilipat. Foto seorang gadis berambut magenta yang tersenyum kearah kamera.

sebuah foto Baekhyun.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Hai! Karena lagi long weekend aku coba untuk update cepet (entah sih apa ada yang nungguin atau ngga T^T) maaf ya untuk typo dan cerita yang makin ngga banget. Kalian bisa menghujatnya sesuka hati :"")**

 **Aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk yang review dan nyemangatin :") aku bener bener butuh itu huhuhu. Aku bikin FF ini ditengah numpuknya tugas kantor. Review dari kalian penting banget buatku. Aku akan coba dulu bikin sampe setengah cerita, kalau ternyata ga memuaskan dan yang review ga banyak mungkin aku mau…. mikir ulang lagi hehe. Aku bikin ff untuk refreshing dan akan sangat menyenangkan kalo chingudeul bisa kasih masukan/review (karna aku suka kena serangan mager).**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya :''* :3**

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL**

 **-moza.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**previously:**_

 _ **"maaf ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih" kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk lengkap dengan senyumnya dan ia pun buru buru pergi dari situ karena malu. Sementara si pria memandangnya datar sampai Baekhyun menghilang.**_

 _ **"I Found you." Katanya pelan**_

 _ **"Wu Baekhyun"**_

 _ **Lalu ia merogoh saku nya, mengambil selembar foto yang dilipat. Foto seorang gadis berambut magenta yang tersenyum kearah kamera.**_

 _ **Foto Baekhyun.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

Enjoy

.

.

Chapter 3

Baekhyun buru buru kembali ke bangkunya dengan buku buku di pelukannya. Ia menaruhnya asal di meja. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tapi ada yang aneh. Sejak kapan mengerjakan tugas dilaptop bisa membuat orang nyengir luar biasa besar seperti itu? Baekhyun curiga. Ia Tarik laptop itu dan melihat apa yang si telinga besar lakukan.

"Yak!" teriaknya kaget. O oh. Jelas sekali seperti dugaannya. Ia sedang chatting dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak sengaja mencuri lihat beberapa pesan yang dikirimkan Chanyeol ke Kyungsoo. Isinya "aku sayang padamu." "aku sangat merindukanmu" dan bla bla bla.

"apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?!" katanya sambil menarik kembali laptopnya. Reaksi Chanyeol diluar dugaan Baekhyun, pria itu marah. Agak berlebihan sih menurutnya. "Chanyeol, kita disini untuk mengerjakan tugas. Kau.. nanti saja ya chattingnya?" kata Baekhyun melunak.

"apa urusanmu? Kau bukan ibu ku yang bisa mengatur ngatur" Baekhyun kaget luar biasa. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa marah dengan masalah sesepele ini? Baekhyun terdiam. "tapi.. aku cu-"

"kau orang baru Baek. Jangan ikut campur urusanku." Potongnya. Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Chanyeol dengan laptopnya dan Baekhyun dengan buku bukunya.

Chanyeol… aneh.

Setelah selesai dengan hal yang dia kerjakan, Chanyeol membereskan barang barang nya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa apa. Baekhyun yang mau memanggil jadi enggan sendiri karena kejadian tadi. Ia akhirnya membereskan barangnya dan segera pergi dari situ. Kelas berikutnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sekelas tapi ia tak menemukan pria itu. Ia mencoba menelfon tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Dan alhasil mata kuliah itu dilewatkan Baekhyun dengan mencemaskan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelfon Jongdae, hanya Jongdae teman dia dan Chanyeol yang juga masuk SNU, siapa tau dia melihat kemana si tinggi itu pergi.

" _yoeboseyo."_

"Jongdae, kau dimana?"

" _aku di kantin Fakultas. Ada apa Baek_?"

"apakah kau melihat Chanyeol?"

" _ah tidak aku tidak melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa? Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?_ "

"sudah tapi ponselnya tak aktif."

" _kau dimana sekarang?"_

"di lantai 3 fakultasku. Chanyeol menghilang sejak istirahat tadi. Dia.. aneh Jongdae."

" _aneh kenapa? Yasudah kau tunggu disitu ya. Akan aku jemput."_

"baiklah." Pip. Dan sambungan dimatikan.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi dekat situ, pikirannya tak henti henti menerka apa yang baru saja terjadi. ia pun tak sadar ada seseorang memperhatikannya dengan seksama dari kejauhan. Beberapa waktu kemudian Jongdae datang dan membawa si wanita itu pergi.

 **ooo**

"jadi. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" kata Jongdae sambil mengaduk Spaghetti nya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Diluar sedang mendung, jadi Jongdae mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran dekat kampus.

"Chanyeol membentakku" "membentakmu? Memang kau berbuat apa padanya?" "nah itu. Tak ada Jongdae. Kami sedang ada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku hanya menegurnya untuk tidak Chatting dengan Kyungsoo. Eh dia malah membentakku."

"itu sih wajar" kata Jongdae setelah menelan Kunyahan makanannya. Baek mengernyit bingung.

"wajar?" "iya. Chanyeol memang tempramen dari dulu. Kuncinya. Jangan pernah melarangnya, mengaturnya atau menekannya."

"tapi kulihat dia tak begitu. Apalagi dengan Kyungsoo."

"nah itu beda cerita. Chanyeol cinta mati sama Kyungsoo. Hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol jika moodnya tidak baik."

"segitunya kah?" jongdae mengangguk cepat. Layaknya hal yang ia baru katakana adalah hal yang luar biasa. "kau tak tau kan.. dulu bagaimana Chanyeol mendapatkan Kyungsoo?" kata Jongdae super serius. Seolah dia akan membeberkan rahasia besar, seperti dia seorang alien. Baekhyun ingin sekali bilang " _tak peduli_ " tapi mulut sialnya malah berkata "bagaimana?"

"dulu Chanyeol hampir bunuh diri. Dia mengejar kyungsoo selama kurang lebih setahun. Bayangkan itu." Nah. Baekhyun lebih memilih mendengar kabar Jongdae alien ketimbang berita ini. Baekhyun terdiam. Entah dia harus merespon apa.

"dengar Baek, ada yang harus kuberi tau padamu, apalagi kau tinggal serumah dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang memiliki…. Keanehan. Jika moodnya tidak baik atau ada yang mengganggu pikirannya atau bahkan tak ada alasan apa apa, dia bisa mengamuk. Dia seperti punya 2 sifat, dia bisa menjadi orang lain. Tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menyakiti orang disekitarnya yang menahannya. Tapi setelah ia kembali normal, ia lupa dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Jadi lebih baik kau kabur saja. Kecuali ada Kyungsoo, semua pasti beres. Kalau tak ada Kyungsoo, tinggalkan saja Chanyeol nanti juga dia sembuh sendiri." lanjut Jongdae. Baekhyun masih tak tau harus merespon apa. Dia masih kaget dengan perubahan luar biasa Chanyeol sekarang dan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo jauh lebih penting dari dugaannya.

"mengapa dia seperti itu?"

"entahlah. Saat aku bertemu dengannya memang sudah begitu. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol orang yang baik. Itu sebabnya aku, Kai dan Kyungsoo masih bertahan disisinya. Kalau tidak pasti aku sudah kabur"

Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan. Apa ini yang dimaksud Bibi Yoona bahwa Chanyeol telah berubah dan ia menginginkan Chanyeol yang dulu. Pria tangguh, bukan pria tempramen gila yang mengamuk ngamuk?

"aku harus mencari Chanyeol Jongdae. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?"

"tak perlu. Aku yakin dia ada disebuah tempat yang seharusnya. Lagi pula, kan sudah kubilang.. dia sembuh sendiri kok nanti" Meskipun tak rela Baekhyun mengangguk angguk. Selesai dengan urusannya di Café, jongdae mengantarnya pulang karena keduanya tidak ada kelas lagi. Baguslah, langit sudah mendung dan sebentar lagi hujan. Baekhyun tak pernah menyukai hujan.

 **ooo**

Kyungsoo sedang berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol saat itu. Tiba tiba kekasihnya ini mengabarinya jika ia ingin menjemputnya di Kampus. Sadar dengan aura Chanyeol yang dingin Kyungsoo hanya menuruti kemauan sang kekasih.

"Chagi, kita mau kemana eum?" Tanya nya lembut sambil mengusap bahu Chanyeol. Menyalurkan rasa sayang untuk menenangkan pria ini (entah apapun masalahnya)

"kerumah mu. Aku ingin.. kau" jawab Chanyeol singkat, dingin. Ucapan Chanyeol adalah titah. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh.

Saat itu sudah malam, Chanyeol masih tertidur di kasur Kyungsoo. Setelah kegiatan panas keduanya, Chanyeol jatuh tertidur. Dengan setia Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Chanyeol dan mencium keningnya.

"apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku, pabbo" gumamnya. Ia senang sekali hanya dia yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Kau tak tau saja Kyungsoo, setidaknya UNTUK SAAT INI, memang kau yang dibutuhkan.

 **ooo**

Hari itu sudah malam, Jongdae mengendarai mobil mewahnya, memecah jalanan kota Seoul dan berhenti disebuah club malam. Ia masuk dengan santai. menghampiri seorang pria yang sedang dikelilingi Yeoja yeoja.

Jongdae menjatuhkan badannya di sofa itu, beberapa Yeoja malam menghampirinya tapi Jongdae tolak. Ia hanya ingin minum dan menikmati music.

"kau tak tertarik pada perempuan ya?" kata pria yang dikelilingi Yeoja itu.

"aku bukan sepertimu Kai." Kai mendengus.

"apakah ini berhasil?" Tanya jongdae, rautnya sedikit terlihat lelah. Kai memandangnya datar dan menenggak minumannya sampai habis.

"hanya ini cara yang aku tau. Jika kau sudah lelah. Tak usah mengikutiku lagi. Kau lebih mirip baby sitter ketimbang sahabatku"

"aku tak bisa lakukan itu" kata Jongdae, ia mengambil gelasnya dan meminum vodkanya dengan satu kali teguk. "terakhir kau kubiarkan sendiri, kau mabuk dan hampir menyakiti temanmu."

"lakukan apa maumu. Sadarlah Jongdae, kau sendiri juga tau kan bahwa tidak ada kemungkinan lagi."

"belum. Kau hanya belum mendapatkan kemungkinan itu.". kata Jongdae santai. Kai diam sebentar, lalu menarik yeoja nya ke lantai dansa. Dan disanalah ia bersenang senang. Sementara Jongdae memandanginya dari jauh

 **ooo**

Pria itu baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen mewahnya di salah satu daerah di Seoul. Menyalakan semua lampu, melempar asal tas nya ke sofa. Pria itu memiliki badan tinggi, kulit putih dengan rambut coklat hazelnut, mirip seperti orang bule.

Ia menyalakan rokoknya dan mengambil beer dingin dari kulkas. Setelah beberapa isapan rokok, ia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sebuah foto wanita.

"Wu Baekhyun" gumamnya, sambil memandang foto itu dengan tatapan dingin.

 _Flash back_

 _Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit dan mengendarai motor sportnya dijalanan kota New York malam hari. Siapapun wanita yang memandangnya akan terpikat. Tapi sayang, tatapan dingin dan sifatnya yak acuh sudah mematahkan banyak hati wanita._

 _Ia tak jatuh cinta. Itulah aturan nya sebagai orang bayaran._

 _Si pria masuk ke dalam Bar, memesan minuman favoritnya dan beralih ke meja billiard. Orang orang mengenalinya. Dia sering sekali menghabiskan waktunya disini. Ditambah penampilannya yang sedikit eye-catching._

 _Pria itu mulai memainkan bola billiard nya, sesekali ia asah tongkatnya dan berganti ganti posisi angle yang pas._

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola di depannya. Dia sudah sadar dari tadi, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya._

 _Merasa sudah ketauan, sang pria berumur itu menghampirinya, keluar dari spot gelap yang menutupinya. "ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" katanya_

" _tentang?"_

" _pekerjaan"_

 _Si pria setengah bule menoleh ke si lelaki berumur sambil mendengus remeh, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada bola billiard yang hampir habis. "di bar? tak bisa kah kau mencari tempat lain yang lebih cocok untuk mendiskusikan hal penting?"_

" _well, kau suka berpindah pindah dan hal ini sedikit mendesak." Kata si pria berumur. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ia lemparkan foto itu ke meja billiard, tepat di hadapan pria setengah bule. Pria itu mengambil foto tersebut dan memandang gadis di foto itu lekat lekat._

" _namanya Wu Baekhyun. Dia akan ke Korea sebentar lagi. Itu tugas mu selanjutnya." Kata si pria berumur, sambil meminum minumannya._

" _dan apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku berhasil?"_

" _apapun. Dan ingat kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan rapih, Sean. Atau.. haruskah kupanggil kau sekarang Oh Sehun?" lanjut si Pria berumur. Pria setengah bule itu menyunggingkan smirknya, membidik bola terakhir dan sekali hentak, bola itu masuk ke lubang._

" _tenang saja paman Lee, aku tak pernah gagal." Katanya. Ia mengambil foto tadi, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan "I will find you, Wu Bekhyun" gumamnya_

 _Flash back end._

Sehun bangkit dan berjalan kearah balkon apartemennya. Menghembuskan asap rokonya yang perlahan hilang diudara. Ia mengingat kejadian barusan saat bertemu dengan targetnya. Dan sebuah smirk dingin menghiasi wajahnya.

 **ooo**

Sudah larut malam sekali tapi Baekhyun tak bisa tidur. Chanyeol belum pulang. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktunya dengan menelfon kaka kakanya tapi tetap tak tenang. Kemana Chanyeol. Ponselnya tak aktif, Kai dan Jongdae juga tak bisa dihubungi. Ponsel Kyungsoo juga tak aktif. Kemana mereka.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun terlelap beberapa saat dan terbangun lagi. Sudah lebih dari jam 1 pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek si pria tinggi itu di kamarnya.

Sekali ketukan, ke 2 kali ketukan, ke 3 kali ketukan lengkap dengan memanggil naman Chanyeol tapi nihil. " _sepertinya belum pulang_ " gumamnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu Chanyeol. Jika dikunci pasti dia sudah pulang. Tapi pintu itu terbuka.

Menampilkan kamar Chanyeol yang luas dan tertara rapih. Harumnya khas Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar itu, menutup pintunya dan mencium aroma khas kamar Chanyeol sampai paru parunya penuh. Dia rindu sekali.

Ia memandangi beberapa pigura di rak Chanyeol. Terlihat Foto Chanyeol masih kecil, foto Donghae dan Yoonga, foto Chanyeol dengan Yoona, foto Chanyeol dengan teman temannya. dan sebuah pigura diatas meja tidur mencuri perhatiannya. Ia mengambil foto itu,memandangnya lekat. Sebuah Foto Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang merayakan hari jadi ke 1 tahun, mereka bahagia sekali, tampak Chanyeol mencium kening kekasihnya dengan sebuket mawar merah yang digenggam Kyungsoo. Lengkap dengan tart serta lilin berbentuk angka 1. Dari latar fotonya Baekhyun bisa menebak foto itu diambil saat malam hari disebuah restoran mahal.

Tiba tiba pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, Baekhyun yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan pigura tersebut, membuat kacanya pecah. Chanyeol yang masih memandang heran di ambang pintu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" bentaknya sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dengan langkah besar besar.

"ma-maafkan aku Chanyeol aku tak sengaja" katanya sambil berjongkok mencoba membereskan pecahan kaca. Baru saja memungut, Chanyeol langsung menariknya dengan paksa, membuat tangan Baekhyun berdarah, teriris pecahan kaca barusan.

"Chanyeol maaf aku benar benar tak sengaja" kata Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan, tapi si tuan Park ini masih menyeretnya, membawanya ke kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka kamar Baekhyun, mendorong nya masuk. "lain kali ingat sopan santun mu nona Wu. Kau hanya tamu disini" katanya lalu menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun keras keras.

Baekhyun mengunci pintunya buru buru, takut dengan Chanyeol, lalu ia terduduk di kasurnya, ia menggenggam kalung bandul bulan sabitnya dengan jemari yang berdarah "Chanyeol… ada apa denganmu" gumam Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca

Sementara Chanyeol dikamarnya, berdiri di balkonnya dengan tatapan tajam. Menghembuskan nafasnya sampai tiba tiba ia tersentak. Tak sadar apa yang terjadi, ia melihat sebuah pigura pecah di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tetesan darah. Ia melihat tangannya sendiri tapi tak ada luka.

Mata nya membelalak panic " _astaga, apa yang baru saja terjadi_ " gumamnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar, mengetuk kamar Baekhyun berkali kali, meneriakan namanya tapi tak ada respon. Berkali kali ia membuka pintu tapi terkunci, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya

Baekhyun bukannya tak dengar, dia hanya takut untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Sungguh ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. "Oppa…. Eonnie… aku takut." Lirih Baekhyun, dan sebutir air mata menetes dipipinya, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.

 **A/N**

 **Hallo, maaf ya ceritanya makin nista. Jadi disini si Chanyeol itu suka skip gitu. Jadi dia kayak punya 2 sifat gitudeh. Haha silahkan hujat sesuka hati. Angst nya emang pelan pelan karna disini Baekhyun masih bingung dia suka apa Cuma kangen doang. Tapi next chap udah mulai kok pertarungan Baek dan Kyung wkkw**

 **Makasih semuanya yang udah review. Review kalian bener bener penyemangat aku :"3 duh terharu.**

 **Review terus ya kaka kaka, check juga FF ku yang satu lagi THAT BOSS, dan jangan lupa Reviewnya.**

 **Chanbaek is real~**

 **Muah -Moza**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Mata nya membelalak panic "astaga, apa yang baru saja terjadi" gumamnya. Ia segera keluar dari kamar, mengetuk kamar Baekhyun berkali kali, meneriakan namanya tapi tak ada respon. Berkali kali ia membuka pintu tapi terkunci, sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya**_

 _ **Baekhyun bukannya tak dengar, dia hanya takut untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Sungguh ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. "Oppa…. Eonnie… aku takut." Lirih Baekhyun, dan sebutir air mata menetes dipipinya, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

Enjoy

.

.

Chapter 4

Baekhyun terbangun dengan darah yang mengering di jemari nya. Ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya. Mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Kejadian Chanyeol membentaknya, kejadian Chanyeol menariknya paksa. Semua terekam jelas dipikirannya. Bukan sakit di jemarinya yang mengusik tidurnya semalaman, tapi rasa gelisah.

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi, membasahi diri dibawah pancuran , membersihkan darahnya dan berkutat dengan pikirannya."apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" ia bergumam pelan.

Saat itu sudah hampir siang hari di mansion Park, Baekhyun melewatkan sarapannya. Ia mengunci dirinya dikamar. Para pelayan yang mengetuk kamarnya, membawakah sarapan tapi Baek acuhkan. Sedari bangun tadi ia tak mendengar pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Apakah pria itu masih tidur? Entahlah, Baekhyun bahkan masih takut untuk membayangkan Chanyeol. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah ada seorang pun membentak dirinya.

Baru hampir sebulan Baekhyun disini namun banyak kejadian yang sudah terjadi.,

 **ooo**

Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi kuliah untuk kelas sore, hari ini dia diantar supir keluarga Park karna Chanyeol entah kemana. Dia sudah ada dikelas, tapi professor Jung belum datang. Asik dengan pikirannya sendiri ia tak menyadari seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"apa ini punya mu?" kata lelaki asing di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Baekhyun menoleh malas, hampir saja ia terlonjak melihat pria disampingnya yang sedang menyodorkan buku Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

"Astaga!" kata Baekhyun mengelus dadanya kaget. Pria itu adalah pria yang ia temui di perpustakaan kemarin, Oh Sehun. "go-gomawo" katanya sambil menyambar buku itu cepat cepat. Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun datar. "terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau juga menjatuhkan bukumu. Apakah ini cara mu berkenalan dengan orang baru, Nona Wu?" Tanya Sehun sambil kembali menghadap ke depan, tak bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget, _bagaimana pria ini tau namaku_? Batinnya. "da-dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Baekhyun . "tertulis dibuku mu." Kata Pria itu dingin. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Benar juga dia.

.

.

"baiklah. Untuk tugas akhir semester kali ini, kalian akan kukelompok kan 2 orang 2 orang. Kim Namjoon dengan Kim Seokjin. Jeon Jeong guk dengan Kim Taehyung. Min yoongi dengan Park Jimin. Oh sehun dengan Wu Baekhyun" dan Profesor it uterus menyebutkan nama nama yang lain. Baekhyun celingak celinguk. Mencari orang dengan nama Oh Sehun.

"sepertinya kita akan sering bersama dari sekarang, Wu Baekhyun" kata Sehun dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun menoleh, matanya sipitnya terbelalak. "ka-kau oh Sehun?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kupikir kau bukan orang korea." Kata Baekhyun Polos. Sehun tertawa Kecil, membuat Baekhyun sempat terpesona beberapa detik. "masih banyak yang belum kau ketahui tentangku, Baekhyun-sshi" kata Sehun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura aneh dari orang ini. Tapi entah apa itu.

 **ooo**

"tumben sekali kau mendatangiku pagi pagi. Apa tidak ada kelas?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tiba tiba saja ada di depan rumahnya pagi buta. Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur jadi terbangun dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi di pelukan Chanyeol. Sekarang keduanya sedang makan bersama, tapi Chanyeol masih saja dingin.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dirimu."

"apa.. terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia tampak tak berminat untuk membahas apa apa. Sebenarnya kejadian kemarin mengusik pikirannya sampai pagi. Ia tak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

"apa kau tidak ada kelas?" Chanyeol menggeleng lagi.

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?". "terserah. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol yang dingin tapi manja seperti ini sangat menggemaskan.

"baiklah. Temani aku ke pusat perbelanjaan ya. Ada yang ingin aku beli." Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

 **ooo**

Xiumin saat itu sedang duduk dengan berkas dimeja nya, ia memutar kursi kantornya dan menghadap pemandangan diluar jendela besar di belakang mejanya. Seorang pria berumur, Lee Min Ho, berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya. Menatap CEO utama itu, menunggu jika Xiumin akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"sudah… ada kabar?" Tanya Xiumin pelan.

"belum Tuan, akan aku sampaikan jika ada kabar." Kata paman Lee. Lalu setelah tak ada perbincangan lagi, Paman Lee pamit pergi. Baru saja ia keluar dari pintu itu, sebuah notifikasi, masuk ke ponselnya.

 _from: Mr. Oh_

" _Sudah kudapatkan targetku. Aku akan mengabari lebih lanjut."_

 _._

 _._

 _To: Mr oh._

" _Lakukan dengan rapih."_

Lalu Paman Lee mamasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku setelah melihat orang orang disekeliling tak memperhatikannya.

 **ooo**

Kelas sudah berakhir, Sehun dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Baekhyun-sshi, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng lucu. Jika saja itu orang lain mungkin orang itu akan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum. Namun, tuan Oh hanya mamandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"baiklah. Kita pergi keluar sekalian makan malam. Kau mau?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "ti-tidak usah., aku sebaiknya pulang saja" dia benarnya aga takut dengan pria putih di hadapannya ini. Namun, perutnya yang lapar menghianatinya dengan berbunyi keras sekali.

Sehun tertawa kecil, nyaris seperti suara dengusan. "sudah. Ayo ikut aku" kata Sehun lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Baekhyun mengekori pria itu sampai ke parkiran mobil. Takut takut ia memnbuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Mobil tak kunjung jalan. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Oh Sehun sedang menatapnya tajam sekali. "a-ada apa?" katanya kikuk.

"kau takut denganku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah, baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"ti-tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya… baru petama kali naik mobil bagus! Hehe" alibi baekhyun. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli, sambil menyunggingkan smirknya. _"seumur hidup kau bergelimang harta dan kau bilang kau baru pertama kali naik mobil bagus? Cari alasan yang lebih baik untuk menutupi takutmu Nona Wu"_ batin Sehun.

"haha, ini akan bagus sekali" gumam Sehun, namun gadis disampingnya ini bisa mendengar kata katanya barusan. "apa?" "ah. Bukan apa apa" Baekhyun mengangguk angguk. tiba tiba, Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun, Baek yang kaget hanya memundurkan badannya sampai mengenai pintu mobil.

"kau mau apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun kaget. Sehun semakin dekat dan dekat. Lalu, Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Sehun menarik seatbelt dan memasangnya untuk Baekhyun. Melihat itu, Baekhyun makin canggung sendiri. "memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada nya yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun membuang mukanya malu, lalu mobil pun berjalan.

" _belum saatnya"_ batin Sehun dengan smirk nya yang tak Baekhyun sadari.

 **ooo**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan jalan di pusat berbelanjaan, kekasihnya itu memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja, sementara Chanyeol setia mengikutinya kemanapun. Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa pikiran Chanyeol terbang entah kemana. Memikirkan seorang perempuan lain, yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"chagi, apakah ini bagus?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan sebuah tas. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekenanya saja. Bosan dengan kegiatan ini, Chanyeol meminta izin untuk menunggu diluar.

Ia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding, ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Baekhyun, sesuatu seakan mencoba masuk ke pikiran Chanyeol. Semakin Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, gadis itu seakan tak asing baginya.

Dan tiba tiba, sesosok perempuan berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Perempuan yang Chanyeol kenal. Wu Baekhyun bersama dengan seorang pria asing. Keduanya sedang berbicara, dan sesekali Baekhyun akan bertingkah salah tingkah.

Reflek kakinya bergerak menghampiri keduanya.

"Baek?" Tanya sebuah suara berat di depannya, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di dekat mereka. Baekhyun kelabakan. Dia masih takut dan belum siap bertemu Chanyeol sekarang ini. Pandangan Chanyeol melirik kearah jari jemari Baekhyun dan mendapati beberapa luka goresan disana. Sadar dengan arah pandang Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangannya.

"ha-hai Chanyeol. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Baekhyun basa basi. Tak lama, seorang gadis bermata burung hantu menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan.

"ah. Baekhyun, kau disini juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo, melihat Baekhyun dan pria asing disampingnya.

"kau sedang apa?" suara Chanyeol berubah berat dan dingin, Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol heran, kenapa tiba tiba aura kekasihnya jadi berubah seperti ini.

"ah a-aku mau mencari makan. Oh iya, kenalkan ini Oh Sehun, teman sekelas ku." Kata Baekhyun. Oh sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

"annyeong, aku Do Kyungsoo" kata Kyungsoo ramah. Sementara Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan. "aku Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan aku tinggal serumah" katanya dingin. "serumah? Kalian suami istri?" Tanya Sehun datar. Pertanyaan Sehun membuat ekpresi kyungsoo berubah beberapa detik, sementara Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum. " _suami istri_ " batin Baekhyun, ia nyaris tersenyum, namun suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi tiba tiba.

"bukan. Chanyeol _kekasihku_. Keluarga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang ada urusan penting, jadi mereka harus tinggal bersama _sebentar_. Kau tau, _urusan kerjaan_ " kata Kyungsoo. "ah. Iya. Aku dan chanyeol hanya teman" lanjut Baekhyun.

Dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"yasudah, kami permisi dulu, ayo Sehun-sshi, aku Lapar" kata Baekhyun mencoba keluar dari situasi canggung itu. "kalian mau makan? Kebetulan aku juga mau makan dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" kata Chanyeol lebih mirip terdengar seperti perintah

Baekhyun mau menolak, Kyungsoo memandang ketiganya dengan tatapan dingin. Sementara Sehun malah tak membantu sama sekali dengan berkata "baiklah. Semakin banyak semakin baik" kata Sehun, samnbil memasukan tangannya ke saku.

Dan disinilah mereka, berada disebuah restoran, Chanyeol duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba membuka percakapan agar tak canggung yang direspon baik oleh Kyungsoo tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol dan tatapannya itu. Sementara Sehun hanya bersikap biasa saja.

Makanan datang, Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia tak harus memutar otak untuk mencari topik pembicaraan agar situasi tidak canggung. Saking sibuknya makan, ia tak menyadari, noda saus mengotori dagunya. Melihat hal itu, Sehun mengambil tissue, dan membersihkan noda itu. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget, sementara Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khas nya.

Baekhyun terbatuk batuk kecil. Chanyeol dengan sigap menuangkan air, namun kalah cepat oleh Sehun yang memberikan minumnya.

"minumlah. Kau lapar sekali ya sampai lupa bernafas?" kata Sehun. Sementara Baekhyun yang salah tingkah hanya meminum minuman itu banyak banyak. Kyungsoo yang menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang sedang memegang gelas berisi minuman serta pandangan kearah Baekhyun merasa sedikit cemburu.

Chanyeol aneh sekali hari ini.

.

.

"ayo pulang Baek" kata Chanyeol setelah acara makan malam super canggung itu berakhir. "tidak usah Chanyeol-sshi. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Ya kan Baekhyun-sshi? Kau tak mau menganggu acara berdua mereka lebih jauh bukan?" Tanya Sehun memberikan kode pada Baekhyun, sementara si gadis bermata sipit itu mencuri pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang kesal. "ah. Iya Chanyeol. Aku pulang dengan Sehun. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku tak mau merepotkan"

"bicara omong kosong apa kau, bagaimana bisa kau merepotkan ku disaat kita satu rumah?" kata Chanyeol, dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"ah. Kami harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan Chanyeol-sshi. Baekhyun-sshi, kita harus mengerjakan ingat kan?" Chanyeol sudah kesal sebenarnya. Ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun bukan si bule ini. Tak ingin pembicaraan nya berlanjut, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu mengajaknya pulang.

"kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk lalu menarik Chanyeol pergi, Chanyeol aga tak rela sebenarnya tetapi si kekasih mungilnya ini sudah menariknya pergi.

Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh. "ayo kita pulang" kata Sehun tiba tiba.

"pu-pulang? Kau bilang mengerjakan tugas?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. "aku hanya mencari alasan agar kau tak mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran. kajja" kata Sehun sambil pergi. Baekhyun yang diam beberapa detik langsung mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

 **ooo**

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam "ada apa denganmu tadi Yeol? Kau tak seperti biasanya" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat "takpapa" lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan di depan.

.

.

"kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih Sehun-sshi." Kata Baekhyun bersiap turun saat mereka sudah sampai di Mansion keluarga Park. "tunggu, berikan aku nomermu." Kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "aku perlu menghubungi mu untuk mengerjakan tugas." Kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sehun sempat mencuri lihat goresan di jemari Baekhyun saat gadis itu memasukan nomor ponselnya. Setelah ia selesai memberikan nomornya, ia sadar arah pandang Sehun dan segera pamit turun. Tak lama Sehun pun pergi. "menarik" gumamnya.

.

.

Para maid membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, baru saja masuk, suara seseorang menyapa telinganya, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan bibi Yoona yang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil merentangkan tangannya. Bersiap untuk memeluk Baekhyun dengan muka sumringah.

"BAEKHYUUUNNN. Apa kabar sayang?" kata Yoona sambil memeluk, yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

"baik bibi. Bagaimana kabar bibi dan paman?" "ah. Kami baik. Tapi donghae masih belum bisa pulang karena urusan kerjaannya. Omong omong, bagaimana selama disini Baek? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Yoona sambil mengajak Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dan keduanya pun duduk di sofa.

"ah.. baik bibi" kata Baekhyun sedikit berbohong. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, Yoona memandang Baekhyun penuh selidik. Kentara sekali gadis didepannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"apa.. apa Chanyeol menyakitimu?" Tanya Yoona pelan, Baekhyun tersontak dengan pertanyaan Yoona yang seakan membaca pikirannya. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat-cepat. Namun reaksinya itu malah memancing Yoona menjadi lebih curiga.

"ada apa Baekhyun. Katakan sejujurnya padaku." Melihat Yoona yang memandangnya tajam, Baekhyun jadi kebingungan.

"be-begini bibi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu jika boleh." Katanya pelan. "tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?"

"soal Chanyeol.. apakah kejadian kecelakaan itu juga berdampak pada psikisnya?" Ekspresi yoona berubah, matanya terbelalak dan raut wajahnya menjadi panik.

"apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada mu Baekhyun?!" Tanya Yoona tegas, Baekhyun kebingungan dengan reaksi Yoona yang diluar dugaan. Baekhyun maish bergeming, Yoona menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia menutup mulutnya terlihat sekali ia begitu kaget..

"bi-bibi, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pundak Yoona lembut.

"Baek, aku tak tau jika Chanyeol masih seperti itu. Kupikir, setelah bertemu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah membaik" " _kyungsoo lagi"_ batin Baekhyun

"bibi mengenal Kyungsoo?" "tentu saja, ia kekasih Chanyeol, ia baik sekali. aku sedikit tenang meninggalkan anakku dengannya. Hanya dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bisa reda." Baekhyun terdiam, ternyata Kyungsoo benar benar lebih penting dari dugaan sebelumnya.

"mengenai Chanyeol, dulu ia memang suka tempramen Baek, moodnya berubah ubah. Dia bisa menjadi lembut dan dia juga bisa mengamuk jika tertekan atau keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Dokter kami bilang, hal itu juga disebabkan karena Chanyeol mengingat detik detik kecelakaan. Saat itu, ia sedang dalam keadaan marah. Makanya, saat Chanyeol tertekan, didesak atau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, ia akan sepintas mengingat kejadian itu dan emosinya menyimpan amarah saat itu. Itu sebabnya kami selalu menuruti keinginan Chanyeol. Beruntung Kyungsoo hadir dalam hidup Chanyeol dan menemaninya. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana jika tidak ada dia" kata Yoona menjelaskan, sementara Baekhyun menahan nyeri di dadanya.

.

.

"kau tak ingin mampir dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Keduanya baru sampai dirumah Kyungsoo sekarang. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. "aku sudah ada dirumahmu dari pagi, sebaiknya aku pulang." "baiklah kalau begitu. Hati hati chagi" kata Kyungsoo, sambil memajukan badannya untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol. Satu kecupan, Kyungsoo menunggu agar bibir itu terbuka dan mereka akan saling memagut seperti biasanya. Tapi tidak ada respon apa apa, Bibir Chanyeol masih tertutup rapat, ia bahkan menarik kepalanya, menyudahi kecupan itu.

"ada apa?" "takpapa, aku hanya lelah. Aku ingin pulang Soo." Kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham ia pun turun dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Entah kenapa, hari ini Chanyeol beda sekali dari seperti biasanya.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kaca besar di kamarnya, ia memegangi kalung berbandul bulan sabit pemberian chanyeol sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"apa.. apakah aku juga bisa menenangkanmu Yeol?" gumamnya, sembil masih memgangi kalung itu.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian,_

Baekhyun sedang bersiap dikamarnya, hari ini ia ada janji pergi survey ke sebuah tempat dengan Sehun untuk keperluan tugasnya. Baekhyun yang sudah rapih segera turun ke bawah. Memutuskan menunggu Sehun di ruang keluarga.

Chanyeol yang baru saja mengambil minum dari dapur, memandang heran Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang TV dengan keadaan sangat rapih.

"kau mau kemana?" kata Chanyeol setelah menyeruput teh nya, pria itu lalu duduk di Sofa lain, disamping Baekhyun.

"ah.. aku ada urusan. Untuk tugasku"

"dengan siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik, "Se-sehun"

"kenapa harus dengan dia?" "karena dia teman sekelompok ku, Chanyeol." "tidak boleh" titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ada apa memangnya jika ia pergi bersama Sehun.

"kenapa?" "KARNA AKU BILANG TIDAK BOLEH YA TIDAK BOLEH!" Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mendengar Chanyeol yang membentaknya. "tapi.. aku harus pergi dengannya."

 _ **PRANGGG!**_

Chanyeol melempar gelasnya ke lantai, serpihan kaca nya bertebaran dimana mana, beruntung keduanya memakai alas kaki. "jangan membantahku Wu Baekhyun" desis Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu bangkit, berniat kembali kekamar, begitu ia melewati Baekhyun, gadis itu mengikuti instingnya. Ia bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Ia harus bisa menenangkan Chanyeol tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo. Ia sahabat Chanyeol kan? Seharusnya ia yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. tenang lah…" bisiknya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Pelukan ini.. mengapa terasa sangat familiar. Nyaman, bagaikan sebuah rumah yang menyambutnya.

Jantung chanyeol yang berdegup kencang karena amarah, perlahan mereda. Nafasnya yang menderu pun mulai teratur. Keduanya terpaku dalam waktu sampai tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya suara yang mereka kenal. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana dengan tatapan tajam kearah keduanya.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Hehe maap abal. Aku sempet kena sindrom mager beberapa hari ini. Rencananya aku bakal ngebut update nya karena next month aku bakal tenggelam oleh tugas kantor tiada akhir. Setelah ff ini kelar aku juga mau publish ff baru rate M (udh siap siaga meluncur)**

 **Tapi biar ga bentrok aku mau nyelesaiin ini dulu (entah kelarnya kapan) yang nunggu Chanbaek skinship skinship unyu, akan ada 3-4 chapter lagi.**

 **Semoga menghibur, mohon reviewnya chingudeul:***

 **-moza**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

 _ **"Chanyeol.. tenang lah…" bisiknya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Pelukan ini.. mengapa terasa sangat familiar. Nyaman, bagaikan sebuah rumah yang menyambutnya.**_

 _ **Jantung chanyeol yang berdegup kencang karena amarah, perlahan mereda. Nafasnya yang menderu pun mulai teratur. Keduanya terpaku dalam waktu sampai tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.**_

 _ **"Chanyeol?" Tanya suara yang mereka kenal. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana dengan tatapan tajam kearah keduanya.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

Enjoy

.

.

Chapter 5

 _ **(*supaya feel nya dapet, aku nyaranin Chingudeul baca sambil dengerin lagu yang ada di cerita ini juga, biar sedikit membantu menghayati ^^ #plak)**_

Baekhyun reflek melepaskan pelukannya. Chnyeol kembali tersadar, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. sementara Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka dengan tatapannya yang masih dingin.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. "harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi sampai kalian harus berpelukan?" Tanya nya Sinis, merasa terpojokkan Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"ma-maaf Kyungsoo. Aku hanya mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol." Bela Baekhyun. Keduanya melihat beberapa pecahan cangkir dengan tumpahan teh, tak jauh dari mereka. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget. ia sama sekali tak ingat kenapa gelas yang tadi ia ambil bisa pecah seperti itu.

"astaga. Kau tak papa Baek? Ma-maafkan aku." Chanyeol panik sekali, sementara Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah karena Kyungsoo terus memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. "a-aku takpapa."

Kyungsoo berdehem, mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa dia da disana. "Baekhyun. Jika hal ini terjadi lagi, kau sebaiknya menghubungiku. Kau tau, hanya _aku_ yang bisa menenangkan chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Tapi Baekhyun paham sekali arti senyum itu.

"tentu saja. Aku minta maaf kyungsoo." Kata baekhyun. Sebelum ada yang berbicara lagi, ponsel Baekhyun tiba tiba berbunyi , ia merogoh tas nya dan menemukan nama Sehun tertera di layar.

"…"

"oh. Kau sudah di depan? Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Tunggu sebentar" dan sambungan dimatikan.

"aku pergi dulu. Permisi" kata Baekhyun sambil pergi sementara Chanyeol memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

Kyungsoo menoleh karah Chanyeol, manatapnya meminta penjelasan. Cahnyeol sendiri bingung harus berkata apa, "Soo. Aku minta maaf." Kata Chanyeol benar benar menyesal. Ia sendiri tak tau ia menyesal karena berpelukan dengan Baekhyun atau menyesal karena hampir menyakiti Baekhyun.

"takpapa, bukan salahmu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mendekat dan memeluk Chanyeol. " _Baek, aku akan mengawasimu_ " batinnya.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia masih tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang daritadi menyetir, memandangnya bingung. "kau kenapa?"

"aku tak apa apa Sehun-sshi." Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti.

 **ooo**

Saat itu Baekhyun sedang bosan di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi mansion keluarga Park yang besar. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya tau dimana kamar, dapur, ruang tv, ruang tamu dan pintu keluar. Jadi, gadis bermata sipit itu memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan, berharap menemukan sesuatu hal yang menarik.

Sesekali beberapa maid yang ia temui menanyakan kemana tujuannya, menawarkan bantuan jika nona Wu ingin diantar, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan di lantai 3. Ruangan itu sepi sekali.

Baekhyun mendorong pintunya, suara pintu yang berderit menggema di ruangan itu. Ruangan itu gelap dengan tirai panjang menjuntai kebawah menutupi cahaya yang masuk. Karena penasaran Baekhyun masuk dan membuka tirai dan jendelanya agar sinar matahari dan udara bisa masuk.

Ia terkejut begitu melihat isi ruangan itu lebih jelas, sebuah ruangan besar dengan alat alat musik seperti gitar, cello, drum, saxophone, dan sebuah alat musik di sudut ruangan yang menghadap ke jendela yang mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah Piano.

Semuanya dengan keadaan bagus dan bersih tanpa debu, jelas sekali alat alat ini dipelahiara dengan baik.

Baekhyun menghampiri piano itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ini piano Chanyeol. Saat mereka masih duduk di Junior High School, Baekhyun sering bermain piano ini dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Ia duduk, dan mulai memainkan salah satu lagu dari **yiruma, Reminiscent.**

Ia teringat saat dulu Chanyeol dan dirinya akan bermain piano berdua. pertama kali Baekhyun tidak bisa bermain piano, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia sangat mahir memindah mindahkan jarinya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa kagum dengan sahabatnya. Dia ingin sekali bisa bermain piano bersama.

Semenjak saat itu, Chanyeol selalu mengajari Baekhyun, dan bahkan Baekhyun tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia merengek pada Xiumin untuk membelikannya piano, dan kakanya menuruti. Ia membelikan Baekhyun piano terbagus dengan guru privat mahal. Namun Nona Wu hanya selalu gembira jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengajarinya.

Tak hanya piano, Chanyeol juga pandai bermain gitar dan drum. Sungguh bakat yang hebat mengingat umurnya masih sangat belia. Baekhyun juga tak mau kalah. Ia juga ingin bisa bermain gitar. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun juga ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin selalu bisa didekat Chanyeol. Melakukan apa yang chanyeol Lakukan.

Saat belajar gitar, Chanyeol akan mengajarinya, membantu meletakan jari baekhyun. Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya, dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh jemarinya serta nafas chanyeol yang menyapu kulit lehernya, merupakan memori terbaik disaat ia belajar bermain gitar.

Tapi mungkin memang kemampuan Baekhyun terbatas, gadis itu berhasil memainkan piano dengan baik namun tidak dengan gitar dan drum. Ia masih saja susah menekan senar gitar meskipun jemarinya sakit. apalagi bermain Drum, ia kelelahan memukul mukul bahkan sempat sesekali stik nya terlempar saat mencoba memainkan stik seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

 _Saat itu Chanyeol tertawa geli sekali. melihat baekhyun yang cemberut pria tinggi itu mengahampirinya. "Baekhyun-ah. Tidak ada yang sempurna dalam semua hal. Jika kau hanya bisa bermain piano. Maka aku akan dengan senang hati bermain piano berdua terus denganmu"_

" _jinjja?" Tanya Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin dengan senyumnya yang lucu. "karena kita akan selalu bersama. ingat?!" kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk._

Baekhyun yang kembali mengingat kenangan itu, hanya mendengus. "kita selalu bersama?" gumamnya mengejek diakhiri dengan not lagu terakhir. Dan selesai sudah permainan nya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Tak antusias namun juga tidak lambat. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersender di ambang pintu. Setelah bertepuk tangan, Chanyeol memasukan tangannya ke saku dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat kelabakan, ia bangkit takut situasi buruk terjadi.

"kupikir kau tidak tau ruangan ini" kata Chanyeol santai. "ah.. i-itu, aku sedang berjalan jalan karena bosan. Dan aku menemukan tempat ini." Chanyeol berjalan terus , ia berhenti di dekat jendela, memandang pemandangan cerah diluar. Baekhyun mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur, takut kalau Chanyeol akan menyerangnya lagi. tapi suara pria itu memecah konsentrasinya.

"aku baru tau kau bisa main piano. Alat musik apa lagi yang bisa kau mainkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum hangat. Senyuman itu, lengkap dengan sinar matahari yang terarah kearahnya benar benar membuat Chanyeol sangat tampan. Baekhyun sampai lupa rasa takutnya.

"hanya piano." Jawabnya singkat

"siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat kearahnya. "seseorang" jawab Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol lekat lekat. Seolah ingin mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa dialah yang mengajari Baekhyun.

"duduklah." Kata Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berhadapan. Takut kalau tuan Park akan melemparkan cello kearahnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menurut. Ingat, dia tak suka dibantah kan?

Baekhyun duduk kembali, dan diikuti Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. persis seperti saat dulu mereka akan bermain piano bersama.

"mainkan lagu lain." Titah Chanyeol.

"a-apa?" "jika aku tau lagunya, aku juga akan ikut bermain." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baru sekarang Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Beberapa detik berlalu. Sadar dengan dirinya yang membatu, Baekhyun buru buru menguasai dirinya.

Ia mulai menekan tuts piano, sebuah lagu yang ia kenal. Sebuah lagu yang membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Lagu ini… lagu ini entah mengapa sangat familiar. Bukan karena ia tau judulnya, tapi seolah ada memori yang mendesak masuk. Seolah telinganya sering sekali mendengarkan lagu ini. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat familiar dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol hampir kembali menjadi dingin, namun pemandangan Baekhyun disampingnya meredakan emosi yang entah karena apa. Baekhyun yang begitu menikmati lagunya, dengan jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano. Baekhyun yang bahkan sesekali memejamkan matanya, seolah teringat sebuah kenangan.

Ya. Baekhyun memang teringat kenangan nya dengan Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun sudah lihai bermain piano, saat itu keduanya sedang berada di Mansion Keluarga Wu. Baekhyun baru saja berulang tahun. Lalu, Chanyeol menghampirinya, mengajaknya ke ruang music dimana Baekhyun menaruh pianonya.

" _mengapa kesini Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. "aku ingin memberikan mu hadiah."_

" _hadiah? Tapi.. kau sudah memberikanku hadiah tadi." "ada lagi." Kata Chanyeol. Lalu ia menghampiri piano Baekhyun dan mulai memainkan lagu ini. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menitikan air mata dan tersenyum. "selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun-ah" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum._

Semenjak saat itu, lagu itu merupakan lagu yang paling sering dimainkan oleh mereka saat keduanya bermain piano bersama.

Dan sekarang disinilah Chanyeol. memandang Baekhyun dengan seksama. Melihat helaian rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dari samping, membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali, menyentuh rambut Baekhyun, mengusapnya dan menyisipkan helaian itu ke daun telinga Baekhyun.

Hampir saja tangannya bergerak namun suara piano berhenti. Menandakan lagu sudah selesai. Baekhyun menoleh. Menunggu reaksi Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"love me" katanya datar. Baekhyun kaget. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia baru saja menyatakan cinta? Tapi dia bilang love me bukan love you.

" **yiruma. Love me** " Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol mengingat lagu yang dia mainkan. Apakah Chanyeol mulai ingat dengan kenangan mereka juga? Menyadari Raut Baekhyun yang berubah, Chanyeol melanjutkan bicaranya. "lagu yang kau mainkan, itu yiruma, love me. Aku suka lagu lagunya."

Baekhyun sempat kecewa. Chanyeol hanya mengenali lagunya, bukan kenangan tentang lagu ini. Keduanya terdiam.

"maafkan aku." kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan

"untuk apa?"

"jika beberapa hari ini aku menyakitimu." Chanyeol tertunduk, tampak sekali ia menyesal. Merasa tak berdaya. Bingung harus bagaimana.

"kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"entah apa itu, aku tak bisa mengingatnya Baek. Tapi aku benar benar minta maaf padamu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun hanya mengusap pundak Chanyeol. ia sendiri tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tak mau salah bicara dan membuat situasinya jadi buruk.

Keduanya kening lagi.

"apa kau suka olah raga?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"sedikit. Kenapa?"

"ah.. aku mau mengajakmu bermain. Aku suka ba-"

"basket" gumam Baekhyun, Mengetahui apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. "apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bIngung. Gadis ini kenapa semakin lama semakin aneh. "ah.. ti-tidak. Tadi kau bilang kau suka apa?"

"aku suka basket. Kalau kau biasanya suka olah raga apa?" "aku biasa bermain basket dengan sahabatku dulu." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!" kata Chanyeol sambil bangkit, menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia bingung apa maksud Chanyeol ini.

"aku ingin mengajakmu bermain basket. Ayo bersiap." Kata nya semangat.

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, di dalam mobil sambil membawa sebuah bola basket.

"kenapa kita memakai mobil? Bukan olah raga namanya" kata Baekhyun heran. Sementara Chanyeol disampingnya tertawa kecil. "tempat favoritku bermain basket jauh dari sini baek, jadi kita harus naik mobil." Baekhyun mengangguk angguk paham.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai juga ditempat yang Chanyeol maksud. Tempat itu lumayan jauh dari kawasan rumahnya. Sebuah taman luas dengan ring basket yang sudah cukup tua. Rumputnya juga tinggi dan banyak pohon. Nyaris seperti sebuah taman tak terpakai.

"ini tempat favoritmu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan lalu membalikan badannya, menatap Baekhyun yang keheranan.

"disini sepi. Aku bisa main sepuasku tanpa ada yang memperhatikan" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "yang kalah harus masak makan malam untuk yang menang!" kata Chanyeol tiba tiba lalu langsung merebut bola di pelukan Baekhyun.

"hey! Kau curang!" kata Baekhyun lalu mengejar Chanyeol, mencoba merebut kembali bola dari pria itu. keduanya pun larut dengan permainan mereka . Baekhyun sampai tak menyadari kalung nya jatuh. memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari kalung murah?

Kalung itu pun tertendang sampai akhirnya tersembunyi dirumput, membuat pemiliknya tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia hilangkan..

 **ooo**

Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada, didapur dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya di meja makan. memasak makan malam karena dia kalah. tapi kalau dipikir pikir hukuman ini tak buruk juga. Memasak makanan untuk Chanyeol terdengar seperti istri yang menyiapkan makanan suaminya. Baekhyun jadi senyum senyum sendiri.

"Baek? Sudah belum?! Aku lapaaaar!" kata Chanyeol dari ruang makan. Nah, suami yang rewel tepatnya.

Baekhyun keluar dengan makanan. Keduanya sekarang makan dengan posisi berhadapan. Tiba tiba saat sibuk mengunyah, Baekhyun merasa sedang diperhatikan. Dan saat ia mendongak Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol tulus.

"ah, tak perlu. Ini kan hukuman karena aku kalah."

"bukan itu .. tapi, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Katanya lembut bahkan lupa mengabari Kyungsoo seharian ini. Bersama Baekhyun berduaan saja seharian ini, benar benar membuatnya lupa dengan apapun.

 **ooo**

Esok nya Baekhyun bangun kesiangan. Sepertinya kegiatan olah raga kemarin membuatnya benar benar lelah. Untung saja hari ini ia tidak ada kelas. Ia buru buru bangun dan mandi.

Tapi.. seperti ada yang kurang.. apa ya?

ASTAGA!

Baekhyun terlonjak saat menyadari tak ada kalung di leher nya. hampir saja ia berlari keluar kamar mandi, tapi untungnya akal sehatnya masih berfungsi. Buru buru ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan bersiap siap. Ia mulai mencari di kamar nya, mengecek kolong tempat tidur, tumpukan baju kotor dan lainnya.

Ia lalu mencoba mencari di ruang musik, mengamati setiap sudut bahkan kolong piano sampai kepalanya terantuk. Tapi ia tak menemukan kalungnya juga.

Sudah berjam jam tapi hasilnya nihil, ia bahkan bertanya pada semua maid tapi tak ada yang melihatnya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Chanyeol tapi kata Kyuhyun dia sedang pergi.

"terus aku harus mencari dimana lagi pamaaaan?" kata Baekhyun nyaris merengek. Ia lelah sekali. Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri,

"baiklah, aku akan memerintahkan semua maid untuk membantumu mencari nona, bisa kau jelas-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Baekhyun sudah teriak duluan. Kepala maid itu hampir jantungan dibuatnya.

"ASTAGA! JANGAN JANGAN DISANA!" kata Baekhyun sambil membelalakan matanya kaget. Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Secepat kilat ia pergi dan berlari keluar rumah.

"NONA WU? ANDA MAU KEMANA?" panggil Kyuhyun bingung, namun Baekhyun sudah menghilang duluan. Ia segera berlari keluar, masih menggunakan sandal rumah, tak memakai mantel bahkan tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah mendung.

Dan Baekhyun benci dengan hujan.

.

.

Sesampainya disana dengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun buru buru mencari, mengecek disetiap sudut lapangan. Ia lelah sekali. Dan hujan pun turun, semakin lama semakin deras dengan petir yang bersahutan.

Berjam jam ia mencari, Baekhyun menggigil luar biasa, kepalanya pusing sekali, tapi kalung itu harus ia temukan.

Saat sedang mencari di rumput, akhirnya kalung itu ia temukan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Tapi, Baekhyun merasa sangat lemas, ia tak sanggup berdiri. Seharian ia belum makan dan sekarang ia kehujanan. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang menghampirinya dengan sebuh payung yang melindunginya dari hujan, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun, membuat keduanya terlindungi.

Sadar dengan tetesan hujan yang tak membasahi dirinya lagi, Baekhyun pun mendongak, mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung begitu melihat sosok pria yang memayungi dirinya. Tatapannya mulai kabur namun ia masih mengenali sosok itu

"kau?" Tanya Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **HEEEE maap boring. Tapi aku janji kok 2-3 chap lagi udah masuk ke inti cerita (belum sih) tapi udah masuk ke konflik gidudewww.**

 **Mohon review dan masukannya ya Chingudeul, reviewmu penyemangatku.**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-moza**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Sadar dengan tetesan hujan yang tak membasahi dirinya lagi, Baekhyun pun mendongak, mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung begitu melihat sosok pria yang memayungi dirinya. Tatapannya mulai kabur namun ia masih mengenali sosok itu**_

 _ **"kau?" Tanya Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 6

Saat itu sudah larut malam. Baekhyun sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang, ia menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya, seorang pria yang baru saja mandi mendekatinya dan menyentuh kening Baekhyun. "demam" gumamnya. Ia berjalan kearah pantry dan menyiapkan kompres dingin untuk Baekhyun

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _kau?" tanya Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Oh Sehun dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun, melepaskan payung yang mengakibatkan keduanya basah kuyup sekarang, ia buru buru kembali ke mobilnya, menaruh Baekhyun di samping kursi kemudi. Wajah gadis itu pucat sekali._

 _Tiba tiba sesuatu jatuh dari genggaman tangannya yang renggang, Sehun memungut nya, dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit. Ia mengernyit heran, namun ia hanya menaruh kalung itu di dashboardnya dan menancap gas mobilnya._

 _Membawa Baekhyun pergi ke apartemennya._

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengompres kening Baekhyun dengan air es, namun, tak berapa lama, gadis itu mengigau kedinginan. Sehun naik keatas ranjang, masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuhnya.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sehun di nakas berbunyi, ia menoleh sebentar, notifikasi panggilan dari Paman Lee masuk. Sehun lalu mengubah ponselnya menjadi mode silent dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Dia tak bisa menjawab panggilan itu disaat dirinya sedang bersama Baekhyun.

 **ooo**

Sementara itu di Mansion Park, si Tuan Muda sedang mondar mandir di ruang keluarga, ia tampak sangat gelisah dan khawatir. Disekitarnya seluruh maid di mansion itu sedang berjejer sambil menunduk, termasuk Kyuhyun.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN TAK TAU BAEKHYUN KEMANA! INI SUDAH LARUT MALAM!" raung Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tak bisa duduk sekarang. Sore itu setelah menemui Kyungsoo pagi itu untuk menjelaskan kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa dihubungi seharian kemarin (yang dijelaskan dengan alasan berbohong, tentu saja.) Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah dari, ponselnya pun tertinggal.

Dan sampai larut malam, tak ada yang tau dan berhasil menemukan gadis itu.

"Mohon maaf Tuan muda, tapi kami sudah mencarinya dimana mana."

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK TAU DIA KEMANA?!"

"Nona Wu hanya mengatakan ia sedang mencari kalung, Tuan. lalu dia pergi berlari begitu saja." Kata Kyuhyun

"kalung? Kalung apa?" Chanyeol heran sekali. Hanya sebuah kalung? Ia sangat yakin kalau hanya untuk sebuah kalung yang hilang, Baekhyun bisa membeli lagi sekaligus tokonya. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng tak tau.

Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa, ia harus mulai mencari di suatu tempat. " _kau dimana… Baekhyun."_ Batin Chanyeol sambil menyetir mobilnya, ia akan mencari Baekhyun kemanapun.

 **ooo**

Saat itu Xiumin sedang duduk diruang kerja yang ada di Mansionnya, beberapa hari ini ia terlihat sangat tak fokus. Itulah sebabnya Kris dan paman Lee harus sering sering menemaninya dalam pertemuan besar dengan kolega, meninggalkan Perusahaan mereka di New York dan Canada dalam pengawasan orang kepercayaan mereka.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, Kris masuk dan langsung duduk di kursi di depan meja Kakanya itu. "sudah kau tanda tangani?" katanya santai. "tanda tangani apa?" jawab Xiumin bingung, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"berkas kerjasama dengan kolega dari London kemarin hyung. Kau lupa?" kata Kris jengkel. Ia bingung dengan keadaan kakanya ini. Xiumin segera mencari berkas ditumpukkan map di depannya, tatapannya masih tak fokus.

Kris bangkit dan menahan tangan xiumin, menghentikan kakanya untuk mencari.

"baiklah. Sudah cukup. Katakan padaku." Kata Kris serius. "apa maksudmu?"

"katakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Xiumin diam sebentar, meminum wine nya, lalu berkata "tidak ada"

"hyung! Kau tak seperti ini. Aku tau sekali dirimu. Mungkin tingkahku masih kekanakan tapi.. aku tetaplah adikmu. Kau harus cerita padaku apa masalahmu hyung." Kata Kris khawatir. Xiumin masih bergeming. "apakah…. Soal Baekhyun?" tanya Kris ragu ragu. Keheningan kakanya seolah menjadi jawaban pasti bahwa tebakannya benar.

"hyung! Astaga. Baekhyun sudah dewasa, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya sampai seperti ini" Kris kesal sekali. Tak bisakah Hyungnya membebaskan Baekhyun sedikit saja.

"kau.. berlebihan" desisnya lagi. Mendengar hal itu Xiumin mendongak, menatap tajam kearah adiknya. "berlebihan katamu….?" Kata Xiumin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"apakah mengkhawatirkan adik bungsuku sendiri itu berlebihan? Dia di korea SENDIRIAN. Dengan keluarga yang sudah tak berkomunikasi dengan kita selama 3 tahun. Apakah berlebihan jika aku takut terjadi apa apa dengannya?! sebelum kau menandatangani project itu, Kau bahkan tak mencari tau terlebih dahulu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Park selama 3 tahun belakangan ini!" Bentak Xiumin, Kris terdiam. Namun menurutnya, hal itu tak menjelaskan apapun.

"lihat mataku! apakah menurutmu aku akan sanggup jika adik adikku terluka? Jika ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi dengan dirimu dan Baekhyun?! Aku hanya menjaga kedua keluargaku yang tersisa Yi Fan! Apa menurutmu aku akan bertahan jika kehilangan kalian disaat aku sudah kehilangan Ibu dan Ayah! Seumur hidupmu kau berfikir aku hanya mengekang kalian terlebih Baekhyun. Dan menyayanginya hanya dengan cara menghujani materi berlimpah.

Tapi kau tak pernah mngerti di posisiku! Aku tak bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabku sebagai penerus Yi Fan. Belasan ribu orang menggantungkan hidupnya pada perusahaan kita. Mulai dari security, janitor sampai jejeran direksi, petinggi dan pemegang saham. Mereka mempercayai perusahaan yang dirintis ayah dan ibu dari dulu! Tapi aku juga harus memikirkan adik adikku.

jika aku memang salah, lalu apa yang seharusnya kuperbuat sekarang!" kata Xiumin penuh emosi. Kris terdiam. Ia nyaris menangis, bukan karena dimarahi tapi karena beban yang dipikul kakanya.

"percayalah pada Baekhyun." Kata Kris kemudian. "percayalah jika baik baik saja." Lalu Kris bangkit, meninggalkan kakanya yang termenung.

" _kau tak mengerti Yi Fan… kau belum mengerti"_ batinnya.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Saat itu Xiumin sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya di Kantor Pusat perusahaan mereka di Beijing, Ruangan yang dulu digunakan ayahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap ruangan itu rindu. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana sosok ayahnya yang duduk dengan raut wajah serius, berkutat dengan berkasnya, lalu Xiumin, Yi Fan dan Baekhyun akan menghambur ke dalam ruangan memberi Kejutan pada ayahnya, diikuti ibunya yang berjalan dibelakang. Dan sang ayah akan berdiri menyambut mereka dengan senyum bahagia._

 _Xiumin tersenyum, mengingat kejadian itu. Tak jauh dibelakangnya, ada Paman Lee yang sedang menatap Pemimpin perusahaan yang baru._

" _Tuan Besar, selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi pemimpin W &B corporation yang baru. Saya yakin, anda akan memimpin perusahaan dengan baik." Kata Paman Lee, mentor sekaligus ayah pengganti untuk Xiumin setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal._

" _Xiumin saja paman. Aga aneh jika kau memanggilku tuan besar" Kata Xiumin ramah, sambil membalikan badannya, menatap pria berumur itu. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah menganggap Paman Lee adalah bawahannya, mengingat betapa banyak jasa yang telah di berikan pria itu kepada perusahaan._

 _Paman Lee tersenyum hangat, "nanti anda juga terbiasa."_

 _Senyum Xiumin perlahan menghilang._

" _ada apa, Tuan?"_

" _aku tak percaya… aku akan menggantikan posisi mereka secepat ini." Kata Xiumin sambil menyentuh ujung meja kerjanya, mengusapnya rindu seolah banyak kenangan disana._

" _tak ada yang harus anda khawatirkan, Tuan. Kecuali…" Xiumin menoleh, memperhatikan paman Lee, menunggu kata kata selanjutnya. Pria itu mendekati Xiumin, memastikan jarak mereka cukup dekat._

" _Xiumin-ah.. ada suatu hal yang harus kau tau. Aku belum berani mengatakan hal ini sampai kau sudah masuk ke dalam perusahaan. Dan kurasa sekarang kau sudah siap." Kata Paman Lee serius sekali. Jika ia sudah memanggil Xiumin dengan namanya, ini jelas bukan menyangkut pekerjaan._

" _apa itu paman?"_

" _tentang apa yang akan kau hadapi." kata Paman Lee. Xiumin terdiam, mendengarkan baik baik apa yang Paman Lee akan katakan._

" _Xiumin, kau tau dalam dunia bisnis kau akan menemukan banyak ular, banyak musuh. Dan kau harus persiapkan hal itu. Jaga perusahaan dan keluargamu dengan baik. Karena… aku rasa kalian sedang diincar."_

" _a-apa maksudmu paman?" tanya Xiumin panik._

" _Xiumin, ada indikasi bahwa kematian orang tuamu… bukan disebabkan oleh kecelakaan namun rencana pembunuhan oleh salah satu saingan bisnis ayahmu. Dan kuyakin itu adalah salah satu rekanan yang dekat dengan W &B. mungkin sahabatnya. tapi yang pasti adalah orang orang terdekat. kami mencurigai hal itu." jelas Paman Lee. Xiumin membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia benar benar tak siap dengan kabar ini, ia terjatuh dikursi yang ada didekatnya. Ia mengusap kepalanya dengan kasar. Kebingungan harus bagaimana._

" _a-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan Yi fan? Baekhyun?" kata Xiumin luar biasa khawatir._

" _tenang lah… aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."_

" _apa itu paman?" kata Xiumin sambil mendongak, menatap Paman Lee penuh harap. "percayalah sepenuhnya padaku."_

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

Xiumin menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi, memejamkan matanya, ia merasa sangat lelah. Dan sebuah bayangan orang tuanya sepintas muncul dibenaknya.

"ayah… ibu… apakah aku gagal menjaga adik adikku?" gumamnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Apakah selama ini aku salah?", dan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. menjadi salah satu saksi bisu diruangan besar itu, menemani Xiumin yang sendirian di malam hari

.

.

Sementara itu, dibelahan Bumi yang lain, tepatnya di kota New York, Paman Lee sedang berada diruangan pribadi di rumah mewahnya, menatap sebuah foto besar keluarga Wu, dan memandang ketiga penerus keluarga itu lekat lekat.

Tak jauh dari situ, tampak ponselnya menyala, dengan layar riwayat panggilan keluar ke nomor Mr Oh, yang tak kunjung diangkat oleh pemilik nomor.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol pulang kembali ke Mansionnya dengan tangan hampa. Ia terduduk di sofa ruang tamu menatap pintu masuk rumahnya yang besar, menunggu jika seseorang yang ia harapkan masuk lewat pintu itu. Sampai akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap disana.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun disebuah ruangan asing dengan selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Ia terduduk dan menemukan dirinya sedang memakai baju yang bukan miliknya. Baekhyun kaget seketika. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari tau dimana ia sekarang.

Ada sebuah cahaya yang masuk dari celah celah tirai, Baekhyun bangun dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Dari pemandangan yang terlihat diluar, satu satunya petunjuk adalah bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak berada di Mansion Park. Suasana kota Seoul dari ketinggian dan intertior modern kamar dimana ia berada menunjukan Bahwa Baekhyun ada disebuah hotel atau apartemen mewah di pusat kota.

Ia mencoba mencari-cari petunjuk lain dimana ia sekarang, Baekhyun hampir membuka sebuah laci sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun terlonjak dan menemukan seorang pria yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan celemeknya. Pemandangan yang langka sekali.

"Se-sehun. Aku dimana?" kata Baekhyun kikuk. "di apartemenku. Kau pingsan kemarin sore." Kata Sehun datar. Baekhyun mengangguk angguk mengerti sampai tiba tiba…

"TUNGGU DULU! Be-berarti baju yang kupakai ini milikmu?! A-aku bermalam disini?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Wajahnya panik dan memerah karena malu. Sementara Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memasang wajah polos seolah kekhawatiran Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang berarti.

"ASTAGA! DASAR KAU PERVERT!" amuk Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Sehun bersiap melayangkan pukulannya. Sehun hanya terpaku sambil membelalakan matanya kaget saat gadis sipit ini memukulinya bertubi tubi. Dengan mudah, Sehun menangkap tangan Baekhyun, menghentikan gadis itu, Baekhyun terdiam, Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

Gadis sipit itu yakin sekali wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. "jika aku tak membuka bajumu dan menggantinya dengan bajuku. Kau pasti masih pingsan dengan demam tinggi karena kedinginan." Kata Sehun datar sambil memberikan smirknya yang menyebalkan.

Sehun melepas genggamannya saat Baekhyun sudah normal kembali. Dengan bodohnya, gadis itu menggesek-gesekan paha dalamnya mencoba merasakan sesuatu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jelas sekali sedang gelisah. Pandangan nya ia alihkan agar tak bertatapan dengan sehun. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun seperti ini merasakan hal aneh di dadanya.

Dan di juniornya.

Baekhyun menggemaskan sekali. Sehun sempat tak berkedip beberapa detik sampai akhirnya ia menyadari mengapa Baekhyun melakukan hal itu.

"yak. Kau pikir aku berbuat macam macam denganmu?" tanya Sehun tajam. Baekhyun tersontak. _Kan.. bisa saja…_ batin Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak merasakan sakit di selangkangannya. Yah, dia belum pernah melakukan hal itu, dan kata Luhan saat melakukan hal itu pertama kali pasti rasanya menyakitkan. Baekhyun sendiri tak tau sahabat konglomeratnya yang bodoh itu benar benar sudah melakukannya atau tidak. Luhan tak pernah dekat dengan lelaki. Ia sangat pemilih. Sangat teramat pemilih.

"ah… ti-tidak" kata Baekhyun salah tingkah. "makan lah. Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur hangat untukmu." Kata Sehun. Ah pantas saja dia memakai celemek. Baekhyun pun mengangguk canggung dan segera pergi keluar. Sementara Sehun buru buru menghampiri laci yang hampir Baekhyun buka. Laci dimana ia menaruh foto Baekhyun.

Dengan sigap ia kunci laci itu dan membuang kuncinya asal ke kolong tempat tidur. Baekhyun tak boleh tau tujuan ia kemari. Ia tak boleh tau siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi bubur di depannya dengan alis bertautan. Ia kebingungan. Apa ini.. layak dimakan?

"aku tak pernah masak sebelumnya. Jadi maaf kalau rasanya tak enak" kata Sehun sambil berjalan dari kamarnya. Ia pergi ke pantry dan mengambil dua gelas air untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyum tak enaknya pada Sehun.

 _Baiklah, tak mungkin seburuk itukan?_ Batin Baekhyun sambil menyuap sesendok bubur. Ia mengunyah sebentar. Lalu..

Okay. Ini memang buruk. Sehun yang sedang mengecek ponselnya saat itu tak menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun. "bagaimana?" kata Sehun sambil mendongak, melihat apakah buburnya berhasil. Baekhyun menelan bubur itu sekuat tenaga. Dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"ah.. lumayan Sehun-sshi." Kata Baekhyun, meskipun ada setetes airmata yang nyaris menetes diujung matanya. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri dari makanan mematikan ini.

"ah.. apa kau punya bahan makanan lain?" tanya Baekhyun senormal mungkin. Sehun mengangguk. "ada di kulkas. memangnya kenapa?"

"hm.. begini. Kau kan sudah menolongku. Bagaimana kalau… aku memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun beralibi. Sehun mencerna kata kata Baekhyun barusan. Sebelum si pria bule ini merespon. Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan nyaris berlari ke kulkas, mengeluarkan barang makanan.

Sesekali ia bertanya dimana alat alat masak nya dan bumbu yang lain. Dan Sehun akan menjawab singkat. Baekhyun sempat kaget juga melihat alat masak Sehun yang sangat lengkap. Berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan memasaknya.

Sehun menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasak di depannya. Penasaran, ia mencoba bubur yang ia buat. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun ia menyendok lalu menyuapkan gumpalan aneh itu kemulutnya.

Ia terbatuk batuk, Baekhyun yang kaget dengan suara itu langsung menoleh. Ia menghampiri Sehun buru buru. "kenapa Sehun-ah? Ini, minumlah" kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan segelas air pada Sehun. Pria itu buru buru menenggak habis minumannya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, masih shock dengan rasa mengerikan yang baru saja ia ciptakan.

"kenapa kau batuk?"

"tersedak minuman" bohong Sehun. "hati hati lah lain kali Sehun-ah" kata Baekhyun lalu segera kembali memasak. Sehun sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Entah karena minuman tadi atau panggilan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya tanpa embel embel –sshi yang membuatnya sedikit rileks.

Sehun buru buru menghilangkan pikiran itu, ia tak boleh merasakan hal ini. Disini ia hanya melakukan tugasnya.

Sehun menatap kembali bubur di depannya. Ia bersumpah, ia lebih memilih menggorok leher ratusan orang ketimbang memasak lagi. Tapi, dari keberhasilannya membuat bubur ini, mungkin ia berbakat membuat racun.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan sarapan, keduanya tengah makan sambil berhadapan sekarang. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa cantiknya Baekhyun. Merasa diperhatikan baekhyun mendongak, masih dengan pipi yang menggembul karena penuh dengan makanan.

Sehun sampai tertawa kecil karena melihat Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

"kenapa? Tak enak?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"tidak buruk" sahut Sehun, padahal Sehun bersumpah masakan Baekhyun sangat enak. Yaaa. Meskipun tak seenak makanan mahal yang biasa disantap keduanya, tapi makanan ini jauh lebih layak konsumsi ketimbang buburnya tadi.

"oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"aku mencarimu kerumah. Aku ingin mengajak pergi untuk membuat tugas, tapi kepala maid mu bilang kau tak ada, saat dijalan pulang aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, dan, yeah seperti itulah." Bohong Sehun.

"terima kasih sehun-ah." Kata Baekhyun tulus sambil tersenyum. Ah tidak. Jangan senyum itu. "kau sudah menyelamatkanku. jika tak ada kau, aku tak tau akan bagaimana. Aku tak tahan dengan dingin"

" _dingin_ " batin Sehun bersamaan. Nona Wu, aku tau segala macam tentangmu.

"sama sama Baekhyun-sshi" kata Sehun singkat. "Baekhyun saja. Aku tak mau terlalu canggung denganmu." Kata Baekhyun lagi, Sehun sempat terdiam beberapa detik karena Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun yang tak Sehun pahami.

"ah iya! Kita harus bersiap! Kuliah kita bagaimana?!" kata Baekhyun tiba tiba panik. "Baekhyun. Hari ini hari libur." Kata Sehun datar. Ah… dan sifat nya yang satu ini. Selalu saja terjadi.

 **ooo**

Pagi itu Sehun mengantar Baekhyun pulang kembali ke mansionnya. Mendengar deru mobil, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengintip dibalik tirai dan menemukan sebuah mobil mewah asing baru saja masuk dan berhenti di depan. Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera keluar.

.

"terima kasih, Sehun-ah, maaf merepotkanmu, sampai jumpa." Kata Baekhyun, lalu turun dari mobil. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari rumah dengan penampilan berantakan-seperti kurang tidur-sedang melangkah besar besar kearahnya.

Raut wajahnya jelas sekali marah, Baekhyun ketakutan, ia sempat berfikir untuk masuk dan pergi dengan Sehun menyelamatkan dirinya, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya.

"WU BAEKHYUN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU!" raung Chanyeol. "a-aku." "lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Sehun santai, ia sekarang sudah keluar dari mobilnya, dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku. Tenang sekali.

"apa urusan mu?!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"kau tak malu menyakiti seorang wanita?" Sehun mendengus remeh. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan menghampiri Sehun dengan aura membunuh. Baekhyun sendiri ketakutan, ia berusaha menarik Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol lepas dengan mudahnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol berhadapan sekarang, dengan jarak wajah keduanya hanya beberapa inci.

"apa kau yang membawa Baekhyun pergi semalaman?" desis Chanyeol. "ya." Kata Sehun santai. Dan sebuah hantaman mengenai rahang Sehun, ia terdorong beberapa langkah, pukulan itu sukses membuat bibir pria stengah bule itu robek dan berdarah. Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali membalas, tapi bukan Chanyeol misinya ke Korea, ia tidak mendapatkan izin untuk menghabisinya, setidaknya belum.

Baekhyun menjerit dan berlari menghampiri mereka, mencoba melerai, tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya. "jika kau mendekatinya, aku akan makin menghabisinya." Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang, ia tak bisa melihat hal ini.

"kau mengancam wanita? Wah.. kau benar benar pecundang" celetuk Sehun, membuat Chanyeol makin marah, ia menghampiri laki laki itu bersiap melayangkan tinju nya lagi, namun sebuah klakson mobil menginterupsinya.

Ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mobil baru saja masuk dan berhenti disamping mereka. Jongdae segera keluar dari mobilnya, diikuti oleh Kai, keduanya menghampiri Chanyeol. Menahan temannya agar tak mengamuk.

"dengar kawan, sebaiknya kau pergi." Kata Kai, memperingati Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol, kemudian mengatakan "baiklah. Tapi…. Baekhyun?" pandangannya ia alihkan ke seorang permpuan yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Chanyeol.

Sehun merogoh sakunya sambil menghampiri Baekhyun, melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, tampak seperti orang tak sayang nyawa.

"kau melupakan sesuatu. Kemarin aku mau memakaikan ini, tapi tak jadi karna aku tak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Kau tampak sangat lelah, sehabis melakukan itu." Kata Sehun ambigu, yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan terbelalak oleh yang lainnya. Ia sengaja, maksudnya adalah kegiatan lari larian dan hujan hujanan nya demi kalung bodoh. Tapi, membuat Chanyeol semakin marah ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Ia mengeluarkan Kalung dari sakunya yang tadi diambil dari dashboard mobil, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memakai kan kalung itu dari depan, sambil sedikit menunduk untuk mengaitkan kalung di leher gadis yang lebih pendek darinya ini. orang yang salah lihat pasti akan beranggapan bahwa Sehun sedang memeluk Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih kaget dengan sikap tiba tiba Sehun. Ia bahkan kelupaan Kalungnya lagi. Dia membatu melihat Sehun sedekat ini, ia bisa mencium parfum maskulin pria itu. Setelah Selesai, Sehun menarik kembali tangannya dan membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang masih bisa didengar jelas oleh yang lainnya.

"aku akan mengantarkan bajumu yang tertinggal" kata Sehun, lalu pamit dengan smirk menyebalkannya. Dan wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Setelah tersadar kembali, Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari tangan Kai dan Jongdae yang tengah menahannya tadi.

"wow. Dia pacarmu?" tanya Jongdae kaget. "ah Baekhyunnnn, kau mencampakanku." Kata Kai berlagak ngambek.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dingin. "Wu Baekhyun, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kata Chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Mereka sekarang diruang keluarga, Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya, dan ketiganya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"memangnya, kalung apa yang kau cari sih?!" tanya Jongdae penasaran. "ah. Bu-bukan apa apa. Kalung ini memang tak mahal tapi sangat berharga untukku." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mencuri pandang kearah kalung Baekhyun, mengenali kalung itu. Itu adalah hadiahnya untuk Baekhyun pada saat di festival. Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tanpa ada yang menyadari.

"tapi, jika kau memang jadian dengan pria bule itu, aku rela kok Baek. Dia lebih putih dariku. Aku mengerti jika kau berpaling dariku dan memilih dia" Kata Kai dramatis. Sementara Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, dan senyuman Chanyeol menghilang. Tiba tiba entah mengapa ia kesal dengan Kai tanpa alasan yang jelas.

 **ooo**

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Tak ada perubahan yang signifikan kecuali, Sehun dan Baekhyun semakin dekat, lalu Chanyeol akan bertingkah aneh dan Kyungsoo yang semakin sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Lalu Jongdae yang masih mencintai makanan serta Kai yang masih dikelilingi Yeoja.

Tak lupa, kaka kakanya dan Luhan yang rajin menelfonnya untuk menanyakan kabar dan bertukar cerita (meskipun tak bisa dianggap bertukar cerita sesungguhnya karna Baek tak pernah menceritakan apapun soal Chanyeol maupun Sehun secara detail. Entahlah, ia hanya tak ingin.)

Malam itu Baekhyun sedang berada di halaman belakang dengan ponsel menempel dikupingnya, sudah cukup lama ia menghabiskan waktunya di halaman. baru saja selesai Video Call dengan Luhan, sekarang giliran kaka tingginya yang menggangu.

" _Baek, kau sebentar lagi ulang tahuuuun!_ " kata Kris diseberang telfon sumringaaah sekali.

"aku yang ulang tahun kenapa kau yang senang sekali?"

 _"hahaha, karna aku rindu padamuuuu. Aku ingin cepat bertemu dan bersenang senang lagi!"_

"memangnya kau tidak bersenang senang disana?"

" _ah… Xiumin Hyung sedang sangat 'manja' aku dan paman Lee harus membereskan banyak hal di Beijing. Beijing tak bisa lebih membosan kan dari biasanya. Tapi, ulang tahunmu pasti akan dirayakan Baek! Tentu kan lah kau mau dimana. Aku belum mendapat tagihan kartu kreditmu, omong omong. Apa kau tidak berbelanja pakaian atau sewa tempat untuk acaramu?"_

"ah, aku belum ada rencana. Nanti kupikirkan dulu."

 _"baiklah. Kabari kami ya. Aku menyayangimu!"_

"ya aku juga membencimu!"

 _"YAK!"_ sebelum si tinggi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun sudah memutuskan panggilan sambil terkekeh.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin muluk muluk untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol ada disana saja sudah cukup.

Astaga, ulang tahunnya seminggu lagi dan dia belum mempersiapkan apapun. Mungkin jika ia membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol ia akan mendapat ide. Baekhyun bangkit dan memutuskan kembali ke dalam

.

.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun takut takut, sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. tak ada respon, Ia mengetuk lagi,

Lalu pintu terbuka sedikit dengan kepala Chanyeol yang menyembul keluar. Rambutnya berantakan. "ya Baek? Aku aga sibuk sekarang" kata Chanyeol aga terengah sementara Baekhyun masih memandangnya bingung.

"siapa itu Yeol?" tanya suara yang Baekhyun kenal dari belakang Chanyeol. Suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya mencelos.

"ah.. baiklah. Maaf menganggu" kata Baekhyun sambil kembali ke kamar, ia paham sekali apa yang Chanyeol maksud dengan 'sibuk' barusan. Dadanya sesak sekali.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol selalu jarang dirumah dan sibuk dengan Kyungsoo. Saat itu sedang libur kuliah, Jongdae sedang pergi menemui orang tuanya di Jepang. Sementara Kai sedang pergi berpergian dengan Noona nya yang baru lulus kuliah di luar negeri.

Pagi itu hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, tapi ponselnya sepi. Apa kaka kakanya lupa? Sesibuk apapun, kaka kakanya tak akan melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia bangun dan segera mandi. Berharap suatu hal baik akan terjadi hari ini.

Saat ia sedang bersiap, ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka, Baekhyun buru buru keluar, mencoba menyapa Chanyeol dan yah.. mencoba mengajaknya merayakan ulang tahun. Tapi niat itu diurungkan begitu ia melihat Chanyeol dengan maid nya yang sedang menenteng koper. Seperti ingin berpergian.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"ah.. hai Baek, aku akan pergi liburan dengan Kyungsoo 1 minggu. Kalau kau, ada rencana apa?"

"hm.. bertemu keluargaku." Bohong Baekhyun.

"baiklah, pesawatku sudah menunggu, sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu ya Baek, selamat liburan. Sampai jumpa" kata Chanyeol bahagia, lalu pergi. Baekhyun hanya mendesah kecewa.

ia hanya tidur tiduran dikamar sampai siang.

lalu, tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah nomor korea yang tak ia kenal menghubungi dirinya.

"yoeb-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAXIAAAAANNNNNN!" suara nyaring Luhan menusuk telinganya, lalu suara tepuk tangan dan suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun dengan bahasa China yang dinyanyikan dengan nada _fals_. Baekhyun bingung, sebenarnya berapa banyak pasukan yang sedang bersama Luhan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ADIK KECILLLL." Lalu suara nyaring Kris terdengar. Ah sekarang sudah jelas darimana suara ribut tadi. "bersiaplah, orang suruhanku akan menjemput dirimu." Dan panggilan dimatikan. Setidaknya, masih ada keluarga yang menemaninya ulang tahun.

.

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, disebuah hotel mewah yang disewa Kakanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sederhana memang, hanya makan siang bersama dengan Luhan, Tao, Kris dan Xiumin.

"ah.. Baxian, ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Semoga kau menyukainya." Kata Tao yang duduk disampingnya, sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berisi tas mahal untuk Baekhyun.

"terima kasih eonnie." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi Tao

"hah, hanya sebuah tas?" kata Kris remeh dari seberang meja, meledek kekasihnya sendiri. "ini, hadiah dariku. Kupikir kau membutuhkannya." Sebuah kotak kecil hitam tanpa pita Kris berikan pada adiknya. Baekhyun membukanya, itu adalah sebuah kunci mobil sport baru, berbeda dengan miliknya di Beijing.

"terima kasih oppa!" kata Baekhyun senang sambil memberikan ciuman di udara. Kris tersenyum bangga. "kan, hadiahku lebih bagus darimu." "enak saja. Tas ini harganya lebih mahal dari mobil berisik mu itu!" Semprot Tao. Sepasang kekasih ini, pasti selalu begitu.

"nah, ini dariku. Pakailah disaat yang tepat!" kata Luhan yang duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun membuka kotak itu, matanya terbelalak, Tao terpekik kaget.

"kau.. memberikanku lingerie?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Kris dan Xiumin yang duduk dihadapan Luhan memberikan death glare pada gadis rusa itu.

"ah.. gu-gunakan disaat yang tepat. Sepertiyang kubilang!" katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. "wah Luhan, aku kagum dengan seleramu, Baek ini dari brand mahal. sangat berkelas. Bahannya bagus. Pasti cocok untukmu. Dan-" belum selesai Tao menjelaskan, Kris berdehem, menghentikan ocehan tunangannya.

"ya. Terimakasih omong omong." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil dan juga mencium pipi luhan. Sekarang tinggal Xiumin. Semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia berikan. Xiumin selalu memberikan hadiah mahal dan terbaik untuk adik adiknya.

"ini dariku." Kata Xiumin sambil memberikan sebuah kotak cukup besar. Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan menemukan pigura foto yang besar. Berisi foto kedua orang tuanya, Kris, Xiumin, Tao dan Luhan dalam satu Frame yang disusun dengan indah. Dibalik pigura itu tertulis, " _keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga. Kami menyayangimu_ " Dalam Bahasa China. Baekhyun mendongak, matanya sudah berkaca kaca menahan tangis.

"Selamat ulang tahun Wu Baekhyun, oppa menyayangimu" kata Xiumin lembut dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang duduk diseberang meja.

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu oppa. Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi sang kaka dan memeluknya lama sekali. Kris, Tao dan Luhan tersenyum haru. Yah, tak perlu kado yang mahal, karena semua harta Xiumin juga milikmu Nona Wu.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, karena jadwal yang padat, mereka semua harus kembali ke negara masing masing, Kris ke Canada karena ia harus tetap memantau perusahaan disana, Luhan ke New York, Xiumin ke Beijing dan Tao yang ada pemotretan di Tokyo. Untuk meluangkan waktu pergi ke Korea saja, mereka harus me-reschedule ulang semua kegiatan, kecuali Luhan, ia hanya sibuk kuliah.

Baekhyun pulang mengendarai mobilnya ke mansion park. Ia kaget begitu melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal sedang terparkir di depan pintu masuk,

Baekhyun turun dari mobil nya yang ia parkirkan dibelakang mobil itu. Ia menghampiri dan mengetuk kaca kemudinya. Kaca itupun perlahan turun, memperlihatkan wajah sipemilik yang menunggu dari tadi.

"sedang apa kau disini, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"mencarimu. Kata Maid-mu kau pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu."

"kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?"

"takpapa, aku lebih suka disini"

"kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?"

"ponsel mu tak aktif." Ah iya, ponselnya mati.

Setelah Baekhyun meminta maid memarkirkan mobilnya, ia pergi dengan Sehun. Mereka sekarang berada di dekat sungai Han. Baekhyun masih diam, bingung kenapa ia dibawa kesini malam malam.

tiba tiba Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari kursi belakang. Ia membuka kotak itu lalu menyalakan api diatas lilin yang ada didalamnya.

dan terlihat lah sebuah strawberry shortcake mini, hanya untuk dimakan sendiri. "happy birthday, Baekhyun." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil sambil memegang kotak itu di tengah tengah dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"kau tau hari ulang tahunku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dan senang. Ia benar benar tak menyangka. Sehun adalah orang terakhir yang ia harapkan tau tentang ulang tahunnya.

"intuisi" jawabnya singkat. Baekhyun kemudian meniup lilin itu, membuat Susana mobil kembali gelap. Ia buru buru menarik wajahnya saat ia tau jarak kedua wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"aku ada hadiah untukmu." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah kotak lain pada Baekhyun, ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan cantik. Simple, modern dan berkelas.

"jika kau ada masalah, tekan ini, aku bisa tau kordinat dirimu berada dan membantumu." Kata Sehun sambil menunjukan sebuah tombol kecil. Baekhyun mengangguk angguk.

"lalu, bagaimana kau akan tau?"

"aku mengaktifkan sistemnya di ponselku. Aku akan mendapatkan notifikasi gawat darurat darimu."

"WOAHHHH! Daebakkk" kata Baekhyun takjub. Sementara Sehun puas sekali melihat Baekhyun. Entah karena senyum itu atau rencananya berhasil.

"terima kasih Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun hampir saja mencium pipi Sehun seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pada Luhan dan yang lainnya. "ayo! Kita keluar! Aku ingin mencoba! Kau tunggu disini ya!" kata Baekhyun bersemangat. Ia lalu turun dari mobil dan berlari seperti anak kecil, mencari tempat persembunyian.

"dengan alat itu, aku bisa tau kau dimana Baekhyun. Akan semakin mudah bagi ku menemukanmu dan membantuku dalam misi ini." Gumamnya.

"seperti yang kubilang, i will find you, Wu Baekhyun. Dan aku tak pernah gagal." Lanjut Sehun dan sebuah notifikasi lokasi Baekhyun masuk ke ponselnya. Ia lalu turun dari mobil, menghampiri kordinat itu, dengan senyum dinginnya.

Karena dia Oh Sehun, pria berdarah dingin. Dan akan selalu seperti itu kan?

 **ooo**

 _Di suatu tempat yang lain.._

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo baru saja landing di Sydney. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo merengek untuk liburan bersama kemari. Tapi perasaan Chanyeol mendadak aneh melihat kota ini.

Dan perasaannya terus berlanjut sampai esok harinya saat kyungsoo menyeretnya paksa untuk melihat kebun binatang. Baru sebentar mengitari kebun binatang itu, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kepalanya pusing, perasaannya tak enak dan gelisah.

Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo disana dan segera kembali ke hotel. Kyungsoo yang baru sampai ke sadar Chanyeol menghilang buru buru kembali kehotel dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang mengepak bajunya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"kau kenapa Chanyeol. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"chagi, maafkan aku… tapi.. aku rasa kita harus pulang. Aku tak bisa berlama lama disini."

"kenapa? Kita baru sampai kemarin" tanya Kyungsoo makin bingung. Chanyeol menghampiri kyungsoo, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium kening gadis itu.

"maaf Soo, aku hanya tak bisa." Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, ia meminta maaf karena merusak acara libur mereka atau… ia hanya ingin pulang. Entah apa alasannya, tapi hatinya ingin bertemu seseorang.

Bertemu Baekhyun.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **abal as always. Maaf kalo ff ini ga sesuai dengan yang diharapkan huhuhu. Ayooo Sehun siapa ayoooo. Makasih buat kaka kaka yang nge review. Akuh terharu :"3**

 **Review terus ya dan kasih masukan kalian supaya aku bisa makin semangat dan lebih baik lagi nulisnya.**

 **Review mu penyemangat dirikoeh.**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-Moza.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_previously:_**

 ** _"maaf Soo, aku hanya tak bisa." Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, ia meminta maaf karena merusak acara libur mereka atau… ia hanya ingin pulang. Entah apa alasannya, tapi hatinya ingin bertemu seseorang._**

 ** _Bertemu Baekhyun._**

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 7

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di Pintu kamar itu, lelaki tinggi yang sedang gelisah beberapa hari ini segera menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya, orang yang ia harapkan sudah tiba.

"apa yang terjadi tuan Park?" kata Jongdae sambil masuk. Chanyeol saat itu sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel. Baru saja mendarat di Korea, ia diam diam menghubungi Jongdae untuk pulang dari Jepang dan segera menemuinya. Tentu Jongdae menurut, daripada si gila ini nekat terbang ke jepang dan membom bardir rumahnya.

Setelah kepulangannya, Chanyeol menetap di Hotel, ia belum pulang ke mansionnya. Awalnya ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun, namun… banyak sekali yang mengganggu pikirannya. Chanyeol mengurungkan niat nya dan memutuskan untuk menyendiri beberapa saat. Tapi ia membutuhkan sahabatnya ini sekarang.

Jongdae duduk disebuah sofa disana, beberapa botol alcohol kosong tergeletak disitu. Jongdae mendengus. "apa kau baru saja pesta dengan Kai?"

"tidak" jawab Chanyeol tajam. Ia duduk di dikasurnya, berhadapan dengan Jongdae. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, ia pusing sekali. Bukan karena efek alcohol tapi perasaan aneh dan sekelebat memori buram yang membingungkan yang mencoba masuk. Dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"kau harus membantuku." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

"ada apa? Bukan kah akus elalu memambantumu." Sahut Jongdae santai, Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan _'aku sedang tak ingin bercanda'_ padanya

"ya ya ya, baiklah, apa yang terjadi?" lanjut nya kemudian, takut tuan Park akan menimpuknya dengan botol.

"aku mengacaukan liburanku dengan Soo di Sydney. Ada suatu hal tentang kota itu. Dan aku merasakan hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae sambil menautkan alisnya "apa kau mengacaukan liburan dengan kekasihmu karena memikirkan wanita lain?"

"bukan seperti itu, tapi.. entahlah. Aku tak mengerti dengan ini Jongdae, aku tak paham dengan Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu hal tentang nya. Seperti ada yang mencoba masuk kepikiranku. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu, seperti ada kepingan yang hilang"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mencari tau lebih lanjut, begitu?"

"kalau aku tau aku pasti tak akan menyuruhmu kesini!" semprot Chanyeol kesal. Jongdae saat ini benar benar tak membantu.

"begini, aku juga tak mengerti apa hubungan ini semua dengan Baekhyun. Aku baru berteman dengannya beberapa bulan ini. Namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tau dia bertahun tahun. Chanyeol, kau tak bisa memikirkan gadis lain entah untuk apa alasannya. Persetan dengan memori. Kau memiliki kekasih! Astaga kalian bahkan berpacaran selama hampir 3 tahun!"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia ingin sekali melakukan itu, tapi ada sesuatu seperti magnet dalam diri Baekhyun yang menarik Chanyeol. Memori yang mencoba melesak masuk pun hanya berupa kepingan kepingan aneh yang membingungkan. Ia ingin tahu apa itu.

"coba acuhkan saja dia Chanyeol. Kyungsoo lah kekasihmu. Dia lah yang harusnya kau khawatirkan.."

"kau berbicara seolah aku sedang menyukai Baekhyun saja." Kata Chanyeol lebih terdengar sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Jongdae memberikan tatapan penuh selidik.

"aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa apa padanya jongdae! Aku hanya bingung!"

"begitukah? Tapi kuperhatikan kau aneh sekali setiap dia dekat dengan Sehun. Kau bahkan memukul pria itu." sindir Jongdae, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mencari alasan yang tepat.

"itu karena aku khawatir pada Baekhyun. Dia tak pulang semalaman. Kau tau kan dia jauh dari keluarganya. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, eomma dan appaku lah yang bertanggung jawab."

"lalu bagaimana dengan sikap mu beberapa bulan akhir ini? Kau bersikap aneh padanya Yeol. Kau sering sekali menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun dengan sip ria bule itu, Memaksa ikut mereka saat mengerjakan tugas, menguping pembicaraan mereka, Kau bertingkah aga posesif, kau tau?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tak menemukan alasan.

"dengar ya Chanyeol. Apakah menurutmu, keanehan kau itu tidak dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo? Apakah sikap manja kyungsoo yang tiba tiba ini tak ada alasannya? Ia bahkan melalaikan tugasnya untuk bisa terus dekat denganmu. Karena dia takut! Dia ingin menjagamu Chanyeol, dia tak mau kehilanganmu. Tapi kau cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari hal itu. apapun memori itu nantinya, entah Baek adalah pacarmu, mantanmu atau apapun, tapi Kyungsoo adalah pacarmu saat ini. " Jelas Jongdae, memang akhir akhir ini, Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Kyungsoo. Kekasihnya itu merajuk jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat manja entah karena apa.

Chanyeol memberi pandangan putus asa pada Jongdae, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa

"jangan tanya aku, kau harus bagaimana. Kau sudah tau harus apa kan. Ingat, dulu kau pernah mogok makan hanya karna Kyungsoo menolakmu. Sekarang saat kau mendapatkan cintanya , kau mau menyia nyiakannya?". Nah, hal itu luput dari ingatan Chanyeol. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing sekarang.

"omong omong soal makanan, kau punya makanan? Yang terlihat hanya alcohol! Aku lapar." Kata Jongdae sambil mencari makanan didekat situ. Menceramahi Chanyeol membuatnya lapar.

Karena tak menemukan apa yang dia mau, Jongdae memutuskan untuk memesan makanan saja. Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"apakah kau sudah memberitahu Kai soal ini?"

"soal apa?"

"masalah Baeksoo mu ini."

"belum."

"bagus. Jangan beritahu dia."

"kenapa?"

"jangan saja." Titahnya, lalu Jongdae kembali sibuk melihat daftar menu makanan untuk ia pesan. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam, memandang punggung Jongdae. Dia merasakan ada yang disembunyikan sahabatnya itu.

 **ooo**

Semenjak mendapatkan hadiah super canggih dari Sehun, Baekhyun jarang sekali menggunakan ponselnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan pria bule itu. Seperti sekarang, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Baekhyun pergi ke sebuah café dan memencet tombol yang ada di jamnya.

Dan benar sekali, 10 menit kemudian pria itu sudah ada di depan café dengan langkah terburu buru. "Woaaa! Hebat!" kata Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan kegirangan saat melihat Sehun di depan pintu, mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis yang memberikan notifikasi gawat darurat ke ponselnya.

Mendengar suara tertawa yang ia kenal, Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang cekikikan. Sehun kesal sekali, rasanya ia ingin mencekik wanita itu, tapi melihat tawa nya yang lucu Sehun malah mendengus geli.

"sepertinya ada yang menyalah gunakan kado dariku." kata Sehun sambil duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun. "maaf.. tapi aku benar benar menyukai kadomu ini. Kupikir hanya akan berhasil jika kita berdekatan." Kata Baekhyun disela sela tawanya. Melihat muka Sehun panik seperti tadi, lucu sekali.

"jadi kau benar benar hanya mengerjaiku?" kata Sehun dingin. "ah.. tidak. Aku punya masalah yang sangat serius." Kata Baekhyun setelah tawanya reda. Sehun menaikan alisnya sebelah, menunggu kata kata Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"dadaku sering sesak akhir akhir ini. Aku ingin pergi keluar supaya merasa lebih baik." Kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mencoba mengusir bayangan Chanyeol di benaknya.

"dan… kenapa dadamu sesak?"

"entahlah…" kata Baekhyun menunduk. " _mungkin karena Chanyeol."_ Batinnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "kemana?"

"menghilangkan sesakmu." Sehun pun bangkit sambil menaruh beberapa lembar uang, membayar pesanan Baekhyun. Lalu berjalan keluar café. Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan buru buru mengekorinya.

"naik apa kau kesini?" "diantar supir keluarga park." Lalu Sehun kembali diam dan meneruskan berjalan. Keduanya terhenti di depan sebuah motor sport keren yang terparkir tak jauh dari café tadi. "woah" gumam Baekhyun. Ia tak pernah punya motor seperti ini. Kedua kakanya hanya memiliki beberapa mobil, dan sebuah helicopter untuk transportasi jarak dekat. Tapi tidak dengan motor seperti ini.

"maaf, aku bawa motor karena buru buru. Kupikir kau dalam situasi gawat. Pakai ini." Kata Sehun sambil memberikan helmnya. Baekhyun mengangguk angguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari motor itu. "kau belum pernah melihat Motor?" tanya Sehun sambil mendengus geli.

"aku tak pernah punya yang seperti ini." Kata Baekhyun polos. Sehun naik ke motornya sementara Baekhyun masih memandang Motor itu seolah benda itu adalah benda langka. "naiklah"

Dengan canggung Baekhyun naik ke motor itu."kau harus memelukku agar tak jatuh." Kata Sehun dari balik helmnya. Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"memangnya aku akan jatuh?"

"tidak."

"lalu?"

"kau tak tau kan secepat apa motor ini. Dan dengan badanmu yang sekecil itu, aku yakin kau akan terbang jika tak berpegangan."

"ah, ti-tidak. Aku pasti baik baik saja" K\

"yasudah yang pasti aku sudah memberi taumu." Lalu Sehun menggas motornya dan melesat secepat kilat, Baekhyun hampir terjengkang dari tempat duduknya, buru buru ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sehun, memeluk pria itu erat sekali. Sementara Sehun tersenyum kecil di balik helm nya.

.

.

Awalnya Baekhyun takut dengan laju motor yang terlalu cepat ini, namun lama kelamaan ia menikmatinya, rasa sesak yang dia rasakan perlahan menghilang. Terlebih wangi parfum Sehun membuat dirinya tenang. Seakan lupa dengan seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya lebih dulu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman,keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Pemandangan yang cantik dengan lampu temaram membuat suasana terasa romantis. Beberapa pejalan kaki bahkan terlihat berpasang pasangan dengan kekasih mereka. Melihat mereka semua, sesuatu terbersit di pikirannya.

"Sehun-ah.. apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap jalan di depannya. Sehun menoleh, memandang Baekhyun sepintas, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Sebenarnya ia agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"pernah."

"lalu? Berapa lama kau bersama dengannya? Ataukah kau masih bersama dengannya sampai sekarang?"

"aku tidak sempat berpacaran dengannya." Kata Sehun singkat. Ia terdiam, kenangan lama kembali menghampirinya.

"mengapa begitu?" "aku sudah lupa sebabnya, hal itu sudah lama sekali"

"jadi, semenjak saat itu apakah kau pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita lagi?"

"hanya sebatas untuk kebutuhan. Jika aku sedang ingin, aku akan pergi ke club dan.. yeah. Kau tau kan."

"kenapa Baek? Kita sudah dewasa, kupikir itu hal yang wajar" lanjut Sehun saat mendapati gadis disampingnya terdiam, seperti sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"ti-tidak apa apa. Aku hanya berfikir.. apakah semua lelaki menyukai wanita seperti itu. Apakah itu tolak ukur seorang wanita?" Tao wanita yang cantik dan sexy, wajar kaka nya jatuh hati sampai berniat menikahinya. Kai jangan ditanya, ia selalu dengan yeoja malam yang menggairahkan. Kyungsoo, meskipun terlihat polos, namun sepertinya ia mengerti cara melakukan itu. Hanya Jongdae dan kakanya yang ia tak tau menyukai wanita seperti apa. Karna menurut Baekhyun, Xiumin lebih tertarik dengan berkas kerjaan dan Jongdae cinta mati dengan makanan.

"tidak semuanya. Tapi laki laki memang brengsek Baek, jika tidak, bukan laki laki namanya. Hanya saja kadar brengsek setiap orang berbeda beda. Memangnya kenapa?"

Apakah Baekhyun terlalu polos? Apakah Chanyeol tak memperhatikannya karena dia terlalu polos dan membosankan? Apakah Chanyeol menyukai kyungsoo karena… hal itu?

"tidak apa apa." Jawab Baekhyun berbohong. Keduanya terdiam lagi. "bagaimana denganmu?"

"a-aku?" Baekhyun menujuk hidungnya, mencoba memastikan pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya.

Sehun mengangguk. Memangnya ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa lagi sekarang.

"aku tidak tau rasanya jatuh hati. Apakah… merasakan sesak di dadamu saat melihat orang itu dengan orang lain bisa dikatakan jatuh hati?"

"cemburu? Ya.. cemburu erat kaitannya dengan jatuh hati."

" _jika begitu, aku memang sedang jatuh hati."_ Batin Baekhyun. Selama ini ia hanya berfikir perasaannya pada Chanyeol hanya perasaan rindu seorang sahabat lama, namun kenyataan bahwa ia sebenarnya telah jatuh hati pada tuan muda Park ini, malah membuat dadanya serasa makin sakit.

Karena Chanyeol sudah dimiliki orang lain.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menyesal telah menyalah gunakan kado Sehun, sampai saat dia benar benar membutuhkannya seperti saat ini.

Saat itu sudah cukup larut malam di Seoul, Baekhyun sedang berkendara untuk mencari makanan. Tiba tiba ia ingin sekali makan kue rasa strawberry. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun berjalan mengunjungi satu persatu toko yang ada di blok itu. Namun, karena sudah malam, beberapa toko sudah mau tutup. Ia masih terus berjalan mencari toko yang masih buka sampai ia tiba disebuah blok yang sepi.

Beberapa detik ia menyesali keputusannya untuk berjalan kaki. Harusnya ia kembali ke mobil dan mencari kue besok saja. Baru saja ia berbalik badan, ia menemukan beberapa pria sedang berdiri di depannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik mereka menyeret Baekhyun ke balik gedung masuk ke gang kecil yang gelap lalu berdiri mengelilingi Baekhyun

"hai cantik. Sedang apa kau malam malam disini?"

"wah kelihatannya kau punya banyak uang ya?"

"kau manis sekali, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dirimu dibalik tumpukan baju yang kau pakai"

Semakin lama mereka semakin mendekat, Baekhyun menjerit meminta tolong tapi tak ada yang mendengarkan. Pria pria brengsek di depannya ini malah tertawa remeh. Ia lalu teringat dengan jam tangan di pergelangan nya. Buru buru Baekhyun memencet tombol itu berharap Sehun akan datang.

Tiba tiba 2 di antara mereka menghampiri Baekhyun, memegangi tangannya. "bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang dulu?" kata si Pria, Baekhyun bersumpah ia bisa mencium bau alcohol dari mulut pria itu. Seorang pria berjalan mendekat, ia melepas syal Baekhyun, minciumi lehernya sambil mencoba membuka mantel yang Baekhyun pakai. Ia mencoba menendang selangkangan pria itu tapi tak berhasil. Pria yang hampir diserang itu memandang Baekhyun penuh amarah dan menamparnya lalu melanjutkan aksi keji itu.

Gadis itu meronta ronta, merasakan bibir menjijikan menyentuh lehernya membuat Baekhyun menangis, badannya gemetar. Beberapa pria lain bahkan mancoba menjamahnya sambil tertawa.

" _Chanyeol.."_ Batinnya. Entah kenapa, malah nama Chanyeol yang terbersit dipikirannya.

Sampai tiba tiba, seseorang menarik pria yang ada di depan Baekhyun dan menghajarnya, pandangan Baekhyun kabur karena air mata yang masih mengambang di kelopak matanya. Dua pria yang memeganginya maju dan mencoba menyelamatkan temannya, sementara Baekhyun hanya jatuh terduduk sambil terisak.

Dalam hitungan detik semuanya pergi, Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah mereka yang berlari, "Kau taka pa apa?" kata suara dingin yang ia kenal, Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya. Reflek ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk Sehun. Ia terisak di dada pria itu. Ia benar benar ketakutan.

Sehun yang masih kaget dipeluk tiba tiba seperti ini, akhirnya membalas pelukan Baekhyun setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Ia mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"sst.. Baek, tak papa. Ada aku disini" kata Sehun . Baekhyun melepas pelukannya tanpa melepas tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Ia sudah berhenti menangis tapi suara isakan masih terdengar. Sehun mengusap air mata Baekhyun. Menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Meminta Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"maafkan aku datang terlambat Baek." Kata sehun lembut. "aku pikir ini hanya lelucon seperti biasanya" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Entah karena dorongan apa, Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun lamaaa sekali. Sampai isakan gadis itu berhenti. Lalu menarik Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya, dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun, memastikan dia tak ketakutan lagi.

Setelah Baekhyun sudah tenang, Sehun mengambil barang barang Baekhyun yang berceceran.

"sedang apa kau malam malam disini? Kau tak tau, kalau itu berbahaya?" kata Sehun kembali datar sambil memberikan barang Baekhyun yang tadi terjatuh. Baekhyun pun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia keluar larut malam. Pria bule itu menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "hanya… karna sebuah kue?!" Baekhyun mengangguk takut takut. Sehun itu menghela nafasnya, benar benar tak mengerti cara pikir gadis ini.

"baiklah, ayo kuantar ke mobilmu" kata Sehun sambil mengajak Baekhyun ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gang itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak Sehun-ah. Aku berhutang padamu." Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat dan menyuruh gadis itu pergi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Sehun mengikutinya sampai rumah, memastikan Nona keluarga Wu itu selamat sampai tujuannya.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun memasuki Mansion, Sehun memutar arah dan langsung kembali pulang. Ia terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. _"apa yang terjadi dengan mu Oh Sehun."_ Batinnya. Ia merutukki dirinya sendiri. Ia tak boleh, mempunyai perasaan apapun. Terlebih pada targetnya.

Sementara Baekhyun buru buru masuk ke kamarnya, menanggalkan segala pakaiannya dan segera mandi, ingatan tentang kejadian hari ini perlahan pudar, digantikan dengan memori saat Sehun memeluknya bahkan mencium keningnya. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan pelukan Sehun sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun terdiam lama sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang selama berada di Korea. Seseorang berhasil membuatnya lupa untuk beberapa saat tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Baekhyun merasa Sehun lah teman baiknya sekarang, menggeser posisi Chanyeol yang telah melupakan dirinya. Tapi… "apa aku bisa mempercayaimu Sehun?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia takut sekali Sehun juga akan melakukan hal sama yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun sedang menonton TV saat itu, sampai ia mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang menghampirinya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol serta beberapa maid yang sedang membawa barang tuan mudanya.

"hai Chanyeol. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri, ia merasa rindu pada pria ini. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memandangnya datar. "ya" sahutnya.

"bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. "menyenangkan" jawab Chanyeol masih dingin tanpa melihat Baekhyun, ia melanjutkan langkahnya, menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar. Sementara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung, ada apa dengan pria itu?

Chanyeol hanya mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum gadis itu membuatnya jadi gila.

.

.

Dan liburan mereka pun berakhir. Hari ini adalah jadwal kelas Profesor Kang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil kelas yang sama. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, berkutat dengan pikirannya. Apa kah ia harus berangkat bersama Baekhyun seperti biasanya? Atau biarkan supir mengantar gadis itu? ia menghitung kancing kemejanya. _Ketuk, tidak, ketuk,tidak, ketuk._ Oh, kancing terakhirnya mengatakan ia harus mengetuk pintu itu.

Baru saja mau mengetuk, kepala maidnya, Kyuhyun, tiba tiba menyapanya. "selamat pagi Tuan Muda, apakah anda menunggu Nona Wu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dari belakang, Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. Ia membalikan badan dan menghadap butler nya itu, mencoba menyembunyikan ekpresi kaget nya yang tampak memalukan. "ya, kemana dia?"

"Nona Wu sudah berangkat Tuan."

"dengan supir?"

"tidak tuan."

"Dengan pria bule?!" tanya Chanyeol, ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa suaranya akan meninggi seperti itu. apapun tentang Sehun (Terlebih menyangkut Baekhyun) akan membuat emosinya naik.

"tidak, nona wu berangkat sendiri naik mobilnya"

"mobilnya? Baekhyun punya mobil sendiri?" Wow, Chanyeol tak pernah tau, ia harus sering sering mengecek garasinya sekarang.

"iya tuan." Chanyeol mengangguk angguk mengerti, jadi.. dia tidak akan berangkat bersama Baekhyun lagi? Entah dia harus merasa senang atau sedih.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di kelasnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berada dikelas dan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, Pria itu ingin sekali duduk disamping Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun tu sibuk belajar dengan mata sipitnya yang memperhatikan kelas dengan serius. Tapi, ia malah mengambil bangku yang agak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Saat kelas berakhir, ia bahkan masih tak menyadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah segera melesat dan pergi ke kantin,

.

.

"ada apa?" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk di depan Sehun.

Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan LINE dari Sehun bahwa pria bule itu menunggunya di kantin fakultas. Katanya ada yang penting. Mengingat Sehun selalu serius dengan yang dikatakannya, jadi Baekhyun menurut saja.

Sehun menaruh sebuah paper bag dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"apa ini?" "buka saja." Senyum Baekhyun merekah begitu melihat isi kotak itu. Berbagai jenis kue dengan rasa strawberry! Ia nyaris berteriak, namun ia sadar sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang.

"itu untukmu. Agar kau tak keluyuran lagi malam malam dan menganggu tidurku." Kata Sehun sebelum gadis ini makin kegirangan. "terima kasih Sehun-ah! Kau terbaik!" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar sekali.

Ia tak sadar seseorang memandanginya sangat intens dari kejauhan.

.

.

Setelah makan siang, Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kelas. Hari ini mereka mempunyai jadwal kelas yang sama. Sedang asik asiknya mengobrol tiba tiba seseorang memanggil Baekhyun. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae sedang berlari kearah mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan si muka kotak di gedung fakultas ini?

"hey Baek." Kata Jongdae sambil terengah. "dan.. hai Sehun" kata Jongdae sok akrab, menolehkan pandangannya ke Sehun.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongdae?"

"ah, aku mau memberikan ini." Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"undangan?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Apa Jongdae mau menikah? Perempuan sial mana yang akan dia nikahi?

"ya. Undangan Ulang tahunku 2 hari lagi. Datanglah. Kau harus membawa undangannya karna acaranya private." Kata Jongdae serius sekali.

"kau juga boleh mengajak pacarmu ini" lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

"a-apa?" apa yang baru saja si muka kotak itu bilang?

"sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. " lalu Jongdae pun melanjutkan larinya dan menghilang. Baekhyun menoleh ke Sehun. Merasa tak enak atas kesalah pahaman Jongdae barusan.

"maaf Sehun-ah. Jongdae memang seperti itu." kata Baekhyun kikuk.

"lalu?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"lalu apa?"

"apa kau akan mengajaku?" tanya Sehun santai.

"ah. Ten-tentu saja. Aku akan mengajakmu!" oke. Baekhyun merasa ia terdengar seperti seorang pria yang mengajak wanitanya kencan sekarang.

 **ooo**

Malam itu adalah malam acara ulang tahun Jongdae. Chanyeol sedang berdiri di ruang Tv, ia sedang merapihkan kembali jas yang ia pakai. Sebenarnya ia tak percaya sahabat itu akan menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang formal. Mengingat seumur hidupnya pria itu selalu bertingkah konyol.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu maidnya mengantarkan salah satu mobil terbaiknya ke depan pintu, ia aga malas untuk pergi ke garasi. Tiba tiba bunyi ketukan sepatu heels mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia melihat Baekhyun turun dari tangga dengan gaun berwarna peach. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Ia bahkan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi brunette. Entah memang Baekhyun turun dengan perlahan atau mata Chanyeol menangkap adegan itu seperti slow motion? Tapi Baekhyun luar biasa cantik, Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar ia lupa berkedip.

"how do I look?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba tiba saja gadis itu sudah berada di depan Chanyeol sekarang. Pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi.

"lumayan" kata Chanyeol datar. Ya, aktingmu bagus sekali tuan Park.

Baekhyun belum sempat merespon saat salah seorang maid menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan mobil Chanyeol sudah siap.

"aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Chanyeol singkat lalu pergi. Baekhyun hanya memandangi kepergian Chanyeol dalam diam. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jelas sekali merasakan pria itu menjauhinya.

 _Apakah… Chanyeol mengetahui perasaanku_? Batin Baekhyun.

Tak lama, suara bel terdengar. dan beberapa menit kemudian, seorang maid menghampirinya. "maaf Nona Wu, ada yang mencari anda, ia bilang namanya Oh Sehun." Lapor Maid itu. Baekhyun pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera keluar.

Ia menemukan Sehun yang sangat tampan sedang bersender ke mobil mewahnya. Sehun memandang Baekhyun lekat lekat. Sesuatu hal aneh terjadi lagi di dada dan juniornya.

"woah. You look good" kata Baekhyun memuji. Ia benar benar memuji pria itu. "kau mewarnai rambutmu?" tanya Sehun. Jika dilihat lihat, warna Rambut Baekhyun sedikit terlihat mirip dengan miliknya sekarang.

"ne. bagaimana menurut mu?"

"better" Sahut Sehun singkat. Ia lalu membuka kan pintu untuk Baekhyun, lalu segera kembali ke kursi kemudi.

.

.

Acara ulang tahun jongdae lebih mirip pesta pertunangan sebenarnya. Acara semi outdoor yang diadakan di sebuah hotel bintang 5 itu sangat mewah dan kental dengan nuansa formal. Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongdae bersikap normal. Mungkin karena ayah dan ibunya ada disana.

"selamat ulang tahun Jongdae, ini kado dari kami, maaf tak sebagus yang kau harapkan." Kata Baekhyun menyapa Jongdae sambil memberikan kado yang mereka cari berdua. Ya, untuk menghemat waktu, Sehun dan Baekhyun mencari kado bersama.

"BAEKHYUUUN! Terima kasih banyak. Kau datang dengan kekasihmu juga akhirnya. Kulihat kau mengecat rambutmu? aigooo kalian sungguh serasi! Aku jadi iri" kata Jongdae tampak bahagia sekali. Mungkin ia senang dikelilingi banyak makanan.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun dan Sehun, mendengar hal itu dengan jelas.

"hai Jongdae. Selamat ulang tahun. Terimalah hadiah dariku dan Chanyeol" kata Kyungsoo melangkah maju sambil memberikan sebuah kotak. Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan Kyungsoo di dekatnya. Gadis itu memakai gaun modis dengan kesan edgy. Tampak sangat pas sekali.

"terima kasih Soo!" dan pandangan Kyungsoo beralih ke gadis di sampingnya.

"ah, hai Baek, jadi kalian sudah resmi pacaran?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sulit di artikan. sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab Kai datang menggandeng 2 yeoja di kanan kirinya,

"Selamat ulang tahun jongdae!" lalu secara bersamaan kedua yeoja itu masing masing memberikan sebuah kotak.

"kau memberikanku 2 hadiah? Kau memang sahabat terbaik!" "huh, materialistis sekali kau" ledek Chanyeol.

.

.

Mereka pun larut dengan jalannya acara. Kai dengan kedua gadisnya, Jongdae dengan tamu tamunya, Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menjadi sorotan (karna keduanya luar biasa serasi) serta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menghilang.

"aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu." Kata Sehun. "baiklah, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu kalau begitu" lalu keduanya berpisah.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin masuk ke dalam gedung, mencari kamar mandi, dari kejauhan ia melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memagut bibir. Kyungsoo tampak sangat bergairah, mungkin dia mabuk, sementara Chanyeol tampak diam saja. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah memandangnya, reflek pria itu mendorong kyungsoo, melepaskan pagutan mereka. sang gadis pun mengikuti kemana arah pandang Chanyeol.

Merasa situasi berubah Canggung, Baekhyun langsung pergi dari sana, tanpa menyadari orang lain yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah bangku, ia menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Ia tak sadar Seseorang mendekat, lalu duduk disampingnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Kai yang juga sedang duduk dengan pandangan tertuju kedepan sambil memegang gelas wine.

"ku pikir kau sudah melupakannya." Kata pria berkulit tan itu.

"maksudmu?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Kai tampak serius sekali sekarang dan Baekhyun tak paham apa yang pria ini sedang bicarakan.

"Chanyeol. Ku pikir kau sudah melupakannya dan bersama dengan si bule itu." Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, apakah… maksud Kai adalah…

"aku tau Baek, dari caramu memandang Chanyeol. Aku tau kau menyukainya" Baekhyun tersentak. Tak pernah terpikirkan seseorang akan mengetahui perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ia terdiam, tiba tiba pemandangan tadi terpintas di benaknya.

"kau tau, kupikir pria bule itu tak buruk juga. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitmu" Kata Kai sambil bangkit bersiap pergi."kyungsoo." Suara Baekhyun sukses membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya "kau menyukai kyungsoo kan? Aku tau dari saat kau memalingkan wajahmu di acara Festival waktu itu. Dan kau selalu memalingkan wajahmu jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersama. Itukah alasannya kau selalu bersama yeoja malam? Mencoba untuk melupakan Kyungsoo?" Kai membalikan badannya dan menatap gadis itu lekat lekat

"kau tak mengerti rasanya menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang dan juga harus bersikap layaknya sahabat yang baik. Melihat keduanya bersama tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Percayalah, kau tak mengerti posisi ku." Kata Kai penuh penekanan, Dan ia pun pergi.

 _Aku mengerti Kai, sangat mengerti_. Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun menghampiri gadis itu dengan gelas minuman di tangannya "aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Minumlah" kata Sehun sambil memberikan gelas itu dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, namun matanya tak bisa berbohong.

"kau baik baik saja?"

"entahlah. Dadaku sesak lagi."

"kau ingin pulang?"

"tidak…" dia tidak tau apakah pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini

"aku tak tau harus apa." Lanjutnya terdengar sedikit lelah.

Lalu tanpa mereka sadari,puluhan lampion beterbangan, menandakan acara puncak dari Ulang Tahun Jongdae. Lampion yang melambangkan harapan Jongdae, diterbangkan dengan asumsi bahwa harapan tersebut akan terkabul. Cheesy memang, tapi untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun berfikir mungkin ia harus menerbangkan lampion juga agar harapan untuk Chanyeol mengingatnya terkabul.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, memandang lampion di malam hari yang sangat cantik, saat ia kembali memandang pria di depannya, Baekhyun mendapati ehun sedang menatapnya lekat lekat.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, pria itu sudah bergerak maju dan memagut bibirnya lembut sekali. Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Sekali pagutan, dua kali pagutan, tiga kali pagutan sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menarik wajahnya, membuat pagutan itu terlepas.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun kelabakan. Ia masih kaget dengan gerakan tiba tiba Sehun "membuat hatimu tak sesak lagi." Kata Sehun datar. Sementara Chanyeol yang melihat keduanya dari kejauhan, mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang memuncak. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin, ia sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"ayo kita pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, buru buru pergi dari acara itu tanpa pamit lebih dulu.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol dengan bayangan kejadian barusan dan Kyungsoo dengan pikirannya.

Bahkan saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo, keduanya masih terdiam. Mungkin mereka akan tetap berada dimobil sampai pagi jika Kyungsoo tidak membuka suara lebih dulu saat itu.

"aku tau apa yang membuatmu akhir akhir ini berubah" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah tau kemana arah perbincangan ini.

"kau berbeda sekali. Kau bahkan jarang menyentuhku. Jika aku mendekatimu duluan, entah kenapa aku merasa kau menolakku. Kau berbeda sekali. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memandangnya tajam, matanya terlihat berkaca kaca.

"ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, kau tinggal dengan wanita itu, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi." Lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tertawa remeh. Menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat bodoh. Chanyeol masih diam, ia sendiri tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Soo.. aku-"

"sudahlah Yeol. Kurasa kita butuh waktu. Aku tak bisa begini terus selama berbulan bulan.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan ini." Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Luar biasa kaget dengan kata kata Kyungsoo barusan. Gadis itu menitikkan air mata sekarang. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tak sedang bercanda.

"kau… memutuskan ku?" tanya Chanyeol nyaris berbisik.

"Ne. Mungkin… sampai disini saja hubungan kita Yeol" Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Holla. Maap, aku baru sadar chapter kemarin banyak typo. Dan sekarang sepertinya juga masih banyak huhuhu.**

 **Ceritanya makin boring nih, maapkan daku.**

 **Tapi btw Aku lagi ngebut update karena mau nyelesaiin ini. Jadi bentar lagi masuk ke inti cerita dan penjelasan siapa Kai, Jongdae, Paman Lee dan Sehun.**

 **So far belum ada yang bener nih nebaknya hehehhe. Ayo tebak lagi!**

 **Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya Chingudeul.**

 **Gomawo.**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-moza:***


	8. Chapter 8

_**previously:**_

 _ **"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan ini." Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Luar biasa kaget dengan kata kata Kyungsoo barusan. Gadis itu menitikkan air mata sekarang. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tak sedang bercanda.**_

 _ **"kau… memutuskan ku?" tanya Chanyeol nyaris berbisik.**_

 _ **"Ne. Mungkin… sampai disini saja hubungan kita Yeol" Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara gemetar.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

Main Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 8

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Kata kata kyungsoo barusan seperti sebuah kilat yang menyambar dirinya. Berpisah dengan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Wanita ini sudah bersamanya hampir selama 3 tahun, menerima dirinya dengan segala keburukan dan tempramen buruk Chanyeol. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang (Chanyeol pikir) satu satunya orang yang dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Soo. Ku mohon, maafkan aku, jangan memutuskan suatu hal dalam keadaan emosi." Bujuk Chanyeol, berusaha memperbaiki keadaan.

"apa kah aku terlihat sedang emosi Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Setidaknya bukan aku yang menyeret kekasihku secara paksa dari sebuah acara hanya karena memergoki seseorang yang bukan kekasihnya sedang berciuman." Lanjutnya dengan nada tajam.

"kupikir kita butuh waktu. Percayalah, ini juga berat untukku. Tapi kurasa, kita berdua membutuhkan itu. Kau perlu waktu untuk memikirkan kembali seberapa besar cintamu padaku. Dan aku memikirkan kembali dan memperbaiki apa kekurangan ku dimatamu."

"selamat malam tuan Park. Jaga dirimu." Dan itulah kata kata terakhir dari Kyungsoo, tanpa balasan sepatah katapun dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya terlalu shock. 3 tahun bersama mereka tak pernah berpisah sekalipun.

Lalu Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan segera turun dari mobil. Chanyeol memandangi kepergian Kyungsoo dengan masih membisu. Setelah Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan pintu kediaman nya ditutup, Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Memukul stirnya dengan amarah memuncak dan segera menancap gas secepat mungkin dan pergi dari situ.

 **ooo**

Setelah berpamitan dengan Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Nampaknya setelah kejadian berciuman tadi Sehun terlihat biasa biasa saja, sementara Baekhyun merasa luar biasa canggung.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Sehun sambil menyetir. Dari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam sambil memandang pemandangan diluar mobil. Pikirannya campur aduk, kejadian ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berciuman lalu dia dicium oleh Sehun malam ini benar benar susah diterima oleh otaknya.

"Baek?" panggil Sehun lagi saat gadis sipit itu masih saja diam. Baekhyun tersontak, ia menolehkan kepala nya dengan cepat, menatap Sehun. "a-apa?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "aku bertanya, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam saja."

"ah.. soal itu." Gumam Baekhyun sambil memandang jalanan di depannya. "tak apa apa."

"apa kau marah?" "karena?" "aku menciummu." Kata Sehun sambil memandang Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu masih memandang lurus. Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menatapnya, Sehun kembali focus pada jalanan di depannya.

"aku hanya kaget saja." Sehun mengangguk angguk. "apakah… tadi adalah ciuman pertamamu?" lanjut si pria bule itu, mencoba mencari tau apakah itu penyebab Baekhyun terdiam. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. "bukan." Kata nya pelan. Entah kenapa, Jawaban itu membuat jantung Sehun sedikit mencelos.

Lalu tak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun sampai di kediaman keluarga Park.

"terima kasih untuk malam ini Sehun-ah. Hati hati dijalan." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baru saja ia bersiap untuk membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil, Sehun menahan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh, ia mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya lekat membatu. ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, merasa waspada dengan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi.

"jangan cemburu lagi." Katanya datar masih dengan tatapan nya itu. "ma-maksudmu?"

"jangan merasa cemburu lagi. dadamu sesak karena kau sedang cemburu."

"karena jika kau merasa cemburu pada orang yang salah lagi. aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi." Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mencerna maksud Sehun.

"mungkin lebih." Lanjut Sehun dengan smirk nakalnya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget, ia jadi kelabakan.

"ba-baiklah, aku pamit. Terima kasih Sehun-ah. Selamat malam." Dan Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil, lalu segera masuk ke mansion tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sehun masih memandangnya lekat lekat.

 **ooo**

Malam itu Bekhyun tak bisa tidur. Ia sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya rapat rapat dengan selimut, berganti posisi ini itu, mencoba menutup mata bahkan menghitung domba. Tapi domba domba itu berubah menjadi domba berkepala Sehun.

Melihat pemandangan aneh itu, Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar lebar. "ottokhaeee. Kenapa wajahnya ada dimana mana!" gumam Baekhyun frustasi.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya mencoba tidur, suara suara berisik terdengar di bawah, ia melihat jam yang menunjukan jam 3 pagi. Alis Baekhyun bertautan. Ada apa dibawah?

Penasaran, ia perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah turun kebawah, mencari tau sumber suara.

Baekhyun sempat sedikit terlonjak begitu mendapati Kai sedang ada ruang Tv, ia masih memakai baju yang tadi dia pakai di ulang tahun Jongdae, hanya saja tanpa jas dan lengan kemejanya sudah digulung sampai siku. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun kaget, melainkan seseorang yang dibopong oleh Kai.

Orang itu Chanyeol, jauh lebih berantakan dari Kai, matanya tertutup dan sesekali bergumam tak jelas. Chanyeol jelas sedang mabuk. Melihat caranya berjalan yang sedikit limbung, Kai mendudukan Chanyeol disebuah sofa.

Pria itu menyandarkan badannya, masih meracau tak jelas. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Segera menghampiri Kai untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Mabuk. Aku tak sengaja bertemunya di Bar." "bar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"dia mengacau di Bar. Hampir saja dikeroyok orang sana. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Kebetulan sekali aku ke bar yang sama. Jika tidak, entah dimana ia sekarang" kata Kai sambil berkacak pinggang dan memandang Chanyeol lekat lekat. " _merepotkan sekali bayi besar ini_." Batinnya.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi di bar?" Suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi khawatir. Kai mengangkat bahunya tidak tau.

Beberapa maid yang mendengar kedatangan tuannya, menghampiri mereka bertiga. Bersiap membantu jika dibutuhkan.

Tiba tiba, suara gumaman Chanyeol tertangkap indra pendengaran Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Soo… kyungsoo…" katanya pelan. Raut wajah Kai dan Baekhyun seketika berubah, mereka saling pandang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke hal lain.

"kyungsoo…" lirih chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"pulang lah Kai. Aku tau kau pasti lelah. Biar aku yang menjaga Chanyeol. " Kata Baekhyun lembut sambil tersenyum. Kai tau sekali ada sebersit rasa sakit dibalik senyuman itu. Karena Kai juga merasakannya.

Kai menghela nafasnya sekali. Lalu mengangguk menyetujui. "baiklah."

"tolong suruh supir untuk ambil mobil Chanyeol yang masih tertinggal disana. Akan aku beri tahu alamatnya." Lanjut Kai pada seorang maid dan maid itu mengangguk patuh.

"aku pulang Baekhyun. Selamat malam" Kai pun berbalik dan segera melangkah pergi. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, suara Baekhyun menghentikannya. "Kai…" panggilnya, pemuda tan itu menoleh. "terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Chanyeol."

"tentu saja baekhyun"

"Chanyeol adalah sahabatku" lanjut Kai sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar rumah.

"Tolong ambilkan selimut Chanyeol" Pinta Baekhyun pada seorang maid tanpa memalingkan pandangannya pada pria yang sekarang tertidur pulas di sofa.

.

.

"istirahatlah, biar aku yang menunggu Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun pada para maid sambil menerima selimut yang diberikan. Setelah maidnya membungkuk pamit, Baekhyun membuka sepatu Chanyeol dan menyelimuti pria itu.

Ia mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan. Menikmati detik detik langka memandang wajah Chanyeol sedekat ini bahkan bisa menyentuhnya, "kau dulu tak seperti ini Chanyeol." Gumamnya pelan.

Lama kelamaan Baekhyun mengantuk juga. Ia pun tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dilantai menghadap Chanyeol, menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi Chanyeol, pucuk kepalanya menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan dada pria itu yang bergerak naik turun karena nafasnya yang teratur.

Dan disanalah ia menghabiskan malamnya. Menemani Chanyeol yang baru saja menggumamkan nama wanita lain.

 **ooo**

Esok paginya ia terbangun dikamarnya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Ketukan halus dipintu membangunkannya. seorang maid memberitahu bahwa sarapan sudah siap.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Keheranan kenapa ia bisa ada dikamarnya. Terakhir ia ingat, ia berada di ruang TV bersama Chanyeol.

Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi?

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan segera bersiap mandi. Masih mengantuk memang, tapi hari ini ia ada kelas dengan tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan.

Baekhyun sarapan sendirian saat itu, tak ada tanda tanda Chanyeol akan turun dari kamarnya.

"maaf, apakah Chanyeol sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang maid yang sedang menaruh beberapa makanan.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat pagi sekali nona. Setelah ia membawa anda ke kamar anda kembali, tuan muda segera bersiap dan pergi." Kata Maid itu. Baekhyun mengangguk angguk. Berarti kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Chanyeol terbangun karena merasa tidur nya tak nyaman. Begitu ia membuka matanya perlahan, ia menemukan dirinya tertidur disofa dengan pakaian nya yang berantakan. Jelas sekali ia tak nyaman, ia tertidur di sebuah sofa yang tak cukup besar menampung dirinya, bukan ranjang nya yang luas._

 _Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol kaget, melainkan sesosok perempuan yang merebahkan kepalanya di dekat dadanya. Chanyeol memperhatikan perempuan itu baik baik._

 _Itu Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas didekatnya. Poni halusnya sedikit menutupi mata sipitnya yang terpejam. Chanyeol mengelus rambut itu pelan. Memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama._

" _apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang maid yang sedang lewat._

" _Semalam anda pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dengan Tuan muda Kim, Tuan. Nona Wu menyuruh kami beristirahat dan menemani anda semalaman." Jelas Maid itu. Chanyeol mengangguk angguk dan menyuruh Maid itu untuk pergi, melanjutkan tugasnya lagi._

 _Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol bangun, sebisa mungkin tak membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style, tangan wanita itu ia kalungkan di lehernya dengan kepala menyender di dada Chanyeol. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keatas, menuju kamar Baekhyun._

 _Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tak terkunci, ia merebahkan perempuan itu diatas ranjanganya secara perlahan dan menyelimutinya. Baekhyun bergerak gerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Lalu kemudian diam lagi._

 _Chanyeol belum juga beranjak, ia masih memperhatikan wajah wanita cantik yang tertidur itu. Sampai tiba tiba ingatan Chanyeol kembali teringat saat malam dimana Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungannya._

 _Ia langsung bangkit dengan gusar. "lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Baekhyun." Desisnya tajam, lalu segera pergi dari kamar itu. Tanpa menoleh ke meja nakas dimana terdapat bola kaca pemandangan Sydney yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada Baekhyun_

 _Flashback end._

.

.

"aku mengacaukannya" kata Chanyeol sendu. Ia dan Jongdae sedang berada di sebuah kafe dekat kampus mereka. Pelajarannya barusan sama sekali ia tak perhatikan. Otaknya penuh dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Jongdae, yang sedang duduk didepannya hanya melipat tangannya sambil menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, mengingat kemarin saat acara ulang tahunnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja.

"lalu sekarang, apa maumu?" tanya Jongdae, menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat ling lung.

"entahlah. Aku tak tau."

"Pikir kan baik baik. Cobalah minta maaf" Kata Jongdae kemudian. Sementara chanyeol masih saja bergeming.

.

.

"Nona Soo, ada yang mencari anda." Kata Seorang Maid pada Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo membolos kelas karena tak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia yang saat itu tengah duduk dipinggir kolam renang, mencebur kan kakinya ke air, dan mengayunkannya perlahan. Memperhatikan riak air yang ia buat

"aku tak mau bertemu siapapun." Katanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"sayangnya aku sudah disini." Kata suara pria itu santai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"kau memang selalu semaumu sendiri Kai" kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan satu tangan ia masukan ke saku.

Kai tersenyum tampan, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"bangunlah dan segera bersiap." Kata Kai, mengulurkan tangannya meminta Kyungsoo berdiri.

"kita mau kemana?"

"pergi ke sebuah tempat."

"untuk?"

"sudah, bangun saja sebelum tanganku pegal." Katanya pura pura memaksa. Kyungsoo mengangkat kakinya dan meraih tangan kai lalu Bangkit.

"iya iya, tuan sok ngatur." Kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan bersiap.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang termenung sambil jalan dikoridor kampus. Pikirannya melambung pada kejadian semalam. Tiba tiba salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang berlari terburu buru dari arah berlawanan menabraknya sehingga bukunya berjatuhan.

Sementara mahasiswa tadi terus saja berlari. "yak!" katanya kesal. Lalu berjongkok untuk memunguti bukunya. Sampai tiba tiba sepasang tangan lain ikut membantunya memungut buku. Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Sehun tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"kau ini memang ceroboh ya. Selalu saja menjatuhkan barang." Kata Sehun datar. Setelah selesai memungut, Sehun memberikan buku buku itu pada Baekhyun. "hahaha, mungkin kau memang benar. Omong omong, terima kasih Sehun. Kau selalu membantuku" Katanya tersenyum.

"bantuanku tak gratis, omong omong." Kata Sehun sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan tersenyum.

"maksudmu aku harus membayar mu karena kau telah memunguti buku buku ku begitu?"

"tidak juga. Cukup dengan temani aku makan siang saja."

Baru saja Baekhyun mau menjawab tapi tiba tiba sesosok laki laki dikejauhan yang sedang berjalan di belakang Sehun menangkap perhatiannya. Itu Chanyeol

"ah, maafkan aku Sehun-ah, kurasa hari ini tak bisa. Tapi aku janji akan makan siang bersama mu. Aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa!" kata Baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dan segera melesat dari situ mengikuti pria yang daritadi ia perhatikan.

Sehun memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan raut bingung.

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, pria itu melangkah terburu buru kearah mobilnya.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun sambil melangkah dengan tergesa kearahnya. Chanyeol menoleh dengan raut datar. "mau apa kau?" tanya nya dingin sambil terus berjalan, sementara Baekhyun mengejarnya, mencoba mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"apakah kau baik baik saja?"

"apa urusanmu?"

"aku hanya khawatir, kemarin kau pulang dengan keadaan Mabuk. Kai bahkan bilang kalau kau membuat keributan di bar. Apa-"

"diam Baekhyun. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang." Potong Chanyeol, dan langkah Baekhyun pun terhenti. Pria itu segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya khawatir.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan gadis itu. Entahlah, serasa ada lubang menganga di hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo dirumahnya, tapi Maid nya bilang Kyungsoo sedang pergi dengan Kai.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk untuk menunggu wanita itu dirumahnya. Ia tak ingin mengabari Kyungsoo dulu, takut wanita itu menghindarinya.

Siang berganti malam, malam berganti pagi, Kyungsoo tak pulang juga. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan rasa kecewa lengkap dengan mengingatkan maid agar tak memberi tahu Kyungsoo soal kedatangannya.

"begitukah rupanya Soo?" gumam Chanyeol sambil tertawa remeh, mengingat mantan kekasihnya pergi dengan sahabatnya sampai pagi.

 **ooo**

Malam itu Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berada dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka baru saja selesai bermain melepas penat dan makan malam. Kai tau sesuatu yang tak beres sedang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan minum sampai mabuk jika tidak ada masalah serius.

.Wanita itu tampak baik baik saja. Meski Kai tau jelas bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Soo. Kau tau, aku juga sahabatmu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku." Kata Kai tiba tiba. Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung, "apa maksudmu Kai?"

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu dan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan pertanyaan Kai yang tiba tiba. "kami baik baik saja."

"jangan bohong Soo, aku mendapati Chanyeol sedang mabuk dan membuat keributan di bar. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada kalian."

"apa?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Dengan helaa nafas panjang, Kyungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya. "aku putus dengannya. Aku memberikan waktu untuk kita berdua."

"waktu untuk apa?"

"berfikir. Chanyeol butuh berfikir. Kurasa dia… menyukai Baekhyun. Aku merasakan keanehannya beberapa bulan ini pada Baekhyun. Ia sedikit berubah padaku. Dan aku jelas jelas mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman dengan Sehun dengan tatapan cemburu."

Keduanya terdiam. Kai tau saat itu Baekhyun juga menyukai Chanyeol. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Apakah ia harus membela Chanyeol karena dia sahabatnya, mengejar Kyungsoo karena ia menyukai wanita itu, atau menutupi kenyataan tentang Baekhyun karena Kai juga merasa posisi Baekhyun sekarang.

"tenang lah Soo, masih ada aku." Kata Kai kemudian.

"aku tak ingin pulang." Kata Kyungsoo pelan. "lalu kau mau kemana?" "kemana saja. Aku tak ingin pulang." Dan Kai menuruti perintah gadis itu, membawa Kyungsoo berkeliling larut malam, mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo, sampai hari sudah pagi dan gadis itu tertidur di mobil, barulah Kai memutuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol baru sampai di parkiran pagi itu. Ia tampak sangat berantakan, ia tak sempat pulang kerumah untuk mandi. Ia ke kampus untuk bertemu Jongdae sebenarnya, menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Yeol, kau darimana?" Kata Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya, ia juga baru sampai dan kebetulan Mobil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terparkir berdekatan.

"Chanyeol kau baik baik saja? Kau sudah makan." Lanjutnya.

"DIAMLAH!" Baekhyun tersentak dengan raungan Chanyeol. Beberapa mahasiswa memandangi mereka.

"kau bukan istriku, kau bahkan bukan pacarku. Kau orang asing Baekhyun, kau hanya tamu. Jangan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Dan jangan mencampuri urusanku!" bentaknya lagi

"aku hanya khawatir pada-" Omongan Baekhyun terpotong begitu Chanyeol mencoba menamparnya. Ia benar benar harus membungkam mulut gadis berisik baru saja ingin melayangkan tangannya, tapi tiba tiba seseorang menghentikan tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang baru saja datang entah darimana, baru sempat menengok, Sehun sudah menghajarnya sampai bibir Chanyeol robek.

"cukup sudah kesabaranku." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan dengan aura membunuh kearah Chanyeol yang terhuyung beberapa langkah.

Baekhyun dengan sigap berlari kearah mereka, mencoba membentengi Chanyeol dengan tubuh mungilnya. "apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun." Desis Sehun tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"minggirlah." Kata Chanyeol dingin mencoba menyingkirkan Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu bertahan, ia merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar.

"WU BAEKHYUN!" Raung Chanyeol, tau kemana arah ini akan terjadi, Baekhyun dengan sigap memeluk Chanyeol, "to-tolonglah Yeol,tenanglah." Katanya dengan liquid yang mengalir dari matanya. Ia ketakutan.

Chanyeol terdiam begitu merasakan pelukan Baekhyun. Pelukan yang dulu membuatnya juga membatu sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo memergoki keduanya.

Sehun juga terdiam, memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan dingin. Dadanya nyeri sekali. "pergi lah Hun." Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"baek, kau-"

"pergi lah!" titah Baekhyun. Cukup mengerti pemandangan di depannya, Sehun menuruti kemauan Baekhyun (dengan terpaksa)

"jika kau sakiti dia lagi. kau akan berhadapan denganku, park Chanyeol" katanya dingin sebelum akhirnya pria bule itu segera beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan.

"ini semua karena mu." Katanya pelan. "a-apa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"kau tau, karena tingkahmu ini, aku dan Kyungsoo berpisah. Ia meninggalkanku. Semua karena kehadiranmu." Kata Chanyeol dingin lalu segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersentak.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ternyata… kehadirannya memang salah disini

Hilang sudah keinginan Chanyeol untuk bertemu Jongdae. Ia segera pergi ke sebuah tempat, bertemu seseorang.

 **ooo**

"Hei. Ada apa Yeol" Tanya Kai, begitu Chanyeol memberitahu nya bahwa ia ada di depan rumah, ingin bertemu dengannya. Pria itu sedang berdiri, bersender ke mobilnya dengan tangan bersedekap. Auranya dingin sekali.

"begitukah? Ternyata kau menusuk temanmu dari belakang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kai menatapnya tak mengerti. "kau membawa Soo pergi sampai pagi?" lanjutnya.

"lalu? Apakah menurutmu kau tidak jahat? Kau menyakiti Kyungsoo secara tak langsung beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan sekarang kau menyalahkanku hanya karena dia pergi denganku? Tuan Park, Kyungsoo juga sahabatku. Mungkin kau lupa tentang itu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, menuduh sahabatnya, menyakiti kekasihnya, bahkan hampir menampar Baekhyun.

"aku tau apa yang terjadi. Pulang lah. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Kalian butuh waktu." Kata Kai lalu masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol diluar.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol pulang dengan langkah gontai. Ia masuk keruang music. Mungkin music bisa menenangkannya.

Ia menghampiri piano miliknya dan mulai bermain lagu **Yiruma, River Flows In You.**

Ingatannya kembali saat ia dan Kyungsoo baru saja bertemu. Sifat pendiam Kyungsoo membuatnya penasaran. Ia berusaha mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi wanita itu lebih dekat dengan Kai ketimbang dirinya.

Namun Chanyeol tak menyerah, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai jatuh hati dengannya. Dan mereka pun berpacaran. Kyungsoo menerima dirinya apa adanya, menenangkannya disaat ia sedang tertekan. Dan Kyungsoo memberikan segalanya untuk Chanyeol, termasuk keperawanannya saat si pria itu berulang tahun, tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo satu satu nya wanita yang bisa membuat Chanyeol merasakan aneh di dadanya.

Sampai tiba tiba Baekhyun hadir dalam hidupnya. Memberikan perasaan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo berikan. Perasaan aman dan nyaman. Seperti sebuah rumah yang menyambutnya pulang.

Chanyeol tak suka jika wanita itu berdekatan dengan si Pria bule. Entah kenapa, begitu melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun, hatinya akan terasa panas, dan keberadaan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menenangkan nya untuk hal itu.

Cemburu kah? Jika memang iya, seharusnya itu salah kan?

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya, katakanlah dia egois, tapi laki laki itu tak tau harus bagaimana.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya ditengah lagu. Ia tak menyadari sedari tadi Baekhyun sedang berdiri diambang pintu dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Baekhyun duduk disampingnya lalu melanjutkan permainan Chanyeol. Pria itu memandangi Baekhyun dari dekat, bertarung dengan pikiran dan hatinya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut bermain dan keduanya pun larut dalam permainan mereka sampai lagunya berakhir.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyum getir, sementara Tuan Park hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

"jika memang aku hanya membebani mu Chanyeol. Aku.. akan pergi. Tapi karena kontrak kerjaan keluarga mu dengan keluargaku aku tidak bisa membatalkan ini kecuali kaka ku yang melakukannya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa benar benar pergi. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menyewa apartemen. Aku juga akan tak menganggumu saat di kampus. Maaf jika aku membuatmu dalam masalah." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Keduanya hening.

"jangan." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, memecah keheningan.

"jangan apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh, mencari tau maksud pria ini.

"jangan pergi."

"Temani aku Baek. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti kyungsoo." Kata Pria itu dengan tatapan lelah, dan ia menuruti instingnya. Pria itu bergerak maju, meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya, menyatukan kening mereka

"aku membutuhkanmu." Bisik Chanyeol, dan gadis itu menutup matanya begitu pagutan lembut Chanyeol melumat bibirnya.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Aku bikin ini buru buru, jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai dengan harapan dan banyak typo Heheheh. (aku ga edit soalnya huhuhu)**

 **Maaf aku belum bisa jelasin siapa Sehun di Chap ini. Ayooo tebak lagi. mungkin udah ada yang bisa nebak? Tapi tenang, semua terbongkar next chap atau 2 chap lagi.**

 **Aku usahain ini ga terlalu ngalor ngidul ceritanya, buat yang anggep ini terlalu lelet, aku emang pengen bikin ceritanya ngalir. Kalo misalnya ada yang anggep ini kecepatan, YA MAAP! :"( aku harus gimana dong.**

 **Yasudahlah kalo gitu. Aku tunggu reviewnya ya chingu.**

 **Gomawo. Chanbaek is real!**

 **-Moza!**


	9. Chapter 9A

_**Previously:**_

 _ **"Temani aku Baek. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti kyungsoo." Kata Pria itu dengan tatapan lelah, dan ia menuruti instingnya. Pria itu bergerak maju, meraih wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya, menyatukan kening mereka**_

 _ **"aku membutuhkanmu." Bisik Chanyeol, dan gadis itu menutup matanya begitu pagutan lembut Chanyeol melumat bibirnya.**_

.

.

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 9A

Pagutan itu terlepas, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang tertunduk. Ia bisa merasakan ciuman Chanyeol barusan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ciuman Chanyeol sarat dengan keputus asaan, lelah dan kebingungan. Sementara apa yang Sehun lakukan sangat berbeda. Ciuman pria bule itu penuh dengan kelembutan, ciuman yang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Tenang dan putus asa adalah 2 hal yang berbeda.

"aku… permisi dulu sebentar, Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun langsung bangkit, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandangnya pergi dengan pandangan kabur.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun berada di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan kenangan baginya. Terletak di dekat mansionnya yang dulu, tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana ia dan Chanyeol bertemu lagi setelah mereka berpisah di Sydney.

Tak banyak yang berubah, kecuali pohon pohon dan tanaman yang semakin beragam. Ia berjalan di jalan setapak, memenuhi pikirannya dengan kenangan yang membuatnya rindu.

 _Flashback_

" _tangkap bola nya Baekki!" teriak Kris sambil menendang bola. Xiumin, Kris dan Baekhyun kecil sedang bermain di taman dengan beberapa maid mereka. Baekhyun yang tidak siap dengan lemparan bola, gagal menangkap nya, membuat bola itu terlempar ke sebuah semak semak._

" _Baekki, kau mau kemanaa?" tanya Ximin sambil teriak begitu melihat adiknya sedang berlari menjauh. "mengambil bolanya oppa" sahut Baekhyun masih berlari dengan kaki pendeknya._

 _Ia celingak celinguk mencari bola tersebut, sampai mata sipitnya melihat sesuatu yang seperti Bola sedikit menyembul dari semak semak._

" _ah itu dia" katanya sambil mengambil bola itu dari semak semak yang berumput cukup tinggi._

" _hey" kata suara bola itu, kaget. Saat Baekhyun baru saja menyentuhnya._

" _AGHHHHHH!" Baekhyun teriak, jauh lebih kaget. Bolanya bersuara?! Ia membelalakan matanya besar besar._

 _Tiba tiba bola itu bergerak keluar dari semak semak dan berubah menjadi sebuah wajah dengan mata bulat dan telinga seperti elf. Pantas saja, itu bukan bola tetapi kepala anak kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di semak semak. Topi putih yang dikenakan anak itu membuat Baekhyun menyangka kepalanya adalah bola._

 _Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, melihat si anak kecil yang terlihat familiar. "kau bukan bola?" tanya nya polos._

" _tentu saja bukan."kata bocah lelaki sedikit kesal. Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya dan bocah laki laki itu dengan muka kesalnya. Tiba tiba si bocah itu memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat lekat. "kau.. nona kangguru?" lanjutnya_

" _kangguru?" kata Baekhyun mengulang, tak mengerti. apa dia linglung karena terkena bola?_

" _kau Baekhyun kan?" Baekhyun terdiam. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini tau namanya?_

" _aku Chanyeol! park Chanyeol! kita bertemu di kebun binatang." Lanjut Chanyeol antusias begitu melihat Baekhyun mengernyit. Mengingat ngingat apa yang dimaksud pria ini._

" _ah.. aku ingat. Mian Chanyeol, aku tak sengaja."_

" _kau sedang apa?"_

" _mencari bolaku yang hilang." Katanya Polos._

" _bola?" lanjut Chanyeol. "maksudmu ini?" Chanyeol menunjukan bola yang tadi terjatuh di dekatnya_

" _iya, itu." Chanyeol memberikan bola pada gadis itu sambil tersenyum._

" _terima kasih Chanyeol."_

 _Tak lama paman Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. "tuan muda, anda disini rupanya."_

" _aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan paman Kyuhyun" jelas Chanyeol begitu melihat Baekhyun memandangnya kebingungan._

" _ayo ikut bermain dengan kami." Ajak Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol mengangguk senang. Lalu ia pun mengikuti Baekhyun, meninggalkan paman Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengekori mereka dibelakang._

" _pasti senang sekali punya saudara. Sementara aku hanya bermain dengan paman Kyuhyun." Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan Baekhyun menghampiri XIumin dan Kris._

" _kalau begitu, aku akan bermain bersamamu terus Chanyeol."_

" _Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol Bahagia_

" _ne!" dan gadis itu pun mengangguk_

" _baiklah. Kita akan terus bermain bersama, ne?"_

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menghampiri Kris dan Xiumin. Begitu selesai memperkenalkan Chanyeol, keempatnya pun bermain dengan riang._

 _Menjadi awal dimana persahabatan_ _mereka berlangsung di Korea._

 _Flashback end._

Baekhyun tertawa remeh mengingat kejadian itu. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena Chanyeol sudah mulai dekat dengannya kan? Chanyeol membutuhkannya.

Tapi.. ciuman Chanyeol bukanlah yang ia harapkan. Apakah laki laki itu akan meninggalkannya lagi setelah dia dan Kyungsoo akan berbaikan? Lalu dia akan dilupakan lagi?

Tapi Baekhyun sudah seringkali berjanji untuk bersama Chanyeol. tak hanya saat bermain bola tapi juga beberapa kejadian setelah itu. Baekhyun juga sudah berjanji untuk membantu bibi Yoona.

Dan keluarga Wu tak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya lambat lambat. Ia sudah membuat keputusannya.

 **Ooo**

Saat itu Baekhyun pulang kerumah. Ia berjalan kelantai 2 dan berhenti di depan kamar Chanyeol. mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Namun Chanyeol tak menjawab. Beberapa ketukan dan tak ada sautan.

"apakah, Chanyeol ada di dalam?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang maid yang melewatinya

"iya Nona Wu. Tuan muda sedang beristirahat. Ia sedang sakit."

"sakit? Sakit apa?"

"tuan muda hampir pingsan saat menuruni tangga dari ruang music. badannya demam. Tapi beliau menolak untuk dipanggilkan dokter" mendengar kata itu, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tak terkunci.

Ia lalu mendekati ranjang Chanyeol, menghampiri seorang pria yang memejamkan matanya dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Chanyeol. Menyentuh pundak pria itu.

"Baek? Kau kah itu?" sahutnya dengan suara parau.

"iya ini aku. Kau baik baik saja? Maukah kau kupanggilkan dokter?" kata Baekhyun sambil memegang kening Chanyeol. Pria itu demam

"tidak."

"tapi kau sakit Yeol."

"aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat." Baekhyun pun beranjak dari Kasur Chanyeol, baru saja berdiri, Chanyeol menahannya. Pria itu meraih tangan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"tidak." Titahnya. Baekhyun terdiam.

"temani aku," lanjut Chanyeol, membuka matanya, memberikan pandangan memohon. Si pria menggeser posisi badannya, menyisakan tempat untuk Baekhyun disisinya.

Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. "kemarilah" Titah Chanyeol, lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dan keduanya pun jatuh tertidur dengan posisi masih berpelukan.

Mungkin, ini adalah satu satunya cara agar Chanyeol bisa mengingatnya.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun terbangun dikamar Chanyeol dan menemukan dirinya hanya sendiri di ranjang. ia menoleh kearah jendela, mendapati tirai nya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan sinar matahari pagi. Ia bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi Chanyeol yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu, mencoba mendengar apakah Chanyeol ada didalam.

Tapi tak ada suara apapun. Hening sekali. Gadis itu meghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu tersenyum pahit begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin. Chanyeol meninggalkannya lagi.

Ia pun beranjak keluar kamar itu dan segera menuju kekamarnya sendiri. Bersiap untuk pergi kuliah.

.

.

"hei Baek" sapa Sehun sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama. "kau baik baik saja?" tanya nya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Namun tak seriang biasanya.

"dia… tak menyakitimu kan?" Lanjut Sehun

"dia?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"anak tunggal Park donghae"

"oh Chanyeol. tidak kok, kami baik baik sa-Tunggu dulu." Baekhyun menghentikan kata katanya. "seingatku aku tak pernah menceritakan padamu siapa nama ayah Chanyeol." Lanjutnya dengan memandang Sehun lekat lekat. Sehun kaget, buru buru ia menguasai dirinya lagi.

"kau pernah. Hanya saja kau tak ingat."

"begitukah?" dan perbincangan itu pun dihentikan ketika Dosen mereka sudah masuk kedalam ruangan.

" _hampir saja."_ Batin Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sehun. Aga canggung setelah kejadian saat dirinya membentak Sehun untuk pergi.

"Hun.. aku.. ingin minta maaf." Katanya membuka Suara."untuk?" "karena telah.. membentakmu waktu itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian bertengkar lebih jauh."

"tak masalah Baek. Tapi kau harus ganti rugi." Pria albino itu memasukan tangannya ke saku, menghentikan langkah dan memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"ganti rugi? Wah wah, kau matrealistis juga ya?" Sehun terkekeh, "kajja, temani aku hari ini."

Sehun baru saja merangkul Baekhyun, mengajaknya berjalan sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Baekhyun.!" Keduanya menoleh, Chanyeol sedang menghampiri mereka. Raut wajah Sehun berubah, Baekhyun sedikit panik. Kejadian saling tinju kemarin membuatnya takut.

"Chanyeol? kau sudah sembuh?" kata Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. "ya.. berkat dirimu. Terima kasih atas yang kau lakukan padaku semalam Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar kata kata itu barusan. Saat si Gadis terbelalak dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi, pria yang paling tinggi melemparkan pandangan " _ku balas kau_ " pada si bule.

Chanyeol masih ingat benar kejadian di depan rumahnya saat Sehun mengantar Baekhyun pulang pagi pagi. Sekarang saatnya balas dendam

"oh iya, omong omong maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di ranjang. aku ada kelas pagi sekali. Aku ingin kau istirahat." Lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman itu.

"ah, tidak apa apa. Omong omong ada apa kau memanggilku Yeol?" kata Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan omongan Chanyeol barusan.

"ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Baekhyun akan pergi denganku." Suara Sehun menginterupsi. Suaranya tegas dengan tatapan dingin.

"benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun. Gadis itu terdiam beberapa detik.

"Baek…" panggil Sehun, mencoba menyadarkan siapa pria yang akan mengajaknya pergi.

"ah maaf sehun, aku janji kita akan pergi bersama nanti. Aku harus pergi dengannya sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu, sampai jumpa." Lalu si Gadis itu pun pergi dengan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol, kita mau kemana? Aku bawa mobil" tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya sudah berada di mobil. Dari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam, tak mempersilahkannya mengambil mobil "nanti saat pulang kerumah, kusuruh supir mengambil mobilmu. Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat." Baekhyun mengangguk angguk. Keduanya pun terdiam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah tempat yang romantis.

"ini.. adalah tempat dimana aku meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihku." Kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Keduanya sedang berjalan jalan berdampingan sekarang.

"begitukah?"

"iya. Aku mengajaknya makan malam di dekat sini. Lalu aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya." Chanyeol masih memandang kedepan. Mengingat ngingat memori itu.

"tapi ia tolak." Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"terimakasih baek," lanjutnya, ia memandang gadis pendek yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"untuk?"

"tidak meninggalkanku." Katanya penuh arti. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

" _aku memang tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Yeol."_ Batinnya.

 **ooo**

Sehun sedang berada dikamarnya, menunduk dan merogoh kolong tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sebuah kunci yang dulu dia lempar kebawah.

Tangannya sedikit berdebu begitu ia meraih kunci itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil foto Baekhyun yang tersimpan disana.

Ia duduk dikasurnya sambil memandangi foto itu. duduk di sofa apartemennya sambil meminum beer kesuannya. Pandangannya tajam kedepan,seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba tib aponselnya bordering dengan nama Mr. LMH terpampang di Layar. Paman Lee menelfonnya.

" _where have you been? Susah sekali menelfonmu Sehun_." Suara Paman Lee yang terdengar kesal menyapa telinganya begitu Sehun baru mengangkat telfon itu.

"yeah, kinda busy here."

" _lalu? Apa ada perkembangan?"_

"tak banyak. Hanya saja…."

" _hanya saja?"_

"sepertinya ada seseorang yang menghalangi tugas ku."

" _siapa itu?"_

"Park Chanyeol." Desis nya penuh kebencian.

" _lalu?"_

"aku meminta izinmu."

"untuk mengenyahkan Tuan muda park itu." Lanjut Sehun saat paman Lee tak merespon apa apa

" _hahaha, seperti yang ku instruksi kan padamu Sehun-ah. Kau tidak diperkenankan membunuh tuan muda. Belum. Sampai pimpinan menyetujuinya."_

" _tahan lah dulu. Dan kabari aku terus."_ Lanjut paman Lee kemudian mematikan panggilan itu.

Sehun menggeram kesal. Andai saja ia boleh membunuh tuan muda Park itu, sudah pasti ia lakukan dari dulu. Ia pun melempar foto Baekhyun dengan asal keatas meja.

 **ooo**

"apa yang kau lakukan!" sambar Jongdae sambil duduk di bangku kantin. Pria itu baru saja menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menemuinya dikantin sementara Baekhyun masih ada kelas.

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku melihat kau membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah tempat yang sangat ku kenal. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"tidak ada. Aku hanya mengajaknya jalan jalan da makan malam." Sahut Chanyeol santai, seolah hal itu bukan masalah.

"begitukah?" Jongdae menyipitkan matanya.

"terakhir kali kita bertemu kau menceritakan Kyungsoo memutuskanmu, lalu sebelumnya kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun. sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Chanyeol?" damprat pria itu.

"apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Tatapannya dingin.

"Yeol. Apa mau mu? Apa rencanamu dengan Baekhyun?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" bentak Jongdae saat pria itu terdiam. Beberapa mahasiswa memandang mereka bingung.

"KIM JONGDAE! Aku juga tidak tau!" balas Chanyeol dengan nada tak kalah tinggi.

"Kalau aku tau aku pasti tak akan meminta saranmu dari awal! Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan tak ada keraguan soal itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada melunak begitu memastikan mahasiswa lain tak memandang mereka lagi.

"kau.. hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelarian?" tanya Jongdae tak percaya.

"aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Awalnya memang aku marah padanya. Karena dia aku berpisah dengan kyungsoo. Tapi.. entahlah Jongdae, ada sesuatu tentang baekhyun dan aku hanya ingin mencari tau tentang itu.

"kau hanya menjadikannya sebagai permainan teka teki gilamu?"

"kau keterlaluan." Desisnya tajam.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kai?! Ia mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengajaknya pergi sampai pagi disaat aku baru saja putus dengannya?! Kenapa Kai boleh melakukan hal itu sementara aku tidak?!" sahut Chanyeol tak terima. Sekarang giliran Jongdae yang terdiam.

"jika dipikir pikir aku hanya melakukan yang sama. Kyungsoo bersama Kai dan aku bersama Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menyukaimu. Kau akan menyakiti hatinya."

"tidak mungkin. Baek adalah temanku. "

"dan bagaimana jika ternyata kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"kau tau siapa yang memiliki hatiku kan Jongdae."

"aku hanya ingin mencari tau… tentang Baekhyun." Lanjutnya. Jongdae menghela nafasnya dalam dalam.

"terserah kau saja. Tapi jika semua rencanamu ini berubah menjadi bencana. Jangan panggil aku untuk membantumu." Jongdae pun bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah ia menghentikan jalannya dan membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol lekat lekat.

"Chanyeol. jangan sampai kau kehilangan semua orang yang menyayangimu." Lalu pria itu pun pergi.

.

.

"jadi kau sudah tau bahwa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah berpisah?" tanya Jongdae. Sekarang pria itu sedang berada di rumah Kai. Begitu mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol, Jongdae memutuskan untuk pergi menemui sahabat nya satu lagi. memastikan kebenaran berita yang baru dia dengar.

"wah, kupikir aku yang baru tau disini. Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?" lanjutnya saat Kai hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menemani Kyungsoo." Sahut Kai sambil bermain dart yang berada di kamarnya.

"begitukah? Dengan cara mengajaknya pergi sampai pagi?" sindir Jongdae.

"dengar Jongdae, aku memang mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak dengan cara merebutnya saat ia baru saja putus denganku. Aku akan memilikinya jika dia menginginkanku juga. Dan soal mengajaknya sampai pagi, Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintaku"

"baiklaah jika itu maumu. Jujur saja aku tak paham dengan cara pikir kalian." Jongdae menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk ikut bermain.

ooo

hari itu hari Libur, biasanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan pergi jalan jalan atau Kai dan Jongdae akan datang kerumahnya, bermain atau melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Tapi tidak har ini.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya membaca buku dikamar, telinga Kyungsoo menangkap keributan dari arah dapur. Ia mengernyit heran. Apa yang maidnya lakukan di dapur sampai berisik begini.

Kesal dengan suara ribut yang mengganggu nya, Kyungsoo memutuskan turun kebawah dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Baru saja ia ingin mengomel, namun ia menghentikan suaranya, membuat mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba memastikan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. "maaf nona, tuan muda memaksa masuk kemari" kata Maid sambil berjalan tergopoh gopoh kearah Kyungsoo yang terpaku.

"aishh… bagaimana selanjutnya." Kata Seorang pria bermonolog dengan posisi memunggungi Kyungsoo.

"Kai?" kata Kyunsoo pelan. Mendengar namanya di panggil, pria itu membalikan badannya.

"eh, Hai Soo!" sahut Kai santai. Pria itu sedang memeluk sebuah baskom dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan mengaduk adonan di baskom itu, celemek yang ia pakai tak membantu sama sekali melihat bekas tepung dan adonan menempel di tangan dan kerah baju, beberapa terlihat di pipinya.

Dan si bodoh ini memakai topi Chef tinggi. Pemandangan yang menggelikan.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Terakhir ku cek, ini dapurku" sindir Kyungsoo. Lalu memberikan kode pada Maid nya untuk pergi.

"ah.. mungkin aku tersesat" sahut Kai sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya."hanya bercanda Soo. Aku ingin membuat kue untukmu. Tapi nampaknya tak berhasil" lanjutnya sambil menatap nanar adonan di pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ia pun menghampiri pria itu.

"baiklah, apa yang kau buat?"

"tidak.. tau." Kata kai polos.

"oke, sini kubantu" katanya sambil tertawa. Melihat kyungsoo tertawa, Kai jadi tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya topi in lebih cocok untukmu" kata Kai sambil memakaikan topi yang ia kenakan pada Kyungsoo, ia membenahi rambut wanita itu agar terlihat rapih.

"nah. Baru cocok"

"kau mengotori rambutku" kata Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai memandangi rambut Kyungsoo, lalu berpaling ke tangannya. "ah, iya. Mian soo. Hehehe"

"aku hanya bercanda." "ada kotoran diwajahmu" lanjut Kyunsoo sambil menghapus noda di pipi Kai dengan Ibu jarinya. Kai terdiam, memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo dari dekat.

"ah.. ba-baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Kyungsoo menarik tangannya lagi, begitu mengingat situasinya menjadi sedikit Canggung.

Kai tersenyum kecil di sampingnya sambil melanjutkan acara masak nya dengan Kyungsoo.

Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Kyungsoo terus tersenyum seperti itu.

 **ooo**

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Dengan situasi ini, mereka seolah terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kai yang sibuk dengan kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Jongdae memutuskan untuk menarik diri dan membiarkan teman teman bodohnya melakukan apapun yang mereka pikir benar.

Lalu Oh Sehun, yang terus memperhatikan targetnya dari jauh.

.

.

Siang itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di perusahaan Park Land Company. Donghae meminta keduanya untuk sedikit belajar tentang perusahaan, karena tak lama lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjalin kerjasama dan mereka harus dibimbing dari sekarang.

Beberapa staff yang berpapasan, membungkuk hormat dan memandang mereka iri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat serasi. Tampan dan Cantik. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk keduanya datang ke kantor dan belajar lebih Jauh soal perusahaan.

"jadi, bagaimana menurutmu perusahaanku Nona Wu?" kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebuah kursi besar diruangan baru. Ruangan yang akan dipersiapkan untuknya. Sementara Baekhyun berdiri di depannya sambil memandang tingkah Chanyeol.

"ah… sangat hebat tuan muda park. Aku tak sabar bekerja sama dengan kalian."

"kalau begitu, aku sangat tersanjung mendengar pujian dari pewaris perusahaan ternama seperti dirimu." Kata Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya terkekeh.

"bagaimana Baek, apakah aku sudah terdengar seperti pemimpin sejati."

Baekhyun mengetuk ngetukan jarinya di dagu seolah sedang berpikir. "hampir, kecuali cara tertawamu itu." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Ia pun bangkit lalu menghampiri Baekhyun

"baiklah, ayo kita makan malam" ajaknya. Mengelilingi perusahaan dari siang sampai malam tentu saja melelahkan.

.

.

"baiklah kau ingin makan apa untuk malam ini Baek?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja memarkirkan mobil nya di deretan restoran di kota Seoul.

"entahlah, ayo kita lihat lihat dulu." Dan keduanya pun berjalan. Baekhyun antusias sekali. Ia kemudian menyebrang ke deretan toko disebrang Jalan, saking antusiasnya, ia tak menyadari mobil gila yang mengebut kearahnya.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik lenganya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

"Baekhyun bisa mendengar degupan jantung chanyeol dan getaran suranya saat pria itu menyumpahi si pengemudi.

"kau tak apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalikan badan gadis itu, melihatnya lekat lekat.

"i-iya aku tak apa apa" katanya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dari dekat, lalu membenahi rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, kita makan di resto yang tadi saja" kata Baekhyun, membatalkan niatnya untuk menyebrang. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

Kai dan kyungsoo baru saja selesai menonton film, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sambil makan malam. Udara saat itu dingin sekali, Kai menarik tubuh kyungsoo mendekat, merangkulnya agar gadis itu tak kedinginan.

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk melihat ponselnya sampai tiba tiba Kai menariknya kedalam pelukan. Kyunsgoo kaget, ponselnya hampir terjatuh. Kai memeluknya erat sekali.

"ka-kai? Ada apa?" tanya nya bingung, suaranya teredam di balik dada pria itu.

"peluk aku." Titahnya tajam.

"tapi-"

"turuti saja. Jika tidak aku tak akan melapaskanmu" kata Kai memerintah. Kyungsoo yang tak enak hati dilihat orang orang memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Kai. Sementara Kai masih memandang lurus lurus kedepan. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Baekhyun dalam dalam.

"apakah sudah?" tanya nya takut takut.

"sebentar lagi." Chanyeol masih membenahi rambut Baekhyun. Kai memandang mereka tanpa berkedip. Lalu, keduanya pun berbalik pergi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian pelukan itu pun dilepas. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berbelok kearah yang berlawanan.

"loh, kita mau kemana? Kenapa kembali?"

"makanan ditempat tadi jauh lebih enak" kata Kai masih dengan nada perintahnya. Ia tak mau Kyungsoo bertemu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tidak untuk saat ini.

ooo

"apa rencana mu besok? Kurasa kita perlu hiburan setelah hari penuh kerjaan hari ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyetir pulang.

"aku tidak tau. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"entahlah, aku ikuti kau saja."

"bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Jongdae, sudah lama kita tidak bermain dengannya."

"baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini Kai." Kata Kyungsoo begitu Kai baru saja mengantarnya pulang.

"jadi.. besok kau mau kuculik kemana lagi?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "kau penculiknya, seharusnya kau yang menentukan kemana kita akan pergi."

"ah baiklah, besok kita akan pergi jalan jalan ke-"

"yak. Jangan beritahu aku. Bagaimana bisa seorang penculik memberi tahu kemana tawanannya akan dibawa."

"arraso.. aku akan menculikmu kesebuah tempat. Bersiap lah. Dan bawa baju ganti."

"kenapa harus membawa baju ganti? Memangnya kita kemana?"

"yak. Aku tak bisa memberi tahumu. Kan kau sendiri yang bilang padaku. Pokoknya kita akan menginap."

"hahaha baiklah, sampai bertemu besok." Dan gadis itu pun turun dari mobil.

Kai tersenyum, ia akan mengajak kyungsoo ke sebuah tempat dan mengajaknya bermain. Tiba tiba ia melupakan sesuatu. Kartu akses untuk mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat itu tertinggal di rumah Jongdae. Kai memutuskan untuk mengambil kartu itu esok hari saat ingin berangkat.

ooo

"tumben sekali kau bermain kesini Chanyeol!" kata Jongdae sambil membukakan pintu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke apartemen Jongdae.

"hahaha, kami tidak melupkanmu kok Jongdae, ini untukmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebuah kantung besar berisi makanan.

"nah, kau paham sekali bagaimana cara meluluhkan hatiku Baekhyun" Jongdae mengambil kantung itu dengan senyum lebar

"tak seperti si bodoh ini." Sindir nya begitu melihat Chanyeol masuk seenak jidat dan duduk disofa, menyilangkan kakinya seperti boss.

Sementara si tiang yang sedang duduk di sofa itu hanya tersenyum tak perduli.

 **ooo**

"annyeong" kata Kyungsoo sambil masuk kedalam mobil Kai, begitu ia selesai menaruh koper kecilnya dibelakang

"sudah siap kuculik?"

"hahaha, siap tuan penculik." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh.

Dan Kai pun menancap gas mobilnya dan segera meluncur. Merasa sedikit familiar dengan jalanan di depannya, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kai dengan tatapan bingung.

"kita akan pergi ke apartemen Jongdae?"

"tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal."

"apakah kau ingin menunggu dimobil atau ikut? Aku hanya sebentar." Tanya Kai begitu mereka sudah sampai di basement.

"aku ikut saja. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Jongdae, lagi pula aku ingin meminjam kamar kecil." Kai mengangguk dan keduanya pun turun dari mobil. Kai tak tau dengan siapa ia akan bertemu di apartemen itu.

.

.

Jongdae saat itu sedang dikamar mandi, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan diruang tengah. Tiba tiba suara bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"JONGDAEEEE! Ada tamu!" teriak Chanyeol.

"BUKA SAJA! MUNGKIN ITU PENGANTAR PIZZA YANG TADI KUPESAN" teriak Jongdae dari kamar mandi.

"dia memesan makanan lagi?!" gumam Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya pria itu pun bangkit dan melangkah ke pintu, membukanya tanpa melihat Terlebih dulu siapa yang menekan bel itu.

"Jongdae a-" kata Kai terputus begitu melihat sosok tinggi yang membuka Pintunya. Tatapan Chanyeol sedikit berubah begitu melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bersama. Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"siapa Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Dan raut wajah Kyungsoo pun ikut berubah.

"aku ingin bertemu Jongdae" kata Kai datar, mencoba menghentikan acara saling tatap ini. "dia dikamar mandi." Sahut Chanyeol masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"apa kau tak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk?" sindir Kai, dan pria itu pun menggeser tubuhnya enggan.

"hai Baek." Sapa Kai. Baekhyun yang mengenali suara itu mendongak dan membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ia benar benar tidak enak.

"ha-hai. Sedang apa kau disini Kai? Dan mm.. Kyungsoo."

"apa itu pengan- woaw" Kata Jongdae menghampiri. Bergabung dalam situasi canggung yang sedang terjadi.

"aku ingin mengambil kartu akses yang tertinggal beberapa waktu lalu." Kata Kai tak perduli dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"ambil lah, ada dilaci kamarku."

"aku.. pinjam toilet mu duluya Jongdae." Dan Kyungsoo pun pergi begitu Jongdae mempersilahkannya. Kai keluar lebih dulu. Mereka masih hening.

"baiklah, kami permisi dulu." Kata Kai begitu Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari toilet.

"sampai jumpa." Kata Kyungsoo pelan. Dan keduanya pun menghilang. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya pamit undur diri, tak lama setelah keduanya pergi.

"aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini." Kata Jongdae bermonolog lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Bingung dengan keadaan yang serba salah sekarang ini.

 **ooo**

"wow… ini indah Kai." Kata Kyungsoo begitu mereka sampai di griya tawang milik Chanyeol, Kai dan Jongdae yang mereka beli bersama.

"yah.. ini tempat aku dan yang lainnya bermain main jika sedang bosan. Sudah lama sekali kami tak kesini." Kai menggunakan kata "yang lainnya" Karena tidak ingin menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tempat ini hanya dikhususkan untuk lelaki, dan mereka berjanji, jika mengajak seorang wanita mereka ke tempat ini, wanita itulah yang nanti nya akan menjadi pasangan mereka. Tempat bodoh yang begitu disakralkan ketiganya.

Dan Kai berharap Kyungsoo menjadi pendampingnya.

"Jika kau tidak lelah, aku ingin mengajakmu bermain di arena outbond dekat sini." Kata Kai.

"kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"jaga ucapanmu Nona Do. Tempat itu diperuntukan untuk orang dewasa. Apa kah kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku?"

"lihat saja nanti." Sahut Kyungsoo menantang.

Dan Kai pun masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Sementara senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang. Diam beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia pergi ke sebuah kamar yang di peruntukan untuknya.

.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing. Tuan muda park itu bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun begitu keduanya sampai dirumah.

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia kebingungan sekali.

Gadis itu pun meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan menghubungi sahabatnya.

" _hello."_

"hai Luhan. Apa kabarmu?"

" _yah, hampir gila dengan tugas. Ada apa Baxian?"_

"apakah kau sibuk?"

" _sibuk sekali. Tapi aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar ceritamu. Aku sahabat yang baik, bukan?"_ wanita itu terkekeh sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

" _baiklah, ada apa?"_

"Luhan… aku sedang jatuh hati."

" _AH… akhirnya kau menceritakan soal ini juga. Lalu? Bukankah itu bagus."_

"tidak bagus luhan. Lelaki yang kutaksir ini sepertinya masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya."

" _kau bilang'sepertinya'? apakah kau yakin?"_

"tidak juga sih."

" _nah, kalau begitu, kau harus memastikan dulu, apakah ia masih menyukai mantannya. Jika tidak, lanjutkan saja!"_

"dan jika iya?"

" _rebut saja! Hahaha. Baxian mereka kan sudah tidak berpacaran lagi. tak apa jika kau merebutnya. Buat dia jatuh hati kepadamu!"_

"bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak cantik" kata Baekhyun sedikit sendu.

" _pernyataan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja kau cantik! Meskipun tak secantik diriku sih."_ Dan gadis bermata rusa itu kembali terkekeh.

" _maksud perkataanku, coba lah keluarkan auramu. Buat laki laki itu bertekuk lutut! Dengar Baek, kejar lah orang yang kau yakini. Jika memang kau menyukainya. Kau harus mendapatkannya"_ baekhyun mengangguk angguk.

" _dan jika itu tidak berhasil. Gunakan hadiah ulang tahun dariku."_

"maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Hadiah ulang tahun Luhan itu bukannya…

" _kau tau… lingerie seksi itu. Tarik dia ke ranjang. Aku yakin dia akan bertekuk lutut!"_

"KAU GILA!" sementara wanita disebrang sana hanya tertawa tawa.

Sambungan ditutup oleh Baekhyun. Tak percaya ia bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan. Baek kemudian bangkit dan berjalan kearah cermin. Memandang pantulan dirinya. "baiklah. Akan kucoba" katanya sambil memegang kalung berbandul bulan sabit.

"aku akan coba mendapatkanmu Chanyeol." Gumamnya, lalu Baekhyun menghubungi seseorang lagi. yang ia percaya akan membantunya.

 **ooo**

Kyungsoo dan Kai baru saja sampai di hotel, keduanya sudah selesai bermain dan memutuskan membersihkan diri. Kai yang duluan selesai mandi, menunggu Kyungsoo diruang TV, mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka sambil tersenyum. Namun perlahan senyumnya menghilang, pria itu mengernyit bingung mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah rapih dengan Koper kecil ditangannya.

"Soo, kau mau kemana?"

"Kai... aku rasa aku harus pulang."

"pulang? Kita belum waktunya pulang Soo. Apakah kau tidak suka disini? Jika tidak kita bisa pergi ketempat lain."

"bukan begitu. Aku menyukai nya Kai. Sangat." Kata Kyungsoo sendu.

"lalu?" Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati Kai yang kebingungan.

"aku menghargai apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Tapi… aku ingin pulang. Aku tau kau melakukan ini untuk ku, agar aku tak sedih karena Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja Kai. Dia selalu ada di pikiranku."

"aku mohon.. aku ingin pulang." Lanjutnya saat Kai masih bergeming.

Kai menghela nafas. "baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bersiap." Dan ia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

" _maafkan aku Kai."_ Gumam Kyungsoo.

 **ooo**

Minggu itu Chanyeol tak melihat Baekhyun dari pagi, kata para Maid, Nona Wu sudah pergi dari pagi. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya Bingung. Tumben sekali Baekhyun pergi.

.

.

Orang orang dibandara saat itu, menatap Tao dengan decak kagum. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan memotret model terkenal asal China itu. Tao melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya, memperlihatkan mata pandanya yang dihiasi eye shadow. Tak lama, seorang gadis bermata sipit menghampirinya sedikit berlari.

"TAO EONNIE!" katanya, kemudian memeluk model itu.

"hai Baxian. Kau mengganti warna rambutmu? Aku sampai tak mengenalinya!" kata Tao begitu pelukannya terlepas.

"bagus tidak?"

"bagus! Aku suka!"

"baiklah, lewat sini eonnie." Kata Baekhyun, mengajak Tao menuju mobilnya.

"jadi.. apa yang membuatmu memintaku terbang dari Beijing ke Korea Baxian? Kau tau, aku kaget sekali begitu semalam kau memintaku ke sini." Tanya Tao yang sedang duduk disamping Baekhyun yang menyetir

"aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

"untuk."

"rombak penampilan ku ya eonnie! Aku ingin terlihat cantik!"

"apa maksud omongan mu itu Baxian? Kau sudah terlihat Cantik."

"tapi aku ingin terlihat cantic dan mempesona seperti eonnie!" rengeknya.

"hahaha baiklah. Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau tidak meminta teman perempuanmu yang melakukannya?"

"ehm… itu… aku tak punya teman perempuan yang dekat denganku. Temanku laki laki semua."

"APA?!" Tao membelalakan matanya kaget.

"eonnie! Jangan bilang Kris dan Xiumin oppa, ne? mereka bisa menggantungku!" kata Baekhyun berubah panikk. Kaka over protektif nya akan sangat khawatir bila mendengar ini.

"astaga Baxian…." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan puppy eyesnya pada Tao.

"baiklah… hentikan tatapan itu. Dan kembali focus menyetir"

"tapi.. aku tak bisa lama, malam nya aku harus kembali ke Beijing karena besok pagi aku ada pemotretan." Lanjutnya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan gembira sekali.

 **ooo**

"aku permisi dulu Kai. Sampai bertemu lagi." kata Kyungsoo bersiap turun dari mobil sementara kai hanya mencoba tersenyum.

"Soo, jika aku membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada untukmu." Lalu Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan turun dari mobil. Setelah gadis bermata burung hantu itu masuk, Kai menancap gas mobilnya dan segera pergi.

.

.

 _Flashback._

" _Jongin-ah.. keluar lah, ada tamu." Kata sang ibu memanggil Kai sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putranya. Pemuda tan yang sedang berada dikamar itu membuka pintu."ada apa eomma?"_

" _ada tamu di bawah. Bersiap dan turunlah."._

 _Setelah bersiap Kai pun turun kebawah dan mendapati orang tuanya sedang berbicara dengan 2 orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil yang mencuir perhatiannya._

" _ah.. itu dia anakku. Perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin anakku." Kata Sang ibu saat Kai berjalan menghampiri mereka_

" _annyeong hasseo Kim Jongin imnida". Kai membungkukan badannya. Dan kedua orang dewasa itu pun memperkenalkan diri. Nyonya dan Tuan Do. Lalu, si gadis kecil yang dari tadi ia perhatikan._

" _annyong hasseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis._

" _Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah tetangga baru kita, rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Appanya dan appa adalah teman dekat. Semoga kau bisa berteman baik dengannya."_

" _ne!" kata Kai semangat. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyungsoo-ah! Lihat, umpanku dimakan ikan!" kata Kai, memperlihatkan pancingannya yang bergerak gerak._

" _wah kau hebat Kai. Sementara aku belum mendapatkan apa apa." Kyungsoo kecil yang duduk disampingnya memandang Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _jangan seperti itu, sudah, coba kau ambil umpan yang lain." Pinta Kai. Saat gadis itu sedang sibuk mengambill umpan di kotak tak jauh dari situ, Kai menukar pancingannya Kyungsoo dan miliknya yang persis sama._

" _Lihat soo, pancinganmu dimakan ikan!" kata Kai begitu Kyungsoo menghampirinya. "wah daebak, omong omong dimana ikanmu tadi?" Kai kelabakan._

" _terlepas. Sudah cepat Tarik!" katanya sebelum Kyungsoo sadar bahwa pancingan nya sudah ia tukar._

 _._

 _._

" _aku menang lagi kyungsoo!" Kata Kai yang sudah duduk di bangku JHS. Keduanya sedang bermain game dirumah Kai._

" _ah aku kalah terus!"_

" _baiklah, ganti permainan yang lain saja." Dan pria itu dengan sengaja mengalah. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menang._

" _lihattt! Aku menang kai! Wohooo." Gadis bermata burung hantu itupun bersorak gembira._

" _kau hebat Kyungsoo.!" Kata Kai sambil tersenyum kagum._

 _._

 _._

" _nah.. sekarang kau injak gas nya perlahan." Kata Kai yang baru saja masuk ke bangku SHS. Kyungsoo merengek untuk diajari menyetir mobil meskipun belum waktunya. Ia iri melihat Kai yang sudah memiliki mobil dan bisa menyetir._

" _nah betul begitu Soo." Kyungsoo pun gembira, dan larut dalam keasikannya. Tak sadar dengan arah mobil._

" _soo awas! Rem sekarang!" titah Kai panic begitu mobil mengarah ke sebuah Pohon. Kyungsoo mengerem mobil itu, namun tak cukup cepat. Mengakibatkan bagian depan mobil penyok kedalam._

" _kai.. maafkan aku.. aku tak sengaja!" kata Kyungsoo begitu melihat mobil Kai. Sementara Kai memandangnya khawatir._

" _kau tak papa?"_

" _aku baik baik saja."_

" _syukurlah. Yang penting kau tak papa" kata Kai lalu tersenyum. Hati Kyungsoo menghangat melihat itu._

 _._

 _._

" _Jongin, ayo kita makan" Ajak Kyungsoo saat hari pertama sekolah_

" _panggil aku Kai saja. Ne? lebih terdengar keren." Sahut Kai sok keren sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku._

" _kau mengganti namamu?"_

" _ya, untuk kehidupan SHS. Aku mau dikenal sebagai Kai." Katanya lengkap dengan smirknya. Beberapa Yeoja yang berpapasan, menatapnya kagum. "lihat, kau membuat mereka jatuh hati." Kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh._

 _._

 _._

" _aku Park Chanyeol."_

" _aku Kim Jongdae."_

" _aku Do Kyungsoo." Kai baru saja memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada teman barunya. Tak menyadari saat itulah awal dari semuanya terjadi._

 _._

 _._

" _Kai.. maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol saat keduanya sedang berdua dikanting_

" _untuk apa?"_

" _kenalkan aku pada Kyungsoo. Sepertinya aku menyukainya."_

" _begitukah?"_

" _iya! Ayolah, kau kan sahabatku!" Kata Chanyeol antusias, sementara Kai hanya mengangguk kecil_

 _._

 _._

" _soal,Park Chanyeol.. apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai, saat pria itu sedang bermain dirumah Kyungsoo. Keduanya sedang menceburkan kaki mereka ke kolam renang dan menggerak gerakkannya. Menciptakan riak di kolam itu._

" _entahlah.. aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan pria sebelumnya. Aku takut Kai."_

" _takut apa?"_

" _takut saja. Kau lah pria pertama yang dekat denganku. Aku belum terbiasa dekat dengan pria lain kecuali dirimu." Kata Kyungsoo masih memandang Kolam, sementara Kai hanya diam._

 _._

 _._

" _Soo, Chanyeol sakit. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Kai panik, sambil menerobos masuk kerumah Kyungsoo, menghampiri gadis yang sudah duduk diruang Tv itu._

" _be-benarkah?"_

" _baiklah.. tolong antar aku kesana." Dan Kai pun mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahnya._

 _._

 _._

" _Kai.. aku sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah._

" _benarkah itu?" kai membalikan badannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk_

" _wow.. kuucapkan selamat untukmu Soo."_

" _terima kasih."_

" _baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus pulang Eomma memanggilku, sepertinya ia butuh bantuanku." Dan Kai pun pergi dengan dada sesak, sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sendu._

 _Flashback end._

 **ooo**

Saat itu sudah malam di mansion Park. Baekhyun segera kembali kekamarnya sebelum Chanyeol melihat perubahan dirinya. Ia tertawa kecil, tak sabar menunggu reaksi Chanyeol esok hari saat mereka bertemu.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol sedang duduk dimeja makan, ia sedang sarapan sambil menunggu Baekhyun turun. Sedang sibuk sibuknya mengunyah, ia tak sadar seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"selamat pagi" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan terbatuk batuk kecil melihat gadis didepannya ini.

Baekhyun dengan rambut baru berwarna hazelnut. Gaya rambutnya pun diubah, yang tadinya hanya lurus panjang menjadi sedikit berlayer dan bergelombang. Menampilkan kesan dewasa.. Wajahnya pun disapu make up tipis, tak lupa gadis itu mengubah gaya pakaianya yang semakin modis dan err.. sexy?

"ada apa Chanyeol."

"takpapa." Kata Chanyeol singkat.

"makanlah sarapanmu. Nanti kita terlambat." Kata Chanyeol lalu mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan sarapannya sendiri.

.

.

"kau mengganti penampilanmu?" kata Sehun sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, gadis itu tersentak. "astaga Sehun, bisakah kau tak mengagetkan diriku?" "tapi.. yeah, aku menggantinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"kau bahkan memakai make up dan gaya pakaian mu berubah. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sehun tajam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"takpapa. Ini untuk seseorang." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil sementara Sehun hanya memandangnya datar.

Kelas berakhir dan Baekhyun segera melesat pergi.

"semua orang memandangiku." Kata Baekhyun sambil jalan di koridor bersama Chanyeol

"mungkin mereka kaget melihatmu."

"apakah aku terlihat bodoh?"

"tidak.."

"kau cantik." Lanjut Pria itu sambil memalingkan tatapannya. Malu.

 **Ooo**

"oh iya Baek, aku baru ingat. Mengapa kau.. membeli mobil? Apa mobil yang disiapkan orang tuaku tak cukup nyaman?" tanya pria itu begitu mereka sedang di mobil berdua.

"ah.. bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak enak jika menyetir mobil bukan milikku. Lagipula, mobil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaku."

"ulang tahun?"

"ne. ulang tahunku tahun ini."

"kenapa aku tak tau? Kau tak mengundangku."

"aku ingin.. tapi kau sudah pergi dengan Kyungsoo liburan saat itu." Baekhyun mengingat hal itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

"baiklah.. bagaimana jika besok kita pergi makan malam? Untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu dariku."

"hanya makan malam? Kita sering makan malam yeol." Kata Baekhyun bercanda.

"ah.. be-begitu ya?baiklah. aku akan membuatnya menjadi berbeda. Besok malam aku akan menunggumu disebuah restoran terbaik di Seoul." Kata Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh.

"baiklah aku tak sabar untuk itu!"

 **ooo**

sejak pulang dari acara perginya bersama Kyungsoo, perasaan Kai sungguh tidak enak terhadap gadis itu. Esoknya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kyungsoo dirumahnya.

"ah, Tuan muda Kim. Untung saja kau datang kemari." Kata Seorang Maid menghampiri Kai dengan raut khawatir

"memangnya ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu khawatir begitu?"

"Nona Soo, mengunci dirinya dari kemarin tuan. Ia bahkan tak makan. Kami khawatir sekali."

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung berlari kekamar Kyungsoo, mengetuk pintu yang tak kunjung di respon. Kai memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

Betapa kagetnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan pingsan. Buru buru ia menggendong kyungsoo dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil. Menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai disebuah restoran yang diinformasikan Chanyeol. Pria itu meminta supir untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun karena ia sedang ada urusan di perusahaan yang harus diselesaikan lebih dulu.

Baekhyun dengan tampilannya yang cantic menunggu dengan sabar pria itu. Ia tersenyum senyum sendiri menunggu Chanyeol. Malam ini, ia akan mengajak Chanyeol ke taman dulu tempat mereka bertemu. Lalu pelan pelan ia akan menunjukan barang yang dulu Chanyeol berikan. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk perlahan memberi tahu Chanyeol siapa dirinya.

.

.

Dokter saat itu baru saja selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo. Kai yang sedang mondar mandir khawatir di depan pintu, langsung menghampiri dokter saat pria pruh baya itu keluar dari kamar rawat.

"ia baik baik saja. Ia hanya kekurangan makan dan kurang tidur. Terlebih banyak pikiran yang membebaninya. Istirahat yang cukup akan membantunya." Kata dokter itu. Kai pun membungkuk terima kasih dan segera masuk ke kamar itu.

"soo.. apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu." Kata Kai nanar sambil duduk menghadap Kyungsoo, memandang gadis itu lekat lekat.

"apa yang harus kulakukan padamu Soo? Bagaimana aku menjagamu?" lanjjutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Berharap gadis itu tau mengetahui perasaannya.

"chan- chanyeol" Kyungsoo mengigau. Kai terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan kembali apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. "Chanyeol."

Begitu nama itu dia dengar, Kai melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum pahit. "begitukah Soo? Jika memang ia yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

Kai pun bangkit dan segera pergi ke parkiran, menghampiri mobilnya dan menancap gas secepat mungkin.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menuruni tangga dengan terburu, ia sudah terlambat untuk janjinya sekarang. Baru saja ia bersiap membuka pintu, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka dengan Kai yang masuk tergesa gesa.

"ikut aku." Titahnya.

"mau apa kau disini?" tanya nya tajam

"ikut aku. Kyungsoo dirumah sakit. Ia membutuhkanmu.". Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Chanyeol mengambil mobilnya dan mengikuti Kai ke rumah sakit.

Seketika ia melupakan semua janjinya dengan baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan jam tangannya sedikit gelisah. Sudah berjam jam ia menunggu tapi pria yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang.

Sepintas ia memperhatikan jam itu. Mengingatkannya pada si pemberinya. Oh sehun. Terbersit pikirannya untuk menekan tombol di jam tersebut.

Apakah Sehun akan datang menemaninya? Bahkan sudah beberapa minggu mereka tak mengobrol bersama. Baekhyun agak merasa bersalah karena itu.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya memperhatikan jam, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat malam, Wu Baekhyun." Kata Seorang pria yang ia kenal.

Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian rapih dan raut waja datar yang tampan. Pria itu memandangnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun?"

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Maafkan aku ceritanya makin abal. Niatnya hari ini akum au update 2 chap tapiiii tadi file ini kehapus dan aku harus bikin ulang. Huhu maaf kalau jadinya berantakan.**

 **Tapi aku bakal Update secepatnya. Btw aku mau nanya nih, kalian lebih setuju Chanyeol apa Sehun yang sama Baekhyun? Coba kasih pendapat dstiap Chap yang kalian review ya. Soalnya endingnya kemungkinan ga Cuma satu. (aku ga bilang Chanbaek atau hunbaek tapi kemungkinan nya banyak wkwkkwk)**

 **Dan, jangan lupa cek ff aku yang baru Hunt You Down. Aku akan lanjutin itu saat ff ini kelar. Jadi mohon reviewnya yang Chingu.**

 **Gomawo.**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-Moza:***


	10. Chapter 9B

_**Previously:**_

 _ **"Selamat malam, Wu Baekhyun." Kata Seorang pria yang ia kenal.**_

 _ **Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian rapih dan raut waja datar yang tampan. Pria itu memandangnya lalu tersenyum kecil.**_

 _ **"Sehun?**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 9B

Chanyeol menunggu Kyungsoo di sampingnya, wajahnya sangat khawatir. Tak pernah ia mendapati Kyungsoo jatuh sakit seperti ini.

"Soo, maafkan aku.." kata Chanyeol pelan, sementara Kai hanya memandang kedua manusia itu nanar dari kaca kecil di pintu.

Baru saja ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan beberapa langkah, Chanyeol memanggilnnya.

"Kai." Kai menoleh, mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"terima kasih. Kau telah mengantar Kyungsoo kerumah sakit."

"bicara apa kau Yeol. Kyungsoo juga sahabatku. Jika kau yang pingsan atau Jongdae yang menemukan Kyungsoo pingsan, pasti aku dan Jongdae akan melakukan hal yang sama." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja, mereka adalah sahabat. Jujur Ia merasa malu karena telah bersikap dingin pada Kai beberapa minggu terakhir.

"maaf kan aku Kai. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik." Kai menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "tutup mulutmu dan kembali lah ke kamar. Jika Soo sudah sadar, ia pasti ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku pulang dulu. Kabari aku dan Jongdae jika ada apa apa." Kata Kai lalu berbalik.

.

.

"jadi.. Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Jongdae, keduanya berada di bar saat itu. Sebenarnya awalnya jongdae bingung, kenapa Kai menghubunginya untuk bertemu di bar saat ia kira Kai sudah dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun semua kebingungan Jongdae terjawab sudah.

"ia bahkan mengigau nama Chanyeol" kata Kai sambil tertawa remeh lalu menenggak minumannya.

"aku kalah Jongdae. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba, Chanyeol tetaplah pria dambaannya."

Jongdae hanya menatap pria tan didepannya lekat lekat.

 _Flashback._

 _Kai sedang sibuk bermain basket man to man dengan Chanyeol, sementara Kyungsoo sedang duduk di samping lapangan, bersorak menyemangati keduanya. Jongdae tak suka olah raga, ia malah menonton keduanya dan meledek jika salah satu dari mereka gagal mencetak angka._

 _Permainan berakhir, Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo. Meminta kekasihnya untuk mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan manja. Kai memandang penuh arti keduanya. Tak sadar jika Jongdae mencuri lihat tatapan itu._

" _ah, Chanyeol, sudah sore, ayo kita pulang" kata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pun mengangguk. "baiklah, kami duluan ya, Jongdae, Kai. Sampai bertemu besok" kata Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan. Keduanya pun pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang masih bermain basket sendirian._

 _Jongdae menghampiri pria itu dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku._

" _kau mau bermain? kupikir kau tidak suka basket" kata Kai sambil sibuk bergerak kesana kemari, bermain basket sendirian._

" _sampai kapan kau akan begini?" kata Jongdae santai_

" _maksudmu?"_

" _sampai kapan kau akan menutupi perasaanmu?" Kai yang baru saja mau melempar bola, menghentikan gerakannya. Ia memandang Jongdae datar._

" _kau masih mau mengelak juga? Do Kyungsoo. Kau menyukai pacar sahabatmu kan? Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi dari perasaanmu?" lanjut Jongdae tajam. Ia tau ia benar. Kai melempar bola itu asal. Ia menghela nafasnya._

" _sampai ia benar benar menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya" Katanya singkat lalu berjalan pergi._

" _jadi kau pikir Chanyeol bukan orang yang tepat?"_

" _lihat saja nanti. Mereka baru bersama beberapa bulan, kita tak tau kedepannya bagaimana." Kata Kai sambil menoleh kearah Jongdae. Saat si lawan bicara masih bergeming Kai melanjutkan langkahnya, lalu pamit pulang._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

 _Jongdae baru saja sampai dirumah Kai pagi itu, ia baru saja mau mengetuk pintu kamar Kai, namun pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu, dan seorang gadis asing keluar dari kamar itu. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya heran, lalu berjalan masuk._

 _Mendapati Kai yang bertelanjang dada, sedang tidur tiduran malas dikasur. Menggonta ganti Channel TV di depannya. "wow. Siapa itu tadi?" tanya Jongdae sambil masuk._

" _yeoja yang kusewa semalam" sahut kai singkat tanpa memalingkan pandangannya. Jongdae berjengit. Ia mengurungkan niat nya untuk duduk diranjang Kai. Alih alih duduk disitu, ia memutuskan untu duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang._

" _jadi… kau memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyungsoo?"_

" _bicara apa kau. Wanita tadi hanya yeoja malam." Jongdae mengernyit heran."aku hanya.. mencari pelampiasan." Kata Kai santai, sementara Jongdae hanya geleng geleng kepala._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat itu Jongdae sedang berada dirumah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu sedang pergi kerumah Kyungsoo untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang karena hari sudah larut. Tiba tiba suara berisik menyapa pendengaran Jongdae. Penasaran, pria itu pun keluar dan menemukan Kai yang tengah mabuk dan meracau tak jelas memaki Chanyeol._

 _Hampir saja Jongdae terkena bogem mentahnya karena Kai mengira dirinya adalah Chanyeol. Si muka kotak itupun memutuskan untuk membawa Kai pergi, meninggalkan mobilnya bermalam di rumah Chanyeol. Membuat ia harus mencari cari alasan saat Chanyeol bertanya soal menghilangnya dia dan mobil tanpa pemilik yang terparkir semalaman dirumahnya._

 _Dan semenjak saat itu Jongdae selalu menemani Kai jika pria itu ingin minum minum di bar. Mencegah si gila itu akan berbuat diluar kehendak. Sebagai sahabat kedua pihak, Jongdae tak tau harus bagaimana. Dia sahabat Chanyeol, dia bahagia jika Chanyeol bahagia. Tapi Kai juga sahabatnya. Dan pria itu sangat terluka._

 _Hanya ini satu satunya cara Jongdae bersikap. Menjaga sahabatnya dengan menemaninya kapanpun pria itu membutuhkannya. Walaupun Kai selau mengelak._

 _Flashback end_.

"pulang lah Kai, kau butuh istirahat." Pinta Jongdae, begitu melihat Kai semakin sendu.

 **ooo**

"sedang apa kau disini Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Seingatnya ia tidak menekan tombol di jam nya. Bagaimana Sehun tau dia disini?

"kebetulan." Sahut si Pria bule itu santai sambil duduk.

"kebetulan yang aneh."

"kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"menunggu seseorang. Tapi sepertinya ia tak datang." Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu. Ia sudah berdandan cukup cantik dan sexy hari ini. Tapi semuanya sia sia.

"Chanyeol kah itu?" tanya Sehun tajam sambil memandang Baekhyun lekat lekat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecewa.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi dan mencari makan."

"memangnya kenapa tidak makan disini saja?"

"disini tempat acaramu dan Chanyeol. Sekarang waktunya acaraku denganmu. Sudah ayo cepat. Ingat kau masih ada hutang menemaniku makan." Titah Sehun. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya "seingatku aku tidak pernah berjanji." Katanya menyindir. Namun gadis itu akhirnya menurut juga. Melihat Baekhyun yang kedinginan, Sehun pun membuka jasnya dan memakaikan pada gadis itu.

Keduanya pun makan disebuah restoran tak jauh dari situ dengan pemandangan indah. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun membuat Baekhyun sedikit lupa pada Chanyeol. Namun begitu mengingat pria itu, Baekhyun merasa kecewa sekaligus kesal.

", kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sehun begitu mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam. Baekhyun belum ingin pulang. Ia sebenarnya sakit hati terus terusan diperlakukan seperti ini. Sementara Sehun adalah orang baik, pria itu bisa dipercaya. Mungkin pria ini bisa memberinya saran untuk masalahnya itu.

"terserah padamu." Sahutnya singkat. "baiklah, karena cuaca sangat dingin, kita ke apartemenku saja," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Keduanya sudah sampai di apertemen pria bule itu. Baekhyun duduk di sofa sementara Sehun sedang mengambil minuman hangat dari pantry.

"terima kasih" kata Baekhyun begitu Sehun memberikan gelas itu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menonton DVD. Sehun punya banyak sekali DVD bagus, tapi hampir tak menyentuhnya. Tumpukan film itu terlihat hanya seperti sentuhan kedok di apartemennya agar terlihat seperti apartemen pria normal pada umumnya.

Ditengah tengah Film, Baekhyun terdiam. Ingatannya kembali pada Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun menatapnya penuh arti.

"ada apa Baek? Kau tak suka filmnya? Kau mau menonton di bioskop saja?"

"ah.. tidak Hun. Tidak papa." Kata Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mencoba tersenyum. Orang awam pun tau senyum Baekhyun tak tulus.

"lalu?"

"apakah ini soal Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terdiam.

"kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan Sehun barusan membuat gadis sipit itu mendongak. Ia kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tau ia jatuh hati pada pria itu, tapi… apa begitu kentara sampai Sehun bisa tau?

"Baek.. apa yang membuatmu menyukai pria yang terus terusan menyakitimu?" katanya pelan

"aku.. sudah berjanji padanya untuk tak meninggalkannya Sehun." Sahut Baekhyun, teringat bagaimana ia dulu berkali kali berjanji untuk terus bersama Chanyeol.

"dan apa pria itu mengingat janjimu?" Baekhyun terdiam. Kata kata Sehun barusan seolah menusuknya

"lupakanlah dia."kata Sehun tegas. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengatupkannya berkali kali. Mencari kata kata yang tepat. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia pernah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak melupakan Chanyeol? Toh pria itu tak mengingatnya kan?

Setelah yakin dengan dirinya, Baekhyun membuka suara "tak bisa Sehun. Entah apapun yang ia lakukan padaku, tapi aku menyukainya. Ah bukan, aku mencintainya. Aku baru sadar hal itulah yang membuatku bertahan. Tak perduli betapa sakitnya. Tapi aku mencintainya. Aku selau berharap bisa bersamanya. A-"

"LUPAKAN DIA!" bentak Sehun. Matanya tajam seolah menusuk seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Rahangnya bahkan mengeras seolah menahan amarah. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, menatap pria di depannya heran. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba mengatur kembali emosinya.

"cobalah untuk bersamaku Baekhyun." Katanya pelan. Terdengar seperti memohon. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya kaget. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, memastikan bahwa kejadian ini benar benar sedang terjadi. hari harinya bersama Baekhyun membuat Sehun merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tak hinggap dihatinya. Sehun manatap lekat bibir Baekhyun yang mungil, wajahnya yang cantik dengan make up tipis serta bajunya yang menggoda membuat jantung Sehun berdegup cepat

" _persetan dengan tugas"_ batinnya. Sehun pun bergerak maju dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Ia tak perduli meskipun sang gadis membelalakan matanya kaget, ia mencoba melepaskan pagutan itu tapi Sehun mengunci tangannya.

Perasaan menggebu gebu memenuhi dadanya, dengan terburu ciuman Sehun turun di leher Baekhyun, menjelajahi leher jenjang putih itu.

"SEHUN HENTIKAN!" namun jeritan Baekhyun tak Ia dengarkan. Dengan mudah Sehun mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh disofa dengan posisi terlentang. Dengan sigap, Sehun berlutut diatas Baekhyun sambil terus menciuminya penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun pun mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga sampai pria itu mundur. Buru buru ia bangun dan duduk menjauh dari Sehun.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun kaget, hampir menangis. Sehun sendiri seolah baru kembali sadar dari perbuatannya barusan. Ia mengusap wajahnya berkali kali dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia kaget bukan main.

"ma-maaf Baekhyun aku benar benar tidak bermaksud. Aku minta ma-"

"sudahlah." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Dadanya naik turun, ia benar benar shock dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan barusan.

"aku pinjam kamar mandimu. Lalu tolong antarkan aku pulang." Kata Baekhyun sambil bangkit berjalan ke kamar mandi dikamar Sehun. Ia harus merapihkan dirinya sebelum pulang. Beberapa kali ia mondar mandir di dalam kamar mandi. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya.

Apakah… Sehun terbawa suasana sampai kehilangan kendali? Tapi… sejauh yang Baekhyun tau, Sehun merupakan orang paling minim emosi. Rasanya tak mungkin jika pria itu hanya nafsu dan menyerangnya karena mereka berduaan. Jika karena nafsu, Sehun bisa saja menyewa yeoja malam kan?

Setelah ia jauh lebih tenang, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Hampir saja ia keluar dari pintu kamar, namun selembar foto mencuri perhatiannya. Ia mendekat ke foto yang tergeletak di meja kamar Sehun. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya begitu melihat Foto dirinya dengan seragam sekolahnya di Beijing. Bagaimana Sehun bisa memiliki foto nya?

Baekhyun pun keluar dengan langkah terburu. Menemui Sehun yang terduduk masih dengan raut menyesalnya.

"apa ini Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tajam. Sehun mendongak. Matanya melebar saat gadis itu menunjukan sebuah foto. Ia merutukki dirinya karena sembarang menaruh hal sepenting itu.

"a-aku." Sehun kelabakan. Ia masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan, sekarang ia harus menghadapi bencana lain.

"mengapa kau bisa memiliki fotoku? Ini fotoku saat aku di Beijing. Kau belum mengenalku saat itu." Sehun terdiam.

"MENGAPA KAU BISA MEMILIKI FOTOKU SEHUN!" Raun Baekhyun. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca sekarang.

"Baek. Aku bisa jelaskan." Kata Sehun memohon, sebenarnya pria itu juga tak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

"jelaskan apa! Jawab aku Sehun, apa tujuanmu?! Sebenarnya aku curiga padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa tau soal ayah Chanyeol. Kau selalu ada di dekatku tanpa aku meminta, seperti sekarang…."

" ….. _siapa_ kau?" desis Baekhyun, menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata Sehun.

"maaf Baekhyun." Namun hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Sehun. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia kaget bukan main. Apakah Sehun seorang penguntit yang berniat jahat terhadapnya. Saat ini ia di Korea tanpa pengawalan dari siapapun. Jelas sekali ia bisa dicelakai dengan mudah.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya, matanya berkaca kaca. Ia kecewa sekali.

"Pergi. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" katanya sambil melepaskan jam tangan yang diberikan sehun dan membantingnya kelantai. ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan pergi dengan terburu. Sehun mencoba mengejar gadis itu namun ia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam lift. Buru buru Sehun turun dengan tangga darurat mengejar Baekhyun yang berada di dalam lift dengan mata berkaca kaca. Namun gadis itu mencapai lobby lebih dulu.

Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam taxi begitu Sehun sampai di Lobby. Ia ingin pergi menyusul Baekhyun dengan mobilnya. Tapi, ia rasa semuanya akan tambah gawat jika terus mengejar Baekhyun dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sehun menendang kerikil dengan penuh amarah. Ia pun melangkah kembali ke apartemennya dengan rasa kesal luar biasa.

Sementara Baekhyun di taxi, hanya bisa menatap nanar keluar jendela. Tak mengerti siapa orang yang bisa ia percaya sekarang.

 **ooo**

Chanyeol masih terduduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo saat itu. Tiba tiba, pergerakan Kecil Kyungsoo menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, mencari tau dimana ia berada. Ia kaget begitu melihat Chanyeol sedang memandangnya lekat disamping tempat tidur.

"kau sudah siuman?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, rasa lega terpancar dari matanya.

"Chanyeol? A…. aku dimana?"

"kau dirumah sakit Kyungsoo. Kau pingsan dikamar."

"kau… membawaku kemari?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "tidak.. Kai lah yang membawamu kesini dan memanggilku."

"apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu Soo! Kau tak seperti ini." "dulu kau juga mogok makan saat aku menolakmu." Chanyeol terkekeh. "kau mencoba meniru ku eoh? Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo diam sebentar.

"Yeol… maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa jika tidak bersamamu. Sudah banyak hal kita lewati. Aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan wanita lain. Aku menginginkanmu yeol. Kembalilah." Kata gadis bermata burung hantu itu sambil menangis. Isakan nya bahkan terdengar sangat pilu.

"kembali lah padaku…" Kyungsoo mengulang kata katanya begitu melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"aku juga minta maaf Soo. Semua salahku." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terduduk sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"tolong jangan pergi lagi Yeol. Aku tak bisa jika kau pergi."

"sst… aku tak akan pergi. Tenangkan lah dirimu." Katanya sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan gadis yang telah kembali jadi miliknya. Pelukan mereka pun terlepas.

"Chanyeol… aku.. butuh keyakinan kau tak akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi."

"keyakinan apa?"

"bagaimana jika hubungan kita.. lebih kearah serius?" Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tau maksud Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol?"

"ah? Iya? Akan aku pikirkan Soo." Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka, Jongdae masuk kedalam sambil membawa buah buahan.

"hai. Aku mendengar dari Kai kau bertindak ceroboh. Aku kemari untuk menceramahimu Kyungsoo. Jangan kira karena kau sakit kau terbebas dari omelanku."

"sudahlah, tak papa. Kyungsoo kan juga sahabatku yang merepotkan."lanjut Jongdae begitu melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang tak enak hati.

"Yeol. Apa kau besok ada kelas?"

"ada. Ta-"

"pulanglah. Kau butuh istirahat. Besok aku libur, aku bisa menjaga Kyungsoo untukmu." Potong Jongdae lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"tapi-" si Muka kotak itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam sambil melipat tangannya. "Yeol. Apa kau akan terus melalaikan tugasmu disaat kau akan dibebankan tugas perusahaan oleh ayah dan Ibumu? Jika aku ayahmu aku pasti tak akan membiarkanmu bolos. Kalau perlu, kau tinggal di kelas." Lalu ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menatap keduanya. "takpapa kan Soo, jika kau bersamaku?"

"iya, Jongdae benar. Pulang lah yeollie. Aku baik baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan.

"baiklah, aku titip Kyungsoo padamu Jongdae."

"Soo, aku pulang dulu." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening kyungsoo. Cukup jelas untuk Jongdae mengetahui bahwa keduanya sudah kembali bersama.

"baiklah. Sekarang, aku akan menyuapi mu makan." Kata Jongdae, mencoba menjadi sahabat yang baik (lagi) untuk semua pihak.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun masih tak bisa tidur saat itu, ia merebahkan dirinya masih dengan tatapan kosong ke langit langit kamarnya. Semua kejadian hari ini mengusik pikirannya. Tiba tiba, langkah kaki terdengar menaiki tangga dan berjalan kearah kamar disebelahnya. Apa itu Chanyeol?

Buru buru ia bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar, menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol baru saja pulang, bersiap membuka pintu kamar. Pria itu tampak kusut meskipun pakaiannya bisa dikatakan rapih. Kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku dengan jas yang ia lampirkan dibahunya. Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka. Saat itulah Chanyeol baru ingat janji nya dengan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Baek.. a-aku minta maaf" kata Chanyeol benar benar menyesal. "aku baru saja mau berangkat menemuimu tapi Kai mendatangiku. Ia bilang Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit." Hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengar nama itu disebut. Alih alih bertanya alasan mengapa Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit Baekhyun malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang terbesit di pikirannya saat itu.

Hening beberapa saat,

 **BGM: TELL ME WHATS LOVE D.O FEAT YOO YOUNGJIN**

Oh yeah, don't leave me baby  
Just turn around

"kau… kembali bersamanya, bukan?" gumam Baekhyun dengan tatapan Sendu. Chanyeol mendongak. "kalian bersama lagi bukan?" Chanyeol diam sebentar sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

Yeah- Play another slow jam  
(Oh- Play another slow jam

"kuucapkan selamat untukmu" katanya dingin. "Baek, a-" panggil Chanyeol saat gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan bersiap masuk ke kamar.

This is my property (Oh-)  
Tell me, what is love?

"aku ingin istirahat." Potong Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol mengucapkan kata kata yang akan semakin menatap pintu Baekhyun yang tertutup kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

As I forgot about you who doesn't love me  
I live doing everything that I wanted to do  
I can't ever erase you from my head.  
Why?

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai kearah ranjang. Ia duduk disana, meraih bola kaca pemandangan Sydney dan menatapnya sendu. Ingatannya kembali saat mereka pertama bertemu. Lalu melompat saat Baekhyun merengek untuk kembali ke Korea dan diakhiri dengan saat Chanyeol mengenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya, ia tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian itu.

Who are you to make me pitiful?  
If I cursed you out I would have felt better at least  
Why? Why did you leave me  
without saying anything?

Semanatara Chanyeol di kamarnya, berjalan karah jendela kamarnya yang besar, melipat tangannya dan mengingat kembali saat ia bermain permainan di festival dengan Baekhyun, ia memberikan kalung berbandul bulan sabit untuk gadis itu. Yang selalu dipakainya kemanapun. lalu saat mereka bermain piano bersama. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

I'm not ready to break up Wait a minute  
Waiting is too long it Has no limit  
I keep calling for you but you're answerless  
and only echoes keep coming back to me…

kemudian, ia bertemu Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun. Awalnya Chanyeol pikir Sehun hanya sembarang orang hingga saat gadis itu menghilang seharian. Dan saat itu Oh Sehun selalu muncul. Menginterupsi segalanya. Rahangnya mengeras marah mengingat itu.

I hate myself  
for living on after losing you  
But I hope that some day…  
Oh, tell me, what is love?  
Tell me, what is love?

Baekhyun ingat saat Chanyeol membentaknya pertama kali. Menyeretnya dari kamar lalu membanting pintu di depannya. Ia juga ingat saat mencari kalung itu sampai pingsan. lalu Sehun membantunya. Dan ia terbangun dikamar pria bule itu, lengkap dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti. Baekhyun tertawa kecil mengingat responnya saat itu. Ia memakan bubur mengerikan yang dimasak Sehun

Like you told me while gazing into my eyes  
The two letters hurt like humiliation.  
My heart finally knows  
Oh, tell me, what is love?  
Tell me, what is love?

Yah, Oh Sehun lah orang yang yang mengingat ulang tahunya, Sehun yang menyelamatkannya, Sehun yang merawatnya dikala sakit. Pikiran Baekhyun bercabang. Bagaimana saat Sehun mencium diri di ulang tahun Jongdae dan saat Chanyeol yang menciumnya. Namun hatinya tau, siapa yang ia pilih. Dan itu bukan Sehun.

Hey, baby please stop!  
You stop in your tracks walking away from me  
Please even now… NO NO NO

Sehun memungut jam yang dibanting Baekhyun, ujungnya retak. Pria itu mengambil sekaleng beer dikulkas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, masih menggenggam hadiah ulang tahun darinya itu.

It doesn't matter if it's a lie.  
I want to know at least the truth.

Bayangannya kembali teringat saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun pertama kali di perpustakaan lalu saat ia menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang pingsan ditengah Hujan.

(Why did you keep)  
pushing me away?

Ia mengingat saat Baekhyun selalu saja membela Chanyeol. Bagaimana tatapan wanita itu pada pria tinggi bermarga Park.

(How I kept approaching you,)  
Was that selfish of me?

Ia mencoba menarik Baekhyun namun gadis itu akan tetap mengikuti Chanyeol

I can't escape from these thoughts.  
Is such a thing love?

Malam dimana ia menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari perampok, mencium keningnya, lalu mencium bibirnya dibawah Lampion terbang. Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat mengingat hal itu semua.

I'm not ready to break up Wait a minute  
(Wait a minute for me baby)  
Waiting is too long, it Has no limit  
(Has no limit)

I keep calling for you but you're answerless  
and only echoes keep coming back to me..

Lalu ingatan beberapa saat lalu saat ia hampir saja memperkosa Baekhyun menghampirinya Ia mengusap rambutnya frustasi, menyesal karena kehilangan kendali. Seharusnya ia tidak melibatkan perasaan selama mengerjakan misi. Ia baru menyadari, Baekhyun telah mencuri hatinya. Kesal karena semua berantakan ia membanting kaleng beernya.

I hate myself  
for living on after losing you  
But I hope that some day… (I hope for you)  
Oh, tell me, what is love?  
Tell me, what is love?

Dan disebuah tempat yang lain, Kai yang menolak untuk pulang, menatap minumannya dengan dingin. Ia memain mainkan gelasnya, mencoba mengusir Bayangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang hadir di benaknya. Bayangan saat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, saat mereka berciuman, saat Kyungsoo tersenyum karena Chanyeol seorang dan saat gadis itu mengigaukan namanya.

Like you told me while gazing into my eyes (YEAH-)  
The two letters hurt like humiliation.  
My heart finally knows  
Oh, tell me, what is love?  
Tell me, what is love?

Kai ingat ia selalu melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Mengalah, menjaga dan menyayanginya dari jauh. Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja bar, ia terisak, katakanlah ia mabuk. Tapi rasa sakitnya benar benar nyata. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan, tak akan cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo berpaling padanya.

I'm frozen in the same place  
even after time passes  
Happy moments stopped me  
like a photo. YEAH

di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya dari tadi, diselimuti oleh Jongdae, Jongdae meminta gadis itu untuk beristirahat. Ia pejamkan matanya namun pikirannya terbang jauh ke beberapa kejadian terakhir ini.

They ask, people ask  
if I'm alright  
(if I'm alright)  
I break a little (YEAH)

Ia ingat saat memergoki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berpelukan, Saat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cemburu, dan selalu berapi api jika melihat Sehun.

my slashed heart hurts  
Like this, SO BAD…

don't go far from me Oh- yeah

ia sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Apakah hanya karena ada orang baru yang datang ke kehidupannya, Chanyeol melupakannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo meremas selimutnya, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit dihatinya

No baby you oh- no no no no no  
I'm not a kind of steel yeah (yeah)

tapi, tiba tiba ia teringat saat Kai menghiburnya, saat kai memeluknya, menghancurkan dapurnya dan mengajaknya pergi. Kai lah orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Namun Kai hanya sahabatnya. Dan akan selalu tetap seperti itu. Sementara Chanyeol… Chanyeol berbeda.

I hate myself  
for living on after losing you  
But I hope that some day… I hope for  
(Some day next to me Yeah)  
Oh, tell me, what is love?  
Tell me, what is love?  
(Tell me, what is love?)

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Menahan air matanya jatuh saat mengingat semua memori yang berputar di benaknya. ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi.. apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Chanyeol sudah kembali pada Kyungsoo. Apa dia memiliki kesempatan? Mungkinkah Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama hanya saja tak berani mengucapkannya? Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke dinding, menempelkan keningnya dan menyentuh dinding itu dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, mencoba membisikkan sesuatu.

Like you told me while gazing into my eyes  
(Come back to me babe)  
The two letters hurt like humiliation. (Yeah)  
My heart finally knows..

Ia tak tau, Chanyeol juga berjalan dan menempelkan kening dan telapak tangan kanannnya kenangan tentang Kyunsoo berputar putar dibenaknya. Ia harus memilih. Jika saja dinding itu tidak ada, kening mereka pasti sudah bersentuhan. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba membisikan sesuatu.

Oh, tell me, what is love?  
Tell me, what is love?

"Chanyeol…/Baekhyun…." kata mereka bersamaan.

(Tell me, what is love)

"Saranghae…/Mianhe…" lanjutnya, meskipun tak ada yang mendengar. Chanyeol membalikan badannya, ia merosot lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sementara Baekhyun, jatuh terduduk, memeluk lututnya sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun terbangun pagi itu dengan dirinya yang tertidur dilantai. Membuat gadis itu mengalami demam. Ia bersyukur sebenarnya. Dengan begini ia tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol di kampus dan hanya berdiam diri di kamar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersyukur sedang jatuh sakit. Baekhyun tertawa remeh Saat menyadari Bahwa Chanyeol akan menjenguk dikala Kyungsoo sakit sementara Ia hanya akan sendirian. Biasanya, Sehun akan datang disaat Chanyeol mengecewakannya. Namun, kejadian semalam, membuat Baekhyun tak mengenali lagi siapa Sehun yang ia kenal. Gadis itu bangun dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

"mengapa semuanya seperti ini." Gumam Baekhyun, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal.

 **ooo**

Kyungsoo sudah dibolehkan pulang kerumah, Chanyeol mengantar kekasihnya pulang dari rumah sakit.

"yeol?" tanya kyungsoo begitu keduanya sedang ada di mobil.

"ya?"

"apa.. kau sudah memikirkan omongan kemarin?" Raut wajah Chanyeol kembali datar. Awalnya ia tak berfikir bahwa gadis itu serius, namun di serang dengan pertanyaan yang sama membuat Chanyeol yakin, Kyungsoo sedang tidak main main dengan permintaannya.

"ah.. iya.. aku belum memikirkannya." Kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Dia sedikit tau apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Mungkin, ia harus bertindak dengan caranya sendiri jika ia mau mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

.

 **ooo**

Suatu pagi, Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang sibuk menelfon di halaman belakang. Ia ingin melewati begitu saja tapi kata kata Chanyeol menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis itu beresembunyi dibalik dinding dan menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"…."

"Baekhyun? Ti-tidak"

"…"

"ayolah, aku belum siap."

"….."

"bukan begitu, tapi aku belum yakin…."

"…"

Dan sambungan itu pun dimatikan lengkap dengan Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal.

.

.

Minggu minggu kuliah setelah itu merupakan minggu terberat bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin menghilang darinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Jongdae berbeda fakultas. Apalagi Kai yang berbeda universitas. Baekhyun merasa ia tak punya teman.

Ia mengingat saat dimana dirinya sedang makan dikantin, lalu ia bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mencari meja. Pria itu akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu, di sisi lain, Sehun menatapnya, namun saat itu giliran Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya dan buru buru pergi.

Hal itu juga berlaku di perpustakaan. Saat tak sengaja Chanyeol mengambil buku yang sama dengan Baekhyun, pria itu buru buru mengalah dan segera beranjak pergi. Sementara Sehun memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Bahkan saat diparkiran, Chanyeol akan memarkir mobilnya jauh dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke mobil cepat cepat sebelum Sehun mendahuluinya. Karena lelaki albino itu nyaris setiap hari memarkir di dekat Baekhyun. Mencoba mendekatinya. Namun Baekhyun tak mau dekat dengannya meskipun hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

Lucu jika dipikir pikir mengingat tingkah laku mereka sekarang seperti kucing dan anjing yang kejar kejaran. Padahal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tinggal serumah sedangkan Sehun dulunya dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Keadaan dirumah juga tak membantu, Chanyeol tidak akan makan semeja dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan makan duluan, atau makan diluar jika gadis itu mendahuluinya makan. Baekhyun jadi tak enak hati. Mungkin ia sebaiknya menyewa apartemen? Tapi mengingat dirinya sedang dikuntit ia jadi takut sendiri. Apa kah ia harus mengatakan pada kaka kakanya soal ini? Soal pria yang mengikutinya. Tapi Baekhyun yakin sekali, Kris dan (Terlebih) Xiumin akan langsung menariknya pulang saat itu juga dan melipat gandakan pengawalan.

Baekhyun benci itu. Dia tidak mau pulang. Tidak sebelum Chanyeol mengingatnya.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun pulang ke mansion dan sedikit kaget melihat Donghae dan Yoona serta Chanyeol diruang TV. Ketiganya sedang berbicara serius. Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak kesal terlihat seperti habis berdebat.

"hai, Baek, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yoona, begitu mendapati Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka.

"hai, bibi."

"eomma, aku ke kamar dulu." Kata Chanyeol lalu pergi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum maklum begitu Yoona memandangnya tak enak hati.

"kemarilah Baek. Duduk bersama kami."

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"baik paman. Kabar bibi dan paman bagaimana?"

"baik juga. Sebenarnya kami belum waktunya pulang, tapi karena besok adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol. Mau tak mau kami harus menunda pekerjaan dan segera pulang. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Chanyeol yang istimewa, jadi kami tidak bisa melewatkannya." Kata Yoona.

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk. Ia bukannya tak ingat dengan ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak yakin Chanyeol menginginkannya untuk datang ke pestanya.

 **ooo**

Malam itu Sehun sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dijalanan kota Seoul, ia butuh menghilangkan penatnya. Mungkin, ia bisa memukuli orang jika ia beruntung. Ia berhenti disebuah tempat. Tempat dimana Sehun mengajak Baekhyun pergi saat ulang tahun gadis itu.

Lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya berdering. Paman Lee menelfonnya,

" _kau tak mengabariku lagi selama berminggu minggu. Apa yang terjadi?"_

"…" Sehun sudah tau, pria paruh baya itu akan menanyai nya soal hal ini.

" _sumberku bilang, mereka beberapa kali melihat Baekhyun menjauhimu. Ada apa?"_

Sehun menghela nafas. "Paman Lee. Aku ketahuan. Baekhyun menemukan fotonya di atas mejaku."

" _lalu?"_

"dia takut dan menjaga jarak. Ia pasti sudah curiga padaku sekarang" ada helaan nafas panjang diseberang panggilan. Lalu hening beberapa detik.

" _Oh Sehun_." Kata Paman Lee penuh penekanan.

" _kau di berhentikan dari tugas ini. Segera tinggalkan Korea dan kembali ke New York_." kemudian, sambungan dimatikan. Ia menggeram kesal, lalu memukul kemudinya dengan marah

 **ooo**

Hari ulang tahun Chanyeol pun tiba, suasana meriah dan mewah menghiasai halaman belakang mansion park yang megah. Yoona dan Donghae tampak bahagia. Kyungsoo juga tak lepas dari Chanyeol. Sepintas pesta ini mirip pernikahan melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di dekat Chanyeol saat tamu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Namun ada yang aneh, Chanyeol tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Omong omong soal ucapan selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun belum mengucapkan itu. Merasa saatnya belum tepat.

Ia hanya sendirian di pesta itu, Kai sedang meminum wine tak jauh dari tempatnya. Pria itu tampak sendiri tanpa yeoja yeoja yang biasa bergelayut di tangannya. Sementara Jongdae sibuk dengan makanan. Seperti biasa.

Saat semua nya sudah berkumpul, Donghae pun mengambil gelas dan mengetuk sendok ke gelas tersebut. Menciptakan bunyi dentingan yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

Semuanya pun menoleh, lalu terdiam. Menunggu tuan rumah berbicara.

"Selamat Malam. Terima kasih telah datang ke pesta ulang tahun anakku. Aku harap kalian menikmati pestanya." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh karisma.

"Chanyeol. kau sudah besar sekarang. Ayah dan ibu menyayangimu nak. Semoga sukses dan sehat selalu. Bersulang untuk putraku park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya sambil menghadap putranya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Tampak sedikit dipaksakan.

Dan para hadirin mengangkat gelasnya, lalu meminum wine mereka. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun Kai, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"dan, malam ini juga malam yang sangat istimewa. Bukan hanya tepat dimana anak ku berulang tahun. Tapi, Kami, keluarga Park dengan bahagia mengumumkan, Bahwa Park Chanyeol putra kami…..

"….Telah ditunangkan dengan putri keluarga Do. Do Kyungsoo. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk keduanya." Kata Donghae. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, sementara Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cincin yang dibawakan maidnya, ia menyematkan di jarinya dan satu lagi di jari Kyungsoo.

 _Chanyeol… bertunangan?_ Dan tepuk tangan meriah, mengiringi kepergian Baekhyun dengan hati hancur.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, maaf kalo BGM nya timingnya ga pas. Oh iya aku mau nanya lagi, btw kalian kalo aku kasih BGM yang bukan lagu EXO, tapi ost salah satu drakor kira kira gimana? Abis aku belum nemuin beat lagu EXO yang cocok buat suatu adegan di beberapa next chap depan.**

 **Dan saat aku baca review kalian… ternyata kalian sebel bgt ya sama chanyeol ._.v mian oppa, aku harus bikin kamu nyebelin biar aku ga makin jatuh cinta *plak.**

 **Jadi akhirnya Chanyeol sama…. Sama… sama author *bakar author***

 **Yang pingin moment Chanbaek lebih banyak dan kenapa Hunbaek disini bertebaran aku emang sengaja mau liatin dulu seberapa jauh dan dalam hubungan Chansoo dan dilemanya Baekhyun sama Sehun. Biar kalian tau seberapa besar resiko yang Chanyeol ambil kalo ninggalin Kyungsoo. Tapi sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan sadar dan mulai ngejar ngejar Baekhyun kok. Tenang aja! Semua ada waktunya. Eaaa.**

 **Lagipula kalo alesannya gamau Baek dapet yang bekas….. kalo dipikir pikir, sama Sehun juga bekas… dia kan udah tidur sama yeoja malam….. wayolo.**

 **Kalo gitu, review terusnya Chingu. Hari ini aku update chap selanjutnya kalo responnya baik. Muah!:***

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-moza**


	11. Chapter 10

_**previously:**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cincin yang dibawakan maidnya, ia menyematkan di jarinya dan satu lagi di jari Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **Chanyeol… bertunangan? Dan tepuk tangan meriah, mengiringi kepergian Baekhyun dengan hati hancur.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 10

Baekhyun berlari keluar, tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sempat meliriknya. Sementara Kai, tanpa sadar ia terhuyung beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya kembali menguasai diri dan pergi dari situ. Jongdae, yang peka terhadap situasi ini, beranjak pergi mengikuti sahabatnya.

Chanyeol sedikit heran, melihat semua sahabatnya malah pergi disaat seperti ini.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk dengan berlari, ia mengangkat gaunnya saat menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamar, bunyi dentuman sepatunya yang berisik menggema di Mansion park yang sepi karena semua nya sedang berada di halaman belakang.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, membantingnya sampai tertutup lalu jatuh di dekat tempat tidur dengan wajah yang ia tenggelamkan di punggung tangannya sampil menyender ke sisi ranjang.

Ia menangis. Belum lama ia menangisi Chanyeol. sekarang pria itu sudah menyakitinya lagi.

"ottokhae?" isaknya. Dia harus bagaimana sekarang. Kembalinya ia ke Korea benar benar diluar dugaannya.

.

.

Kai sedang berjalan dengan satu tangan ia taruh di sakunya. Pria itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari halaman belakang mansion Park. Ia tau bahwa Jongdae sedang mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Kai!" Pemuda tan itu berhenti kemudian membalikan badannya. Menatap pria yang lebih pendek itu. raut wajah Kai terlihat lelah dengan sinar mata yang susah diartikan. Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam. Sebenarnya Jongdae juga tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya tau bahwa Kai pasti sedang sangat terluka.

Mungkin pemuda itu butuh beer dan teman minum?

Jongdae sedikit kelabakan, mencari topik yang pas untuk ia bicarakan pada Kai. Kai tertawa getir saat melihat Jongdae di depannya sedang mencari kata untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jongdae." Katanya pelan sambil tersenyum. "kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. aku baik baik saja."

"kurasa Soo sudah bersama orang yang tepat, tak mungkin Chanyeol meminangnya jika ia tidak serius dengan wanita itu." Kai menghela nafasnya sebentar

"dengan begini… aku bisa merelakan gadis itu Jongdae.." lanjut pria itu, meskipun rasa terluka masih terlihat dari sinar matanya. Hening beberapa detik

"gomawo.. telah menjagaku selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku.. permisi." Kata Kai tulus lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongdae sendirian. Kyungsoo sudah menemukan pria yang tepat, pria yang mencintainya. Seharusnya ia lega kan.

Namun… banyak hal yang mereka tak tau.

.

.

Saat itu para tamu sedang menikmati hidangan sementara Chanyeol malah menghilang dan menyibukan dirinya sendiri cukup jauh dari keramaian. Ia memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

 _Flashback._

 _Chanyeol sedang berdiri dibelakang halamannya. Ia memang sudah berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi.. tampaknya itu tidak memberikan banyak perubahan dalam hidupnya. Ia malah merasa luar biasa menyesal pada Baekhyun. Tapi.. Baekhyun temannya dan Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Gadis sipit itu pasti akan mengerti bukan?_

 _Ponsel disakunya berdering, eommanya menelfon Chanyeol dari Australia_

" _yeoboseyo"_

" _ **hallo Chanyeollie. Apa kabarmu nak?"**_

" _begitulah."_

" _ **apa keadaan rumah baik baik saja?"**_

" _hahaha, eomma! Kau bicara seolah aku akan membakar rumah saja."_

" _ **kau tidak mengganggu Baekhyun kan?"**_

" _Baekhyun? Ti-tidak!"_

" _ **Chanyeol-ah.. Kyungsoo meminta restuku kemarin. Kau sudah tau bukan bahwa ia memintamu menikahinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?. Eomma dan appa.. sudah menyetujuinya. Kalian akan menikah saat ulang tahunmu."**_

" _ayolah, aku belum siap"_

" _ **apa kau takut dengan kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol? tenang saja, kau masih tetap berkuliah sampai kau lulus dan bergabung dengan perusahaan."**_

" _bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak yakin…"_

" _ **Appa dan eomma sudah memutuskan ini Chanyeol. kau hanya perlu mempersiapkannya. Kita bicara lagi nanti. sampai jumpa. Kami menyayangimu."**_

 _Dan sambungan dimatikan, meninggalkan sang tuan muda park yang termenung. Apakah ia benar benar akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo? Jika ia, sebaiknya ia harus menjauhi Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu makin membuatnya bingung seperti dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan disinilah Chanyeol, ditengah ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang mendesaknya. Seharusnya saat saat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya berakhir baik baik saja kan? Bukannya berdebat sengit seperti ini._

" _Kami sudah memikirkannya Chanyeol. Kau akan dinikahkan dengan Kyungsoo"kata Donghae tegas_

" _kalian tak bisa menikahkan ku begitu saja dengan Kyungsoo! Meskipun ia kekasihku dan aku mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi banyak pertimbangan untuk ini appa, eomma! Shirro! Aku tidak mau!"_

" _PARK CHANYEOL!" Donghae kehabisan kesabarannya._

" _ini dilakukan untuk kebaikanmu. Kau tau kan, hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menjagamu. Kau butuh dia disampingmu. Aku tak mau kau menyakiti orang lain lagi." Sekarang, nyonya Park yang mencoba membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu._

" _apa… apa maksud eomma?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya._

" _Kyungsoo mengatakan pada eomma kau hampir menyakiti Baekhyun. Setiap saat. Kau tentu tak pernah mengingat itu. Beruntung Kyungsoo selalu datang dan mencegah semuanya terjadi lebih jauh. Kau tentu mengerti bahwa satu satunya cara agar kyungsoo bisa terus menjagamu adalah selalu bersamanya. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika kau dan dia menikah."_

" _Omong kosong apa ini. Aku tak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun. Tanyakan saja padanya!" Chanyeol membebelalakan matanya. Kaget dengan berita yang barusan ia dengar._

" _dan menurutmu apakah dia akan mengaku? Dia tinggal disini. Dan dia sahabatmu! dia tak mungkin mengadukanmu"_

 _"Chanyeol, pikirkanlah, Bagaimana mungkin keluarga Park dan Wu bisa bekerja sama kalau kau menyakiti anaknya" kata Donghae pelan penuh penekanan._

" _batalkan saja kerjasamanya!"_

" _tidak bisa" kata Donghae tegas_

" _DAN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KERJA SAMA INI BEGITU PENTING UNTUKMU APPA! KAU HARUSNYA MEMIKIRKAN KEBAHAGIAAN KU! BUKANNYA MEMAKSAKU MENIKAH"_

 _Chanyeol mulai tertekan, ia kembali berubah menjadi Chanyeol yang tempramen. Namun Donghae tidak bisa mengalah sekarang. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya,_

" _ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami. Kau akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"_

 _Chanyeol tak terima, baru saja ia ingin membantah namun gadis itu baru saja sampai di Mansion. Ia tak bisa bertemu Baekhyun sekarang. Lelaki tinggi itu pamit kembali kekamarnya._

 _Begitu masuk ke kamar, pria itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang kamar nya yang besar, lalu memijit pelipisnya. Apa benar dia menyakiti Baekhyun selama ini? Tentu saja ia tak ingat. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?_

 _Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Mungkin, Cuma ini satu satunya cara untuk meminta maaf pada sahabat perempuannya itu. Dengan menjaganya secara tak langsung._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

Kyungsoo memandangi Chanyeol dari kejauhan, puas dengan rencananya dan sedikit merasa bersalah di waktu yang sama. Kyungsoo tak bisa kehilangan Chanyeol lagi, dan pria itu selalu terganggu oleh Baekhyun, apalagi Chanyeol tak mau menikahinya.

Gadis bermata burung hantu itupun memutuskan untuk memakai Caranya sendiri. Meminta Yoona dan Donghae untuk menikahkan mereka dengan alasan bahwa Chanyeol terus menyakiti orang orang disekitarnya. Terutama Baekhyun. Dan mereka tau hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menenangkan Chanyeol. Jika Yoona tak bisa mendepak Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya, maka Kyungsoo harus membuat dirinya juga tinggal serumah dengan Chanyeol.

Licik memang, berbohong pada mereka. Namun ini satu satunya cara, kecuali jika Kyungsoo hamil anak Chanyeol sudah pasti mereka akan dinikahkan. Tapi… rasanya tak mungkin, mengingat Chanyeol sudah tidak menyentuhnya lagi dan mengelak jika disentuh.

Yoona dan Donghae yang saat itu sedang berada di Australi tentu saja kaget mendengar berita dari Kyungsoo yang menelfon nya tiba tiba. Sepasang suami istri itupun mau tak mau menyetujuinya. Yoona tak bisa kehilangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu lah satu satunya cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan putranya. Ditambah Yoona sudah menganggap Baek anaknya harus tetap disisi Chanyeol.

Sementara Donghae, ia tak bisa membatalkan kerjasama ini. Jika hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak baik, sudah dipastikan kerjasama akan dibatalkan. Kedok kerjasama ini adalah satu satunya cara untuk perlahan bergabung dengan perusahaan Wu, membuat keduanya semakin kuat dan bisa menghadapi musuh yang mengintai diluar sana. Donghae tau desas desus kematian keluarga Wu. Dan ia juga merasa orang itu sedang mengincar keluarganya. Hanya dengan ini,keluarga mereka bisa semakin kuat.

Yoona dan Donghae yang tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk setuju menikahkan putranya dengan Kyungsoo. Keputusan yang membawa semuanya menjadi jauh lebih rumit. Oh keluarga Park, jika saja kalian tau betapa Nona Wu jatuh hati pada anak kalian.

 **ooo**

Pesta selesai, Chanyeol pun mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Besok mereka harus pergi ke Busan, bertemu orang tua Kyungsoo yang sedang ada urusan disana. Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Kyungsoo, saat itu sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam.

"baiklah. Istirahat lah Kyungsoo. Besok kita harus pergi." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum. Kyungsoo masih memandang Chanyeol, gadis itu bergeming. Ia lalu bergerak maju dan memagut bibir Chanyeol. Si tinggi membalasnya beberapa kali pagutan dengan terpaksa, lalu memutuskannya sepihak,

"baiklah. Apa kau mau menginap?" Chanyeol mengggeleng

"kenapa? Kita pernah melakukannya, dan kita sudah mau menikah. Itu hal wajar kan?"

"aku menyesal Soo." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kata kata Chanyeol barusan. "lupakan saja. Aku pikir… sebaiknya kita tunda itu sampai kita menikah. Aku tak bisa menginap, orang tua ku baru saja pulang dan besok kita harus bertemu keluargamu di Busan kan?"

"baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok Chanyeol." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"sampai besok. Aku pulang dulu."

 **ooo**

Baekhyun tak tidur semalaman. ia tak pernah merasakan sakit hati sebelumnya. Tidak saat ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta dan di detik yang sama pria itu membalikkan badannya, meminang gadis lain.

Pagi pagi para maid mengetuk kamarnya tetapi gadis itu bungkam. Ia hanya meringkuk di atas kasurnya, memeluk lututnya, mencoba agar air matanya tak keluar lagi. Ia lelah sekali. Bukan karena kurang tidur dan makan, tapi luka menganga di dadanya menyedot segala energy yang ia punya.

.

.

 **BGM: REALLY I DIDN'T KNOW Baekhyun feat Chen**

 **Ohh hoo hmmm**

Saat itu hari sudah menjelang sore. Suasana mansion keluarga Park tampak sepi. Chanyeol, Yoona dan Donghae sudah pergi. Baekhyun buru buru bersiap, mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera pergi dari kediaman keluarga Park. Ia hanya bilang bahwa ia mau menginap dirumah teman pada Kyuhyun yang memergokinya sedang berlari keluar.

 **The man I loved so dearly, has deserted me**

Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia sebenarnya tak tau mau kemana. Baekhyun hanya tak sanggup jika berada di mansion keluarga Park saat itu.

 **And I am now weeping, holding my burning heart**

Lalu, memori tentang Chanyeol menghampirinya, membuat dadanya kembali sesak dan matanya memanas.

 **I never thought the man I trusted would turn away**  
 **in the past, I didn't know**  
 **Really, I didn't know**

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat itu sedang bermain disebuah pantai bersama keluarga mereka. Kris sedang sibuk makan sementara Xiumin sedang melihat lihat kerang. Tak jauh dari Xiumin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang bermain kejar kejaran dengan ombak. "Hyung! Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Kemarilah! Waktunya makan siang" teriak Kris. "ayo!" kata Xiumin kemudian membalikan badannya dan berlari dengan kaki pendeknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja mau pergi, namun pandangan gadis itu menangkap sebuah kerang yang cantik dibalik air laut yang jernih. Baekhyun kecil melangkah kan kakinya dan mencoba memungut kerang itu._

 **Who is making a whistling sound?**  
 **Could you possibly find out?**  
 **Would he be back?**  
 **my heart is waiting in vain**

 _Sayang, karena terlalu pendek dan pergelangan kakinya keram, gadis itu tercebur, Baekhyun tak bisa berenang. "BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol. Para maid berlarian kearah mereka, namun kalah cepat. Dengan berani, Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, menarik lengan gadis itu, membuat kepalnya menyembul kepermukaan. Baekhyun mencoba menarik nafas, dan saat itu appa dan eomma mereka datang membantu keduanya._

 _"gomawo Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun yang diselimuti handuk. "sama sama Baek! aku kan selalu menjagamu!" kata Chanyeol sambil bersedekap bangga, yang dibalas oleh senyuman manis Baekhyun._

.

.

 **I never thought the man I trusted would turn away (who hoo)**

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan kota dengan mobilnya, air mata nya bercucuran, ia terisak keras dimobilnya, namun gadis itu enggan menghapus air mata yang terus berlinang membasahi pipinya.

 **In the past, I didn't know**  
 **Really, I didn't know**

 _mansion keluarga Wu penuh dengan orang orang yang bepakaian hitam. Kris tak henti hentinya menangis, sementara Xiumin mencoba tegar dengan menahan semua air matanya, ia anak sulung. Ia harus kuat._

 **hoo~**

 _Hari itu, Wu bersaudara baru saja menjadi yatim piatu. Sanak saudara dan Kolega dating untuk berbela sungkawa. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun duduk di halaman belakang, menyendiri . Chanyeol kecil duduk disampingnya. Bocah itu menoleh. "Baek… aku yakin appa dan eomma mu pasti sudah ada di surga. Jangan sedih lagi ne." kata Chanyeol tulus._

 _"ini, untukmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan boneka kecil. Baekhyun menoleh. "ini Rilakuma ku. Dia selalu menemaniku saat tidur. Ambilah."_

 _"tapi Chanyeol-."_

 _"ambilah, ini untukmu. Dia akan menjagamu sekarang."_

 _"aku dan dia akan menjagamu Baek" lanjut Chanyeol, mencoba meyakini Baekhyun dengan senyumnya_

.

.

 **Who's making the whistling sound?**

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di bangku akhir JHS sedang berjalan di taman._

 _"kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Chanyeol "tentu tidak." "kalau begitu, kau harus menjamin agar kau selalu bersamaku terus."_

 **Can you possibly find out?**  
 **Would he be back?**  
 **my heart is waiting in vain.**

 _"bagaimana caranya?" "menikahlah denganku" kata Chanyeol serius._

 _"bagaimana bisa Chanyeol! Kita masih duduk dibangku JHS!" "secara simbol saja Baekhyun. Bahwa kita akan menjadi sahabat dan terus bersama selamanya. Kajja!" ia menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah pohon yang diibaratkan altar._

 **I never thought the man I trusted would turn away**

 **In the past, I didn't know**

 _"aku, Park Chanyeol. Berjanji akan terus bermain piano denganmu, membelikan mu jus strowbery, dan akan bersama mu terus , meskipun kau tua dan bau. Seumur hidupku" kata Chanyeol menyebutkan janjinya "aku, Wu Baekhyun. Berjanji akan selalu merepotkanmu, berdebat denganmu, dan tetap menemanimu meskipun kau keras kepala, menyebalkan atau melupakanku. Sampai nanti aku…." Baek diam sebentar. "menyusul ibu dan ayahku" lanjutnya_.

 **Yeah whoa (the man I love dearly has deserted me)**

"karena… aku tak punya cincin, aku akan memberikan ini sementara. Nanti, saat kita benar benar menikah, aku akan memberimu cincin yang paling bagus di dunia." Chanyeol memasangkan cincin dari tangkai bunga pada Baekhyun.

 **And I am now weeping my burning heart (my tears)**

 _"bo…bolehkah aku menciummu?" Baekhyun tersipu malu dan mengangguk kecil. Dan itulah dimana Chanyeol dan baekhyun kehilangan ciuman pertama mereka. Hanya kecupan kecil namun membuat hati keduanya berdebar bahagia,_

 _"sekarang kita tak akan terpisah! Tunggu sampai aku benar benar menikahimu ya Baek! jangan biarkan lelaki manapun mendekatimu!" titah Chanyeol serius. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya._

 **. I never thought the man I trusted would turn away**

Baekhyun sampai di pantai dan berjalan disalah satu dermaganya. Saat itu langit sudah gelap dan suasana sudah sepi.

 _Baekhyun berlari keluar saat Paman Lee baru saja bilang bahwa besok mereka pindah ke China. Namun sesampainya di mansion itu, Chanyeol sedang pergi dengan orang tuanya beberapa hari. Baekhyun pulang dengan kecewa._

.

.

 **In the past (in the past) I didn't know.**

Baek sekarang sudah berhenti di ujung dermaga sekarang, memandang air laut di depannya.

 **Really I didn't know**

 _"Chanyeol putra kami….Telah ditunangkan dengan putri keluarga Do. Do Kyungsoo."_ Dan ingatan terakhir itu menohok jantungnya.

 **Really I didn't know**

Dan dengan helaan nafas yang panjang, Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu….

 _BYURRRRR_

Gadis itu mencebur kan dirinya. Merasakan air dingin yang seolah menusuk sampai ketulang tulangnya. Rasa sesak sakit hati dan kekurangan oksigen memenuhi dadanya. Apakah Chanyeol akan menyelamatkannya seperti dulu?

Dan sekelebat wajah pria itu mampir dibenaknya.. sampai akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap.

 **Yeah~**

 **Music end.**

.

.

END

Ga deng boong,

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Baek mati gag yaaaaa?**

 **Review terus Chingu, biar aku semangat untuk update secepatnya. maap kalo BGM nya (lagi lagi) ga pas, aku lagi ngebut karena sambil ngerjain tugas huhuhu. kutunggu reviewmu guyzzz.**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **Gomawo Chingu**

 **-Moza:***


	12. Chapter 11

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Dan dengan helaan nafas yang panjang, Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu….**_

 _ **BYURRRRR**_

 _ **Gadis itu mencebur kan dirinya. Merasakan air dingin yang seolah menusuk sampai ketulang tulangnya. Rasa sesak sakit hati dan kekurangan oksigen memenuhi dadanya. Apakah Chanyeol akan menyelamatkannya seperti dulu?**_

 _ **Dan sekelebat wajah pria itu mampir dibenaknya.. sampai akhirnya semua berubah menjadi gelap.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 11

Chanyeol memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Entah kenapa, tiba tiba perasaannya tak enak. Malam itu, Chanyeol dan keluarganya sedang berada di rumah Keluarga Do yang ada di Busan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam dan sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga.

"yeollie? Kau tak apa nak?" Tanya Yoona khawatir begitu melihat anaknya yang sedikit terengah sambil memegangi dadanya. Tuan Park dan Tuan Do yang tadinya sedang mengobrol ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak dan Calon menantunya itu.

"ti-tidak apa apa" kata Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum. Tapi, raut Chanyeol yang berubah tak luput dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

" _ada apa ini.. kenapa.. perasaanku tak enak_." Batin Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu termenung di sisa obrolan mereka,

 **ooo**

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah taman yang luas. Semuanya tampak asri dengan berbagai tanaman yang Cantik. Pakaiannya tak lagi basah, melainkan sebuah gaun putih bersih yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia berjalan sepanjang jalan dan menemukan 2 sosok yang juga memakai serba putih sedang berjalan memunggunginya di depan.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, merasa mengenali sosok sosok itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mengejar.

Tiba tiba sosok misterius itu berhenti. Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"ayah? Ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya saat kedua sosok asing di depannya membalikan badan. Itu orang tuanya. Mr Wu dan Mrs Wu. Baekhyun berlari kearah mereka dengan airmata yang berlinang.

Nyonya Wu merentangkan tangannya, menyambut pelukan sang anak bungsu.

"ibu… aku.. aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan kalian, ibu.. ayah" isaknya di dalam pelukan sang ibu. Nyonya Wu mengelus punggung putrinya dengan lembut, sementara Tuan Wu, tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut anaknya pelan.

"Ayah… aku ingin ikut ayah" kata Baekhyun begitu ia melepaskan pelukan pada ibunya dan beralih pada ayahnya.

"Tak bisa nak… belum waktunya kau untuk ikut dengan kami."

"tapi aku ingin ikut dengan ayah dan ibu!"

"Baek.. kau harus menjadi gadis yang kuat, sayang." Kata Nyonya Wu lembut dengan paras wajahnya yang Cantik. Mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"a.. aku tidak bisa ibu. Ayah. Tak ada yang menyayangiku. Semua orang meninggalkanku." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, merengek untuk ikut dengan mereka. Tuan Wu meraih kedua pundak anaknya dan menarik gadis itu agar menatapnya. Tuan Wu sedikit membungkuk agar Baekhyun bisa menatap mata sang ayah.

"Wu Baekhyun. Putri ayah satu satunya." Kata Tuan Wu dengan suara beratnya yang menenangkan.

"dengarkan Ayahmu ini sayang, Kami minta maaf jika kami tak punya waktu banyak bersamamu, nak. Tak bisa memberikan saran untuk mu, mengusap airmatamu, menghajar pria yang menyakitimu." Ucap Tuan Wu bersungguh sungguh, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal namun tak berdaya disaat yang sama.

"tapi kau harus tau bahwa ayah dan ibu selalu menjagamu. Begitu juga dengan kedua kakakmu, terutama Xiumin oppa." Lanjutnya.

"Baekhyun… jadilah gadis yang tangguh untuk orang orang yang menjagamu. Mereka membutuhkanmu, menyayangimu dan perduli padamu." Nyonya Wu menambahkan sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Ingat. Banyak orang berkorban untukmu. Jangan tinggalkan mereka" Baekhyun terdiam, mendengar ucapan ayah dan ibunya meskipun gadis itu terisak.

"kami harus pergi. Kami menyayangimu Baekhyun" "jaga dirimu nak. Kami menyayangimu" dan Tuan serta Nyonya Wu perlahan menjauh dan mulai mengabur.

"AYAH! IBU!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari, menyusulnya ke sebuah cahaya putih dimana orang tuanya perlahan menghilang.

Hampir saja ia berjalan ke Cahaya putih itu, namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Baekhyun menabrak seorang pria. Ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba melihat siapa lelaki yang berdiri di depan. Namun sinar yang luar biasa silau menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun. Di detik berikutnya wanita itu seolah terangkat keatas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu dijatuhkan begitu saja ke tanah.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tanah dibawah tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring. Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang berlutut disampingnya

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya pelan, kemudian kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 **ooo**

 **Esok paginya..**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, Cahaya lampu menusuk penglihatannya begitu saja. Setelah mengerjap ngerjapkan mata menyesuaikan cahaya disekitarnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia berada di sebuah ruangan. Tubuhnya berbalut dengan selimut, dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya dan infus menempel di punggung tangan serta baunya yang khas ia bisa tau bahwa dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Tiba tiba sebuah suara menyapa telinganya. "Baxian? Kau sudah sadar?" kata Tao nyaris menangis. "Baek, kau tak papa?!" Tanya Kris dengan wajah paniknya.

"kau benar benar membuatku khawatir Wu Baekhyun" kata Xiumin pelan namun jelas sekali lelaki itu sangat khawatir dan lega disaat yang sama.

Ketiga kakanya itu sedang mengerubungi kasurnya. Tao yang berkaca kaca, Kris yang panik namun sudah reda, dan Xiumin dengan tatapan sendunya. Begitu sampai di Korea larut malam, mereka tidak tidur tidur sampai pagi, menunggui Baekhyun sampai siuman.

"ke-kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

"karena adikku sangat bodoh hingga menceburkan dirinya ke laut dimalam hari." Sindir Kris kesal.

"oh Baxian.. apa yang terjadi sayang?" sekarang, air mata Tao sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Wanita cantik itu menangis disamping ranjang, Kris mengusap punggung Tao, mencoba menenangkan tunangannya.

"Baekhyun… apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau menceburkan dirimu ke laut?" Tanya Kris. Lidah pria itu sudah gatal sebenarnya, ingin mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

"Aku… terpeleset oppa" bohong Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"terpeleset? Kau pasti ajaib sekali bisa menembus palang batas dermaga" kata Kris Tajam sambil menyipitkan matanya. Baekhyun terdiam. Mencari kata kata yang tepat.

"Baek.. entah apa yang sedang kau alami, tapi aku sangat tidak membenarkan tindakanmu. Ku pikir menurutimu kembali ke Korea, adalah pilihan terbaik agar kau bahagia. Nyatanya aku salah.." ucapan Xiumin barusan membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tidak enak.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Ruangan itu hening sampai akhirnya yang paling tua membuka suaranya lagi.

"Nona Wu. Waktumu di Korea sudah habis." Kata Xiumin penuh penekanan dengan tatapan kecewa. Baekhyun tersentak. Ia mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Xiumin dengan mata terbelalak.

"jika hari ini kau sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Besok siang kami akan menjemputmu untuk pulang ke Beijing. kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu disana. Sementara kris akan menetap di Korea beberapa hari. untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini."

"oppa! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Ka-"

"tentu saja aku bisa. Aku kakakmu Baekhyun. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu!" tandas Xiumin. wajahnya mengeras. Keputusannya sudah final. Baekhyun mengggeleng, matanya berkaca kaca.

"kau bukan appa!" Kris dan Tao tersentak. Kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan pada Xiumin, sementara si subyek yang dibentak itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

"kau jahat" lirih Baekhyun. Air matanya mengalir.

"aku jahat?" Tanya Xiumin tak percaya. Ia mendengus.

"sudahlah. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku memberimu satu hari kembali ke mansion park untuk bersiap dan berpamitan dengan teman temanmu. Aku bisa saja menyeret mu pulang sekarang, kau tau?!" semuanya terdiam. Merasakan suasana tegang diruangan. Xiumin tak pernah sekalipun membentak adik perempuannya itu. Dan Baekhyun, ia selalu hormat pada kaka kakanya terlebih Xiumin. merupakan pemandangan yang langka saat melihat Baekhyun membangkang dan tidak sopan pada oppa tertuanya.

"aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan." Sahut Xiumin singkat lalu membalikan badannya keluar ruangan, membiarkan ketiga orang lainnya yang masih membisu.

.

.

"Baekhyun akan pulang ke Beijing. Siapkan Private jet untuk berangkat besok setelah makan siang. Aku akan sampai di bandara paling lambat jam 2. " Kata Xiumin begitu menemui Paman Lee di koridor rumah sakit.

"jika itu keputusan tuan besar, Tentu saya dukung." Xiumin mengangguk kecil, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia berbuat hal yang benar. "waktunya anda beristirahat tuan, anda belum minum obat pagi ini."

"baiklah. Tolong antarkan aku ke hotel. aku tak kuat melihat Baekhyun berbaring di rumah sakit. setidaknya aku bisa tenang karena ada Yi Fan yang menemani."

 **ooo**

Saat itu hari hampir menjelang siang, Sehun sedang merokok di sofa apartemennya dengan pikiran yang memenuhi benak pria itu. Tiba tiba bel nya berbunyi. Ia mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintu, penasaran siapa tamu yang mendatanginya. Begitu ia tau siapa orang itu, Sehun membukakan pintunya dengan malas, lalu segera berjalan kembali ke sofanya.

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun datar sambil jalan, memunggungi lawan bicaranya. Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh. "begitukah kau menyapa paman mu sendiri Oh Sehun?" kata Paman Lee sambil mengekori Sehun lalu duduk di sofa dekat pria bule itu.

Paman Lee manatap Sehun yang sedang menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Lelaki itu geleng geleng kepala. "kau masih terlalu muda untuk kecanduan Rokok seperti itu Sehun."

"aku tidak kecanduan. Hanya sedang ingin saja." Hening sebentar.

"kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Paman Lee pelan, ia menatap keponakannya itu baik baik.

"tentu. Aku tak selemah itu paman. Aku tahan dingin."

Paman Lee terkekeh lagi. "bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau baik baik saja selama mengemban misi ini?"

Sehun terdiam, menimbang nimbang kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "yah.. begitulah."

"Memang ini adalah pertama kali aku gagal, tapi aku tidak apa apa paman. Aku baik baik saja."

Paman Lee mengangguk angguk, pria itu lalu merogok saku jasnya. "omong omong soal misi, ini bayaran untukmu" kata Paman Lee sambil menaruh amplop coklat diatas meja.

Sehun menatap amplop itu "bayaran? Bukankah aku gagal?" Tanya nya sambil mengernyit heran.

"tidak juga. kau berhasil. Kau bahkan terus melakukan tugasmu meskipun sudah aku berhentikan."

"dan… bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Sehun kemudian sambil mematikan rokonya di asbak dekat situ.

"ia baik baik saja Sehun."

"Berkat dirimu." Lanjut Paman Lee sambil tersenyum

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Xiumin mengambil ponselnya mencari sebuah kontak dan dengan sedikit tergesa,menghubungi nomor tersebut._

 _ **"Hallo Tuan Besar, ada yang bisa kubantu?"**_

 _"Maaf mengganggumu. Aku ingin bicara. Aku butuh bantuanmu"_

" _ **ada apa Tuan? Apakah ini soal perusahaan di New York?"**_

" _Bukan, Paman Lee. ini soal Baekhyun."_

" _ **Nona Baekhyun? Ada apa dengannya?"**_

" _adikku yang tolol mengirimkannya kuliah di Korea tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan tak sampai situ, Baekhyun akan tinggal dengan Keluarga Park untuk keperluan kerjasama. Aku tak bisa membatalkannya. Tentu kau tau, keluarga kami selalu memegang janji dan si bodoh Kris sudah menandatangani perjanjian dengan keluarga Park. Aku tak bisa membatalkan kerjasamanya."_

" _ **Jika begitu, Batalkan saja kuliah Nona Baekhyun, Tuan. Biarkan Nona Baekhyun mempersiapkan semuanya dari Beijing"**_

" _awalnya aku juga ingin seperti itu paman. Tapi aku… aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku rasa aku sudah terlalu mengekangnya." Ada hening diantara keduanya. Paman Lee dan Xiumin sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing._

" _ **dan apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Tuan Besar?"**_ _Tanya Paman Lee akhirnya. Xiumin menghela nafasnya, memutuskan sebuah rencana yang ia pikirkan dari tadi._

" _kirimkan orang terbaikmu untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Orang itu harus bisa selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun tanpa dicurigai. Orang itu harus bisa menjadi temannya. aku akan membayar berapapun untuk tugas ini."_

" _dan jika ada gerak gerik mencurigakan dari Keluarga Park, aku minta kalian jangan bertindak gegabah dulu. Bagaimanapun dia sahabat keluarga kami, aku tak mau salah aku jika langkah selanjutnya memang perlu dilakukan."_

" _ **segera saya lakukan, Tuan Besar"**_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola di depannya. Dia sudah sadar dari tadi, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya._

 _Merasa sudah ketauan, sang pria berumur itu menghampirinya, keluar dari spot gelap yang menutupinya. "ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" katanya_

 _"_ _tentang?"_

 _"_ _pekerjaan"_

 _Si pria setengah bule menoleh ke si lelaki berumur sambil mendengus remeh, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya pada bola billiard yang hampir habis. "di bar? tak bisa kah kau mencari tempat lain yang lebih cocok untuk mendiskusikan hal penting?"_

 _"_ _well, kau suka berpindah pindah dan hal ini sedikit mendesak." Kata Paman Lee. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ia lemparkan foto itu ke meja billiard, tepat di hadapan Sehun . Pria itu mengambil foto tersebut dan memandang gadis di foto itu lekat lekat._

 _"_ _namanya Wu Baekhyun. Dia akan ke Korea sebentar lagi. Itu tugas mu selanjutnya." Lanjut Paman Lee, sambil meminum minumannya_

" _jaga gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya. Jangan biarkan ia terluka satu gores pun. Ini titah langsung dari pimpinan kita, Wu Xiumin. Tenang saja, kau akan dibantu oleh tim ku. Mereka juga akan mengawasi kalian. Namun tugas tim ku hanyalah untuk membantumu jika ada serangan dari pihak luar. Kau tentu tak berfikir akan berkelahi sendirian kan."_

" _kau meremehkan ku?" Sehun tertawa kecil._

" _bukan begitu. Tapi tugas ini sangat penting. Kau tau bagaimana bahaya yang mengintai keluarga Wu, bukan?. Lagipula sebenarnya kau lah yang memikul beban terberat disini"._

" _kau yang harus menjaga Baekhyun dari ancaman dalam. Yah… orang orang disekitarnya." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa tertarik._

 _"jadi, aku boleh membunuh teman temannya yang mencurigakan?"_

 _Paman Lee menggeleng sambil terkekeh. Keponakannya memang bengis. "tidak. jangan langsung menghabisi mereka tanpa mengkordinasikan terlebih dulu padaku. Kau belum diperkenankan untuk itu. Bagaimanapun juga, orang orang disekitarnya sekarang adalah sahabat keluarga Wu. Semuanya ada pertimbangan Sean. Jangan gegabah"_

" _satu lagi. Tak ada yang tau soal ini. Hanya aku, Xiumin, dan tim ku. Jadi jangan sampai penyamaran mu terbongkar."_

" _baiklah" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya setuju._

 _"_ _dan apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku berhasil?"_

 _"_ _apapun. Dan ingat kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan rapih, Sean. Atau.. haruskah kupanggil kau sekarang Oh Sehun?" lanjut Paman Lee. Pria setengah bule itu menyunggingkan smirknya, membidik bola terakhir dan sekali hentak, bola itu masuk ke lubang._

 _"_ _tenang saja paman Lee, aku tak pernah gagal." Katanya. Ia mengambil foto tadi, memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan "I will find you, Wu B_ _a_ _ekhyun" gumamnya_

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini, Sehun berniat pergi kerumah keluarga Park menemui Baekhyun. Namun maid itu bilang Baekhyun baru saja pergi entah kemana. Melihat cuaca yang sudah mendung dengan hujan rintik rintik, Sehun jadi khawatir. Gadis itu tak tahan dingin. Dengan langkah terburu, Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mencari Baekhyun sampai ke pelosok perumahan._

 _Hujan semakin lebat, pria itu tak tenang dimobilnya. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah lapangan tak terpakai. Ia mngernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat sesosok perempuan sedang berjongkok di rerumputan. Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget. "dasar bodoh!" desisnya lalu segera menghampiri Baekhyun lengkap membawa payung._

 _Belum sempat berkata apa apa, Gadis itu mendongak,_ _"_ _kau?" tanya Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Oh Sehun dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun, melepaskan payung yang mengakibatkan keduanya basah kuyup sekarang, ia buru buru kembali ke mobilnya, menaruh Baekhyun di samping kursi kemudi. Wajah gadis itu pucat sekali._

 _Tiba tiba sesuatu jatuh dari genggaman tangannya yang renggang, Sehun memungut nya, dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan sabit. Ia mengernyit heran, namun ia hanya menaruh kalung itu di dashboardnya dan menancap gas mobilnya._

 _Membawa Baekhyun pergi ke apartemennya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun mondar mandir di depan sofa sambil melipat tangannya. Ia sudah berganti baju, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu gugup. Ia tinggal dirumah sendirian, tak ada wanita lain. Ia harus mengganti baju Baekhyun sebelum wanita itu sakit._

 _Dia sudah pernah menelanjangi wanita sebelumnya, tapi ini berbeda.. Baekhyun gadis polos dan dia adalah tanggung jawabnya. Bagaimana kalau dia…. Hilang kendali?. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat cepat. Mengusir pikiran aneh yang ia khawatirkan malah menjadi kenyataan._

 _Perlahan, ia membuka baju Baekhyun dengan dada berdegup keras, tubuh gadis itu indah, dengan bra berwarna shocking pink yang kontras sekali dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Sehun terdiam beberapa detik saat melihat belahan dada Baekhyun._

 _Buru buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum pikiran kotor menguasainya. Ia menutup matanya saat melepaskan kaitan bra Baekhyun dan segera memakaikan baju ganti yang sudah ia siapkan tetap dengan mata yang terpejam. Lelaki itu kemudian beralih membuka celana Baekhyun, dan menutup matanya saat melepaskan celana dalam berwarna senada yang dipakai Baekhyun, dan dengan terburu memakaikan celana panjang miliknya._

 _Setelah menetralkan degupan kencang di dadanya, pria itu menggendong Baekhyun dan merebahkannya dikamar. Lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Dibelahan bumi Lain, Paman Lee sedang berdiri diruang pribadi dirumah mewahnya. Ia mondar mandir dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Menunggu sang keponakan mengangkat panggilannya._

 _Kesal karena tak ada respon, Paman Lee akhirnya mematikan sambungan itu dan menaruh ponselnya asal. Ia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah foto besar keluarga Wu. Menatap ketiga penerusnya lekat lekat._

" _beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Jangan khawatirkan mereka" kata Paman Lee pelan sambil memandang foto Tuan dan Nyonya Wu._

 _."Akan kulakukan bagaimanapun caranya untuk melindungi anak anakmu. Karena….."_

" _aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti anak ku sendiri" lanjut Paman Lee, sambil menatap foto Xiumin, Kris dan Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum kecil._

 _Paman Lee tak punya anak. Ia tak menikah lagi setelah istrinya meninggal diusia muda. Ia hanya memiliki satu keponakan yang tak suka diatur, Oh Sehun dan ketiga keturunan Wu yang merepotkan. Namun… mereka semua lah alasan Paman Lee tersenyum di setiap hari harinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah Café, menunggu seorang teman. "hey" kata seorang pria tak kalah putih sambil menepuk pundaknya lalu duduk didepan Sehun._

 _Sehun hanya diam sambil meminum minumannya. "aku tak tau kau di korea" kata pria itu, Min Yoongi. "karena aku tak mau kau tau" kata Sehun dingin. Min Yoongi hanya terkekeh, memaklumi sifat temannya yang ia hafal diluar kepala._

" _Apa kau membawa pesananku?"_

" _hahaha, sabar dude," kata Yoongi lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak Hitam. Sehun mengambilnya, membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan yang ia pesan. "semua lengkap seperti yang kau minta. Tampilannya bisa dipakai kapanpun, kau tau aku punya selera fashion yang tinggi kan. Dan… kau hanya tinggal mengaktifkan sistemnya di ponselmu. Maka kalian 100% akan terhubung." Jelas pria itu._

 _Sehun mengambil amplop coklat berisi uang dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada pria Yoongi. Temannya yang ahli dalam bidang ini._

" _well done. Aku tau kau bisa diandalkan" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum puas, memperhatikan jam yang ia pesan secara khusus untuk Baekhyun._

 _Sehun tak mau kecolongan lagi. Saat itu ia beruntung menemukan Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu pingsan. Bagaimana jika ia terlambat sedikit saja? Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk memberikan jam yang bisa memantau keberadaan Baekhyun berada. Yang gadis itu tak tau, bahwa Sehun bisa menemukannya dimanapun meski ia tak menekan tombol daruratnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun sedang memainkan ponselnya, bosan,ia membuka aplikasi dimana ia dan Baekhyun terhubung. Sehun mengernyit, ia menatap layar ponselnya. Titik berpendar yang menyimbolkan Baekhyun, berada tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia memperbesar layar, mencari tau dimana gadis itu berada._

" _apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Sehun begitu melihat sebuah nama restoran mahal dimana titik Baekhyun berhenti. Penasaran, lelaki itu bersiap dan segera meluncur kesana._

 _Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk gelisah. Sehun tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri gadis itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam ini adalah hari kepulangannya ke New York City setelah Paman Lee memberhentikan tugasnya. Sehun siang itu sedang membereskan beberapa barang yang akan ia bawa. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat kembali ke apartemen yang sudah ia beli ini. Tapi rasanya malas membawa banyak barang kembali ke kota the Big Apple itu. Makanya pria itu memutuskan hanya membawa beberapa barang yang penting saja._

 _Sedang memilah milah barang, pandangan Sehun menangkap sebuah jam tangan retak pemberian dari nya untuk Baekhyun dulu. "Baek?" gumamnya. Pria itu merasa sangat bersalah. Ia melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam misinya. Jatuh hati pada targetnya, kehilangan kendali pada orang yang harusnya ia jaga, dan mengacaukan segala misi ini. Menyebabkan kesalahpahaman luar biasa diantara keduanya._

 _Setelah pertimbangan yang panjang, Sehun memutuskan untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Ia ingin minta maaf pada gadis itu. Mungkin saja, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi kan?._

 _Baru saja masuk ke perumahan mewah tempat gadis itu tinggal dengan keluarga Park, mobilnya berpapasan dengan Mobil Baekhyun yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Baekhyun mengemudi dengan kecepatan seperti itu._

 _Takut terjadi apa apa, Sehun memutar balik mobilnya dan pergi menyusul Baekhyun. Mengikuti gadis itu dalam jarak aman agar Baekhyun tidak curiga. Beberapa jam berlalu dalam aksi saling susul dengan kecepatan tinggi antara 2 mobil mewah itu. Sampai akhirnya, mobil Baekhyun tiba disebuah pantai._

 _Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh tapi tetap dalam jarak yang memungkinkan dirinya bisa memantau dengan baik. Gadis itu turun dengan langkah gontai. Dari dalam mobil, Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan di dermaga._

 _Kemudian, Baekhyun terdiam beberapa menit diujung dermaga tersebut. Sehun tak berkedip, takut kecolongan lagi. "apa yang ia lakukan?" batin Sehun._

 _Dan benar saja, di detik berikutnya gadis itu sudah melompati palang pembatas dan menyeburkan dirinya. Mata sehun membelalak ngeri. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah dermaga dan menyeburkan dirinya._

 _Ia menyelam, mencari Baekhyun. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu yang terpejam, rambutnya sedikit menutupi wajah pucatnya, namun Sehun tau pasti bahwa gadis ini adalah Baekhyun. Siapa lagi yang baru saja meloncat dari dermaga malam ini kalau bukan Baekhyun?_

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menarik Baekhyun, berenang sambil membawa wanita itu ke tepi. Sehun menggendong Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal dan membaringkannya diatas pasir. Buru buru Sehun mengecek nadi Baekhyun yang berhenti. Ia menekan dada wanita itu berkali kali , berharap jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak. Tak lupa ia memberikan nafas buatan. Persetan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, Sehun luar biasa ketakutan melihat Baekhyun seperti ini._

 _Bukan karena paman Lee akan membunuhnya. Tapi ia tak bisa kehilangan Baekhyun. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini._

" _come on Baek! Breathe!" kata Sehun terus menekan dada Baekhyun. Suaranya bergetar karena takut. Ia tak henti hentinya memberikan nafas buatan, berharap Baekhyun sadar. "Baek.. kumohon, bangunlah!" tak sadar sebulir air mata nya jatuh ke wajah Baekhyun._

 _Dan di detik berikutnya, Baekhyun terbatuk batuk dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Gadis itu membuka matanya sedikit, kemudian mengigaukan sebuah nama "Chanyeol?" katanya, dan Baekhyun kembali tak sadar._

 _Setelah mengecek bahwa nadi Baekhyun sudah kembali berdetak meskipun lemah, Sehun buru buru mengangkat wanita itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya._

 _Orang orang memandangnya khawatir saat pria itu sedang mengurus administrasi awal dengan keadaan basah kuyup "tuan… anda yakin tak mau diperiksa? Anda terlihat tidak baik baik saja" kata perawat di depannya. Sehun menggeleng._

" _tak usah khawatirkan aku. Tolong ambil mobil pasien yang kubawa tadi, mobilnya masih tertinggal di pantai dekat sini dengan kunci masih berada di dalam. Ini nomor polisinya. Aku harus pergi"kata Sehun sambil menuliskan nomor polisi mobil Baekhyun. Dan pria itu melesat pergi. Ia tidak bisa berada disini saat Baekhyun sadar._

 _Buru buru ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggal dimobil, menyentuh beberapa tombol secepat kilat._

" _ **hello Sean, tum**_ _-"_

" _kemarilah. Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. akan kutuliskan alamatnya dimana." Kata Sehun masih terengah. Sebenarnya, ia masih kaget setelah melihat kejadian tadi._

" _ **rumah sakit?! apa yang terjadi!"**_

" _gadis itu mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat ke laut dari dermaga! Kita berdua tau kan kemungkinan besar siapa yang membuatnya melakukan ini."_

" _ **astaga…"**_ _suara Paman Lee tercekat tak percaya._

" _aku harus pergi."_

" _seandainya kau mengizinkanku membunuh Chanyeol dari awal, tentu tidak akan seperti ini!" kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya panggilan ia matikan. Dengan hembusan nafas kasar, laki laki itupun menancap mobilnya dan segera pulang._

 _Flashback end._

.

.

"ini cek yang sudah ditanda tangani. Kau tinggal menuliskan nominal berapapun yang kau mau" kata Paman Lee menyadarkan Sehun yang termenung.

"ambil kembali. Aku tidak menginginkannya" bukan uang yang Sehun mau. pria itu bergelimang harta, ditambah warisan orang tuanya yang menumpuk. Uang bukan masalah baginya. Paman Lee mengernyit heran.

"baiklah. Tapi pegang saja cek nya Sehun. Xiumin akan marah besar jika kau tak menerimanya."

"dan untuk kepulanganmu. Terserah dirimu mau menetap di Korea atau kembali ke New York"

"aku akan menetap di Korea, menjaga Baekhyun" kata Sehun mantap. Paman Lee terdiam sebentar. Tak menyangka ucapan itu akan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Mengenai itu.. kau tak perlu menjaganya lagi. Baekhyun akan dipulangkan besok ke Beijing oleh Xiumin. Disana dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya dengan penjagaan langsung dari kakak dan calon kaka iparnya."

Sehun tersentak. "begitukah? Kapan tepatnya ia akan diterbangkan pulang?"

"Jet Pribadi Xiumin sudah menunggu di bandara Incheon. Tapi ku asumsikan mereka akan take off jam 2 setelah makan siang" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah. Aku harus kembali. Beristirahatlah Sehun." Paman Lee bangkit dari duduknya, Sehun juga bangkit, mengantar sang Paman ke pintu.

"pikirkanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya." Lanjut Paman Lee sambil jalan.

"permisi. Jaga dirimu baik baik, Sehun-ah" dan pria itu membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tiba tiba membisu.

 **ooo**

"oppa… eonnie.. bantu aku~ Aku tidak mau pulang!" Rengek Baekhyun dengan air mata berlinang. Entah apa yang dipikiran Baekhyun, tapi meskipun sakit hati, ia tak ingin jauh dari Chanyeol. ia sudah berjanji menemani pria itu sampai mati. Dan karena, gadis itu gagal bunuh diri, ia harus tetap memegang kata katanya.

"Baxian.. ini demi kebaikanmu" kata Tao mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun

"mianhe.. Baekhyun… oppa tak bisa. Turutilah kata kata Xiumin-hyung" Kris mengelus pundak Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"oppa…" Lirih Baekhyun dengan air mata yang semakin bercucuran.

Sementara Kris hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak berdaya.

.

.

 _Flashback:_

 _Saat itu sudah larut, Xiumin (yang sedang sakit) dan Kris sedang berunding di ruang rapat. Sibuk dengan berkas berkas kerjaan yang menggunung. Minggu ini mereka sibuk sekali._

" _Hyung.. istirahat lah.. kau tampak pucat sekali" kata Kris khawatir. "aku baik baik saja Yi Fan" sahut Xiumin mencoba tersenyum .Tak beberapa lama, Tao masuk keruangan._

" _selamat malam semuanya. Kubawakan makanan hangat untuk kalian." Kata Tao sambil menaruh kantung berisi soup diatas meja mereka. Ia memberi pelukan singkat pada Xiumin dan mengecup bibir tunangannya lalu duduk disamping Kris._

" _makanlah… lalu minum vitamin mu ge" kata Tao penuh perhatian._

" _terima kasih Tao" Xiumin tersenyum berterima kasih. Sementara Kris hanya mengelus punggung tunangannya sambil tersenyum tampan._

 _Pintu terbuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu, Paman Lee masuk dengan tatapan luar biasa khawatir._

" _permisi. Maaf mengganggu anda Tuan, Nyonya. Tapi Sean mengabari ada kabar darurat."_

" _darurat?" Tanya Xiumin mulai panik. Kris sebenarnya tidak tau siapa itu Sean, namun suasana menegangkan ini membuatnya ikut ikutan panik._

" _Nona Baekhyun… ia masuk rumah sakit."_

" _APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" . Pria itu luar biasa kaget. Tak terkecuali Tao dan Kris._

" _Nona menceburkan dirinya ke laut saat di dermaga Tuan." Mata Xiumin terbelalak, tak percaya dengan berita yang baru ia dengar._

" _siapkan private jet ku. Kita terbang malam ini ke Korea. Bilang sekertaris ku untuk mengatur ulang pertemuan pentingku selama seminggu ini. Atau jika perlu batalkan saja. Aku tidak perduli!"_

" _Baik tuan. Segera saya laksanakan." Dan Paman Lee segera membalikan badannya lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Baru saja beberapa langkah, suara Kris menghentikan Xiumin._

" _Xiumin Hyung sebaiknya aku saja yang ke Korea. Kau sedang sakit." dengan cepat laki laki pendek itu membalikan badannya, menatap Kris dengan tatapan berapi api._

" _ADIKKU BARU SAJA MAU BUNUH DIRI DI NEGERI SANA! DAN KAU MINTA AKU TENANG?!" Raung Xiumin._

" _tapi kau sedang sakit." kata Kris memohon._

" _Hyung.. maafkan aku. Aku tau ini salahku. Kau pasti sangat marah. Tapi biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku."_

" _tidak." Tandas Xiumin tajam._

" _Aku yang akan turun langsung untuk menjemputnya. Gadis itu harus pulang ke Beijing."_

" _baiklah.. tapi biarkan aku dan Tao menemanimu."_

" _pasti. Karena kau harus membereskan segala kekacauan yang kau buat di Korea." Lanjut Xiumin. Ia baru saja mau melangkah kembali. Tapi pria itu terdiam lagi. Kris menatap kakanya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu._

" _kau tau, sebenarnya Aku sedikit berharap kau bisa membantuku memikul beban ini tapi… kurasa belum waktumu untuk mengerti. Yi Fan, aku tak marah padamu" hening diantara ketiganya._

" _aku hanya…. Sangat kecewa." Dan kata kata Xiumin terakhir dengan nada lirih itu adalah hal yang terakhir Kris dengar sebelum Xiumin menghilang keluar ruangan. Kris jatuh terduduk. Ia menyesali segalanya. Tao yang memandang tunangannya itu, menarik Kris kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan pria itu._

" _maafkan aku Hyung.. Baekhyun…" batinnya._

 _Flashback end._

 **ooo**

"istirahat lah Baek, aku ingin menemui doktermu. Bertanya apakah kau bisa pulang hari ini" kata Kris lalu pergi keluar

"eonnie…." Lirih Baekhyun. Tao segera memeluk calon adik iparnya itu dengan sayang.

"sst…tenang lah Baxian… tenang lah." Dan Baekhyun semakin menangis kencang di pelukan Tao.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang siang itu. Ia tak bertemu Xiumin saat berangkat. Kakanya kris dan Tao yang mengantar sampai di Mansion. Kris membawa mobil Baekhyun sementara Tao dan Baekhyun berada di mobil yang disiapkan Paman Lee.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca mobil, memandang pemandangan diluar. Tao yang disampingnya menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Terlihat sekali gadis itu sedang bersedih.

" _hanya.. sampai sini kah?"_ batinnya.

.

.

Paman Lee masuk ke sebuah kamar Hotel mewah. Ia melihat Xiumin yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca jendela kamarnya yang besar. "Selamat Sore Tuan. Aku sudah menyampaikan Cek anda pada Sean"

"terima kasih Paman Lee" kata Xiumin tulus, masih memunggungi Paman Lee yang memperhatikannya. Keduanya hening. Sampai tiba tiba suara pelan Xiumin terdengar.

"Ayah… Ibu…. Maafkan aku… " lirihnya.

"aku gagal menjaga adik ku…" dan saat itulah, Paman Lee menghampiri Xiumin, melupakan status jabatan mereka. Pria itu mengusap bahu yang lebih muda. Bertindak sebagai mentor dan ayah angkat bagi si anak sulung.

"kau tidak gagal Xiumin-ah. Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu" kata paman Lee kemudian.

 **ooo**

Saat itu malam hari dan suasana kamar gelap gulita. Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang kamar yang selama ini ia tempati di Korea. Hampir setahun ia disini, tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Gadis itu mengusap seprainya yang lembut. Ia akan rindu sekali.

Tiba tiba, pigura dari Xiumin menarik perhatiannya. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu memperhatikan hadiah dari oppa nya ini, namun insiden perdebatannya dengan Xiumin barusan membuat gadis itu meraih hadiah dari sang kakak. Baekhyun memandang foto tersebut lekat lekat. Ia membalikan piguranya dan sebuah tulisan yang menyala dalam gelap menarik perhatiannya

Tulisan itu berada dibawah kalimat " _keluarga adalah harta yang paling berharga. Kami menyayangimu"_ _dalam bahasa China._

Tulisan tersebut berbunyi _:_ _"Bagaikan Cahaya di kegelapan, Bagaikan tebing tinggi yang kokoh, bagaikan rumah yang menyambutmu pulang, Keluarga akan menerangi jalanmu, menjagamu dan melindungimu._ _Disaat kau merasa sendirian, ingatlah bahwa kami selalu mencintaimu. –yang menyayangimu tak habis habisnya, Xiumin Oppa."_

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras begitu membaca tulisan itu. "oppa…" isaknya. Baekhyun merasa sangat buruk telah menuduh kakanya jahat. Ia menyesal telah berfikir bodoh hanya karena putus asa oleh Chanyeol. Sampai ia buta bahwa orang orang disekitarnya sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Seolah baru tersambar petir, Baekhyun menyadari pengorbanan Xiumin selama ini. Ia tak pernah menikmati indahnya masa remaja. Ia harus berjuang untuk belajar dan menggantikan ayah mereka, memimpin perusahaan dan konflik rumitnya di usia belia. Segala yang dilakukan Xiumin hanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Ia baru mengerti sekarang, terlebih saat melihat wajah Xiumin yang pucat sedang mengkhawatirkannya kemarin.

"oppa…. Mianhe… jeongmal mianhe….." lirihnya. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya. Menerima keputusan kakanya. Karena keluarga adalah hal utama.

.

 _._

Sementara di tempat lain, Sehun sedang duduk dikamarnya, menatap jam retak yang mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Apakah.. ia tidak akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi?

 _ **ooo**_

Larut malam, Chanyeol dan keluarganya pulang setelah mengantar Kyungsoo kembali kerumahnya. Mereka sudah pulang dari Busan. Lebih cepat dari rencana karena Chanyeol memohon untuk pulang, perasaan nya tak tentu entah karena apa.

Sesampainya di rumah, pria itu langsung bergerak menuju kamarnya. Ia berhenti beberapa detik di depan kamar Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi ia urungkan. Si pria tinggi kembali menarik tangannya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sementara Baekhyun di dalam, hanya mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu sedang merebahkan dirinya dengan tubuh tertutup selimut. Meskipun ia memunggungi pintu kamarnya, ia tau Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah ia mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dan bunyi pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. "selamat tinggal… Chanyeol" bisiknya dan sebutir airmata pun jatuh di bantal.

 **ooo**

Pagi pagi sekali, Chanyeol sudah menyatroni apartemen Jongdae. Ia susah tidur, ia butuh orang untuk ia ganggu. Jongdae terbangun dengan malas, astaga ini hari libur dan seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan brutal?

"yaaaa! Sebentarrr!" katanya sambil berjalan ke pintu. _"astaga, apa orang ini tak tau waktu"_

"ada a-"

"Jongdae.." kata Chanyeol memotong omongan Jongdae begitu pria itu baru saja membuka pintunya. Jongdae terdiam, raut wajah Chanyeol tampak luar biasa khawatir dan kebingungan. "masuklah" kata Jongdae kemudian.

Jongdae memberikan minuman hangat untuk Chanyeol yang sedang duduk disofa, masih dengan tatapan kosong. "ada apa Chanyeol?" kata pria muka kotak itu lalu duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"perasaanku tak enak sejak aku di Busan Jongdae"

"mungkin kau hanya gugup bertemu Calon mertua?" "mana mungkin! Aku sudah kenal dengan keluarga Do sejak lama."

"kalau begitu, mungkin kau hanya gugup menjelang pernikahan? Kau tau kan… biasanya pasangan yang mau menikah juga seperti itu,"

"bukan.. aku yakin bukan itu."

Jongdae menimbang nimbang, sebenarnya ia heran kenapa Chanyeol malah mencarinya. Dia kan sudah bertunangan, bukannya lebih baik bercerita pada tunaganmu sendiri? Tapi akhirnya pria itu mengalah. "baiklah… mungkin kau hanya butuh teman. Aku akan menemanimu."

"kau sudah sarapan? Aku lapar." Ya. Jongdae selalu kelaparan.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan jalan mencari gaun pernikahan. Ia tak sabar untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun laki laki itu tampak aneh semenjak ia baru pulih dari rumah sakit. Terlebih saat mereka sedang ada di Busan, Chanyeol tampak tak tenang.

Setelah melihat lihat gaun, wanita itu berkeliling di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo menghampiri pria yang sedang sibuk melihat lihat sneakers itu.

"Kai?" Tanya nya pelan. Kai membalikan badannya. Ia agak kaget melihat Kyungsoo di depannya sekarang. Kai kelabakan. Takut perasaan cintanya akan menguasainya sedangkan gadis pujaannya sudah menjadi tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ha-Hai Soo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pria berkulit tan itu berbasa basi. "ah.. aku baru saja melihat lihat gaun pengantin. Kau?"

Kai mengedikkan kepalanya, menunjukan tumpukan sepatu. "seperti yang kau lihat, mencari sepatu" Kyungsoo mengangguk angguk "kau bersama Chanyeol?"

"tidak. Aku sendiri naik taxi. Kau sendiri?"

"tentu saja aku sendirian, memangnya dengan siapa lagi." Keduanya tertawa. Mengapa terasa sangat canggung sekarang?

"apakah… kau sudah makan siang?"

"aku baru saja mau mencari makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama Kai?" "apa?" "ayolaaah. aku memaksa. Kau kan akan menjadi _bestman_ calon suamiku!"

 **ooo**

"apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Jongdae melihat Chanyeol yang mirip mayat hidup. Ia sudah menjejalinya dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman tapi pria itu diam saja. "kau membuatku gila, kau tau!" sembur Jongdae kesal.

"antarkan aku pulang saja Jongdae." Jongdae mendengus. Bagus. Sekarang ia menjadi supir. "yayaya" katanya lalu segera bersiap

.

.

"jadi… dimana kau akan melangsungkan pernikahanmu Soo?" Tanya Kai berbasa basi saat keduanya sudah selesai makan. "kami belum menentukannya. Kurasa aku ingin pernikahan di pinggir pantai. Aku ingin kesan romantis." Kai mengangguk angguk.

"terima kasih Kai. kau selalu ada untuk ku selama ini" kata Kyungsoo tulus. Kai tersenyum _. "aku memang selalu ada untukmu Soo"_ batinnya.

"baiklah, aku harus kerumah Chanyeol sekarang" kata Kyungsoo bersiap pergi. "kalau begitu, aku antar ya" dan gadis bermata burung hantu itu mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah rapih. Ia ingin berpamitan tapi Yoona dan Donghae tidak ada dirumah. Mungkin Kris yang akan mengurus itu nanti. Baekhyun hanya membawa sebuah koper, ia berniat meninggalkan semua hal yang membuatnya ingat pada Chanyeol.

ia mengambil sebuah kotak, kotak itu berisi sebuah boneka rilakuma yang Chanyeol pernah berikan, sebuah kerang, cincin dari tangkai bunga yang sudah mengering dan rapuh serta setumpuk foto mereka berdua dulu. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

Ia melepaskan kalung berbandul bulan sabit yang selalu ia kenakan, lalu menaruhnya di dalam kotak itu, tak lupa juga bola kaca pemandangan Sydney yang selalu terpajang di atas nakasnya.

Ia menaruh kotak itu dikolong tempat tidur. Meninggalkan semua kenangannya di Korea. Ia ingin mengubur kotak tersebut sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tak punya waktu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menggeret koper. Ia tak bisa berlama lama disana. Ia akan menunggu kakanya menjemput di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun yang baru saja naik keatas, berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Kepala maid itu bingung.

"maaf Nona Wu, anda mau kemana?" "ah, paman Kyuhyun. Aku… mau pergi. Nanti kakak ku yang akan menjelaskannya pada Paman Donghae dan Bibi Yoona. Aku permisi." Kata Baekhyun melangkah. Tiba tiba ia terhenti.

"paman…. Terima kasih ya." Kata nya sambil tersenyum manis, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya simpati. Ia tau siapa gadis itu. Tapi ia tak punya hak apa apa untuk memberi tahu.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai dimansionnya bersama Jongdae. "kau tak mau masuk?"

"nanti kususul, aku harus menelfon ibuku dulu. Tadi aku tak mendengar panggilannya" kata Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya tak perduli, lalu pria itu turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke mansion.

Chanyeol kaget begitu melihat Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan pakaian rapih dan koper ditangannya. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri tak jauh di depannya, mendongak. Langkahnya terhenti begitu Chanyeol melihatnya tajam

 **ooo**

Sehun di apartemennya sedang memandang jamnya sendiri. Pukul 1 lewat. Kurang dari 1 jam lagi Baekhyun akan pergi. Ia mondar mandir di kamarnya. Menentukan pilihan apakah ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun, menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta maaf. Atau diam saja. Ia terduduk dikasurnya. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Baekhyun.. kenapa kau datang ke hidupku" lirihnya

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berhadapan dalam diam.

"ka-kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, memecah keheningan. Ia masih memandang Baekhyun lekat lekat. Sementara gadis itu terpaku. Ia juga kaget harus bertemu Chanyeol sekarang. Padahal jelas jelas ia sedang menghindari pria ini. Baekhyun buru buru menguasai dirinya lagi.

"a-ah.. aku.. mau pulang Chanyeol" katanya (mencoba) santai.

"pulang?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. "tapi kan.. besok Kuliah?"

"aku tau. Tapi.. oppaku menyuruhku pulang." Chanyeol mengangguk angguk. "oh.. kau ingin bertemu keluargamu? Berapa hari kau akan disana? Kapan kau kembali?"

"ah.. soal itu.." Baekhyun terdiam, si pria tinggi ini memandangnya lekat lekat, menunggu jawaban dari mulut Baekhyun. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, mencoba agar suaranya tak bergetar.

"aku.. tak akan kembali lagi ke Korea, Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersentak. "apa maksudmu?!"

"aku akan kembali ke Beijing. Melanjutkan pendidikanku disana. Kau tidak usah khawatir soal kerjasama kita Chanyeol, aku yakin pihak keluarga ku akan menyiapkan orang yang lebih berkompeten dariku."

Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia harus mencari cara agar Baekhyun tidak pergi. "ta-tapi bagaimana denganku? Kau taukan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Bagaimana mungkin kau malah pe-"

"Chanyeol." tandas Baekhyun dengan raut datar.

"sejujurnya aku malah merasa, acara pernikahanmu akan jauh lebih baik tanpaku. Aku yakin sekali kalian berdua akan jauh lebih bahagia jika aku pergi" lanjut wanita itu sendu. Chanyeol memandang gadis didepannya seksama.

Tak lama, seorang maid menghampiri mereka.

"Nona, Tuan Wu sudah datang"

"Baik. Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan kopernya untuk dibawa oleh Maid ke mobil jemputannya itu. Baekhyun berdehem sekali, lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol lagi.

"oppa ku sudah sampai. Aku harus pergi."kata gadis itu melangkah pergi.

"apa yang kau katakan" desis Chanyeol sambil menahan lengan Baekhyun begitu wanita itu melewatinya. Ia mencengkram lengan kurus Baekhyun dengan erat, seolah tak membiarkannya pergi. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak ingin menangis. tidak didepan Chanyeol.

"kau tak menyadarinya juga?" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar.

"apakah kau sebodoh itu atau kau pura pura tak menyadarinya?" gadis itu mendengus Ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol!" lirihnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Lalu gadis itu mendongak, matanya berkaca kaca.

"aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau bertemu Kyungsoo! Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintai kyungsoo! Aku jatuh hati padamu jauh sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku! Aku perduli padamu jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Aku mencintaimu dari kejauhan. Aku berdoa untukmu, menjaga hatiku, berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu. Disaat…. Kau malah sedang mengejar wanita lain." Katanya penuh penekanan, air mata sudah bercucuran di pipinya sekarang. Sementara Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan mata yang terbelalak. Pria itu luar biasa kaget.

"kau tentu tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan barusan, kan?" desis Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"takpapa. Semua itu pun juga tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang." Kata gadis itu, tersenyum remeh. Baekhyun Menghapus airmata dengan tangan nya yang bebas sambil Menertawai kebodohannya. Lalu ia menarik lengannya sampai terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol. "aku permisi." Kata Baekhyun dingin kemudian beranjak pergi.

Suara ketukan sepatunya yang perlahan menjauh menghiasi suasana Mansion itu. Chanyeol masih membatu di tempatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia seolah menyadari sesuatu entah apa.

"Baek! Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah keluar mansion.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke gerbang Mansion Park. Keduanya yang sedang mengobrol tiba tiba diam begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ada 2 mobil. Satu mobil Jongdae dan satu lagi entah mobil siapa. Tapi bukan itu yang mereka bingungkan. Melainkan tingkah laku Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah datar. Kai yang memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Jongdae bersiap turun. Namun Kyungsoo menahannya. "biarkan saja dulu" katanya datar sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Sayup sayup suara berisik Chanyeol terdengar sampai kedalam mobil.

.

.

"baek kau tak bisa meninggalkanku! Kau tak boleh pergi!" teriak pria itu. Chanyeol tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berada di dalam mobil Kai yang baru saja masuk. Jongdae yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya membatu.

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya ke mobil, lalu membalikkan badannya "KENAPA?! KENAPA AKU TAK BOLEH?! KENAPA AKU HARUS BERSAMAMU?!"

Kris yang kaget dengan adiknya berteriak seperti itu, turun dari mobil, disusul oleh Tao dan terakhir Xiumin. Mereka menatap keduanya penuh tanda Tanya. Sementara Subyek yang diperhatikan seolah tak menyadari orang orang disekitarnya.

" karena aku harus selalu ada disaat kau butuhkan? Disaat kau bertengkar dengan Soo? Maka kau akan mendekatiku, menciumku dan melakukan hal manis bersamaku? lalu setelah kau berbaikan dengannya kau akan melupakanku?!" kata Baekhyun sambil menangis. tangisan itu dengan jelas bisa didengar oleh kedua kakaknya.

"yeah, Wu Baekhyun. Sahabat Bodoh Park Chanyeol. kau hanya menganggapku sahabat tanpa mengerti perasaanku sebenarnya padamu kan?!" lanjut nya sambil tertawa remeh. Sementara Chanyeol menatapnya sendu. Ia sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. kudoakan kau dan Kyungsoo bahagia." Dan gadis itu membalikan badannya, melangkah dengan setengah berlari. Ia melihat Xiumin didepannya, tiba tiba perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dadanya, gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan Xiumin dan menangis tersedu sedu.

"Baek-" Baru berapa langkah Chanyeol berjalan, seorang pria menghalanginya "CUKUP!" teriak Kris. Pria itu tak segan segan melayangkan hantamannya ke rahang Chanyeol. membuat tuan muda Park itu jatuh memuntahkan ludahnya yang bercampur darah lalu menoleh ke Kris. Jongdae dan Tao yang melihat kejadian ini buru buru mencoba melerai. Jongdae buru buru menghampiri Chanyeol, sementara Tao menenangkan tunangannya.

"dengar Park Chanyeol. jangan pernah ganggu adikku lagi. Jangan menguji kesabaranku! Kata Kris penuh amarah. Dadanya naik turun. "tenang Kris, ayo kita pergi" bisik Tao.

"kau adalah keputusanku yang paling kusesalkan" desis Kris lalu melangkah besar besar ke mobilnya. Chanyeol sempat mencuri pandang ke Baekhyun yang sedang menangis dipelukan Xiumin. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu masuk kemobil dan bergerak pergi.

"Chanyeol kau tak a-"

"Jongdae, aku pinjam mobilmu"

"ka-kau mau apa?"

"CEPAT!" Jongdae tersentak. Ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya ke Chanyeol yang langsung disambar pria itu. Dan tuan muda Park itu langsung mengejar mobil Baekhyun dengan mobilnya.

"ikuti mereka, Kai." kata Kyungsoo pelan. Kai membuka kacanya, "jongdae!" teriak pria tan itu. Jongdae menoleh dan segera masuk ke mobil. Ia membelalakan matanya kaget begitu melihat Kyungsoo juga ada di dalam. Astaga, ini pasti akan menjadi runyam!

Kris menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, sementara Tao disampingnya masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Hati Xiumin, Tao dan Kris merasa nyeri begitu mendengar Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Xiumin di bangku belakang.

Gadis itu terisak hebat. Semua kenangan bergelayut dibenaknya. Sangat indah. Namun berakhir tragis. Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya. "sst… tenang Baekhyun" lirih pria itu. Ia menahan mati matian emosinya tadi. Jika Kris terlambat sedetik saja, Xiumin lah yang sudah pasti menghajar Chanyeol. meskipun tinggi mereka berbeda jauh, jangan remehkan anak sulung dari keluarga Wu ini.

.

.

Sementara di lokasi yang lain, Oh Sehun dengan terburu berlari ke basement menuju motornya. Ia baru saja membuat keputusan. Ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sehun memakai helmnya dan menarik gas motornya cepat cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan karena takut jatuh, namun takut ia terlambat.

.

.

Chanyeol masih mengejar mobil Baekhyun di depannya, pria itu panikk, tinju dari Kris tak merubah pendiriannya sama sekali. "Baekhyun… ayolah" gumam Chanyeol sambil berkaca kaca.

Tao yang melihat dari kaca Spion bahwa sebuah mobil yang berada di mansion tadi sedang mengikutinya, Tersentak kaget. Wanita itu buru buru menoleh ke Kris, mencoba memberi tahu siapa yang mengikuti mereka. namun, seolah sudah tau tentang itu, Kris hanya menggeleng samar, pandangannya masih tertuju ke depan dengan tatapan tajam. Tao yang menyadari maksud sang tunangan menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melihat Baekhyun yang terus terusan menangis dipelukan oppanya.

Benar, Chanyeol tidak boleh bertemu Baekhyun. Gadis bermata panda itu mengepalkan tangannya, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, mencoba menahan air mata yang bisa menetes kapan saja.

Kris, dengan tangan kanan nya yang bebas meraih tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya meskipun pria itu masih menatap lurus kedepan. Mencoba saling menenangkan satu sama lain.

.

.

Kai yang mencoba mengikuti mobil Chanyeol merasakan rasa marah mengerogoti dadanya. Mengapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya menyakiti Kyungsoo berkali kali? Sementara Pria itu berusaha mati matian merelakan Kyungsoo dengan dirinya. Bahkan membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan Kyungsoo dari dulu!

Kai menginjak Gas mobilnya mencoba mendahului Chanyeol dan dengan perhitungan yang matang, pria itu membanting stir nya, dan menghadang mobil Jongdae yang dikendarai Chanyeol. Chanyeol buru buru menginjak remnya. Menghindari tabrakan yang terjadi. Sementara mobil Baekhyun, semakin menjauh.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dengan mata sembab. Diikuti oleh Xiumin, Tao dan Kris. Sementara Paman Lee dan beberapa bawahan sudah menunggu mereka di bandara, membantu Baekhyun membawa kopernya.

"sampai bertemu lagi Baxian. Aku menyayangimu" Kata Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun. "mianhe.. Baekhyun" Kris memeluk adiknya singkat namun erat. Baekhyun yang daritadi dipeluk hanya mencoba tersenyum. "kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yi Fan" kata Xiumin menepuk pundak adik lelakinya. Kris mengangguk patuh. Dan laki laki itu serta Tao masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan segera menancap gas, pergi dari situ.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin pun melangkah menuju jet pribadi mereka yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Sehun baru saja sampai di Bandara. Ia memarkirkan motornya asal, lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari kedalam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok perempuan yang telah mencuri hatinya selama ini. Lama mencari dan tak membuahkan hasil, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelfon gadis itu.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di jet pribadinya, tatapannya masih kosong,Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya mendesah. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Kemudian paman Lee menghampiri keduanya. "selamat siang Nona, Tuan. Kita akan segera lepas landas. Mohon untuk mematikan ponselnya" kata pria itu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menatap benda itu beberapa detik, menunggu jika saja ada orang yang menelfon atau mengirimnya pesan. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan mencarinya.

"Baek?" panggilan Xiumin menyadarkan Baekhyun. Buru buru ia mematikan ponselnya dan menjejalkannya kembali kedalam saku.

Tak tau bahwa selang 2 detik kemudian, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

.

.

Sehun menggeram kesal begitu mengetahui nomor Baekhyun tidak aktif. Dengan tergesa ia mencoba menelfon Paman Lee namun ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Sehun memandang jam nya. sudah jam 2 lewat. Baekhyun pasti sudah pergi. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun duduk di bangku dekat situ. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia kehilangan Baekhyun. Ia terlambat.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela pesawat. Ia termenung. "oppa… mianhe.. aku tak bermaksud dengan ucapanku kemarin. Aku menyesal mengatakan bahwa kau bukan appa, bahwa kau jahat. aku tak bermaksud oppa, kau adalah kakaku yang terbaik. Aku beruntung memilikimu" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Xiumin di depannya dengan pandangan bersalah. Xiumin tersenyum lembut. "sudah kulupakan Baek. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang" Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu gadis itu memandang pemandangan Korea dari ketinggian. " _maafkan aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku, Chanyeol. selamat tinggal."_ Batinnya.

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dengan langkah berapi api. Kai dan Jongdae juga turun. Sementara Kyungsoo masih diam dimobil.

"apa yang kau lakukan! Aku kehilangan Baekhyun" Teriak pria itu pada kedua sahabatnya. Jongdae dan Kai hanya terdiam. Chanyeol bersiap kembali ke mobilnya, namun Kai menahan pria itu.

"lepaskan!"

"Tidak Chanyeol. kau tidak bisa mengejar Baekhyun" titah Kai.

"KIM JONGIN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Chanyeol meraung, mencoba melepaskan Kai dan Jongdae yang bersekongkol menahannya. Ia lelah. Lelah sekali.

"lepaskan.. Kumohon" suara Chanyeol berubah pilu. Ia jatuh berlutut, tak terasa air matanya mengalir, pria itu menangis. Kai dan Jongdae melepaskan Chanyeol perlahan.

"yeol.."

"aku kehilangannya…" lirih pria itu. "dia pergi… dia meninggalkanku."

"Baekhyun pergi… dan aku baru menyadari sesuatu."

"aku baru menyadari kebodohanku. Bahwa aku… aku…" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, mencoba berbicara lebih jelas.

"Bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku.. mencintai Baekhyun. Lebih dari perasaanku pada Kyungsoo" Kai dan Jongdae membatu. Tak tau harus merespon apa

"aku… benar benar mencintainya…" kedua sahabatnya menatap Chanyeol kasihan. Mereka kaget sebenarnya, tapi baru kali ini Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo yang sudah turun dari mobil mendengar semuanya.

"Chanyeol?" kata Kyungsoo pelan. Dan setetes air mata jatuh kepipinya.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Hello. Hehehehhehehhehehhe akhirnyaaa terungkap juga Sehun siapa. Ada beberapa Chingu yang bener nebaknya nih. HORE!**

 **Iya ya, kemarin aku juga ngerasa Chap nya pas dibaca kok pendek. Ini udah dipanjangin. Semoga ga bikin boring ya.**

 **HAYOOOOOOOOO CHANYEOL GIMANA HAYOOOOOOO**

 **Review terus Chingu. Aku berniat update cepet sebelum berangkat dinas. Kalo chingu nungguin cerita ini, aku pasti makin semangat nulisnya :3 hueheh.**

 **terimakasih sudah mau baca dan maaf kalo ceritanya ga memuaskan, banyak typo, berantakan, ngebosenin dan semacamnya. Sekali lagi, kutunggu reviewnya**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-moza:***


	13. Chapter 12

_**Previously:**_

" **aku… benar benar mencintainya…" kedua sahabatnya menatap Chanyeol kasihan. Mereka kaget sebenarnya, tapi baru kali ini Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo yang sudah turun dari mobil mendengar semuanya.**

" **Chanyeol?" kata Kyungsoo pelan. Dan setetes air mata jatuh kepipinya.**

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 12

Chanyeol bangkit sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Pria itu terlihat lelah. Lelah karena kejadian barusan dan karena situasi membingungkan selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak menghapus airmatanya, membiarkan jejak basah di pipinya mengering sendiri.

"Soo, kita perlu bicara." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada lelah sekaligus muak. Muak dengan keadaan dimana ia selalu kebingungan dan tak tau harus apa. Muak karena kenyataan bahwa semuanya semakin kacau.

"tentu kita akan bicara. Tapi sekarang kau harus pulang dulu lalu beristirahat. Setelah kau merasa lebih baik, baru kita bicarakan semuanya ya?" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa. Namun Chanyeol bisa menangkap getaran di suara nya dan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca lagi.

"Soo a-"

"aku pulang dulu Chanyeol." potong Kyungsoo buru buru sebelum tunangannya melanjutkan omongan. Tanpa bicara apa apa Kyungsoo langsung balik badan dan berjalan kearah mobil Kai, membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam. Ia bahkan tak menoleh sedikit pun pada ketiga pria yang memandanginya.

Kai menghela nafas, mencoba mengatur emosinya agar ia tidak menghantam wajah Chanyeol karena telah bertindak bodoh. Pria berkulit tan itu akhirnya pamit pergi. Membawa Kyungsoo jauh jauh dari pria yang telah salah ia percaya.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang." Kata Jongdae kemudian saat mobil Kai sudah melaju meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menyenderkan kepalanya, pandangannya ia lemparkan ke jalanan diluar dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara Jongdae yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya tidak henti hentinya menghela nafas dari tadi.

Pria itu kesal tentu saja! Enak saja si Tuan Park ini asal mengambil mobil orang. Membentak pula. Lalu dengan seenak jidat membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila gilaan. Meraung raung tidak jelas dipinggir jalan.

Dan yang paling bodoh, menyatakan perasaan pada wanita lain disaat dia sudah tunangan! Sungguh Jongdae merasa dikelilingi oleh orang orang tolol.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya lagi-untuk terakhir kali-lalu memandang Chanyeol sepintas yang terlihat seperti orang tak bernyawa.

"sudah kuperingatkan kau sebelumnya. jangan sampai orang orang yang menyayangimu dan perduli padamu meninggalkanmu Yeol." Kata Jongdae kesal, memecah keheningan yang dari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"pertama Baekhyun, sekarang Kyungsoo, lalu Kai. jangan sampai aku ikut ikutan meninggalkanmu!"

"Kai?" dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung saat mendengar nama terakhir disebutkan. Ia menoleh pada Jongdae disampingnya, sementara Jongdae yang menyadari ekspresi Chanyeol hanya menatap jalan di depannya, tanpa membalas tatapan Chanyeol

"kau lelaki Chanyeol. aku yakin kau paham apa maksudku." Kata Jongdae datar. Sudah cukup untuknya. Ia muak dengan teman temannya yang saling memendam perasaan dengan yang lain. Ini waktunya ia mengambil tindakan.

Chanyeol mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sebentar. Pikirannya melambung ke beberapa tahun lalu saat ia baru pertama kenal dengan Kai. dan Chanyeol pun mengerti. Sebenarnya dari dulu ia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria itu. Kai selalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbeda, meskipun saat itu Kyungsoo sudah menjadi miliknya.

Tatapan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tak ambil pusing, karena ia rasa Kai adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dari dulu, jadi tatapan itu dianggapnya sebagai seorang kaka yang memandang adiknya.

Tapi setelah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chanyeol tidak merasakan cemburu atau sakit hati sama sekali.

Melainkan perasaan lega.

.

.

Sementara itu di mobil Kai, Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya. Pandangannya kosong, ia tak menangis, meskipun dadanya sesak sekali. ia kebingungan, tak mengerti dengan situasi kacau balau seperti ini.

Tentu ia ingin bicara pada Chanyeol dan mencari tau tentang semuanya, tapi tak sekarang. Ia tak mau Chanyeol terbawa emosi lalu asal menarik kesimpulan dan memutuskan sesuatu. walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah yakin apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"kau.. baik baik saja Soo?" kata Kai hati hati, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus remeh.

"apakah aku harus menjawab itu Kai?" nada suaranya sinis, tapi Kai bisa menangkap sedikit getaran disuaranya. Sang sahabat itu akhirnya menghela nafasnya, mencoba sekali lagi meredakan emosinya.

"kemarilah." Kata Kai kemudian, meraih bahu Kyungsoo lalu menyenderkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya.

"kau orang yang kuat Soo. Kau juga pintar. Ku yakin kau tau harus bagaimana." Lanjutnya, dan saat itu juga tangisan Kyungsoo meledak begitu saja, gadis itu terisak hebat dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ia bahkan meremas bajunya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Kai yang mendengar tangisan pilu itu hanya mengusap bahu Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Selama perjalanan pulang, tak sedikitpun ia melepaskan tangan kanannya.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya. Ia melepas jaket kulit yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya dengan asal. Si albino membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sekaleng beer disana lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Ia berjalan ke balkon apartemennya. Menghirup nafasnya banyak banyak, sambil memandang pemandangan di depannya.

"aku terlambat." Sehun bergumam. Dan setetes liquid bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya, bersamaan dengan bayangan seorang gadis sipit yang semakin nyata di dalam benaknya.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di mansion milik keluarga Wu di Beijing, butler-nya, Henry dan para maid yang lain, langsung menyambut kedatangan kedua majikannya. Baekhyun segera pergi menuju kamarnya dengan alasan ingin istirahat. Namun Xiumin yang menatap punggung adiknya itu, tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak lelah. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuas puasnya.

Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati Baekhyun, Xiumin hanya membiarkan adiknya lalu segera bersiap kembali ke kantor. Ia memiliki setumpuk berkas penting yang harus ditanda tangani. Meskipun ingin sekali menemani Baekhyun dirumah, pekerjaannya juga tidak bisa dihiraukan begitu saja.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan masuk kedalam. Seharusnya ia rindu pada kamar yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi kan? Bukannya terus memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi di Korea. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Jujur ia ingin menangis tapi sepertinya air mata gdis itu sudah habis.

Akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya ditas lalu menggantinya dengan nomor China. Ia harus melupakan semua hal di Korea, dengan cara memutuskan hubungan dengan siapapun, ia rasa itu pilihan yang terbaik.

Baru saja menganti simcard, benda pipih yang tergeletak diatas kasur itu bergetar. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap nama Luhan di layar ponsel. Sebenarnya Ia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk berbicara edngan siapapun. Tapi, ia juga rindu dengan Luhan.

" _BAXIAAAAANNNNNN"_ suara nyaring Luhan langsung menusuk telinganya saat panggilan baru diangkat.

"hey. Hallo Lu." Sahut Baekhyun tak bersemangat.

" _kau baik baik saja?"_

"hmm begitulah."

"astaga Baxian…" ada sebuah helaan nafas di ujung sana. Sebuah ancang ancang untuk menhujani Baekhyun dengan ceramah.

" _kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?! Daripada bunuh diri dan loncat dari dermaga kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja pria itu! dasar tolol!"_ kata Luhan dengan nada emosi nya yang luar biasa. Baekhyun sedikit berharap Luhan sedang sendiri sekarang. jika tidak, orang orang disekitar nya pasti berjengit heran.

" _kau tau kami sangat mencemaskanmu kan!"_

" _kau tak perlu melakukan itu jika patah hati. Kau cantik, dia pria tolol. Itu kenyataannya! Cari saja pria lain yang lebih pantas untuk disandingkan denganmu. Ah, atau nanti aku akan mengenalkan beberapa pria bule disini. Mungkin ada yang membuatmu tertarik."_

"haha.. hentikan lu."

" _tapi serius Baekhyun. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir. Tak sadarkah kau betapa kami menyayangimu? Apakah kau pernah berfikir bagaimana kami jika kau mati! Kau tega melakukan itu Baek?"_ suara Luhan melunak. Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah saja. Jika si gadis China ini sudah memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan nama Korea nya, Luhan pasti sedang sangat teramat serius.

"maaf….."

" _tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku begitu sibuk pada kuliahku sampai tak bisa ada disisimu. Meskipun kuyakin kau punya banyak teman disana, tapi aku sahabatmu. Maafkan aku Baxian. Aku janji setelah tugas kuliahku selesai dan aku bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dosen dosenku dan jadwal yang ketat ini, aku akan terbang pulang ke China dan langsung menuju mansionmu!"_

"iya aku mengerti Lu. Tidak apa apa. Tak seharusnya juga aku menggangu kuliahmu dengan masalahku."

Hening sebentar. Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang tidak mood berbicara. Mungkin memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Baekhyun, merupakan pilihan tepat untuk sekarang.

" _baiklah. Aku rasa kau butuh istirahat, jika ada apa apa, kabari aku ya. Jaga dirimu Baxian. Aku menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa."_

"aku juga menyayangimu. Bye Lu."

Dan panggilan itu dimatikan. Luhan benar, banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Kehilangan satu Chanyeol tidak akan berarti banyak dihidupnya.

Ya kan?

.

.

Mobil Kai sampai di halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo. Pria itu mengusap bahu Kyungsoo, mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo yang jatuh tertidur diatas bahu Kai dengan deru nafas lembut yang terdengar. Beberapa waktu berlalu. Kai yang masih mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah

Kai tersenyum simpul, _pasti dia sangat lelah_ -pikirnya.

Kai pun menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style. Para maid yang memang sudah terbiasa edngan kebiasaan Kai yang suka menyatroni rumah Kyungsoo tanpa pamit hanya membantu tuan muda itu dengan membawakan tas Kyungsoo dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar kyungsoo, Kai merebahkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya dengan sangat hati hati, gadis itu sempat menggeliat sebentar sampai akhirnya kembali tertidur pulas.

Kai mengusap kepala Kyungsoo lembut sembil tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening gadis itu sabagai tanda pamit. baru saja Kai mau melangkah, Kyungsoo meraih tangannya. Jemari gadis itu melingkar sempurna dipergelangan tangan Kai.

Sontak pria berkulit tan itu menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo masih diposisinya dengan mata terpejam. "jangan pergi." Katanya pelan tanpa membuka mata. Kai diam beberapa saat, apa Kyungsoo mengigau?

"kemarilah. Temani aku tidur Kai" Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

Dan saat gadis itu bergeser, menyisakan sebuah tempat disampingnya untuk Kai, pria itu pun membuka mantel dan sepatunya, lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

Ditariknya gadis itu kepelukan sampai akhirnya mereka terlelap.

Pikiran kyungsoo berkecamuk sekali, benak dan hatinya lelah. Ia butuh istirahat untuk fisik dan batinnya. Kyungsoo butuh sebuah pelukan. Dan pelukan Kai adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang ke mansionnya dengan langkah gontai. Alih alih kembali kekamarnya, ia malah pergi ke ruang musik. Menghampiri sebuah piano yang berada di ruangan besar itu.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dan mulai mencoba memainkan lagu yiruma-love me. Lagu yang dulu dimainkan Baekhyun. Baru dua jam wanita itu pergi, tapi Chanyeol sudah merasakan rindu.

Cahaya matahari yang mulai memasuki senja menjadi latar belakang Chanyeol saat pria itu bermain piano. Membiarkan alunan dari alat music itu menggema diruangan. Memasuki otaknya dan membuatnya mengingat kembali saat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya dengan jemari bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano.

Ia ingat bagaimana rambut halus Baekhyun sedikit menutupi wajahnya, ia ingat bagaimana bibir mungil Baekhyun sesekali tersenyum dibeberapa part kesukaannya. Ia ingat bagaiman dulu ia bisa terdiam tiba tiba hanya karena melihat kecantikan Baekhyun.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyn tidak ada. Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa memberi tahunya lebih dulu. Dan tiba tiba saja gadis itu malah menyatakan cintanya.

Tunggu dulu.

Cinta?

Baekhyun mencintainya?

Jemari chanyeol berhenti bermain piano. Entah karena ia merasa _dejavu_ dengan lagu yang ia mainkan atau kenyataan bahwa ia baru menyadari perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

 _aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau bertemu Kyungsoo! Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintai kyungsoo! Aku jatuh hati padamu jauh sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku! Aku perduli padamu jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Aku mencintaimu dari kejauhan. Aku berdoa untukmu, menjaga hatiku, berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu. Disaat…. Kau malah sedang mengejar wanita lain_

Apa maksudnya?

Otak nya memerintahkan Chanyeol bangkit dan segera menuju ke lantai dua. Dimana kamar Baekhyun berada. Chanyeol menuruni tangga dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Lelaki jangkung itu bahkan hampir tersandung karena tak bisa menyinkron-kan kakinya dengan baik.

Sesaampainya di depan kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol sempat berhenti sebentar. Mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dan disaat itu juga Chanyeol tertawa pahit.

 _Tentu saja tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun sudah pergi. Bodoh!_

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sedikit berharap pintu itu terkunci lalu suara Baekhyun akan terdengar menyahut "siapaa?" seperti biasa. Dan Chanyeol akan memeluknya saat pintu itu terbuka. Namun lagi lagi, itu mustahil karena Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disini lagi.

Chanyeol masuk kekamar Baekhyun yang temaram, sinar sinar senja mengintip masuk dari celah celah tirainya yang tertutup. Suasananya dingin tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan kearah ranjang Baekhyun dan mengelus permukaan seprainya.. seolah mencoba menelusuri kenangan tentang gadis yang tidur diatas situ.

Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan, mencari petunjuk appaun yang Baekhyun tinggalkan untuk dirinya. Ia memeriksa setiap barang yang Baekhyun tinggalkan, seperti buku buku nya, sandal tidur berbentuk strawberry dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi tak ada hal yang berarti.

Pria tinggi tu sempat terdiam beberapa menit sampai pandangan Chanyeol menatap ranjang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menilai. Biasanya, dimana lagi tempat seorang anak perempuan menyimpan barang berharga kalau bukan dibawah tempat tidur?

Dengan sangat berharap, Chanyeol menyingkap selimut Baekhyun yang menjuntai sampai bawah. Pria itu sempat diam beberapa detik saat menemukan sebuah kotak berada di bawah tempat tidur. Terlihat samar karena minimnya pencahayaan.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat saat ia meraih kotak itu. Bingung, penasaran dan rasa berharap bercampur jadi satu.

Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun, dengan perlahan, pria itu membuka kotak yang baru saja ia ambil. Chanyeol menemukan kalung berbandul bulan sabit yang dulu ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Bola kaca pemandangan Sydney, Boneka rilakuma, Bunga yang sudah mengering. Chanyeol sampai takut menyentuh nya karena terlalu rapuh. Sebuah kerang laut dan setumpuk foto.

Foto 2 anak kecil yang sangat familiar. Foto Chanyeol dan seorang gadis. Chanyeol memperhatikan foto itu satu persatu. Lama kelamaan 2 anak kecil di foto itu pun beranjak dewasa sampai akhirnya kira kira mereka sudah bersekolah di JHS

Dan di saat foto terakhir, Chanyeol menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk memandang seksama. sampai tiba tiba kepalanya sakit sekali.

"argh" Foto foto itu terjatuh begitu saja saat Chanyeol menggeram dan menjambak jambak rambutnya. Menahan sakit kepala yang bagaikan ribuan tusukkan jarum. Sekelebat sekelebat bayangan mencoba melesak masuk ke benak nya.

Dari anak kecil melompat lompat, Chanyeol yang bermain bola, anak kecil yang berlari disamping nya sampai seorang gadis cantik yang tersenyum di depannya. Dan semua bayangan itu berakhir dengan sebuah kilatan Cahaya terang dimalam hari yang diguyur hujan lengkap dengan klakson mobil yang berbunyi nyaring.

Dan pandangan Chanyeol menghitam begitu saja bersamaan dengan tumbang nya si Tuan Muda ke lantai.

.

.

.

 _PRANGGGG!_

Sebuah gelas lolos begitu saja dari tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya menjadi kepingan kaca yang tersebar di lantai. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang mengambil air di dapur. Para maid yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah nona mereka.

Lengkap dengan Henry yang berlari tergopoh gopoh menghampiri majikannya

"nona Baxian! Anda tidak apa apa?" tanya Henry khawatir sambil menjentikkan jarinya kepada para maid untuk memberesekan pecahan gelas sebelum benda tajam itu melukai kaki Baekhyun.

"ah, aku tidak apa apa paman Henry" sahut Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu terengah. Ia memegangi dada nya yang berdegub cepat. Perasaan nya tidak enak sekali. ada apa ini?

"perlu kah saya menghubungi tuan Wu?"

"tidak. Tidak usah. Aku baik baik saja." Tandas Baekhyun cepat cepat. Ia hanya memecahkan gelas. Bukan membakar rumah.

.

.

 **Sementara Itu**.

Donghae dan Yoona sedang duduk di ruang meeting dengan beberapa berkas diatas meja. Donghae masih menatap lembaran kertas di tangannya dengan tatapan enggan. Begitu juga dengan Yoona, wanita cantik itu tampak kecewa dan sedih.

Donghae berdeham pelan, lalu menatap ke dua orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"jadi, kalian sudah benar benar memutuskan tentang ini?" tanya Donghae hati hati. Dari nadanya, ada sedikit harapan bahwa ia salah membaca dokumen dadakan ini.

"benar tuan Park. Kami membatalkan kerja sama ini, dan menarik Baekhyun pulang" sahut Kris mantap dengan nada tenang nya yang tegas. Ia lah yang menjerumuskan Baekhyun dalam situasi sulit ini. dia juga yang harus membenahi segalanya. Sudah cukup menjadi kakak baik hati yang mudah dibujuk. Sekarang ia harus lebih tegas dalam menjaga adik nya. ia tidak ingin, Baekhyun terluka lagi.

"apa kah.. kalian sudah bicarakan dengan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu?" sekarang gantian Yoona yang membuka suara.

"tentu Nyonya Park. Dan ini juga merupakan perintah langsung dari Wu Xiumin." Tao menjawab pertanyaan istri Park Donghae itu dengan nada meyakinkan tanpa memberikan efek kasar atau tak sopan. Tanpa sadar Yoona menghela nafasnya. Ia kecewa dan sedih sekali.

Pasangan Park itu mau tak mau harus mengakui, setelah perundingan alot sebelumnya, memang tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mempertahankan kerjasama ini.

Dan dengan berat hati, tuan Park pun membubuhkan tanda tangan nya. menyetujui pemutusan kerja sama mereka.

Yang berarti, tidak ada lagi urusan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

 **ooo**

malam malam, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Jongdae mendapat panggilan dari Yoona yang sibuk menangis tersedu sedu. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit. dan hal itu mau tak mau mengganggu acara tidur sore Kaisoo dan acara leha leha Jongdae.

Ketiganya memutuskan langsung pergi ke Rumah sakit yang disebutkan Yoona di telfon.

"bibi yoona? Paman Donghae?" sapa Kyungsoo sambil berjalan masuk keruangan. Yoona sedang duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol sementara Donghae sedang duduk di sofa, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Tampak sangat khawatir.

"ah, Kyungsoo, Kai, Jongdae" Yoona bangkit berdiri lalu langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat erat sambil menangis. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan calon mertuanya sambil mengelus punggung Yoona. Sementara Kai dan Jongdae membungkuk kearah Donghae.

"ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

"entah lah, kami masih dikantor saat Kyuhyun mengatakan Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit." jawab Yoona dengan suara serak lalu menghapus tetesan air mata di kelopak matanya dengan hati hati.

"dia membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo." Kata Yoona pelan sambil mengusap bahu Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis bermata burung hantu itu menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

"benar benar merepotkan. Seharian ini Chanyeol benar benar merepotkan." Jongdae ber monolog sambil bersedekap. Saat itu Donghae dan Yoona sedang keluar untuk mengurus administrasi Rumah sakit dan urusan kantor yang tertinggal. setelah Kyungsoo meyakinkan mereka untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan dirinya dan Kai-Jongdae, Yoona akhirnya setuju.

"tak ku percaya kau mau menikahinya Soo." Imbuh Jongdae lagi. Dalam beberapa detik pria itu terdiam. Baru menyadari apa yang salah dari omongan nya. memang sih, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan menikah. Namun, melihat kejadian hari ini, rasanya mereka tidak buta untuk menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu buruk yang sedang terjadi.

"Jongdae benar. Dia memang sangat merepotkan." Celetuk Kai tiba tiba, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"tapi dia akan baik baik saja. Dia selalu seperti itu." sahut pria itu lagi sambil menepuk Bahu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. sahabat bodoh nya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Bagaimana pun juga, mereka adalah sahabat. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

 **ooo**

" _hyung, aku sudah mengurusnya. Ku harap kau mengerti aku harus membatalkan kerjasama itu."_ suara Yifan terdengar disebrang sana. Malam itu Xiumin masih berada di dikantor, memeriksa hasil laporan laporan dan agenda yang sudah di reschedule.

"iya, aku percaya padamu Yifan." keluarga Wu selalu memegang janjinya. Sebenarnya pantang untuk mereka membatalkan kerja sama ini. menarik kembali ucapannya. Namun persetan dengan janji. Kondisi adik mereka jauh lebih penting.

" _omong-omong Baekhyun bagaimana?"_

"aman" sahut Xiumin singkat. Ia ingin sekali menjawab Baekhyun baik baik saja, namun sedihnya kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. aman adalah jawaban terbaik yang Xiumin punya.

Ada hening sebentar di antara keduanya.

" _oh iya hyung. aku harus ke Canada sebentar. Kau tau, perusahaan kita disana juga tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja kan. Tao juga harus ke Paris .ia sudah banyak me-reschedule jadwal nya, ia tak bisa mengundur janji nya yang ini."_

"aku mengerti. Terima kasih Yifan. have a safe flight"

" _ku tutup dulu, sampai bertemu lagi. Sampaikan salam kami pada baekhyun. Bye hyung"_

Xiumin termenung begitu panggilan mereka terputus. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Beijing. seharusnya ia menemani adiknya bukannya malah berkutat dengan berkas berkas kerjaan. Si kepala keluarga Wu itu akhirnya membereskan mejanya asal dan segera bersiap kembali kerumah.

.

.

Belum terlalu larut di Beijing. biasanya pada jam jam itu, Baekhyun masih sibuk menonton TV di ruang keluarga sambil memakan cemilan. Video call dengan Luhan, DVD marathon sampai larut atau sampai kakaknya pulang ke mansion dan menyuruhnya tidur.

Namun berbeda dengan kali ini. gadis itu sudah memakai piyama halusnya dan bergelung dibawah selimut. Lampu kamarnya memang sudah gelap, namun mata gadis itu masih terbuka lebar.

Tiba tiba sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu, bersamaan dengan kenop pintu yang dibuka. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap siluet Xiumin yang berdiri di pintu.

"Baek? Kau sudah tidur?"

"belum oppa." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"boleh oppa tidur denganmu malam ini?"

"tentu saja." Xiumin yang sudah rapih dengan baju tidurnya berjalan menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun. Sementara gadis itu menggeser badannya, menyisakan tempat untuk sang kakak.

Lucu juga jika dilihat lihat, dulu biasanya, Baekhyun lah yang akan mengetuk pintu Xiumin atau Kris saat tengah malam dan meminta untuk tidur bersama jika Baekhyun ketakutan karena mimpi buruk. Namun sekarang situasinya terbalik.

Xiumin merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"senang rasanya kau pulang baek. Oppa sangat merindukanmu." Kata Xiumin sambil mengusap bahu adiknya.

"senang bisa kembali oppa."Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Xiumin. Menghirup aroma kaka nya yang menenangkan.

"Baek.. oppa mengerti kau sangat ingin menetap di Seoul. Tapi banyak sekali alasan kenapa oppa melarangmu. Dan oppa tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Tidak untuk sekarang." ada alasan kenapa Xiumin ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun malam itu. pertama ia rindu dan kedua ia ketakutan luar biasa.

Bayang bayang Baekhyun yang nyaris meninggalkannya selalu menghantui pikiran Xiumin akhir akhir ini. ia akan tenang jika melihat Baekhyun membuka mata dan bernafas di dekatnya. Ia baru akan tenang jika mendengar suara detak jantung Baekhyun. Dan untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin memastikan semua itu.

"tidak apa apa oppa. Aku yakin oppa memiliki alasan yang benar."

"Baek. Maaf oppa gagal menjagamu. Bahkan dengan cara mengirimkan bodyguard khusus juga tidak berhasil."

"bodyguard khusus?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. bodyguard? Apa yang kaka nya bicarakan?

"ne. oppa mengirimkan bodyguard khusus."

"lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat bodyguard itu sebelumnya?" Baekhyun mendongak, membuat, keningnya bertabrakan dengan dagu Xiumin.

Xiumin terkekeh pelan. "karena itulah, ia disebut khusus Baek. Oppa meminta untuk merahasiakan identitasnya. Agar ia bisa leluasa dekat denganmu dan menjagamu secara total."

"begitu kah? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dirinya." Sahut Baekhyun lalu kembali lagi ke posisi sebelumnya. Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"kau yakin tidak menyadari siapa dia?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"coba kau pikir pikir lagi siapa teman mu yang paling dekat di Korea, sealalu muncul dimanapun dan kapanpun saat kau butuh. Dia juga lah yang menghubungi kami disini dan mengatakan kau masuk rumah sakit. Paman Lee bahkan mengatakan, dia juga yang menyelamatkanmu saat kau nyaris tenggelam."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, otaknya bekerja cepat mencerna setiap ucapan kaka nya barusan. _Orang yang paling dekat denganku? Selalu muncul dimanapun?_

 _Jangan jangan…._

"se-sehun? Oh sehun?" Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya cepat cepat sampai keningnya menabrak dahu Xiumin agak keras. Pria itu sempat meringis sebentar.

"pelan pelan Baek!"

"ya.. dia Sehun. tapi dia lebih dikenal sebagai Sean. Keponakan Paman Lee. Dia tinggal di New York dari kecil, makanya kalian tidak tau Paman Lee punya keponakan bukan."

Baekhyun masih diam seribu bahasa. Matanya menerawang ke kejadian kejadian sebelumnya. semuanya masuk akal sekarang. kenapa Sehun selalu ada disekitar Baekhyun. Kenapa pria itu memiliki fotonya. Semua itu semata mata karena untuk menjada Baekhyun.

Astaga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?!

"tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang kau sudah dirumah dan kembali aman." Kata Xiumin lalu kembali mengelus pundak Baekhyun, meminta nya untuk tidak berfikir apa apa lagi.

"tidurlah baekkie. Oppa tau kau pasti lelah."

Baekhyun mungkin saja memejamkan matanya, namun pikiran gadis itu terus saja berputar. Dan semua itu hanya untuk Sehun.

 **ooo**

 **SEOUL MALAM ITU**

 _Chanyeol sedang berdiri disebuah ruangan hitam. Kosong. tidak ada siapapun sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah derap langkah dan suara anak kecil tertawa. Ia menoleh. Menemukan Chanyeol-kecil dan seorang gadis sedang berlari riang kearahnya._

 _Anak kecil itu terus saja berlari seolah tak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya kedua nya menembus kaki Chanyeol begitu saja._

 _Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Ia mencoba menyentuh badannya. Mencari tau apa yang terjadi. kenapa ia bisa menjadi transparan begini? Apa dia sudah mati._

" _Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!" suara anak kecil di depannya itu mencuri perhatian Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun?" Chanyeol membeo dengan kening berkerut. "apa anak perempuan tadi… itu Baekhyun?"_

 _Karena penasaran, Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti kemana kedua anak kecil itu pergi. Sampai tiba tiba ia berada disebuah taman. Ia melihat dirinya yang saat itu masih kecil bermain bola dengan dua anak laki laki lain._

 _Ia juga melihat Kyuhyun disana, dan seorang anak gadis kecil tadi yang sibuk bersorak sorak. Tiba tiba matanya terasa panas, ia menangis. Chanyeol baru menyadari dan mengenali suasana ini._

 _Suasana dimana ia bermain bola dengan Baekhyun dan kedua kakanya, Kris dan Xiumin._

" _Baek.." lirihnya._

 _Tiba tiba suasana berganti lagi, sekarang Chanyeol berada di pantai. Ia melihat anak anak tadi yang sudah sedikit lebih dewasa sedang bermain main ditepi pantai dan kedua orang tua nya yang sedang berbincang dengan keluarga Baekhyun._

 _Apa itu keluarga si anak kecil?_

 _Keadaan berubah cepat, sekarang Chanyeol sedang berdiri disebuah mansion yang ramai. Ah, Chanyeol ingat, ini disaat kedua orang tua Baekhyun meninggal. Ia melihat Baekhyun kecil sedang duduk dengan wajah muram dan dirinya yang sedang memberikan boneka rilakuma miliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu._

 _Ia tambah tersenyum lagi saat melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum karena dirinya._

 _Chanyeol kembali tertarik dan berada di sebuah track yang sepi. Di depannya tampak Chanyeol yang masih kelas 6 SD mencoba mengajarkan Baekhyun naik sepeda._

" _a-aku takut Yeollie" kata Baekhyun gugup sambil mencoba mengatur stang sepedanya. Sementara itu, disampingnya, Chanyeol sedang memegangi sepeda Baekhyun agar tetap stabil._

" _tenang. Kan ada aku Baekkie"_

" _ba-bagaimana ini." bukannya tenang, Baekhyun malah semakin grogi_

" _jaga keseimbanganmu Baek!"_

" _a-ah. Chanyeol"_

 _ **Bruk**_

 _Gagal menjaga keseimbangan, Baekhyun akhirnya jatuh menimpa Chanyeol-kecil begitu saja. Buru buru gadis itu bangkit sebelum melukai temannya lebih jauh._

" _Chanyeol! kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir sambil menyingkirkan sepeda nya._

" _hahaha. Tidak apa apa Baekkie. Kau baik baik saja?"_

" _ne. mian Chanyeol"_

" _tidak apa apa. Ayo kita coba lagi." Chanyeol-kecil pun bangkit dan kembali menjaga Baekhyun yang bersiap untuk mengayuh sepeda nya lagi._

 _Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata saat melihat itu. ia terus berjalan mengikuti keduanya sampai mereka tak terlihat lagi._

 _Dan ia pun sampai disebuah pohon besar. Dimana ia juga melihat Chanyeol remaja dan Baekhyun sedang 'menikah' mengucapkan sumpah mereka._

 _Chanyeol menangis saat mendengar sumpah Baekhyun. Tak sekalipun gadis itu mengingkari sumpahnya. Padahal mereka bukan benar benar menikah. Dan saat ia melihat dirinya mencium Baekhyun. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di dadanya._

 _Ia yakin apa yang ia inginkan. Apa yang ia butuhkan_

 _Siapa yang ia cinta._

 _Suasana berganti lagi. Chanyeol sekarang berada di mansion nya malam itu. ia melihat dirinya yang sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 JHS sedang mondar mandir tak karuan. Disekitarnya tampak Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol._

" _kenapa di mansion Baekhyun tidak ada orang!" kata Chanyeol dengan nada gusar._

" _Tuan muda, nona Baekhyun pindah ke Beijing. ia mencoba mendatangimu beberapa hari lalu, namun tuan muda tidak ada ditempat."_

" _BOHONG! BAEKHYUN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA!" raung Tuan muda keluarga Park itu tanpa peduli jika ada orang tuanya disana._

" _IYAKAN EOMMA. APPA?! INI BOHONG KAN!" Chanyeol remaja menatap kedua orang tuanya. Berharap mereka berada dipihaknya saat itu_

" _yeollie…." Yoona berkata pelan. Tak tau harus menjawab apa._

" _jika iya… aku ingin pindah ke Beijing sekarang eomma! Aku ingin bersama Baekhyun!" sahut Chanyeol mantap._

" _pindah tidak semudah itu Chanyeol. apalagi kau warga Negara Korea 100%. Tak semudah itu. semuanya butuh proses. Lagi pula.. sebaiknya kau menunggunya disini. Ia juga pasti memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa ia pergi." Jelas Donghae dengan tegas._

" _Baekhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkanku!"_

" _Chan-"_

" _dia masih disini! Aku akan menyusulnya!" dan itulah kalimat terakhir sebelum Chanyeol remaja berlari menuju pintu mansion. Tak lupa menyambar kunci mobil ayah nya yang tergeletak di meja._

" _CHANYEOL!" Panggil Donghae._

" _astaga!" si kepala rumah tangga itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya Chanyeol bisa senekat itu._

" _tunggu disini." Kata Donghae pada Yoona yang sudah sangat panik. Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Donghae mengikuti Chanyeol-remaja._

 _Chanyeol masa kini yang dari tadi sibuk menonton kenangan masa lalunya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dan duduk disamping ayahnya._

 _Ia tau kejadian apa yang akan terjadi. namun ia tidak tau bagaiamana paniknya sang ayah._

" _Chanyeol.. dimana otakmu!" kata Donghae bermonolog dengan rahang mengeras. Namun Chanyeol bisa menyadari bahwa ada raut khawatir di wajah ayahnya. Ia paham kenapa Donghae khawatir. Saat itu, Chanyeol belum cukup umur untuk membawa kendaraan. Namun ego nya yang ingin mencari Baekhyun membutakan matanya._

 _Ia menatap kedepan. Jalanan malam yang gelap dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur. Tiba tiba saja bagaikan hantu, Chanyeol sudah berpindah ke samping Chanyeol-remaja yang sedang mengemudi._

 _Ia menangis, memanggil manggil nama Baekhyun, tak tau kemana harus mencari, kesal karena merasa ditinggalkan, sedih karena putus asa, dan takut karena panik ia tidak memiliki kesempatan. sampai tiba tiba saja sebuah lampu menyinari dengan silaunya lengkap dengan sebuah bunyi klakson panjang_

 _ **TIIIINNNNNNN**_

 _ **BRAKKKKK**_

"argh!" hanya suara teriakan Chanyeol-remaja yang Chanyeol dengar. Lengkap dengan sebuah hantaman, dan semuanya kembali gelap.

.

.

 **Beijing, Esok Paginya.**

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari suasana sarapan keluarga Wu pagi itu. jarang sekali Xiumin akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk sarapan bersama. dan tak biasanya juga Baekhyun sangat pendiam.

Xiumin sedang sibuk mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai sementara Baekhyun tampak sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Suasana di meja makan cukup hening. Tak ada suara dentingan cangkir atau garpu. Para maid juga sudah mengantar semua makanan ke meja makan.

"oppa?" kata Baekhyun takut takut, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"hmm?" Xiumin masih sibuk mengambil beberapa lembar roti lagi tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"apa itu?"

"aku sudah memikirkan nya semalaman." Ada jeda sebentar sampai Xiumin akhirnya selesai dengan urusan rotinya dan memandang Baekhyun penasaran.

"aku ingin meminta tolong, bisa kah oppa memanggil Sehun kemari? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Xiumin mengernyit "untuk apa Baekhyun?"

"dia teman yang baik. Ku pikir itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk ku jika Sehun yang menjagaku daripada penjagaan ketat seperti ini."

Xiumin berdehem sebentar lalu tampak menimbang keinginan Baekhyun. Ia tak mau kesalahan di Korea terulang lagi sebenarnya. Jatuh hati lalu dikecewakan.

Namun Sehun tampaknya berbeda dengan Chanyeol. bisakah ia mempercayakan adiknya kepada pria ini? tapi jika dipikir pikir, Baekhyun memang tidak suka dengan segala bentuk penjagaan, dan sekarang ia malah yang memilih bodyguardnya. Bukan kah itu sesuatu yang luar biasa?

Sebesar itu kah kepercayaan Baekhyun pada Sehun?

"boleh ya oppa?" pinta Baekhyun lai dengan wajah memohon.

"aku tidak ada teman lagi di Beijing. Luhan ada di New York. Ingat?"

Betul juga. satu satunya teman Baekhyun di Beijing sudah pindah ke New York. Kasihan juga jika Baekhyun tidak punya teman- pikir Xiumin.

"baiklah Baekhyun. Apapun untukmu." Kata Xiumin kemudian. Sementara nona Wu hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Mungkin, Sehun adalah orang yang ia butuhkan selama ini. orang yang ia cari. Sehun juga yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Apa… Sehun lah sebenarnya orang yang ditakdirkan untuk nya?

Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak tau. namun, mungkin dengan cara ini, ia bisa memulai hidupnya kembali. Hidup tanpa Chanyeol.

Karena memang sudah seharusnya ia melupakan Chanyeol.

Benar kan?

.

.

.

 **SEOUL**

"eomma…" lirih Chanyeol sambil membuka matanya perlahan. Yoona yang sedari tadi diam saja duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol langsung mendongak dan mendapati anak satu satunya sudah siuman.

"astaga Chanyeol. Chanyeol kau sudah bangun nak?" kata Yoona nyaris menangis sambil mengusap wajah anaknya penuh sayang.

"yeobo! Chanyeol sudah bangun yeobo!" teriak Yoona, mencoba memanggil Donghae yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Donghae yang dibangunkan seperti itu tentu saja terlonjak dari tidurnya. Pria itu bahkan hampir tersandung saat menghampiri Chanyeol dan Yoona.

"Chanyeol, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Donghae tak kalah khawatir.

"aku dimana appa, eomma?"

"kau ada dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun bilang kau pingsan kemarin. Dan kau baru sadar sekarang. ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol?" tanya Yoona yang sekarang sudah menangis.

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah terdiam. Ia mengingat kembali mimpi anehnya barusan.

"eomma… kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari awal eomma?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar. Namun, mata pria itu kosong menatap lurus kedepan dengan bola mata yang berkaca kaca. Yoona dan Donghae mengernyit heran

"apa maksudmu, Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Memandang mereka dengan tuntutan penjelasan.

"katakan padaku. Kenapa eomma tidak mengatakan padaku Siapa Baekhyun? Benarkah dia Baekhyunku yang dulu? Sahabat kecilku?"

Bagaikan disambar petir, Yoona dan Donghae teridam ditempatnya. Wanita itu bahkan membelalakan matanya. Chanyeol… apakah ia sudah ingat semua nya?

"jawab eomma!"

Alih alih menjawab, Yoona masih saja terdiam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini benar benar terjadi.

"benarkah… dia nona kangguru ku?" lirih Chanyeol. dan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Haaaa maaf kan aku baru bisa update. Aku emang hiatus karena sibuk dengan mama dan vote vote vote. Tapi sekarang sudah aktif lagi kok.** **Hayo hayo. Baek sama chanyeol atau sehun yaaa kira kira? Jadi ayo Chingu jangan lupa reviewnya. Untuk kalian yang juga baca ceritaku yang lain review disana juga ya supaya aku tau mana yang sebaiknya aku update duluan.**

 **Gomawo! Moza:***

 **(maaf ku repost ulang, ada yang typo dong. lolll mian mian)**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Bagaikan disambar petir, Yoona dan Donghae terdiam ditempatnya. Wanita itu bahkan membelalakan matanya. Chanyeol… apakah ia sudah ingat semua nya?**_

" _ **jawab eomma!"**_

 _ **Alih alih menjawab, Yoona masih saja terdiam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini benar benar terjadi.**_

" _ **benarkah… dia nona kangguru ku?" lirih Chanyeol. dan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 13

"Chanyeol…. darimana kau tau itu?" Yoona bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Antara tidak percaya, kaget dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri seharian dan hal pertama yang ia ucapkan malah soal Baekhyun, bukannya Kyungsoo, tunangannya sendiri.

Donghae sama membatunya dengan sang istri. Pertemuan rumit antara dirinya dan Kris waktu lalu menghasilkan sebuah kesepakatan penting antar keduanya. Tapi omongan Chanyeol sekarang tampaknya akan merusak kesepakatan yang telah dibuat tersebut.

"aku melihatnya. Aku ingat semua nya eomma appa. Semua kejadian itu. aku merasakannnya! Aku bahkan masih ingat silaunya lampu mobil yang menabrakku." Tutur Chanyeol sambil mengenang kembali mimpi anehnya tadi. Semua terasa nyata. Itu bukanlah mimpi. Tapi _fragments_ yang menyatu, menjadi sebuah kenangan pahit yang menohok nya.

"sekarang jawab aku, benarkah Baekhyun adalah nona kangguru ku? Ia Baekhyun yang itu kan?" suara Chanyeol meninggi, tak perduli dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya saat pria itu mendudukan dirinya cepat cepat. Seolah ia bersiap mengejar Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menahan mati matian agar air matanya tidak jatuh, tapi tetap saja matanya berkaca kaca.

Yoona masih belum bisa menentukan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol. ia takut anak itu akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak berfikir panjang dan melesat keluar ruangan lalu mengejar Baekhyun. Akhirnya, Donghae-lah yang membuka suara."Ya Chanyeol. dia Baekhyun teman masa kecilmu."

Dada Chanyeol terasa nyeri. Jantung nya mencelos pilu dan air mata yang sudah memupuk di kelopak mata akhirnya jatuh juga. ia tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini sebelumnya. merasa begitu dipermainkan dan tidak berdaya

"KENAPA EOMMA DAN APPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKAN NYA PADAKU DARI AWAL!" Nafas Chanyeol memburu. Entah karena panic, marah atau kebingungan. Mungkin semuanya. Yoona yang tadinya diam tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjelaskan sejujur jujurnya pada anak semata wayang keluarga Park itu.

"Chanyeol. percayalah kami berusaha keras untuk membuatmu mengingat banyak hal tapi kondisimu menolak."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya tajam. "maksud eomma?". Sang ibu terdiam sebentar, kenangan masa lalu Chanyeol bukanlah hal bagus yang ia ingin ingat dan beberkan. Tapi jika Chanyeol tak diberi tau tentang apa yang ia inginkan sekarang, bisa jadi anak itu akan bertindak lebih gila dari sebelum sebelumnya.

"emosi mu meledak ledak Chanyeol. setelah kecelakaan itu emosimu tidak stabil. Bahkan kau juga sering tidak sadarkan diri. Kami hanya tidak punya waktu yang tepat untuk membuatmu mengingat semuanya. Yang bisa kami lakukan adalah mengundang Baekhyun kemari dan membuatmu mengingat semua hal dengan sendirinya." Yoona membujuk dengan suara bergetar. Rasa takut, rasa bersalah dan rasa panic memenuhi dada wanita itu. Ia memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut, berharap sang anak bisa mengerti tujuan kedua orang tuanya selama ini. Tapi Chanyeol sudah muak

Sudah muak dengan situasi yang membuatnya seperti ini. Ia menepis tangan Yoona, tak perduli dengan sakitnya jarum infus yang sedikit tertarik. "apa eomma tidak tau bahwa mengundang Baekhyun ke Korea hanya akan menyakitinya?!"

Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "apa maksudmu? Eomma tidak pernah ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyakiti Baekhyun!"

"benar Chanyeol. yang kami lakukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu! Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Bukan kah baik untuk kalian berdua bertemu kembali? Kenapa kau malah menyesalinya sekarang?" Donghae ikut emosi, terdengar dari intonasinya yang meninggi. Ia senang Chanyeol kembali mengingat semua ingatannya, tapi bukan inilah yang ia harapkan dari semua pengorbanan yang sudah mereka lakukan untuk chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertunduk, suara yang tadinya menggelegar sekarang berubah menjadi lirih"kenapa eomma dan appa tidak dari dulu saja mempertemukanku dengan Baekhyun! Setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo"

"Chanyeol…saat itu waktunya belum tepat." Donghae kembali pada emosi normalnya, pria itu tak sampai hati untuk terus menekan Chanyeol saat ia baru saja sadarkan diri.

"memangnya ada apa Chanyeol?" Yoona bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sejak dari kalimat pertama yang Chanyeol lontarkan sampai sekarang, wanita itu masih tidak mengerti apa maksud anak lelakinya. Chanyeol mendongak, pipi pria itu terlihat mengkilap karena basah dengan air mata.

"apakah eomma tau, bahwa membawa Baekhyun ke Korea saat aku bersama Kyungsoo hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya? Bertahun tahun kami saling menyukai satu sama lain eomma! Mungkin lebih dari itu. Dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya." Chanyeol berujar bersamaan dengan linangan air mata yang semakin deras. Persetan dengan anggapan dan imej lelaki harus kuat. Untuk saat ini, ia bahkan setuju bahwa dia adalah pria paling bodoh dan lemah di muka bumi. Baekhyun seolah menyedot habis tenaganya.

"aku berjanji untuk menikahinya dan sekarang aku malah terjebak dalam pertunangan dengan gadis lain. Selama ini Baekhyun tersiksa karena diriku dan aku tidak berguna karena aku tidak menyadari hal itu. eomma tau berapa lama ia bersama keluarga kita dan selama itu juga Baekhyun terluka? Tapi ia tetap bertahan eomma."

Yoona merasakan matanya berkaca kaca. Entah karena terluka melihat Chanyeol speerti ini atau baru menyadari seberapa jauh dampak dari tindakan yang telah dia lakukan. Chanyeol tertunduk lagi, mengangkat kepala saja rasanya ia tak mampu

"dan sekarang Ia pergi." Lirih pria itu.

Hening beberapa lama, hanya suara pelan dari tangis Chanyeol yang terdengar sementara Donghae dan Yoona sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Chanyeol. kau dan Kyungsoo akan menikah. Jangan lupakan soal hal itu." Donghae berusaha menjelaskan sehalus mungkin. Menyadarkan kembali anak tunggalnya pada kenyataan situasi detik ini.

"aku akan bicara pada Kyungsoo." Sahut Chanyeol mantap.

"untuk apa?! Untuk membatalkannya?! Bagaimana kau akan bicara dengan keluarga Do! Kau mencoreng nama keluarga kita!" amarah Donghae kembali naik. Sudah cukup ia harus bertanggung jawab dengan keluarga Wu atas insiden ini, mau ditaruh dimana lagi nama baik keluarga mereka. Apa kah ia harus berurusan dengan keluarga Do sekarang? Demi tuhan, bisakah keluarga nya memiliki hubungan baik dengan 1 keluarga lain saja?

"bukankah pernikahan ini hanya dilandaskan ketakutan? Eomma tidak ingin aku hilang control dan berasumsi bahwa Kyungsoo satu satunya yang bisa menjagaku. Eomma takut aku menyakiti Baekhyun. Tapi aku sudah kembali normal sekarang." Chanyeol berkata tanpa keraguan. Logika pria itu sudah kembali dan ia siap untuk berdebat dengan orang tuanya. Ia tau apa yang ia inginkan dan Chanyeol akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkannya.

"appa juga berkata bahwa bagaimana bisa menjalin kerjasama dengan Keluarga Wu jika kita menyakiti anaknya. But, _guess what?_ Kita sudah melakukannya!." Chanyeol tertawa remeh. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya gusar, ucapan Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya salah."lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Chanyeol?"

"bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tentu saja. Appa harus mengizinkanku bertemu Baekhyun. Jika yang appa pikir hanya kerjasama, baiklah anggap saja ini untuk mempermudah kerjasama appa dengannya"

"percuma saja." Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Donghae mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoona lalu menghela nafasnya lelah."keluarga Wu baru saja membatalkan kerja sama dengan keluarga Park. Tidak ada orang lain yang dikirim untuk menggantikan Baekhyun. Semuanya selesai."

"tidak. belum selesai." Tegas Chanyeol. Sorot mata pria itu kembali tajam. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan tidak ada halangan appaun bagi diirnya

"kali ini, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bisnis dan kerjasama. Kali ini aku akan membawa pulang Baekhyun, sebagai Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dulu ia kenal."

Donghae menatap anak nya yang terduduk diranjang lekat lekat. Tak ada rasa gentar dalam sorot mata Chanyeol. Dan dengan kesungguhan pria itu meminta suatu hal.

"kirim aku ke Beijing appa. Itu yang aku mau."

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa sebuntu ini. Hidupnya memang tidak terikat oleh aturan layaknya orang pada umumnya. Sehun pribadi yang bebas. Ia dipersilahkan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Jika misi sudah selesai, biasanya Sehun akan terbang ke Ibiza atau kemanapun yang ia mau lalu berpesta sampai ia muak.

Tapi tidak dengan saat ini. Sehun tidak tau apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tidak minat dan nyaris seperti mayat hidup. Fisiknya baik baik saja, tapi jiwanya kosong.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan putus asa?

Nada dering yang menusuk telinga memecahkan keheningan di apartemen Sehun. Pria itu menoleh tak minat pada ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya, namun nama di layar ponsel itu membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengacukan panggilan tersbeut.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau. Diletakkan benda itu ditelinganya, tanpa mengucap salam apapun pada penelfon diseberang.

" _Hallo keponakan."_ Paman lee menyapa santai keponakannya. "ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

" _ketus sekali. Perlu kuingatkan kau adalah keponakan ku Sean._ " Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan basa basi siapapun saat ini.

" _so, apa rencanamu setelah ini?"_

"entahlah. Aku baru akan memikirkannya."

" _well. Aku punya misi lagi untukmu."_

"ah tidak. aku tidak tertarik."

" _benarkah? Meskipun misi ini diminta langsung oleh nona Wu Baekhyun?"_ Sehun terdiam. Pria itu menegapkan posisi duduknya. Apa… ia tidak slah dengar? Baekhyun?

"apa maksudmu?"

Diseberang sana Paman Lee tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tau keponakannya akan menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

" _datanglah ke Beijing secepatnya. Dan kau akan tau sendiri."_

Pip.

Sambungan dimatikan sepihak. Sehun masih mencerna obrolan Paman Lee tadi. Menerka nerka apakah ia salah dengar atau memang paman kandungnya menyebutan soal Baekhyun tadi.

Takut akan keterlambatan yang terulang, Sehun segera mengepak barang barang seadanya lalu memesan tiket penerbangan ke Beijing secepatnya. Apapun tentang Baekhyun, jangan lagi sampai terlambat.

 **ooo**

"aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku orang pertama yang kau hubungi. Bukannya Kyungsoo yang notabenenya tunanganmu. Dan merahasiakan kesembuhanmu segala. Otakmu makin susah di prediksi sepertinya." Jongdae berkata sambil memasukan keripik kentang ke mulutnya. Setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, esok siang Chanyeol segera menyatroni rumah Jongdae. Pria itu bahkan tidak memberi kabar dahulu.

Jongdae yang kaget melihat sosok jangkung itu tiba tiba memasuki kamarnya, reflek melempar Chanyeol dengan sandal rumah yang ia kenakan. Astaga, bisakah sahabat merepotkannya ini berhenti membuatnya kaget?

"aku butuh pandangan netral saat ini Jongdae." Kata Chanyeol yang tengah asik duduk disofa besar kamar Jongdae sambil memetik gitar sekenanya.

"tentang?"

Chanyeol menaruh kembali gitar akustik milik Jongdae lalu mendudukan dirinya kearah Jongdae yang tengah bersender diatas ranjang."well, bisa dikatakan aku bukan hanya sadar dari pingsan tapi juga… sadar dari hal yang lebih besar. Selama ini aku mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaaan mobil. Dan aku baru mengingat semuanya kemarin."

Jongdae yang tadinya sibuk mengunyah menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria itu mengecilkan volume TV yang sedang ia tonton, lalu menatap Chanyeol serius sekali. "kenapa aku tidak tau soal ini?"

"karena itu bukan hal baik yang bisa diceritakan." Jongdae mengangguk, mempersilahkan Chanyeol melanjutkan omongannya lagi.

"aku baru tau alasan kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan Baekhyun. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tidak mengerti. Membuatku bingung dan penasaran disaat yang sama."

"Baekhyun adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Sebelum akhirnya ia pindah ke Beijing dan kami _lost contact."_

"whoa.. benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas keterkejutan Jongdae yang masih terbelalak.

"dan yang semakin rumit adalah… Aku dan Baekhyun saling menyayangi. Lebih dari teman. Dan aku semakin sadar dengan perasaanku sekarang Jongdae. Sebelum aku mengingatnya pun aku sebenarnya sudah jatuh hati padanya."

"Dan sekarang, perasaan itu semakin kuat saat aku sudah mengingat siapa dia."

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae, ia sudah tau sahabat bodohnya akan jatuh hati pada Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak menyangka ada kisah yang panjang dibalik itu semua.

Chanyeol diam sebentar, Pria itu tampak sibuk berfikir sementara Jongdae belum juga mengalihkan tatapannya dari pria jangkung yang ada di depannya.

"Jongdae, apa Kai benar benar mencintai Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berujar pelan. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tapi ia membutuhkan kepastian sekarang.

"kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia? Kita sedang membahas dirimu disini."

"jawab saja Jongdae"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya lalu bangkrit dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sekaleng minuman soda didekat meja lalu menenggaknya.

"yeah. Bisa kukatakan Kyungsoo dan Kai hampir memiliki cerita yang mirip dengan Kau dan Baekhyun-tapi tanpa _amnesia thingy_ sepertimu-so, yeah.. aku rasa cukup adil mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo satu satunya orang yang berhasil merebut hati Kai."

"kau bisa jamin hal itu?"

Jongdae tersenyum bijak kearah Chanyeol. Hal yang jarang pria itu lakukan.

"aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun karena kau bukan tuhan. Aku tidak tau hal mendetail seperti isi hati manusia."

"tapi aku kenal Kai. dan jika Kai harus mengorbankan semuanya, pastilah itu untuk Kyungsoo seorang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan sbeuah senyuman menenangkan. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul mendengar hal itu

"thanks Jongdae."

"untuk?"

"semuanya."

Sekarang, ia benar benar yakin bahwa semuanya harus diselesaikan dengan cara yang ia pilih

.

.

Siang Itu Kai kembali menemui Kyungsoo dirumahnya. Semenjak kejadian akhir akhir ini, pria berkulit tan itu merasa sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk memastikan Kyungsoo baik baik saja. Kyungsoo sendiri tak masalah dengan intensitas kunjungan Kai yang akhir akhir ini meningkat. Ia memang butuh ditemani sebenarnya.

"apa Chanyeol sudah menghubungimu?" tepat setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Kai merasa menyesal. Perubahaan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menjadi sedih membuat Kai merutuki kenapa ia memilih pertanyaan itu untuk membuka obrolan

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"kau tidak menjenguknya di rumah sakit?"

"rumah sakit bilang dia sudah pulang kemarin." sahut Kyungsoo singkat. Nada gadis itu datar seolah tidak tertarik dengan topic yang dibicarakan. Tapi Kai tau, jauh dalam hati Kyungsoo gadis itu luar biasa khawatir.

"kemarin? Kenapa kita belum mendapatkan kabar sama sekali?"

"entahlah Kai." _mungkin ia sengaja menghindariku-_ Batin Kyungsoo. Keduanya hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Hanya Suara TV di ruang keluarga tempat mereka sedang berada yang terdengar.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo seksama. Memang, Kyungsoo sedang melihat kearah layar TV sekarang, tapi Kai yakin, Kyungsoo tidak benar benar sedang menonton. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang tidak berkedip

"kau terlihat lebih kurus. Kau baik baik saja?." tanya Kai saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih tirus

"aku baik"

Hening lagi.

"Kai.. apa aku wanita yang jahat?" kata Kyungsoo tiba tiba, Kai yang tadinya sibuk berfikir, tidak menangkap maksud Kyungsoo.

"huh?"

"apa aku jahat karena membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti ini?"

Kai menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. Pertanyaan ini sensitive dan ditanyakan oleh orang yang sedang sensitive pula. Ia memilih jawaban dengan hati hati. Tidak mau salah bicara lagi.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan baik atau jahatnya seseoang Soo. Karena semua memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jika kau lihat dari satu sudut pandang, mungkin itu tampak buruk. Tapi jika kau lihat dari suudt pandnag lain, bisa saja itu terlihat baik."

"yang kukatakan adalah, apapun yang kau lakukan, akan selalu ada yang menganggap itu baik atau buruk. Oleh karena itu, kau hanya harus menjadi dirimu sendiri. Karena apapun penilaiannya nanti, itulah dirimu."

Lanjut Kai sambil tersenyum bijak. Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pria berkulit tan itu bangkit dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"tapi jangan sampai kau dibutakan hal hal yang hanya akan merugikanmu." Kai menasehati Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh bahu gadis itu lembut. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan senyuman nya yang lembut. Kai rindu sekali senyuman ini. ia akan melakukan hal apa saja agar wajah itu tetap tersenyum.

.

.

Seperti malam malam sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Dia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, memutar lagu tidur, sampai minum obat tidur pun ia sudah lakukan. Tapi pikiran yang berkecamuk malah membuatnya insomnia akut. Wajar gadis itu tampak kurus. Selera makan dan tidurnya hilang entah kemana.

Ditengah keheningan malam dikamarnya, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ia melirik ponsel itu dan melihat nama Chanyeol tertera disana. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin segera mengangkat panggilan itu dan menyemburkan banyak pertanyaan dan kerinduan. Tap kejadian waktu lalu, seolah menahannya untuk bersikap antusias. Aneh, ia seperti tau bahwa panggilan ini bukan panggilan bagus.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dalam sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _hi Soo."_ Chanyeol menyapa dengan suara beratnya yang tenang. Perasaan tidak enak Kyungsoo entah kenapa makin menjadi jadi.

"hi Chanyeol." ia memutuskan untuk setenang mungkin. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa mendengar suara Chanyeol malah ingin membuatnya menangis.

" _Maaf baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang. aku tau pasti banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti. Bisakah kita bertemu di taman dekat sungai Han, pukul 10 esok pagi?"_

"baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol."

" _See you tomorrow Soo. Good night"_ kata Chanyeol lalu menutup panggilannya.

Tidak ada kata _I love you._

Tidak ada ucapan manis

Tidak ada obrolan panjang yang seperti mereka lakukan atau penjelasan yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

Gadis bermata bulat itu yakin sekali, besok, ia akan mendengarkan hal hal yang tidak ia inginkan dari penjelasan Chanyeol. Dan ini,menjadi 1 malam lagi, dimana Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur

 **ooo**

Suasana pagi hari di Beijing tampak normal. Sehun sudah cukup lama tidak menginjakan kakinya di negeri tirai bambu itu. Sedari kemarin, pikirannya penuh dengan segudang pertanyaan kenapa paman Lee memanggilnya pulang. Alih alih New York, pria paruh baya itu malah menyuruhnya kesini.

Sehun dijemput di apartemen yang sudah disediakan paman lee di kawasan elit pusat kota. Ia tidak mengira pertemuan ini pertemuan formal, maka dari itu pria setengah bule itu hanya memakai pakaian casual yang ditambah dengan jacket putih mahal. Membuat penampilan nya semakin memukau dengan rambut pirang.

Sehun diantar ke kantor utama W&B Corporation. Dari banyaknya para pengawal yang mengantar pria itu, Sehun sempat menerka bahwa Xiumin lah orang yang tengah memanggilnya. Apalagi para orang orang suruhan itu sempat menggeledah pakaian Sehun dan menyita pisau lipat dan pistol yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Sehun sempat mengernyit heran akan hal itu. Karena para pengemban misi sebagai bodyguard keluarga Wu biasanya diperbolehkan untuk membawa senjata kedalam gedung. Ia semakin heran lagi saat mereka mengantar Sehun kesebuah ruangan meeting yang tak biasa digunakan Xiumin jika ingin melakukan rapat penting.

Rasa penasaran Sehun pun terjawab saat pria itu masuk kedalam ruangan. Orang yang mengantarnya mempersilahkan ia masuk sendiri. Sehun membuka pintu itu, terlihat sebuah ruangan meeting besar yang sepi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan menutup pintu.

"selamat pagi tuan Oh." Sebuah suara wanita yang familiar terdengar tak jauh dari ia berdiri, Sehun menoleh lalu mendapati sesosok perempuan cantik yang tengah bersender di dinding. Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun berujar tidak percaya. Memastikan orang yang sedang ia temui sekarang memang benar Baekhyun.

"hai. Duduklah Sehun." kata Baekhyun santai. ia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah sofa yang dimaksud. Keduanya sekarang duduk disofa tersebut dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya sementara Sehun tetap dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Pria itu diam dengan tatapan lurus lurus kearah Baekhyun.

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Dia benar benar bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi?

"ada apa? Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sehun tersentak. Ia mencoba untuk kembali bertingkah normal. Sikap Sehun yang seperti itu tampak lucu dimata Baekhyun. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu kembali membuka obrolan.

"penerbanganmu menyenangkan?"

"yeah. Begitulah."

"baiklah, Mungkin Paman Lee mengatakan padamu bahwa kau ada misi. dia berpendapat itu satu satunya cara yang bisa menyeretmu ke Beijing." Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya."aku tidak tau kau akan sesulit itu diajak kemari. Apa karena rasa bersalahmu yang terlalu over itu?"

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun begitu bersikap berbeda seperti ini mengernyitkan dahinya. "maaf, aku tidak mengerti."

"di bagian mana?"

Sehun berdehem, mencoba meluruskan otaknya. Okay, jika memang ini Baekhyun yang sedang dia temui, maka banyak hal yang harus dia jelaskan pada wanita itu sebelum hal yang tak diingkan terjadi dan Baekhyun pergi lagi.

"ehm.. Baekhyun. Pertama tama, sejujurnya aku bahkan mengejarmu ke bandara saat itu. tapi sialnya aku terlambat. Jadi jangan mengira aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun dengan tenang. Sesekali ia bahkan mengangguk kecil. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang malah terus berbicara seolah sedang kehabisan waktu.

"dan kedua, jika kau pikir rasa bersalahku yang menghalangiku, kau salah. Malah rasa bersalahku yang mendorongku untuk bertemu denganmu. Yeah memang ada beberapa alasan lain" _seperti kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu_ "tapi itu tidak penting. Sekarang aku disini bersamamu. Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu lebih dulu."

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Oke, inilah saatnya memberi tahu Baekhyun sesungguhnya. Memberi tahunya bahwa ia bodyguard yang Xiumin sewa. Sehun sudah tidak menjalani misi lagi, jadi ia bebas untuk membuka identitasnya bukan?

"Baek a-"

"sst.." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun dengan lembut. "lupakanlah kejadian di Korea. Aku membutuhkanmu di Beijing." ujarnya.

"kau bukan hanya sekedar pengawal khusus untukku tapi juga sahabat."

"penga-tunggu. Apa kau baru mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tau soal…" kedua alis sehun bertautan. _Apakah yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu adalah…_

"ya.. aku tau siapa dirimu, _Sean._ Aku sudah tau semuanya. Dan selamat datang di Beijing. karena kau akan menetap disini."

.

.

Kyungsoo datang lebih dulu pagi itu. ia sudah sampai di Sungai Han tepat jam 9 pagi. Gadis itu menunggu Chanyeol disebuah bangku selama 1 jam penuh. Aneh, ia sudah menunggu lama tapi hati kecilnya seolah berharap pertemuan ini dibatalkan.

Tak lama, sosok pria jangkung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya begitu saja disamping gadis itu. tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengucap salam, memberikan pelukan atau mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Ia benar benar berbeda dan Kyungsoo merasakannya.

Ia merasa aura tunangannya itu berubah. Bukan hal buruk, tapi seolah menjadi orang lain. Lucu sekali, merasa canggung dengan tunanganmu sendiri.

"apa kabar?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melempar senyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya begitu mendengar sapaan yang terdengar begitu asing.

" _great."_ Sahutnya singkat. Keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol mencari cari cara bagaimana memulai omongan sementara Kyungsoo berusaha mati matian menenangkan dada nya yang sesak.

"ini aneh." Kata Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih memandang pemandangan didepan. Menolak untuk bertatap muka dengannya. "aku seolah udah tau apa yang ingin kau katakan" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"benarkah? Kau menjadi cenayang sekarang?" kata Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana. Namun tampaknya tak berhasil. Kyungsoo masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

Hening lagi.

"ada apa Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya lebih dulu. Menyerah dengan menit menit yang terbuang dalam keheningan. Semakin Chanyeol mengulur waktu, semakin sakit pula rasa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Tetap saja, ini juga tidak mudah bagi nya.

"Soo.. kau tau, tidak semua hal bisa berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan. Bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak pernah tau apa yang masa depan akan berikan." Chanyeol menjeda omongannya saat pria itu kembali menatap Kyungsoo lekat lekat.

"aku menyayangimu Soo." Kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol. tapi gadis itu tak sanggup tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan kejanggalan dari ucapan Chanyeol.

Mata keduanya bertemu. Tatapan terluka Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah Chanyeol. "tapi aku sudah lebih dulu mencintai gadis lain." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memalingkan pandangannya lagi. "Baekhyun?" tebaknya.

Chanyeol tertunduk lemah. Ia menerawang kejadian kejadian yang baru ia ingat. "dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun dan aku adalah sahabat. Kami menyayangi satu sama lain, tidak menyadari bahwa perasaan kita lebih dari itu. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun pergi ke China dan aku mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengenali Baekhyun."

"kau meninggalkanku hanya karena kau mengingat cinta pertamamu?" Kyungsoo kembali mendengus dengan tawa remeh. Mata gadis itu berkaca kaca dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"sayangnya tidak. aku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa aku sadari. Dan saat aku menyadari hal itu aku sudah terlambat." Chanyeol menyahut mantap. Mencoba menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo bahwa tidak ada keraguan dalam keputusannya.

"lalu apa maumu Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya tajam sambil menatap sendu pria itu. Matanya yang berkaca kaca sudah menangis sekarang. Tangannya semakin bergetar. Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut. Menatap tunangannya itu dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"aku minta maaf Soo, izinkan aku mengejar cinta yang aku yakini. Yang aku pilih tanpa keraguan. Aku menyayangimu tapi Baekhyun lah yang dipilih oleh hatiku. Kau wanita cerdas dan baik Soo. Kau akan mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi dan tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dalam. "tidak Chanyeol aku yang minta maaf." Katanya Tulus.

"aku terlalu memaksakan diriku untuk memilikimu. Aku berbohong pada bibi Yoona dan paman Donghae. Kau tidak pernah menyakiti Baekhyun seperti yang aku katakan pada orang tuamu." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang berlinang. Chanyeol merasa dadanya mencelos. Tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa tega melakukan itu. Kyungsoo buru buru melanjutkan penjelasannya saat ia merasa genggaman tangan Chanyeol mengendur.

"aku putus asa Chanyeol. aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau akan mencampakkanku dan memilih dirinya."

"meskipun anehnya, aku tau kau tetap akan melakukan hal itu." Kyungsoo tertawa remeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"tapi tenanglah Chanyeol. aku sudah sadar. Rasa cintaku padamu hanyalah sebuah hasrat memiliki. Jika aku benar benar mencintaimu, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini. aku minta maaf Chanyeol." kata Kyungsoo bersungguh sungguh. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya."kau sudah ku maafkan Soo. Kita sama sama melakukan kesalahan.".

Gadis itu terisak hebat didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan tunangan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Perlahan, tangis Kyungsoo mereda. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, lalu mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. ia menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap beberapa tetes mata yang jatuh disana. Ia masih memiliki hati untuk memastikan Kyungsoo baik baik saja.

Setelah kembali tenang, Kyungsoo membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia menatap lurus lurus kedepan sementara Chanyeol masih memandanginya. Ia harus benar benar yakin Kyungsoo baik baik saja.

"aku tidak pernah menyadari indahnya sungai ini." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Mata gadis itu bergerak menyusuri pemandangan yang terbentang di depannya. Indah. Ia tidak menyangka tempat seindah ini akan menjadi tempat penuh kenangan menyakitkan untuknya.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo. "yeah… kau benar. Sungai ini indah."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya. Reflek, Chanyeol pun ikut berdiri.

"terima kasih Chanyeol. terima kasih telah datang ke kehidupanku. Terima kasih atas semua ini. aku minta maaf." Gadis itu berkata sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka yang melingkar di jari manis pemuda itu.

"kejarlah kebahagiaanmu. Kau layak mendapatkannya." Lanjut Kyungsoo tulus sambil menatap kedua mata Chanyeol. Dan kemudian, gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol terdiam saat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi baru 5 langkah kaki Kyungsoo menapak, panggilan Chanyeol kembali terdengar

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati pria itu tengah menghampirinya.

Chanyeol meraih wajah Kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Kecupan yang sangat lama. Sarat akan perpisahan.

"semoga kau juga mendapat kebahagiaanmu." Kata Chanyeol setelah ia melepaskan kecupan itu. Kyungsoo hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul sebagai tanda terima kasih dan bentuk pamitnya. Ia kembali membalikan badan dan pergi dari sana.

Pergi dari semua hal yang sudah menjadi kenangan.

.

.

Langkah Kyungsoo berat. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengingkan untuk pergi dari Chanyeol. Namun ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang ia punya. Terus berada dekat dengan Chanyeol hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin sakit. Meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ia tanyakan pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo memilih untuk melupakannya dan segera pergi. Mencoba memahami bahwa keadaan sudah berubah.

Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu, ia menahan mati matian agar air matanya tidak kembali menetes. Tiba tiba, langkah gadis itu berhenti saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat pemuda familiar dengan senyum khasnya tengah berdiri di depan.

"Kai?"

"hai Soo."

"bagaimana kau mengetahui aku ada disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran. Kai hanya melempar pandangan kearah belakang Kyungsoo sebagai Jawaban. Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol dikejauhan yang tengah berdiri dan tersenyum. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan lalu pergi darisana. Tugas Chanyeol sudah selesai.

Ya, Chanyeol lah yang meminta Kai untuk datang kesana. Sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo malam itu, Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Kai lebih dulu. Berbicara panjang lebar antara sesama sahabat. Meminta maaf karena selama ini tidak menyadari perasaan Kai dan membuatnya terluka. Meminta maaf tidak menjadi sahabat yang baik. Meminta maaf atas tindakannya pada Kyungsoo.

Lalu mengembalikan Kyungsoo kembali pada Kai. Memohon agar pria itulah yang nantinya menjaga Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa mengejar cintanya dengan tenang,

Kai yang emndengar itu, memaafkan sahabatnya dan menyambut kembali kedua orang penting dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai di depannya.

Tiba tiba, pria berkulit tan itu memberikan sebuket bunga yang dari tadi ia sembunyikan dari balik tubuhnya seraya berkata "Do Kyungsoo. Maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan mata yang membulat. Tak percaya Kai memberikan kejutan seperti ini.

"apakah kau bersedia mau mencobanya? Tenang lah, aku tidak akan memalukanmu." Kata Kai tulus. Kyungsoo tertawa meskipun air matanya jatuh juga. "bodoh!"

"baiklah. Restoran seperti biasa. Aku yang pilih makananya!" sahutnya sambil meraih bunga pemberian Kai.

Memang benar, tuhan tidak slalau memberikan apa yang ikita inginkan, melainkan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan.

Dalam hal ini, Chanyeol memanglah yang Kyungsoo inginkan, tapi Kai adalah pria yang ia butuhkan.

Dan Tuhan, memberikan itu untuknya

.

.

"kau yakin?" Yoona bertanya ke sekian kalinya pada Chanyeol. Malam itu, Chanyeol meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang cepat dan berbicara serius di ruang keluarga. Keluarga Park sedikit banyak sudah mengetahui tujuan Chanyeol. Dan tebakan mereka pun benar. Chanyeol meminta untuk diterbangkan ke Beijing. Memang, Chanyeol sudah meminta hal itu saat dirumah sakit. Hanya saja, Yoona dan Donghae tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan memutuskan pergi secepat ini.

Donghae menentang keinginan Chanyeol sementara Yoona khawatir dengan permintaan itu. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bersih keras pada keputusannya.

"iya. Tekadku sudah bulat eomma." Sahutnya mantap.

"tapi… kami tidak tau dimana Baekhyun berada. Beijing luas Chanyeol." kata Yoona, berusaha membujuk anaknya untuk memikirkan kembali permintaan aneh itu.

"kalian bisa membayar banyak orang untuk mencari tau dimana ia kan? Atau cari informasi dimana ia berkuliah. Biar aku yang menemukan gadis itu."

"Chanyeol!" tandas Donghae. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Anak ini benar benar keras kepala! Ia tidak mengerti bahwa keluarganya sudah sepakat pada keluarga Wu untuk tidak saling mengganggu sampai batas waktu tertentu.

Saat pertemuan dengan Kris dan Tao, Keluarga Wu tak hanya memutuskan perjanjian kerjasama mereka tapi juga meminta keluarga Park untuk menjauhi Baekhyun sampai Xiumin kembali mengizinkan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mengerti. Ia beranggapan, hanya ini satu satunya cara untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Terlebih, memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"eomma.. appa.. aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Tolonglah, ini satu satunya hal yang aku inginkan. Izinkan aku pergi ke Beijing." Chanyeol kembali memohon. Pemandangan itu sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan untuk Donghae dan Yoona. Mereka ingin sekali membantu Chanyeol tapi kesepakatan tetaplah kesepakatan. Apalagi, keluarga mereka lah yang membuat ini semua sampai terjadi.

"jika dalam satu minggu ini tidak ada yang berhasil untuk menemukan dirinya, biar aku yang mencarinya sendiri. Tanpa bantuan kalian. Dan jika kalian menentangku lagi. Aku tak punya pilihan. Aku akan terbang kesana dengan atau tanpa izin kalian." Ancam Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh.

"Chanyeol-" Yoona baru saja ingin membujuk kembali anaknya sampai akhirnya Donghae memotong omongannya.

"baiklah, appa akan mengusahakan untuk membantumu." Sahut Donghae. Yoona menatap suaminya tak mengerti sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

Persetan dengan kerjasama. Biarlah hal itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Chanyeol adalah anaknya, dan ia akan melakukan apapun agar anak itu bahagia. Meskipun ragu, Donghae memutuskan untuk menuruti Chanyeol. lebih baik seperti ini daripada Chanyeol melakukan hal nekat dan berujung kejadian yang mereka tak ingin terulang lagi.

 **ooo**

Tepat satu minggu setelah itu, Donghae hanya memberikan izin pada Chanyeol untuk pergi ke Beijing dan mengajukan cuti pada kuliahnya. Keberadaan seorang Wu Baekhyun nyatanya tak semudah itu untuk di lacak. Chanyeol pergi ke Beijing tanpa informasi apapun. Meskipun begitu, Donghae tetap mendukung dengan terus menggali informasi apapun yang dibutuhkan anaknya.

Sudah 3 bulan Chanyeol menetap disana dan tidak menemukan apapun. sampai akhirnya Donghae memberikan kabar gembira soal dimana keberadaan Baekhyun.

Tsinghua University

Dan dengan segala kemampuan serta kuasa yang ayahnya miliki, Chanyeol berhasil menjadi mahasiswa pindahan di universitas itu.

Dan disinilah pencariannya dimulai.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan di lorong kampus menuju parkiran mobil untuk makan siang. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhir untuk hari itu.

"pakailah, sekarang sudah akan memasuki musim dingin." kata Sehun sambil memasang syal yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Baekhyun.

"thanks Sehun." Baekhyun menyahut dengan senyuman menggemaskan seperti biasa.

Keduanya sekarang sudah tiba di parkiran belakang. Menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir disana. Selama kuliah disini, Sehun dan Baekhyun bagaikan 2 orang yang tak terpisahkan. Baekhyun nyaris tak pernah mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri karena Sehun bersih keras untuk terus menjemput dan mengantarnya.

Lelaki itu sedikit trauma. Ia takut sekejap saja ia lalai, gadis itu akan menghilang lagi.

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya nya Baekhyun sambil jalan.

"ah.. aku terserah kau saja."

Tiba tiba langkah Sehun berhenti. Ia merogoh saku celana dan jacketnya. Mencari cari sesuatu.

"ada apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku tidak akan lama." Kata Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sementara Sehun segera pergi dengan langkah tergesa menuju kelas mereka tadi

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa hari itu akan tiba. Hari dimana kenangan yang berusaha ia kubur akan muncul lagi

Gadis itu masih asik berdiri di parkiran, menunggu Sehun kembali. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat dari arah belakangnya.

"Wu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak. Suara berat itu begitu familiar dan terasa sangat dekat. Atmosfer disekitarnya pun seakan berubah. Gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang tiba tiba. Ada sebuah getaran di relung hatinya entah atas apa.

Suara itu…

Baekhyun menepis kenyataan gila yang terbersit diotaknya, tapi rasa penasaran yang amat sangat membuat gadis itu memutar balik tubuhnya perlahan. Melihat darimana suara berat itu berasal.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu ia mendapati sosok yang tak kalah familiar sedang berdiri didepannya. Suaranya tercekat. Entah ia harus bahagia, kaget atau takut. Semua menjadi satu.

"jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi." kata sosok itu dengan tatapan terluka serta suara lirih sarat dengan kerinduan. Begitu dekat sampai Baekhyun bisa menghirup wangi maskulinnya yang menenangkan.

"Cha-chanyeol?"

Dan saat itu Juga, Baekhyun merasa bumi berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Haiii maaf aku baru update ff ini. sebenernya cerita nya udah jadi kerangkanya, Cuma kemarin aku sempet belum dapet feel buat nulis ini. beruntung banyak readers baik yang nyemangatin dan emang nunggu ff ini lanjut.**

 **Terima kasih semuanya (cium satu satu)**

 **Forgotten Love sebentar lagi tamat. Tinggal sekitar 5 Chapter lagi. (masih banyak yah itu mah? Hahaha) semoga ga bosen baca ya.**

 **Aku usahain untuk cepet selesaiin FF ini karena mau move ke cerita baru.**

 **Makasih ya sudah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya.**

 **Gomawo :***

 **-moza**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Baekhyun menepis kenyataan gila yang terbersit diotaknya, tapi rasa penasaran yang amat sangat membuat gadis itu memutar balik tubuhnya perlahan. Melihat darimana suara berat itu berasal.**_

 _ **Baekhyun membulatkan matanya begitu ia mendapati sosok yang tak kalah familiar sedang berdiri didepannya. Suaranya tercekat. Entah ia harus bahagia, kaget atau takut. Semua menjadi satu.**_

 _ **"jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi." kata sosok itu dengan tatapan terluka serta suara lirih sarat dengan kerinduan. Begitu dekat sampai Baekhyun bisa menghirup wangi maskulinnya yang menenangkan.**_

 _ **"Cha-chanyeol?"**_

 _ **Dan saat itu Juga, Baekhyun merasa bumi berhenti berputar.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 14

Sulit sekali hanya untuk bernafas dalam situasi seperti ini. Dimana otakmu berfikir keras apakah ini hanya sebuah khayalan dari rasa rindu yang amat sangat- _atau mimpi buruk_ -atau memang kenyataan. Mendapati sosok pria tinggi yang selalu Baekhyun coba untuk lupakan. Degub jantung wanita itu masih tidak memelan, kerongkongannya tercekat hanya untuk membuka suara.

Alhasil, setelah beberapa menit mencoba mengatur emosinya kembali, Baekhyun akhirnya bicara

"Cha-Chanyeol?" suara itu pelan, sedikit bergetar. Entah karena ketidak percayaan atau terkejut dengan siapa dia bicara. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sorot mata terluka. Penuh rindu. Badan pria itu masih tegap seperti dulu tapi anehnya Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan kerapuhan disana. Seolah, jika kau sentuh sedikit pun, Chanyeol akan hancur begitu saja.

"Aku disini Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum bahagia yang teduh.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa… apa ini benar benar kau?" Mata Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Masih dengan tatapan tidak percayanya. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Chanyeol- _untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir_ -tersenyum. Pria itu melangkah maju, menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baek a-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melesaikan ucapannya, seseorang- _entah muncul darimana_ -menarik kerah bajunya hingga sentuhan tangan Chanyeol terlepas, ketika Chanyeol ingin menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang itu, tiba tiba sebuah hantaman mendarat tepat di rahangnya. Menyebabkan sudut bibirnya robek.

"Berani beraninya kau menyentuh _pacar_ ku!" Sehun meraung, matanya menatap Chanyeol nyalang. Pria yang tadinya terhuyung beberapa langkah itu kemudian mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Pacar _mu_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sebenarnya Ia tidak selemah ini. Tapi hidup berbulan bulan tanpa Baekhyun sukses membuat jiwa dan fisiknya terkuras.

"Sedang apa kau disini Tuan Park? Bukankah kau berada jauh sekali dari tunanganmu?" Sehun mencemooh dengan raut wajah yang membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali membunuhnya.

"Hentikan Sehun." Kata Baekhyun sambil memegangi lengan Sehun yang sekarang sudah mencoba kembali menerjang Chanyeol

"Aku tidak akan segan segan menghabi-"

"Bagus!" Chanyeol tidak takut. Pria itu juga malah menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri membentengi Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol berkilat penuh emosi. Keduanya sudah bertatap muka sekarang.

"Karena aku juga akan senang hati meladenimu. Aku kemari untuk Baekhyun, jadi minggirlah sebelum aku membuatmu tak bisa bergerak lagi." Chanyeol mendesis tajam. Amarah Sehun sudah berada diubun ubun, rahangnya mengeras. Hampir saja ia meninju kembali wajah Chanyeol saat tiba tiba Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun. Menahan pria itu.

"hentikan."

Kedua pria yang sibuk saling memberikan tatapan membunuh itu kemudian menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"hentikan sekarang atau aku tak akan sudi bertemu kalian lagi." kata Baekhyun serius sekali.

"ayo Sehun." di detik kemudian, Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandang kepergian mereka.

"Baekhyun!" tapi sang pemilik nama, tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

Luka di bibir Chanyeol seolah tidak ada apa apanya dengan rasa sakit begitu mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan itu milik Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun akhirnya segera bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari lingkungan parkiran. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampaknya sudah bisa menguasai emosinya lagi, Baekhyun- _yang duduk disampingnya_ -justru terlihat masih Shock luar biasa.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil menoleh sekilas Kearah kursi penumpang.

" _Yeah_. Tentu saja." yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan raut wajah tak mendukung. Ia bahkan memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, kau tahu." Sehun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan di depan.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kata kata Baekhyun tadi. Sebelah tangan nya yang bebas ia bawa untuk mengusap kepala Baekhyun sebentar.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu." katanya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dengan ragu ragu. Gadis itu memandangi pria berkulit putih tersebut dengan penuh tanya. Membuat Sehun tiba tiba jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Uhmm.. kenapa kau menyebutku pacarmu tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Ah, itu.. hanya agar dia berhenti mendekatimu saja."

"Tapi jika kau mau, aku akan sangat bahagia merealisasikannya." Lanjut Sehun dengan sebuah senyum jahil yang membuat nya mendapatkan cubitan di rusuknya oleh Baekhyun

.

.

.

 **W &B Corporation Headquarter, Beijing.**

Xiumin sedang disibukkan dengan setumpuk berkas penting seperti biasa siang itu. Matanya menatap fokus berlembar lembar deretan kalimat bernilai puluhan juta _yuan_ tersebut sampai tiba tiba dering telfon diatas meja menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" _Tuan Besar Wu, Tuan Lee ingin bertemu anda_ " Sekertaris utama Xiumin melapor dari seberang sana.

"Persilahkan ia masuk."

Tak lama setelah telfon itu ditutup, pintu besar ruangan Xiumin terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah melayani keluarganya bertahun tahun.

"Ada apa Paman Lee?" Tanya Xiumin tanpa menatap orang yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Pria itu maish terfokus pada berkas berkas penting. Begitu tidak ada sahutan dari Paman Lee, barulah Xiumin mendongak- _sekedar untuk memastikan apa lawan bicaranya mendengar_ -dengan raut menunggu respon.

"Ada apa?" Suara Xiumin tiba tiba terdengar waspada begitu melihat ekspresi Paman Lee yang terlihat berbeda. Awalnya, Xiumin kira ini hanya lah tentang pekerjaan seperti biasa. Tapi saat Paman Lee menatap Xiumin dengan keheningan yang ganjil, barulah Tuan Besar itu tau bahwa ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting sedang terjadi.

.

.

"Maksudmu, anak dari Park donghae ada di Beijing?!" Xiumin membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Paman Lee, baru saja memberikan sebuah map berisi bukti otentik bahwa Chanyeol sedang berada di Beijing. Dia sudah tahu, reaksi bos besarnya akan seperti ini.

"Betul Tuan Wu. Kami sudah mencari informasinya. Dan menurut sumber kami. Park Chanyeol sudah berada di Beijing selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

"BEBERAPA BULAN?! Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali soal itu?!" suara yang biasa terdengar tenang itu kemudian meninggi. Wajahnya menggambarkan emosi yang sangat jelas. Entah karena fakta Chanyeol sedang berada di Beijing, atau karena dia terlambat mengetahui. Tapi intinya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol akan selalu membuat emosinya naik.

Lagi lagi paman Lee menjawab dengan patuh, namun terselip juga rasa bersalah di nada suaranya.

"Keluarga Park berhasil menghapus jejak anaknya disini Tuan. Kami berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu. Dan inilah yang kami dapat."

Xiumin mendengus keras keras. Ia membuang pandangannya ke titik lain- _sekedar untuk mengurangi amarah_. Satu tangannya mengepal, kemudian ia tempelkan ke bibirnya- _khas orang yang sedang berfikir keras_. Di depannya, Paman Lee masih betah berdiam diri, menunggu perintah Xiumin selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Paman Lee." kata Xiumin kemudian. Paman Lee mengangguk sopan lalu segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Tidak lama setelah pintu ruangan tertutup, Xiumin mengambil ponselnya dengan gusar lalu menekan tombol panggilan cepat. Setelah lima detik nada sambung terdengar, panggilan itu diangkat.

" _Hello."_ suara berat Kris menyapa disebrang.

"Pergilah ke Korea. Aku akan menemuimu disana" Xiumin berkata tegas sambil memebereskan asal berkas berkas diatas mejanya. Untuk sekarang ini, ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada kumpulan kertas berharga tersebut.

" _Wae? Ada apa?"_

"Keluarga Park mengingkari kesepakatan."

" _Apa maksudmu Hyung?"_

"Park Chanyeol. Dia di Beijing sekarang." kata sang kaka tertua dengan nada dingin yang tajam. Setelah memberikan instruksi yang jelas pada sang adik. Xiumin memerintahkan sekertaris utamanya untuk membatalkan segala pertemuan hari itu dan menyiapkan _private jet_ untuk penerbagan ke Korea.

Dia harus tiba di Seoul secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

" _Sudah kau temukan dia?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya dari seberang telfon. Saat itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Setidaknya, masuk kuliah tanpa keberadaan Baekhyun, lengkap dengan bibir robek terdengar kurang bagus. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke apartemen, mengompres sudut bibirnya. Dan merencanakan langkah selanjutnya.

"Sudah. Tapi rasanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar."

" _Kenapa begitu? Ah. Aku tidak sudi menerima mu kembali asal kau tahu. Jadi jangan sampai dia menolakmu!"_ suara Kyungsoo tiba tiba menjadi galak. Chanyeol sudah lupa sekali nada itu. Semenjak bersama dirinya, Kyungsoo berubah menjadi orang yan gsangat lemah lembut. Padahal, dia ingat dulu sekali saat mereka bertemu, gadis itu sangat dingin.

Mendengar kata kata Kyungsoo barusan, Chanyeol jadi tertawa renyah. Menyenangkan sekali saat Kyungsoo benar benar mendukungnya.

"hahahha. Tenang Soo. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya"

"Hanya saja, memang sulit untuk mengubah keadaan sekarang ini. Dia sudah menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun." kalimat terakhir Chanyeol diucapkan tanpa sebuah tawa. Ada rasa tidak terima yang sangat kuat di hati Chanyeol. Tapi anehnya, pria itu tidak terkejut sama sekali. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas, Sehun menyukai Baekhyun? Kecuali jika Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Jongdae, barulah Chanyeol akan mati berdiri saking kagetnya.

Bukannya Kyungsoo yang menjawab, suara lain- _yang merupakan suara seorang pria-_ terdengar.

" _Astaga. Kau saja saat masih menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, bisa bisanya menyukai orang lain. Sebuah hubungan kekasih itu bukan halangan. Kecuali sudah menikah! Baru rumit."_

"Yaampun! Kau me-loudspeaker telfonnya?"

" _Hehe. Maaf. Jongin juga ingin mendengar katanya."_ kata Kyungsoo dengan sebuah kekehan yang lucu, sementara Chanyeol juga bisa mendengar Jongin yang juga tertawa sekarang.

"Ck. Kalian sedang berada dimana sekarang?"

" _rahasiaaaa~~"_ Jongin bersenandung dengan nada menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul " _Geureh_. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian."

" _Ah, Chanyeol. Semangat ya disana! Kau harus terus berjuang! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena sudah mencampakkan aku!"_

" _Goodluck buddy!"_

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersahut sahutan menyemangati Chanyeol. Membuat senyum simpul Chanyeol menjadi lebih lebar

"Thanks guys. Aku tutup telfonnya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas begitu panggilan di matikan. Ada rasa lega luar biasa saat ia menyadari beberapa hal sudah kembali normal. Menjadi lebih baik. Seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi, rasa lega itu tidak bertahan lama saat pikiran Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah nama.

 **Oh Sehun**

Dia adalah ancaman utama

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Untung saja, Kris sedang berada di Tokyo saat Xiumin memintanya ke Korea. Tidak memerlukan penerbangan berjam jam yang menjengahkan. Kris pun mengundur segala jadwal rapat, dan juga meminta sekertaris untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga Park hari itu juga.

Akhirnya, Kris tiba di Incheon Airport setelah berhasil menyewa Jet untuk penerbangan dadakannya itu. Ingatkan Kris agar menabung dan membeli _Private Jet_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Xiumin tiba di bandara yang sama. Keduanya segera menuju gedung perkantoran Park Land Company tanpa membuang buang waktu.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa, cukup jelas permintaan kami yang sudah kau sepakati dalam kesepakatan kemarin." Kris membuka pembicaraan pertama kali saat kedua belah pihak bertemu di sebuah ruang meeting besar. Xiumin tampak diam di samping Kris, dia mempersilahkan adiknya berbicara karena bagaimanapun, saat penandatangan kesepakatan tersebut, Kris dan Tao lah yang menjadi perwakilannya. Meskipun hanya diam, raut wajah Xiumin sangat serius. Kris tau sekali kakaknya tidak bermain main dengan pertemuan ini.

Berbeda dengan pihak Wu yang terlihat emosi dengan rahang mengeras, Donghae yang duduk didepan mereka dengan kuasa hukumnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan hormat Tuan Wu. Aku seratus persen sudah menyepakati perjanjian kita. Lalu apa yang menurutmu keluar dari jalur perjanjian kita?"

"Aku sudah meminta agar Park Chanyeol tidak mengganggu Baekhyun lagi. Lalu, sumber kami mengatakan anak itu terlihat di Beijing. Ini jelas sebuah penyelewengan kesepakatan!"

Suara Kris meninggi. Anak itu memang tidak bisa mengatur emosinya dengan baik. Tapi Donghae tidak gentar, dia masih bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Mohon maaf Tuan Wu. Tapi apa yang tertera dalam kesepakatan kita adalah Canyeol tidak boleh menggangu Baekhyun. Sementara, anakku _hanya_ pergi ke Beijing. Menimba ilmu disana. Kupikir cukup jelas perbedaannya dimana. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun soal larangan pergi ke Beijing."

Jelas Donghae dengan pernyataan cerdik. Jangan remehkan pimpinan tertinggi perusahaan Park Land Company itu, secara usia, jam terbangnya jauh lebih tinggi.

"Jika ternyata secara 'ajaib' Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu, maka itu diluar kuasa kami." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada santai. Membuat permasalahan yang mengakibatkan Xiumin dan Kris terbang ke Korea tampak tidak ada pentingnya sama sekali.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjamin Chanyeol tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun?" Kris bertanya tajam, matanya menatap lurus kearah Donghae. Ia bahkan mendengus geli begitu mendengar pernyataan Donghae seolah munculnya Chnayeol di Beijing tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Baekhyun. Terkesan sangat polos. Sebuah kepolosan yang mengada ngada-lebih tepatnya.

Donghae tersenyum sebelum menyahut pertanyaan Kris.

"Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menjamin apapun di dunia ini Tuan Wu. Tapi yang bisa aku pastikan adalah, Chanyeol- _anakku_ -sudah berubah. Dia tidak akan bertingkah bodoh seperti di Korea. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sendiri?"

"Kenapa kita tidak membiarkan anak anak kita menyelesaikan masalahnya?" Lanjut Donghae. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan hal ini. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Chanyeol dalam masalah yang- _sedikit banyak_ -terjadi karena ulahnya dan sang istri. Kris dan Xiumin menatapa Donghae tak mengerti.

"Aku tau anda adalah kaka yang mencintai adiknya. Memposisikan diri sebagai pengganti orang tua yang baik. Aku yakin, harapan kita memiliki kesamaan. Yaitu ingin melihat mereka bahagia." kata Donghae dengan suara kebapak-annya. Dia menatap seksama kedua pimpinan muda di depannya sekarang. Matanya lalu tertuju pada Xiumin dengan sorot tatapan lembut

"Xiumin-ah. Keluarga kita bersahabat. Kau bermain sepak bola dengan Chanyeol dulu. Kita merayakan natal bersama. Bisakah kita menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan yang baik?" kata Donghae dengan nada kebapak-an. Seperti yang biasa dia berikan pada Keluarga Wu dulu

Xiumin, yang dari tadi hanya diam kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam dalam sebelum membuka suara

"kami tidak pernah membuat hubungan ini tidak baik Tuan Park. Kami bukan keluarga sombong yang tak tahu diuntung. Tapi disini, _putera anda_ -lah yang memperkeruh suasana. Kami bahkan selalu memegang janji kami. Tanpa kecuali. Kami benar benar berharap, keluarga Park juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Kata Xiumin tegas. Memancarkan aura kepemimpinan yang kentara. Donghae tersenyum bijak. Ada perasaan bangga terselip dihatinya saat melihat Xiumin menjadi sosok yang hebat dan tangguh seperti sekarang. Tampaknya, sudah banyak hal berubah dalam seiringnya waktu.

Termasuk hubungan antar kedua keluarga tersebut.

"Aku mengerti." Xiumin membuka suaranya lagi. Dia menatap lurus lurus kearah Donghae dengan sorot mata seirus. Xiumin adalah negosiator ulung. Dibandingkan Kris, Xiumin lebih piawai untuk menghadapi sebuah perundingan rumit. Kemudian, pimpinan W&B corporation itu pun membuka suara dengan lugas.

"Chanyeol boleh menetap di Beijing. Tapi Jika Baekhyun merasa keberadaan Chanyeol mengancam dirinya. Park Chanyeol tidak hanya harus kembali ke Korea. Tapi aku bisa pastikan Park Land Company tidak akan bisa menyentuh pasar Beijing, Toronto, Vancouver dan New York selama W&B corporation masih berdiri." kata Xiumin tegas. Donghae agaknya cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Xiumin. Pria bermarga Park itu tampak berfikir matang matang. Keempat Kota itu adalah sumber pemasukan yang prospektif. Sudah bertahun tahun perusahaannya mengurus untuk memperluas pasar mereka disana. Dan Donghae tau benar, Xiumin tidak menggertak. Dan dia tidak akan bisa memaksakan diri jika akhirnya hal itu terjadi. Karena Donghae tahu, Xiumin memiliki kuasa penuh di keempat Negara tersebut. Ia memiliki relasi baik dengan pebisnis dan politikus disana.

Saat Xiumin menutup akses bisnis tersebut, maka tidak akan ada celah lagi. Namun, bayangan Chanyeol terbersit di benak Donghae. Saat ini, anaknya jauh lebih berharga. Sengan sebuah keputusan bulat, Donghae memberikan jawabannya.

"Setuju."

Dan di menit selanjutnya, kedua belah pihak membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka di perjanjian yang baru. Donghae benar benar berharap Chanyeol tidak mengacau disana.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Baek." kata Sehun sambil membuka kunci mobilnya. Mereka sudah tiba di mansion megah keluarga Wu. Sudah seperti kegiatan sehari hari bagi Sehun untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Hati hati Sehun."

Dan setelah anak bungsu keluarga Wu itu turun, mobil Sehun melaju keluar. Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menaiki tangga spiral menuju kamar.

Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan sebelah lengan menutup kedua matanya. Kepala Baekhyun terasa pusing. Kejadian tadi entah kenapa terasa menguras tenaganya.

Chanyeol?

Untuk apa dia ke Beijing?

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya melupakan apapun soal Korea- _termasuk Chanyeol_ -tapi dia juga benar benar ingin untuk membuka lembaran baru di Beijing. Ada rasa trauma yang cukup membekas dihati Baekhyun tentang kejadian di Korea. Dan hal itu membuat ia urung untuk kembali berdekatan dengan Chanyeol

Merasa buntu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta saran sahabatnya. Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya lalu merogoh tas untuk mengambil ponsel.

"Lu?"

" _Hey darl! akhirnya kau menelfon ku juga. Ada apa?"_ suara Luhan menyapa telinga Baekhyun saat panggilan itu diangkat. Si gadis bermata sipit itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meringis dengan suara tangis tertahan

"Ottokhaeee?"

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya dengan isak tangis yang tiba tiba mengalir

.

.

.

" _Hm.. aku tidak bisa memberikan saran banyak karena kau tidak pernah menceritakan spesifik padaku. Yang aku tahu, hanya kau pergi ke Korea untuk bertemu sahabat yang kau suka itu. Lalu, dia sudah punya kekasih dan kau menceburkan diri gara gara pria tersebut. Sekarang, ada tokoh baru lagi dalam ceritamu. Siapa tadi? Sehun? aku tidak kenal dengan Sehun Sehun ini. Aku juga tidak bisa menerka nerka mana yang lebih baik untukmu."_ kata Luhan saat Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang. Meskipun suara sesenggukan masih terdengar pelan

" _Tapi, jika aku boleh memberi saran. Bukankah sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria dulu? Maksudku, seperti memberikan waktu tenang untuk hatimu sndiri?"_

"Itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul di Beijing tadi."

" _Dan apa yang kau rasakan?"_

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Hmmm"

" _Apa kau senang?"_

"…"

" _Apa kau sedih?"_

".. .kurasa tidak."

" _Apa kau takut?"_

"Mungkin.."

" _Takut karena dia akan menyerangmu?"_

"Bukan."

"Aku takut kalau dia akan pergi lagi."

"Tapi aku juga takut untuk memulai semua ini kembali."

Ada sebuah jeda cukup lama sebelum Luhan kembali membuka suaranya

" _Baxian?"_

"Ya?"

" _Berikanlah hatimu waktu."_

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

"Kenapa kau membolehkan mereka Hyung?!" Kris bertanya tidak percaya. Kedua kakak beradik Wu itu sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan para pesuruh disekitar mereka. Setelah menanda tangani perjanjian tersebut, Xiumin dan tim nya pamit undur diri. Bergegas menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di lobby.

"Ini salah kau sendiri Wu Yi Fan! Bagaimana kau membuat perjanjian yang cacat? Kau lengah di kesepakatan sebelumnya!. Harusnya kau menuliskan lebih spesifik!" Xiumin mendamprat Kris dengan telak, pandangannya tajam. Sebuah ekspresi yang kris hafal benar bahwa Xiumin sedang naik Pitam. emosinya di ubun ubun.

Anak kedua keluarga Wu itu hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Sekarang, tidak ada gunanya untuk memperdebatkan soal itu. Yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun." kata Xiumin lagi saat mereka sudah mencapai Lobby. Menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

"Kita harus segera pulang ke Beijing."

Xiumin mengendurkan dasinya yang seolah mencekik. Situasi ini benar benar menguras pikirannya.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Saat Kris dan Xiumin kembali ke Mansion, tampaknya si adik bungsu belum tidur. Baekhyun tengah sibuk menonton TV di ruang keluarga dengan setumpuk cemilan dan _Remote_ DVD _Player_ yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Gadis itu langsung memekik kegirangan begitu mendapati Kris dan Xiumin pulang ke Mansion bersama.

Semenjak Sehun menetap di Beijing dan menjaga Baekhyun, Xiumin kembali pada rutinitas sebagai kakak yang sibuk sementara Kris- _semenjak kejadian di Korea_ -pria itu tidak pernah lagi ke Beijing. Dia segera terbang ke Toronto untuk memantau perusahaan mereka disana.

Makanya, Baekhyun benar benar bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua kakak tampannya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Baek? Apa kah hari harimu menyenangkan di kampus baru?" Kris membuka obrolan malam itu. Ketiganya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk melanjutkan film yang sedang ia tonton tadi.

" _Yeah._ Sehun selalu menjagaku kemana mana. Dia seperti bayanganku saja." kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Baguslah. Aku senang jika dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Tapi aku lebih suka jika Sehun menjadi sahabatku saja. Jika dia selalu menganggapku Tuan Puteri yang harus dijaga, rasanya sedikit aneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Terkadang dia sangat overprotektif. Dia bahkan nyaris menghajar Chanyeol ta-" Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya buru buru. Namun, tampaknya kata kata barusan tidak luput dari indera pendengaran kedua kakaknya. Hal itu sukses membuat Kris dan Xiumin membatu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mencari alasan lain

"Um.. Maksudku…"

"Kau sudah bertemu Park Chanyeol?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada dingin yang kental. Suasana ruang keluraga yang tadinya hangat entah kenapa menjadi tegang. Baekhyun sempat melirik kearah Kris- _sebuah kebiasaan dimana ia meminta bantuan-_ tapi sang kakak itu juga sedang menatapnya tajam. Tak berniat untuk membantu Baekhyun di posisi sekarang ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk takut takut

"Apa yang dia lakukn padamu?" Suara Xiumin tidak meninggi, tapi juga tidak melunak. Matanya yang biasa memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh seolah tidak pernah ada. Xiumin yang berada di depan Baekhyun sekarang telah berubah menjadi kakak posesif yang menyeramkan. Baekhyun yang diperhatikan seperti ini hanya bisa bergerak gerak ditempatnya dengan gelisah.

"Tidak ada oppa. Sungguh. Chanyeol hanya menyapaku sampai Sehun tiba tiba muncul dan meninjunya."

"Uhm.. dimana kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Kali ini, Kris yang bertanya. Tatapannya tidak setajam Xiumin tapi jelas sekali nadanya sarat dengan sebuah pertanyaan introgasi.

"Parkiran Fakultas. Ada apa oppa?"

"Apa Chanyeol juga berkuliah ditempat yang sama denganmu?"

"Ti-tidak."

Xiumin dan Kris memberikan tatapan tidak puas atas jawabannya.

"Maksudku.. aku tidak tahu. Parkiran Fakultas ku kan bisa didatangi oleh siapapun. Kecuali jika dia mau masuk ke gedung gedung perkuliahan, itu akan membutuhkan ID card. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa dia.. berkuliah disana atau tidak."

"Memangnya… kenapa oppa?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ketika ia melihat Kris dan Xiumin yang saling pandang dengan aura mencurigakan, sebelum akhirnya menatapnya lagi. Baekhyun merasa dadanya berdebar saat menunggu reaksi dari kedua kakaknya.

Xiumin kemudian menghela nafas

"Jika dia satu kampus denganmu. Kami akan menghentikan kuliahmu." kata Xiumin sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Hal itu sukses membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos panik. Mata gadis itu membulat dan dia semakin gelisah saja di tempat duduknya.

"Ta-tapi oppa! bagaimana dengan pendidikanku?"

"Kau cukup melakukan pelatihan khusus dengan tim yang oppa siapkan atau dengan Paman Lee-kau tahu, seperti oppa dulu."

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak akan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan Baekhyun." Kris menimpali, kakak jangkungnya itu tampaknya sekarang tidak berada dalam pihaknya lagi. Padahal, dulu Kris selalu setia membantu Baekhyun yang merenegek apapun pada Xiumin.

"Jikapun kau tidak bekerja, investasi yang kami siapkan pasti akan cukup untuk kebutuhan mu seumur hidup." lanjut Kris yang disusul oleh anggukan setuju oleh Xiumin.

"Bukan itu Oppa. Tapi…."

"Aku lebih suka bergaul dan berteman dengan orang banyak. Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis yang normal."

"Kalau begitu kami akan pindahkan kau ke Columbia. Disana ada Luhan yang bisa menjagamu. Ditambah, salah satu anak perusahaan kita juga berada disana." kata Xiumin kemudian, dia tidak lagi memberikan tatapan tajam seperti tadi. Hanya saja, dari cara ia berbicara, Baekhyun paham sekali bahwa kakaknya tidak main main.

"ini keputusan bulat Baekhyun. Oppa tidak mempersilahkanmu untuk menyanggah." kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Xiumin dengan nada tegas saat sang adik baru saja membuka mulutnya. Bersiap untuk mencoba menyuarakan pendapatnya. Tapi sang kakak tertua- _yang memiliki kuasa penuh atas segalanya_ -segera memotong ucapan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum anak itu mulai bicara. Dan setelah itu, Xiumin berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan istirahat.

Disusul oleh Kris dengan sebuah tepukkan dibahu Baekhyun ketika pria itu melewatinya.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun bisa meraskaan situasi di Beijing mungkin akan lebih sulit dari di Korea.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan dengan kedua kakaknya semalam masih terngiang di benak Baekhyun. hal itu sukses mmbuat gadis bermata sipit tersebut termenung di speanjang jalan menuju kampus. Sehun yang menyetir disampingnya, hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun keheranan saat gadis itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kelas pagi ini, Baekhyun tidak sekelas dengan Sehun. Awalnya, Baekhyun tenang tenang saja akan hal itu. Toh,biasanya juga mereka akan terpisah di beberapa jadwal kelas yang berbeda. Tapi begitu ia mendapati sosok jangkung yang menghampiri tempat duduknya, tiba tiba Baekhyun rasanya ingin membolos saja.

"Pagi Baek!" sapa Chanyeol begitu ringan, seolah kemarin sore mereka baru saja bermain bersama. Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku ditempatnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa kabar?" pria itu bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Baekhyun. Setelah cukup sadar, dengan gerakan kikuk, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membereskan buku bukunya dan berniat untuk pindah tempat.

Tapi tangan besar Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tolong.." Chanyeol berkata pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam lengan kurus Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menoleh.

"Biarkan aku duduk dekat denganmu. Sebentar saja." pandangan dan aura riang yang baru saja dia perlihatkan tadi menguar entah kemana. Melainkan tatapan memohon yang sangat terluka. Baekhyun bisa merasakan jelas bagaimana hatinya ikut mencelos saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol. Genggaman Chanyeol di lengannya mengendur, dan Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak

Keduanya sibuk dalam keheningan sampai dosen yang bertugas mengajar masuk ke kelas mereka.

Baekhyun sendiri, tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan pada Chanyeol sekarang ini. Dia tidak membenci Chanyeol, tapi dia juga masih belum nyaman untuk berduaan dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin dia takut Chanyeol akan menyakitinya seperti dulu, Chanyeol akan tempramen lagi, atau mungkin.. dia hanya takut kembali menjadi wanita lemah akan Chanyeol.

Hal ini, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun malah sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, si pria bertelinga lebar yang sedang sibuk menulis itu menoleh tepat ketika Baekhyun sedang memandangnya.

"Kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran jika melirikku terus." Chanyeol menegur dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang tampan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya merona saat itu. Baekhyun segera memalingkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

 _Ah… lagi lagi perasaan ini._

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasukkan kembali buku pelajaran nya kedalam tas. Sementara si pria itu masih asik memandangi Baekhyun yang tetrlihat agak terburu buru. Tapi, dari beberapa kali ia menjatuhkan pulpennya saat ingin memasukan benda itu kedalam tas, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sedang salah tingkah sekarang ini.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sehun." sahut si gadis sedatar mungkin.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Gadis itu sudah hampir melangkah pergi saat- _lagi lagi_ -tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kebingungan sementara pria di depannya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum.

Membuat Baekhyun berangsur angsur merasa sedikit tenang.

"Kumohon Baek. Hanya sebentar." kata Chanyeol pelan. Mereka masih sibuk dalam keheningan yang ganjil saat Chanyeol bisa mendapati Sehun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap lurus keduanya. Baekhyun yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Sehun langsung menghentakan tangan Chanyeol hingga tautan keduanya trelepas.

"Aku tunggu kau di taman dekat sekolah." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol katakan saat di detik kemudian Baekhyun sudah berlari menghampiri Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jika aku tahu kau sekelas dengannya, aku akan membolos kelasku hari ini." Sehun berujar ketus dengan tatapan tajam membunuh lurus lurus kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa apa Sehun. Dia tidak melakukan apapun, ayo kita pergi"

Baekhyun segera meraih lengan Sehun dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari pintu ruang kelas. Untuk saat ini, dia hanya butuh menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun menuju sebuah restoran di dekat kampusnya. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan makan dengan lahap sekali. Tapi yang menjadi pemandangan Sehun sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang tengah memainkan mangkuk nasinya.

"Apa makanannya kurang enak?"

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku suka sekali." gadis itu segera menyuap satu sendok penuh penuh kedalam mulutnya. Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun lekat lekat saat gadis itu mencoba bertingkah normal dengan mengunyah dan menelan makanan itu. Tapi semua gelagatnya makin terlihat tidak normal saat Baekhyun tersedak hingga terbatuk batuk.

Spontan, Sehun langsung meraih gelas minum dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek. Sudah ku katakan kau bukan penipu ulung. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" kata Sehun saat batuk Baekhyun sudah reda. Gadis itu memandang Sehun tanpa membuka suara apapun. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang sedang dipirkan Baekhyun, Sehun kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sudah ingin mengelak saat Sehun menaikan sebelas alisnya, suatu kebiasaan yang seolah memberi tahu Baekhyun 'hey-mau-kau-bohong-bagiamanapun-aku-akan-tetap-tau" Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah juga.

"Dia.. ingin aku bicara dengannya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika dia mengganggu dirimu sekali lagi. Aku bersumpah akan meledakkan kepalanya." Sehun berdecak kesal lalu melampiaskan nya dengan menenggak minuman nya banyak banyak.

"Jangan Sehun."

Sehun menoleh tidak minat pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu tertunduk

"Tidak perlu.. sampai seperti itu" katanya pelan. Kali ini, Sehun lah yang terdiam. Pria itu kemudian menghela nafasnya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Baek." katanya lagi. Pria itu memandang Baekhyun serius sekali.

"Aku tahu kau… belum membuka hatimu untukku. Tapi bisakah.. kau melupakan Chanyeol?" entah kenapa ada rasa nyeri yang terselip dihati Sehun saat kalimat itu terucap. Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun, pria itu belum menunjukkan tanda tanda ingin menyudahi kalimatnya.

"Jikapun suatu saat nanti kau tetap tidak bisa menerima diriku, aku mohon.. jangan Chanyeol. Pria siapapun tak apa asal jangan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melepaskan kontak mata nya dengan Sehun, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat terakhir yang terdengar barusan agak mengganggu dirinya.

"Kenapa .. kau begitu membencinya?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu ragu sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan-sebuah cara agar menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Karena aku ada disana." pria itu menjawab dengan nada tegas. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namun, karena merasa belum mengerti, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendongak menatap Sehun, mencari jawaban lain dimata pria albino itu.

Sehun sedang menatapnya lekat lekat dengan rahang mengeras. Gerakan Baekhyun yang mengaduk gelas terhenti begitu saja.

"Aku ada disaat ku terluka karena Chanyeol. Aku disana Baekhyun. Di waktu itu. Aku tau jelas bagaimana wajah terluka mu. Aku tau bagaimana aku sangat tersiksa selama tinggal bersama keluarga Park. Aku tau senyum palsumu." Jelas Sehun tanpa memalingkan sedetik pun pandangannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berkedip.

"Aku bahkan melihatmu bunuh diri Baekhyun. Aku melihatmu loncat dari dermaga. Dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. Sekarang, mata pria itu tidak menatap Baekhyun, melainkan tertunduk. Seolah si pria sedang menerawang sesuatu hal yang ia enggan untuk ingat lagi.

"Kau mati ditanganku Baek. Jantungmu berhenti. Kau tidak bernafas. Badanmu mengigil. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah mu saat itu. Saat aku menarikmu ke bibir pantai. Mencoba membangunkanmu kembali."

Sehun mendongak lagi, lalu memberikan sorot mata yang sama terlukanya sperti yang Baekhyun temukan dalam sorot mata Chanyeol.

"Aku ketakutan luar biasa. Tidak pernah dalam hidupku aku merasa sepanik itu. Aku jarang berdoa pada tuhan. Tapi saat itu, aku benar benar memohon padanya agar kau hidup kembali."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, kejadian yang Sehun ceritakan sekarang, juga masih berbekas di pikiran wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bisa jika aku merasa sepanik itu lagi Baek. Kau bisa membunuku. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi situasi dimana kau terluka. Dimana kau nyaris bunuh diri lagi. Aku tidak bisa." ada sebuah raut memohon dengan amat sangat tergambar di wajah Sehun. Gigitan Baekhyun pada bibirnya semakin kuat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya malah merasa ragu luar biasa.

Sehun membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja. Pria albino itu menggenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun tanpa penolakan dari pemiliknya.

"Jadi aku mohon, Jauhi Chanyeol. Karena dia lah satu satunya alasan dari semua bencana itu."

Untuk sekarang, Baekhyun merasakan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

.

.

 **ooo**

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kuliah, Baekhyun langsung kembali ke mansion. Dia sempat melirik taman dekat kampus dimana Chanyeol menunggunya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

Alhasil, selama di perjalanan sampai setibanya ia di mansion, Baekhyun merasakan kegundahan yang amat sangat. Gadis itu bahkan tidak keluar kamar. Hanya sekali, dan itu pun untuk memberikan pelukan singkat pada Kris yang pamit untuk kembali ke Kanada

Hari itu sudah malam. _Larut_ malam lebih tepatnya. Baekhyun melewatkan makan malamnya dan tetap berjalan mondar mandir dengan gelisah di kamar.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jangankan untuk bersikap, perasaannya sendiri saja dia tidak tahu. Baekhyun sudah muak berdiri diantara sebuah hubungan. Sudah muak harus berdiri diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Sudah muak disudutkan dalam situasi yang membuatnya seperti wanita kejam. Berapa kali Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu kemudian akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Berapa kali pria itu mempermainkan perasaannya.

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak pergi ke taman. Bahkan hingga malam seperti ini.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela di kamarnya. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan khwatir tiba tiba menyelinap masuk kehati Baekhyun

"Chanyeol.. tidak mungkin masih disana kan?"

.

.

.

Mungkin, orang orang yang melewati Chanyeol akan mengira pria itu adalah tunawisma atau orang gila. Kenyataannya dari tadi, pria itu tidak beranjak dari kursinya meskipun hari sudah malam. Tapi melihat dari pakaian mahal yang ia kenakan, tampaknya orang orang akan berfikir dua kali bahwa anak itu tunawisma ataupun orang gila.

Cuaca dingin menusuk tubuhnya saat itu. Bahkan, ketika Chanyeol merapatkan mantel dan menggosok gosok tangannya, hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan pergi dari bangkunya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam sekarang. Dan sudah delapan Jam Chanyeol menunggu. Dia tidak makan ataupun minum. Kepalanya pening tetapi Baekhyun adalah prioritasnya sekarang ini.

Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu akan menunggu Baekhyun. Jika perlu, sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding dikamarnya dengan gelisah. Sudah pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit malam hari. Sebentar lagi, Xiumin kembali ke mansion dan akan sulit untuk pergi keluar. Oppa nya akan memperketat penjagaan rumah begitu hari sudah memasuki tengah malam.

Baekhyun kebingungan, apakah dia benar benar harus menemui Chanyeol? atau menghindari pria itu adalah keputusan yang tepat?

Tetapi, Baekhyun juga tidak menyangkal bahwa keberadaan Chanyeol menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benaknya. Untuk apa pria itu ada disini?

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdebat dengan logikanya sendiri saat hati nya menjerit untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Sementara otak Baekhyun menentang hal itu. Baekhyun mencari cari alasan logis agar otak nya 'menyerah' dan ikut mengiyakan hatinya.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang dalam dirinya, Baekhyun meraih mantel dari dalam lemari. Mengambil kunci mobil diatas nakas dan segera mengendap ngendap ke basement. Dengan berhati hati, Baekhyun pergi menuju taman dimana Chanyeol berada sebelum Xiumin menyadari ke-tidak beradaan Baekhyun di Mansion.

Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan jawaban.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu sedang tertunduk sambil memeluk dirinya rapat rapat ketika Baekhyun tiba. Uap mengepul dari nafasnya yang berhembus. Pria itu mengigil. Terlihat sekali.

Namun, wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya sendu berubah cerah begitu menyadari suara derap langkah yang mengahmpiri tempat duduknya. Dan saat ia menoleh, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan tatapan ragu.

Pria itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan senyum bahagia

"selamat malam Baek." sapa Chanyeol santai, seolah Baekhyun hanya terlambat lima menit alih alih delapan setengah jam.

"duduklah."

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat lekat, gadis itu tetap terlihat lembut meskipun sedang mencoba untuk ketus. Chanyeol masih ingin membujuk Bakehyun duduk tadinya, tapi saat melihat Baekhyun yang seolah menjaga jarak dengan dirinya, tampaknya hal itu hanya akan berakhir sia sia.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan saja. Pria itu menghela nafasnya dalam dalam.

"Aku.." katanya pelan. Entah kenapa terlalu banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan Chanyeol. Terlalu banyak yang dirasakan olehnya. Terlalu banyak yang dia ingin Baekhyun tahu. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Meskipun kesalahanku tampaknya tidak layak untuk dimaafkan." kalimat itu seolah merangkum segala perasaan yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk menyakitimu. Dalam bentuk apapun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mentapa lurus kearah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula, seharusnya kau tidak disini. Kyungsoo pasti akan salah paham." entah kenapa, masih ada rasa sakit saat dia membicarakan nama Kyungsoo.

"Soal Kyungsoo.. aku sudah berpisah dengannya." hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mendengus Tidak percaya

"Begitukah? jadi jika kalian berpisah, lagi lagi aku akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan? lalu kau akan kembali lagi padanya ketika hubungan kalian membaik? selalu seperti itukah diriku dimatamu Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun meninggi. Refleks Chanyeol melangkah maju. Berniat untuk menenangkan gadis di depannya

"Baek-"

Tapi langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun memberikan gesture agar Chanyeol jangan mendekati dirinya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Situasi ini benar benar membuatnya gila! dia rindu sekali pada Baekhyun dan sangat ketakutan jika gadis itu akan berbalik lalu menghilang lagi.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Begitu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang, meskipun wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya-Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melanjutkan bicara.

"Selama aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, kau selalu ada disana. Dan aku selalu kembali padamu. Bukan karena aku menganggapmu sebagai pelampiasan Baekhyun."

"Tapi karena aku ingin. Karena aku menyukaimu. Karena aku memiliki perasaan padamu dan anehnya, hatiku seolah terus memilihmu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus merespon apa.

"dulu.. aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sellau erasakan kenyamanan jika bersamamu. Kau tahu, seperti kembali ke rumah. Suasana tenang yang familiar. Suasana hangat yang tak asing. Padahal lucu sekali jika dipikir pikir, aku bahkan tidak begitu mengenalmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sekali, menatap Baekhyun tulus meskipun gadis itu berusaha membuang muka darinya.

"Tapi aku baru tersadar Baek. Kau adalah Baekhyunku. Nona kangguru ku."

 _Nona kangguru_

Hal itu berhsail membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak

"A-apa.. maksudmu?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa ka-"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Tentang dirimu. Tentang kita. Tentang masa lalu. Aku ingat sampai hal terkecil. Bahkan raut kesalmu jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam bermain piano."

Ada tawa lembut yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol saat mengingat hal hal itu. Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung untuk merespon apa. Dahinya hanya mengernyit dengan raut wajah tak percaya

"Aku ingat semuanya Baekhyun. Dan jangan kira bahwa aku melakukan ini karena semata mata aku mengingat siapa dirimu. Tidak. Bahkan, jikapun aku masih amnesia, aku akan tetap memilihmu. Kau pikir, kenapa aku sampai mengejarmu waktu itu? kenapa aku begitu ketakutan saat kau pulang ke Beijing?"

Chanyeol memberikan jeda disini, agar Baekhyun menyadari bahwa apa yang sedang dia bicarakan adalah serius. Baekhyun tidak mengernyitkan dahi nya lagi. Yang ada hanya sebuah sorot mata sendu. Kenangan lama itu berhasil menyeruak masuk kembali ke hatinya.

"Karena aku jatuh hati padamu. Bahkan saat aku tidak tahu kau sahabatku. Saat aku lupa tentang kita dulu." kedua mata itu bertemu. Mata terluka Chanyeol dengan mata sendu Baekhyun

Hanya semilir angin malam yang menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan degub jantungnya maisng masing, dengan perasaan masing masing dan juga pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam dalam sebelum akhirnya dia menjilat bibirnya,

"Ini… tidak mengubah apapun Yeol." katanya pelan.

"Semenjak pulang dari Korea, aku semakin berfikir banyak hal." gadis itu kembali membuang pandangannya. Enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan.

"Mungkin.. aku saja yang terlalu naif. Aku terlalu polos dan menganggap semua nya serius. Hanya karena kita berjanji untuk bersama."

"Hanya karena kita pernah melakukan pernikahan pura pura saat itu, aku berfikir kau lah jodohku."

Baekhyun mendengus geli begitu mengingat pola pikirnya yang terkesan bodoh saat itu. Tapi Chanyeol- _yang menemukan bahwa kalimat itu menyakitkan_ -hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya.

"Padahal, bisa saja itu bukanlah hal penting. Itu semua hanya masa kanak kanak. Tidak seharusnya aku melandaskan hal tersebut sebagai alasan pembenaran bahwa kau adalah jodohku. Bahwa kau adalah suami masa depanku. Harusnya, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu, aku sebaiknya melupakan mu saja."

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum pahit "seperti yang kau lakukan padaku." sindirnya.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol yang terdiam beberapa detik kemudian mendengus keras. Menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya

"Kau mengira aku melupakanmu!?"

Baekhyun bungkam

"Kau menganggap aku mencampakkanmu?!"

Baekhyun masih saja diam. Chanyeol- _lagi lagi_ -mendengus sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku amnesia! aku kecelakaan. Apakah itu salahku? apakah itu salahku bahwa aku mengalami musibah!? apakah itu salahku karena aku mengejarmu?!"

"Ya Baekhyun! aku kecelakaan karena mengejarmu." tandas Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melirik kearahnya. Tidak mengerti maksud kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Sekarang, Gadis itu malah memandang Chanyeol dengan raut terkejut yang amat sangat.

"Ah~ tentu saja ini salahku. Ya! kau benar ini salahku!" Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri. Pria itu tertawa miris sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh sekali! bagaimana mungkin anak bocah menyetir mobil malam hari disaat hujan deras, berharap kau masih berada di Korea padahal kau sudah terbang beberapa hari lalu!"

"Jika saja aku tidak mengejarmu, aku pasti tidak akan kecelakaan dan amnesia seperti kemarin. Jika saja aku MENYERAH untuk melepaskanmu pergi, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Jika saja aku tidak TRELALU TAKUT karena kehilanganmu, maka tidak akan seperti ini."

"Benar Wu Baekhyun! takdir ini adalah kesalahan dari Park Chanyeol. Kesalahan karena aku terlalu mencintaimu! bahkan aku sudah mengerti perasaanku saat itu!"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya kemudian mengatupkanya kembali, dia masih tak habis pikir bagaiamana situasi sekarang menjadi serumit ini. Sementara Baekhyun, tampaknya gadis itu merasa tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian dibalik kecelakaan Chanyeol menyeret namanya. Secara tidak langsung, ini semua karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam saat ia tak kunjung menemukan kaliamatnya. Pria itu mengangguk samar kemudian kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot mata berbeda.

"Jadi jika memang kau menyalahkanku atas takdir itu semua. Biarkanlah, _blame it on me_! caci aku sepuasmu Baek!"

Sorot mata penuh tekad. Sorot mata penuh ambisi. Meskipun aura terluka itu masih tersisa disana.

"Tapi biarkan aku mulai dari awal. Biarkan aku mendapatkanmu lagi. Sebagai orang yang baru-jika kau tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai Chanyeol yang dulu. Biarkan aku berusaha untukmu."

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya. Dengan mantap, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol setajam yang ia bisa.

"Mungkin takdir, sudah memberikan isyarat bahwa sebaiknya kita tidak bersama. Mungkin dari kecelakaan dan peristiwa kemarin, menyampaikan secara tersirat bahwa aku dan kau.. harusnya berpisah saja."

Tapi Chanyeol didak pernah takut. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Apalagi jika suatu hal itu menyangkut soal Baekhyun. Pria itu kemudian terkekeh "Jangan main main dengan Takdir Baekhyun. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di depan."

Baekhyun masih diam sampai akhirnya kekehan Chanyeol mereda. Pria itu kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun sambil berkata"Dan biarkan itu menjadi teka teki. Hasil dari jerih payahku mendapatkanmu."

Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak bisa mengelak atau menjauhkan dirinya ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun,membuat si gadis haus mendongak.

"Karena aku, Park Chanyeol. Tidak pernah menyerah atas apa yang aku yakini. Kau tahu itu."

Aura dominan Chanyeol menguar, Baekhyun tahu… Sahabat lama nya ini memang sudah kembali

Dan Baekhyun juga tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah main main dengan keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aku merasa bersalah karena gantungin FF ini terlalu lama :" jadi, semoga para reader ku juga ga bosen bacanya huehehe.**

 **Aku bakal selesaiin ini secepat mungkin**

 **Terima kasih udah baca, jangan lupa reviewnyahh**

 **Lopyupul:***

 **-Moza**

 **(btw yang disini juga baca Sexy Lu, harap bersabar, draft nya gabisa dimasukin daritadi huhuhu)**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak bisa mengelak atau menjauhkan dirinya ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun,membuat si gadis haus mendongak.**_

 _ **"Karena aku, Park Chanyeol. Tidak pernah menyerah atas apa yang aku yakini. Kau tahu itu."**_

 _ **Aura dominan Chanyeol menguar, Baekhyun tahu… Sahabat lama nya ini memang sudah kembali**_

 _ **Dan Baekhyun juga tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah main main dengan keputusannya.**_

FORGOTTEN LOVE

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Kyungsoo

Pairing: Chanbaek / T aoris / Chansoo dan Lainnya

Rated: T bisa naik sewaktu waktu

GS, DLDR.

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 15

Pada dasarnya, manusia sudah dibekali oleh sifat munafik yang ada pada dalam diri mereka masing masing. Namun, disaat manusia itu tumbuh dan dibekali oleh akal yang bisa berfikir lebih jauh, barulah mereka bisa menentukan sikap untuk tetap bersikap munafik, bersikap naif, atau memilih pilihan lain.

Baekhyun tidak pernah begitu mengerti soal hal hal mengenai kemunafikan. Sepanjang hidupnya, ia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Melakukan hal apapun yang ia suka, karena kebetulan, sang kakak dan orang tuanya tidak pernah melarang Baekhyun dalam hal apapun.

Kecuali, bertemu keluarga Park lagi saat ini.

Baekhyun bertekad dalam dirinya untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan hal hal apapun mengenai dirinya ketika gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke Beijing dan melanjutkan hidupnya disana.

Namun, tuhan seolah mengolok nya dan justru menghadirkan Chanyeol— _dengan ingatan nya yang sudah kembali—_ dalam hidup Baekhyun.

Kali ini, gadis itu mau tak mau harus memilih.

Apakah ia harus kembali percaya pada keyakinan bahwa Chanyeol memang ditakdirkan untuknya, dan menerima pria itu kembali. Mengulang semua dari awal.

Ataukah melupakannya, mencoba petualangan cinta baru Bersama Seorang Sehun yang telah menjaganya selama ini. Dan mencintainya dalam kesendirian dan keheningan.

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan sesederhana ini nyatanya tak semudah yang orang pikrikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih rumit daripada menjadi kepala pelayan utama keluarga berpengaruh dan mengurusi ketiga anak keluarga tersebut yang memiliki problematiknya masing masing. Itulah yang dirasakan Paman Lee selama mengabdi bertahun tahun. Segala pekerjaannya menjadi semakin rumit ketika sang bungsu jatuh hati dan si Sulung tak merestui.

Maka, malam itu pria kepercayaan keluarga Wu sedang menikmati waktunya sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat. Namun sebuah bunyi bel di pintu rumah yang ia tinggali membuat paman Lee bangkit dengan sedikit enggan dari kegiatan membaca Koran dan menyeruput kopinya itu.

"Sean! Tumben sekali aku mendapatkan kejutan dari keponakanku seperti ini." Kata Paman Lee berbasa basi ketika melihat sosok keponakannya berdiri dibalik pintu. Dengan sebuah jaket kulit hitam, dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan sedikit teracak, Sehun menegaskan raut wajah tak menyenangkannya dengan sorot mata kelam sekelam langit malam itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." katanya sambil berlalu masuk melewati paman Lee yang menyingkir untuk memberinya jalan.

"bicaralah." sahut Paman Lee sambil kembali duduk di sofanya dan melipat korannya yang tak akan ia baca lagi. Berbicara dengan Sehun bukanlah pembicaraan enteng. Tak ada waktu untuk membaca Koran. Sementara itu, Sehun tampaknya tak perlu repot repot untuk mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

Pemuda itu hanya tetap berdiri menghadap sebuah lemari besar dimana beberapa foto ketiga anak dari keluarga Wu terpampang disana.

Mata kecoklatan Sehun terhenti disaat ia melihat sebuah pigura dengan foto Baekhyun kecil yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kau tau bukan, bahwa anak Park Donghae berada di Beijing?" Tanya Sehun tanpa membalikan badan untuk menatap Pamannya.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol?" Sahut Paman Lee memastikan. Namun Sehun tak menggubris, ia masih betah menatap foto Baekhyun di pigura lain.

"ya, tentu saja. Kabar ini juga sudah diketahui oleh tuan besar Xiumin." Lanjut paman Lee santai sambil menyuruput kopinya.

"lalu?"

"lalu apa?"

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya. Ia menatap sang paman dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau seharusnya memberikan aku perintah. Kau sadar bukan bahwa ini merupakan hal yang bahaya. Dia juga satu universitas dengan Baekhyun!"

"Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah Sean. Satu satunya yang bisa menanganai masalah ini adalah Baekhyun seorang. Jika kita semakin menjauhkan Baekhyun dengan rencana yang tidak sempurna, gadis itu akan tetap mencari cara untuk bertemu Chanyeol."

"tidak mungkin, Baekhyun terlihat tidak tertarik lagi pada pria Park itu." Sehun membuang sekilas pandangannya keluar jendela. Tidak yakin dengan ucapan nya sendiri.

"dia hanya sedang menutupi perasaannya. Nona Baekhyun masih mencintai pria itu. Ia hanya sedang bimbang dengan langkah yang harus dia ambil."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Kalimat Paman lee barusan barusan berhasil membuat Sehun menatap tajam kearahnya. Pemuda termuda diruangan itu sekarang menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada sang paman yang masih duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"orangku berhasil memergoki mereka semalam. Jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Park Chanyeol, maka tidak mungkin ia nekat menemui pria ini, bahkan disaat kedua kakaknya berada di rumah."

Sehun terdiam dengan tangan yang mengepal penuh amarah. Rahang tegasnya semakin mengeras dan mata tajamnya semakin meruncing. Setiap makhluk di bumi pasti bisa menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang dalam mode membunuh sekarang. Smosinya bukan kepalang.

Apapun tentang Chanyeol akan selalu membuatnya emosi.

Paman Lee bangkit dari sofanya dan menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah santai.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun, maka menangkanlah hatinya." Ujar paman Lee seraya menepuk bahu Sehun, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya. Segera meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar tidurnya. Gestur untuk meminta tamunya menyudahi pembicaraan ini dan segera pulang.

"Namun jika aku gagal. Biarkan aku membunuh pria keparat itu." Kata Sehun datar penuh dengan ancaman. Langkah paman Lee terhenti saat pria itu baru saja tiga langkah jauhnya dari Sehun. Dia hanya menoleh singkat dan memberikan anggukan kecils ebelum akhirnya menghilang menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai dua

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun tengah dihadapi dua pilihan sulit yang terus mengganggu pikirannya, Baekhyun tetaplah mahasiswi biasa disebuah perguruan tinggi terkemuka di Beijing. Dia tetap saja disibukkan dengan tugas yang menggunung. Memiliki uang banyak dan masa depan terjamin tidak menjadikan Baekhyun gadis yang suka menyepelekan perkuliahannya.

Maka dari itu, ketika Profesor Hong membeirkan tugas dengan tak beradab—atau setidaknya bagi baekhyun begitu—gadis Wu itu kemudian menyibukkan dirinya di perpustakaan besar yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung fakultasnya. Matanya terlalu sibuk dengan jejeran buku tebal yang tersusun rapih sampai ia tidak menyadari seorang pria yang daritadi memperhatikannya. Ketika Baekhyun sudah selesai mengambil beberapa buku, gadis itu pun duduk disebuah meja dan berniat untuk tenggelam didalam lembaran lembarannya.

Sampai tiba tiba, suara derit kursi yang ditarik mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendapati Chanyeol tengah duduk dengan santai seraya membuka laptopnya yang berlogo sebuah apel tergigit.

" _Good Day_." Sapa Chanyeol mencoba se-biasa mungkin layaknya Baekhyun hanyalah teman sekelas nya yang baru ia kenal pagi ini. Pria bertelinga lebar itu bahkan kembali sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil meraih buku catatannya dan membuka lembaran lembaran didalam sana dengan gusar

"Oh God.. Kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba tiba?" Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, namun jarak Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun –serta jika kau juga mempertimbangkan besar Telinganya—maka tak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mencuri dengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun gumamkan.

"mungkin hanya kebetulan." Chanyeol menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Baekhyun mendongak ketika suara yang tak diharapkan menimbrung begitu saja. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa detik sambil menatap Chanyeol, tidak percaya mengapa pemuda ini bisa sangat percaya diri, atau tidak merasa tersindir sama sekali.

Baekhyun bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat fokus sekarang ini. Dalam hati ia mengakui ada sebuah perasaan hangat ketika melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol begitu dekat. Bisa merasakan aura Chanyeol yang jauh berbeda dari pada saat di Korea dulu. Sebuah atmosfer yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpaku dalam beberapa detik hanya untuk memandangi Chanyeol

Dan didetik kemudian, pria itu tersadar. Ia menangkap basah Baekhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya.

" _what_?"

Gadis berambut hazelnut itu hanya bisa berdehem—menyamarkan kecanggungan—lalu mencoba memakai jubah angkuhnya kembali.

"pergilah Yeol. Sehun akan marah jika ia melihatmu." Kata Baekhyun sambil kembali membuka buku bukunya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Pacarmu sangat posesif?". Tapi Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia tidak bergerak seinci pun atau membuka suaranya barang sedikit untuk merespon Chanyeol. Tapi sudut bibir Baekhyun yang bergerak gugup membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya mengacuhkan dirinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring "kau tau Baek, aku tidak perduli. Mungkin akhirnya aku menemukan lawan yang setara."

Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Kali ini mata gadis itu memicing dengan sebuah dengusan remeh dan tatapan tak percaya. Chanyeol juga bisa mendeteksi raut ekspresi jijik disana.

"apakah kau menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah pertandingan bagimu? Bahwa aku adalah sebuah piala?"

Belum Sempat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun segera merapihkan buku buku tebal yang berniat ia pelajari. Gadis itu mengurungkan rencananya. Sebaiknya ia belajar di taman saja kalau begini.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh. Ia mencoba menaruh kembali buku buku tadi secepat mungkin. Ia harus menyingkir dari Chanyeol sebelum pria itu semakin membawanya dalam perbincangan yang rumit.

Yang Baekhyun tak sadari, bahwa semenjak ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol pun mengikuti Baekhyun dan mengekori gadis itu. Chanyeol berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dibalik rak rak buku.

"Kenapa kau selalu berfikir buruk tentang aku Baek. Tentu kau tau bahwa bukan itu maksudku."

Baekhyun membisu.

Chanyeol masih bergeming ditempatnya. Menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Saat si gadis di depannya sedang berusaha menaruh kembali buku di Rak yang tinggi, ia tampak berjinjit kesusahan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Chanyeol masih betah menatap tingkah laku menggemaskan ini sampai Baekhyun tiba tiba terhuyung beberapa inci. Mengangkat buku buku tebal dan menaruhnya di rak tertinggi bukanlah perkara mudah.

Reflek Chanyeol langsung meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya mundur. Punggung Baekhyun sempat menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol dalam beberapa detik. Nafas pria itu terasa berhembus di pucuk kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun juga bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

"hati hati, kau bisa melukai pergelangan kakimu" Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang menenangkan, lalu mengambil buku tebal Baekhyun begitu saja. Dengan posturnya yang tinggi dan lengan kokohnya, Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah menaruh buku Baekhyun ditempat yang gadis itu inginkan tadi.

Kemudian, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya bermaksud menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencoba menenangkan degub jantungnya. Tepat didetik kemudian, sesosok pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat muncul diujung lorong Rak buku.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tatapan nya terfokus pada Chanyeol dengan aura membunuh yang bisa dirasakan sampai radius beberapa ratus meter. Baekhyun mencoba kembali kealam sadarnya dan segera menghampiri Sehun sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Sehun. Ayo, kita pergi makan siang." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Sehun agar menjauh. Pria itu diam beberapa detik sambil terus menatap Chanyeol yang juga balas menatapnya tanpa rasa takut.

Kemudian, Sehun pun mengangguk singkat pada Baekhyun dan pergi dari sana.

Tidak dengan Chanyeol yang masih mengamati kepergian mereka berdua dengan sorot mata tidak terima.

.

.

.

"Sehun.. hentikan raut wajahmu. Kau membuatku takut." Baekhyun mencicit sambil mengaduk aduk makanannya. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sedang berfikir keras. Rahangnya menegas, matanya fokus pada suatu hal. Jemarinya mengetuk ngetuk meja makan seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"jika kau begitu terus, aku tidak ingin makan siang!" Baekhyun merajuk sambil menjauhkan piringnya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang panjang sebelum menatap Baekhyun.

"aku hanya gelisah Baekhyun." Ujar Sehun lalu meminum sekaleng cola yang daritadi belum ia sentuh.

"Karena?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang jika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol berada di dekatmu? Orang itu bisa muncul dimanapun. Haruskah aku memberikanmu jam tangan seperti waktu itu lagi?"

"Hentikan Sehun. Kau adalah temanku, bukan bodyguard yang dipekerjakan oleh Xiumin-oppa"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sehun meninggikan intonasi nadanya. Beberapa mahasiswa disekitar mereka sempat teralihkan dan menengok kearah keduanya. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan berlalu, dan saat mahasiswa lain kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing, Sehun melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kali ini, keselamatanmu jauh lebih penting dari sebelumnya. Karena kali ini, aku menjagamu bukan karena itu kewajiban pekerjaanku. Bukan karena aku dibayar untuk itu. Tapi karena aku mencintaimu. Karena hati dan jiwaku ingin kau selamat." Ujar Sehun bersungguh sungguh. Andai saja jika Baekhyun bisa menyadari betapa besar rasa sayang yang Sehun miliki, mungkin gadis itu akan mengerti.

Tapi Sehun sendiri pun tidak tau harus bagaimana. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah mencintai seorang wanita sedalam ini.

"Chanyeol bukan pembunuh bayaran, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu setakut ini. Lagipula, kejadian kemarin itu karena aku yang berulah. Bukan Chanyeol. Kupastikan padamu aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi." Kata Baekhyun tak kalah serius.

"dia tidak layak lagi sekarang." Lanjutnya sebelum menenggak jus strawberry banyak banyak dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tidak mau pembahasan ini berlanjut.

Atau sebenarnya, hanya tidak yakin dengan pernyataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, Baekhyun dan Sehun berpisah. Mereka memiliki jadwal kelas berbeda saat itu. Tapi, alih alih menuju kelasnya, Sehun menuju ke lantai tertinggi di fakultasnya dan berhenti disebuah kelas yang baru saja selesai.

Ia bersender disebuah pilar sambil menunggu seseorang.

Ketika sosok mahasiswa Korea jangkung dengan mata bulat terlihat keluar kelas, tampak sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, Sehun menegapkan tubuhnya.

Setelah mengirim text kepada kedua temannya di Korea, Chanyeol kembali memasukan ponselnya kesaku, dan pada saat itu lah matanya menangkap Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Langkah Chanyeol tak memelan, ia masih berjalan dengan santai. Begitu juga Sehun yang tampak tak bergeming di posisinya.

"temui aku di parkiran belakang jam 9 malam nanti." Kata Sehun ketika Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya. Hal itu akhirnya berhasil membuat anak dari keluarga Park tersebut berhenti dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"dan jangan kabur." kata Sehun sambil berjalan menjauh memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kabur tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku." Chanyeol menyahut, membuat Sehun memutar tubuhnya

" _I'll be there_." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kilat mata tajam.

Selanjutnya, kedua anak Adam itu kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka ke arah yang berlawanan. Namun, tak satupun dari keduanya yang tak mengepalkan tangan mereka penuh emosi. Saat ini, yang kuat lah yang akan menang.

.

.

.

.

Langit pun berubah menjadi Gelap. Jika Sehun meninggalkan kampus saat jadwal Baekhyun selesai—untuk mengantarkan gadis itu pulang—dan kembali lagi ke Parkiran kampus untuk menemui Chanyeol, maka hal itu berbeda dengan pria yang akan ditemuinya. Chanyeol belum juga beranjak dari kampus sejak tadi. Ia menunggu malam datang tanpa kembali ke apartemennya.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya takut terlambat. Hal hal yang mengenai Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa terlambat barang sedetik pun.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri disebuah parkiran yang lengang sambil meminum sekaleng bir ketika sesosok Sehun muncul dan berjalan penuh emosi kearahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun sudah tiba tepat dihadapan Chanyeol dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah wajahnya.

Reflek, Chanyeol melemparkan kaleng bir yang ia pegang dan menangkis tinju Sehun dengan Cepat lalu melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah rahang Sehun. Sehun tidak mengaduh, melihat celah, ia kemudian meninju ulu hati Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat pria itu nyaris memuntahkan kembali bir yang ia minum

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan tinju yang saling tertuju pada satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya keduanya terhuyung beberapa langkah, dengan wajah dan tubuh sedikit memar.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terengah dalam keheningan, namun mata keduanya masih memberikan tatapan memburu.

"jika kau ingin kemari untuk membunuhku, sebaiknya jangan buang waktumu!" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusap sudut bibir nya.

"Aku ke Negara ini bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk Baekhyun." lanjutnya lagi

Nafas Sehun yang tadinya terengah, sekarang kembali teratur " _let her go_." ucapnya. Penuh penegesan dan tak memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menyanggah.

"Tinggalkan Baekhyun. Biarkan dia bahagia. Jika kau memang benar mencintainya, biarkan dia bahagia."

Chanyeol tertawa remeh dengan sebuah seriangaian yang membuat Sehun semakin ingin mengulitinya.

"Dan apakah ia bahagia jika _tidak_ bersamaku?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu. Apakah kau pikir Baekhyun bisa bahagia denganmu?! Sudah kukatakan, ia milikku!" Tegas Sehun sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Tapi anak tunggal keluarga Park ini tidak gentar sedikit pun. Chanyeol pun menyahut santai sambil ikut melangkah mendekat.

"lalu mengapa gadismu terlihat sangat Bingung, Oh Sehun? Aku bisa melihat hal itu dari sorot matanya. Baekhyun juga tdiak pernah menegaskan bahwa kalian benar benar Bersama. Apakah itu hanyalah pengakuan sepihak dari dirimu saja."

"Bukan urusanmu. Yang terpenting, kehadiranmu hanya memberikan dampak buruk dalam hidupnya. Kau seharusnya lebih tau soal itu. Apakah rasa tidak tau dirimu berhasil membuat otakmu tidak bekerja?"

"kau tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengatakan itu, brengsek."

"Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa saja menembak jantungmu, kapanpun yang aku mau. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku ingin membuat diriku layak untuk Baekhyun. Aku tak akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah kotormu. Kecuali kau memaksaku, dan percayalah aku menunggu saat saat itu."

"Kita mencintai orang yang sama Oh Sehun. Hanya saja dalam wkatu yang salah."

"Sekeras apapun kau memaksaku untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, maka aku akan lebih keras untuk bertahan. Jika kau ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja. Dan mari kita lihat siapa yang bernafas terakhir. Intinya, aku tidak akan melangkah mundur barang seincipun." Tantang Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus hidup Chanyeol. Apalagi untuk hal sepenting Baekhyun, semua hal akan ia pertaruhkan dalam hal ini.

"Jika kau merasa lebih baik daripada aku. Buktikanlah.. Buktikan bahwa aku salah dan kau benar. Buktikan bahwa memang bukan aku jodoh nya. Biarkan hati Baekhyun yang nanti akan menentukan pilihannya"

"Bahagia bersamamu, atau bahagia bersamaku." Lanjut Chanyeol lagi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum remeh. Baginya hal ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dia dengar seumur hidupnya.

" _Alright."_

"Dan jika ia akhirnya memilihku, jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya lagi, sampai kapanpun." Kata Sehun kemudian dengan sorot mata yang tertuju lurus kearah netra hitam Chanyeol. Dalam keheningan malam, keduanya membuat kesepakatan.

" _Deal."_

.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi bersama di mansion Wu adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Dan Baekhyun sangat menikmati saat saat seperti itu. Tapi jika boleh jujur, semenjak kejadian di Korea dan kini ia kembali ke Beijing dilengkapi dengan kedua kakaknya yang terus saja membayangi dirinya, sarapan bersama bukanlah lagi hal yang menyenangkan.

Setidaknya, tidak semenyenangkan seperti dulu.

Sarapan pagi sekarang lebih dijadikan ajang untuk memperketat tali kekang hidup Baekhyun. Disodori dengan pertanyaan macam macam. Jika saja bisa, Baekhyun yakin Oppa nya akan menyuntikan pelacak di tubuhnya.

Terlalu berlebihan. Sifat kekhawatiran ini sangat memuakkan. Sungguh.

"Kau sudah rapih. Apa sehun Sudah tiba?" Kata Xiumin ketika Baekhyun baru saja mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan.

"Belum. Kurasa hari ini aku ingin mengemudi mobil sendiri oppa." Jawab Baekhyun setenang mungkin sambil mengambil roti gandum dan mulai melahapnya.

Mendengar penuturan hal itu, Kris yang dari tadi sibuk dengan _egg benedict_ diatas piring hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan Xiumin.

"Ehm.. bagaimana jika diantar?"

"tidak perlu."

Melihat kedua kakaknya yang saling melihat satu sama lain-berdiskusi dengan tatapan mata-yang jelas jelas menyiratkan bahwa keduanya tidak setuju dengan ide tersebut, membuat Baekhyun kehilangan selera makannya.

"oppa!. Ayolah, aku sudah dewasa. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal hal yang bodoh. Jika kalian terus memperlakukan aku seperti ini, aku akan melakukan tindakan gila dan kuyakinkan itu semua karena kalian." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Baiklah. Tapi terus kabari kami dimanapun berada. Jika tidak aku akan mencoba menghubungi Se-"

"oppa, Sehun juga memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Rasanya sangat tidak enak jika aku terus hidup bergantung pada Sehun" Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun segera memotong cepat cepat. Gadis itu kemudian menenggak jus nya sampai habis lalu meraih tas dan kunci mobil yang ia taruh di sampingnya

"aku akan terlambat jika harus menunggu kalian selesai berfikir. Aku pergi dulu ya Oppa. Sampai jumpa." tanpa memberikan kecupan singkat, Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan melesat pergi dari ruang makan. Ia merasa tak enak hati tidak berpamitan dengan baik pada kedua kakaknya.

Tapi ia hanya tidak ingin memberikan celah bagi Xiumin untuk mengatur dirinya. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, tinggalah Kris dan Xiumin yang masih terdiam di meja makan.

"kupikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya pada Baekhyun." Kata Kris memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Sementara sang sulung hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya yang tiba tiba terasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak hanya dari kedua kakaknya, Baekhyun pun harus menerima bentuk protes dari Sehun yang pagi itu tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah pergi ke kampus sendiri. Satu jam sebelumnya, Sehun sudah tiba di mansion Wu untuk menjemput Baekhyun pergi kuliah seperti biasa. Tapi para Maid mengatakan kalau sang nona muda sudah berangkat lebih dulu dengan mobilnya sendiri.

Akhirnya, pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya bisa menyusul Baekhyun ke kampus dan segera mencari keberadaannya. Setidaknya, sebelum Chanyeol muncul dan menempeli gadis nya seperti biasa.

"Kau berangkat lebih dulu?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia berhasil menemukan Baekhyun sedang berada di taman dekat fakultas. Wanita itu sedang sibuk membaca buku ditemani semilir angin pagi yang sejuk

"yeah. Apakah itu salah?"

"tidak. Hanya aneh saja, biasanya kau akan pergi denganku."

"kau bukan supirku, Sehun."

"tapi aku kha-"

"aku Lelah berdebat soal keselamatanku. Ini adalah Beijing. Rumahku. Dan kalian sudah menjagaku dengan ketat selama berbulan bulan. Ditambah, perdebatan soal 'keselamatan' yang kalian bicarakan akhir akhir ini. Aku mulai jenuh. Ayolah, aku bukan tahanan."

Sehun diam beberapa detik. Ia terus mengamati Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca. Matanya bergerak gerak mengikuti rentetan kalimat. Rambutnya tertiup pelan membuat Sehun ingin mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

Tapi ia juga bisa mendapati raut jenuh dalam wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia bisa paham mengapa Baekhyun seperti ini. Setelah kembali dari Korea, dirinya sudah bersikap sangat posesif dan Baekhyun membenci hal itu.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanyalah seorang pria yang tengah jatuh cinta dan khawatir pada gadis pujaannya.

Apakah itu salah?

Disaat termenung itu, Baekhyun menutup bukunya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun. Tatapannya kembali melembut dengan senyum yang sehun tau itu sedikit dipaksakan.

"aku mengerti kau khawatir, tapi aku baik baik saja." kata Baekhyun senatural mungkin.

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun selain mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun dan memberikan senyumannya yang tampan

Tapi tak cukup untuk membuat dada Baekhyun berdegub kencang

Seperti yang ia rasakan jika bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun dan Sehun untuk bertemu setelah selesai kelas. Contohnya seperti siang ini. Keduanya sibuk mengobrol santai sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Kau ingin pergi dan makan siang diluar? Aku bisa mengemudi mobilmu dan kembali untuk mengambil motorku nanti." ajak Sehun. Baekhyun menimbang nimbang usul tersebut. Makan siang diluar setelah menguras otak selama berjam jam terdengar tidak buruk.

" _Alrite_!" sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum antusias.

Ketika keduanya baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun tiba tiba terhenti sambil mengaduk aduk isi tasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya buku ku ada yang tertinggal dikelas. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Kita bertemu lagi di parkiran ya?"

"Baiklah."

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin memutar tubuhnya, Sehun segera menahan lengan kurus Baekhyun sampai keduanya saling tatap sekarang. Baekhyun belum sempat membuka suara apapun ketika Sehun dengan tiba tiba meraih dagunya dan melumat bibirnya lembut.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Dan didetik kemudian, Sehun melepaskan lumatan tersebut. Tidak seperti Sehun yang tampak biasa, Baekhyun justru merasa canggung.

"ehm.. aku pergi sekarang." kata Baekhyun kemudian lalu segera menuju kelasnya. Sementara Sehun menolehkan pandangannya ke seorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Seorang Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan rasa cemburu yang amat sangat.

" _seandainya…."_

" _aku bisa memutar waktuku kembali Baekhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **aku tau kalian pasti udah lupa ceritanya dan ga ada yang nunggu. hehe**

 **tapi aku Cuma mau nyelesaiin ff ku semua biar ga nanggung.**

 **if youre reading this, please give me some reviews juseyooo**

 **gomawo:***

 **-moza**


End file.
